


Destiny road 142 или День святого Патрика.

by Alina_Petrova, lana_log



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 57,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_log/pseuds/lana_log
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда нам кажется, что дом нашей жизни рушится, а на самом деле, это судьба просто расчищает площадку под новый фундамент...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь нет разделения типа "Курт мой - Блейн её". Каждая глава кочует между нами, пока не вызревает, дополняясь, исправляясь и комментируясь каждой из нас. Это не родил бы ни один из нас в одиночку. Надеемся, вам понравится!

– Себ, ну что тебе стоит, ну давай, поехали со мной, всего два дня. Ну, придумай же что-нибудь. Ты ж у нас звезда номер один бостонского телевидения! Что тебе стоит? Возьми пару дней отпуска, в конце концов. Се-еб-а… ну, хоть трубку-то подними! – вот уже в пятый раз за сегодняшний день Блейн имел сомнительное удовольствие общаться с автоответчиком, имея на руках билет до Нью-Йорка, бронь в отеле и буклет Научной конференции по педиатрии.

Себастиан Смайт – действительно, практически звезда и практически номер один на телевидении Бостона, уже добрую половину дня игнорировал звонки своего практически жениха. Как так случилось, что двое столь разных и непохожих ни в понимании жизненных ценностей, ни в отношении к окружающим, ни в чем-либо вообще людей стояли на пороге совместной жизни, не знал никто, кроме, пожалуй, Святого Патрика, день которого повелось отмечать безудержной гулянкой Соловьев со времен Далтона. 

Вот уже десять без малого лет, как Блейн закончил ту самую, весьма престижную академию, в хоре которой состоял с самого первого дня обучения, и не просто состоял, а был единственным первокурсником, которого Соловьи единогласно выбрали солистом. Весна в Огайо в их выпускной год выдалась не самая ранняя, и 17 марта, когда, наконец, выглянуло столь долгожданное солнышко, ребята собрались в хоровой. Впереди у многих были выпускные экзамены, некоторые уже имели приглашение в университеты, и кто-то предложил встречаться после выпуска именно в этот день. Как выяснилось позднее, по совершенно случайному стечению обстоятельств, это был день Святого Патрика. Кто-то умудрился раздобыть алкоголь и пронести его в самое сердце академии – репетиционный зал Соловьев. В тот день многие из ребят впервые попробовали шотландский виски, столь соответствовавший тематике праздника, а некоторые, как Блейн, наутро познакомились с жестоким похмельем, как оказалось, не имевшим ничего общего с предшествовавшим ему весельем. Так и повелось, ежегодно, весной Соловьи того состава, все или частично, независимо от планов и расстояний устраивали безобидную дружескую попойку с неизменным караоке. Именно на одной из таких вечеринок Блейна и познакомили с Себастьяном. Смайт был на три года младше, и именно он сменил Блейна в Соловьях. Статный зеленоглазый красавчик, от каждой фразочки которого дружная компания покатывалась со смеху, речь которого весьма органично перемежалась французскими словечками, а от шального блеска в глазах замирали одинаково и женщины, и мужчины, сразу привлек внимание Блейна. Нет, это не было сиюминутным всплеском гормонов по весне и уж тем более любовью с первого взгляда, скорее соперничеством в караоке-дуэли за звание лучшего солиста Соловьев всех времен. Парни так увлеклись, что даже и не заметили, как ночь приблизилась к завершению, компания разошлась по домам и отелям, а они оказались на улице пожимающими друг другу руки, обменивающимися телефонами и обещаниями продолжить спор.

– Би, а может кофе? У меня самолет через несколько часов и спать ложиться уже точно нет никакого смысла… 

– А почему бы и нет? У меня тоже вылет в Бостон уже скоро.

– Бостон? Вот так совпадение!

Вот так и началась история Себлейна, как окрестили их ребята. Себастиан вскоре получил стажировку на одном из бостонских телеканалов, а Блейн проходил ординатуру в отделении педиатрии в том же городе. 

 

***

 

Конференция оказалась именно такой, как и представлял себе Блейн: информативной и предельно профессиональной. С одной маленькой, но весьма приятной для Андерсона неожиданностью – ему, перспективному, по мнению одного из ведущих профессоров, педиатру, предложили место в исследовательской группе при Университетской клинике. 

Пальцы Блейна теребили телефон, а голова все не могла поверить в реальность происходящего. Он успел поделиться этой новостью и с родителями, и с Купером, который, как и обычно, настойчиво порекомендовал послать ко всем чертям его "драгоценного Смайта" и даже не возвращаться обратно, домой в Бостон. 

Блейн в очередной раз терпеливо выслушал автоответчик Себастьяна и поступил прямо противоположно совету старшего брата. Как бы он ни злился на Себа за эти детские выходки с игнорированием телефонных звонков, Андерсон понимал, что тот имеет полное право обижаться. Ведь именно сегодня была третья годовщина их знакомства, и Смайт в последние две недели стал, как никогда, нежен и заботлив. Зная, однако, этого прохвоста, можно было с уверенностью сказать, что он скорее в чем-то провинился и подсознательно замаливает грехи, чем предположить, будто у него начали прорезаться крылышки. Но что поделать? В этом был весь Себастиан Смайт. Блейн, сам не зная почему, прощал ему любые выходки, стоило только этой ходячей улыбке чеширского кота, подкравшись сзади, обвить руками плечи Блейна и уткнуться носом в чувствительное местечко на его шее.

Через пару часов он был уже в аэропорту Ла Гуардия* с маленьким чемоданом, в котором лежал всего лишь пиджак, галстук и белая рубашка, впопыхах снятые чуть ли не в холле отеля. Блейн спешил обменять свой билет на ближайший ночной рейс, что ему к счастью удалось без особого труда. И теперь, сдав багаж, он стоял в ожидании такси с тяжелым сердцем в груди и магнитным ключом от камеры хранения в бумажнике. Левый внутренний карман куртки жгла маленькая аккуратная коробочка из черного бархата, а впереди был долгий вечер в компании Соловьев. Его радовала предстоящая встреча с ребятами, и счастье Андерсона могло бы быть полным, если бы все его мысли не стремились сейчас в Бостон, где упрямый Смайт все еще не отвечал на звонки и сообщения.

Добравшись до ночного клуба с небольшим опозданием, Блейн нашел друзей уже за столиком, обсуждающих последние новости и делящихся своими победами и поражениями. Инициатором их "слетов", как прозвали эти встречи Соловьи, обычно, был Уэс, а, в связи с тем, что он уже давно проживал в Нью-Йорке, то и выбор места не подлежал обсуждению. Конечно, за несколько лет с момента их выпуска Соловьи разлетелись кто куда. У одних была работа, не позволявшая собираться ежегодно, у других семьи, у третьих неожиданные проблемы, но, несмотря на все это, хоть несколько человек, да приезжали. Вот и в этот раз Блейн нашел за столом Джеффа, Ника, Девида, Трента и, конечно же, Уэса. Друзья повскакали со своих мест, здороваясь наперебой, кто, предлагая место рядом с собой, или выпивку, а кто, уже заранее договариваясь о дуэте или определенной песне.

Но, ни радость встречи, ни объятия друзей, ни достаточно громкая музыка и приглушенный свет не могли скрыть напряженности Блейна. 

– Так, где Себастиан? – не выдержал Джефф, за что тут же получил локтем в бок от Дюваля, сидящего по соседству.

– Он ... он не смог приехать, но передавал всем привет, – замялся Блейн. 

Кто-то отвел глаза, кто-то сделал вид, что не слышал вопроса вовсе. Уэс тактично кашлянул, и разговор, как по команде, вернулся в прежнее миролюбиво-шутливое русло. Блейн цедил бутылку пива и, периодически копошась в телефоне, с натянутой улыбкой продолжал беседу, что-то рисуя ручкой на салфетке. 

– Доктор Андерсон, прекрати уже выписывать свои рецепты, пойди спой хоть что-нибудь, мы тебя с прошлого года не слышали, ты уже четвертую песню пропускаешь, – заметил Трент.  
Блейн поднял взгляд: на небольшой сцене караоке-клуба Ник, как и в школьные годы, легко и непринужденно солировал в Uptown Girl. Блейн смял рисунок и к началу второго куплета уже занял свое место на сцене рядом с ребятами. Посетители, быстро сообразив, что сегодня зажигает хорошо слаженная команда, не особо стремились конкурировать, многие просто наслаждались внеплановым концертом и щедро одаривали Соловьев аплодисментами.  
Вернувшись к столику, Блейн первым делом взял в руки телефон.

– Он не звонил, – раздался над ухом негромкий голос Джеффа, – может, пойдем, присядем у стойки и поболтаем немного?

– Пиво мне и бурбон моему другу, – заказал Стерлинг.

– Джефф, я не..

– Пьешь, Блейн, сегодня ты пьешь. Это я ограничусь пивом. Ведь не Смайту же, а моей супруге, не сегодня – завтра, рожать, – выразительно подмигнув, произнес Джеффри.

Блейн резво спрыгнул с барного стула и обнял друга: 

– И почему я узнаю об этом последним?

После окончания Далтона парни поступили в один университет, хоть и выбрали различные специализации и за время учебы там сблизились еще больше, хотя Ник Дюваль так и остался закадычным другом Джеффа. 

– Да, знаешь, мы никому не говорили, были некоторые сложности. Мы здесь, в Нью-Йорке уже пару месяцев наблюдаемся, точнее жена здесь, а я, сам понимаешь, с нашей работой, живу в самолетах. Но все будет хорошо, осталось совсем немного. Счет пошел на часы.

– Ох, я рад за вас. И за это действительно стоит выпить.  
Блейн залпом опрокинул в себя жгучую жидкость, замер на миг, выдохнул и пододвинул поближе орехи. 

– Извини, я не жадина, но, чур, орешки мои. Я, кажется, сегодня только завтракал и то стаканом кофе в перерыве на конференции.

– Счастливчик, мне участия в научных конференциях никто не предлагает, – завистливо присвистнул Стерлинг.

Блейн моментально приуныл.

– Рассказывай, что у вас со Смайтом. И почему ты вдруг кольца на салфетках рисуешь? – Джеффри положил перед собой на стойку, смятую Блейном полчаса назад, салфетку. 

Тот в ответ достал из кармана бархатную коробочку и поставил ее на смятую улику перед носом Стерлинга. 

– ... и вот, теперь я не знаю, что делать. У меня есть предложение участвовать в серьезном научном проекте с уже одобренным финансированием, а, соответственно, и место в Университетской клинике здесь, в Нью-Йорке. Есть кольцо, выполненное на заказ, есть песня, спев которую, я собирался сделать предложение, но нет рядом парня, ради которого я все это затеял.

Выражение лица Джеффри Стерлинга говорило, нет, оно буквально кричало, что затея Блейна чистой воды безумие. Повисла неловкая пауза и, даже несмотря на суетящегося перед глазами бармена, спешащего незамедлительно выполнить заказы клиентов, на самих клиентов, отнюдь не перешёптывающихся друг с другом, несмотря на весьма громкую музыку – как-никак, караоке-клуб – парням стало не по себе. 

Блейн опустил голову и зарылся пальцами в, и без того уже разлохмаченные, кудряшки. Когда-то, еще во времена учебы в Далтоне, он и сам не мог представить себя с такой прической и, уж тем более, с таким парнем, как Смайт, но теперь у него была другая жизнь: будни ординатора (рабочие смены по 28 часов) не оставили времени на малиновый гель, а иногда, даже и на бритву, а странноватые, да, он признавал это, отношения с собственным парнем, мягко говоря, немного шокировали окружающих. Но источник этого шока стал чем-то сродни наркотику в жизни Блейна. Вечно смеющийся, бесшабашный, пропадающий в клубах, оправдывающий свои гулянки знакомствами с нужными людьми бостонского шоу-бизнеса, Смайт всегда возвращался к Блейну, иногда неделями не появляясь в своей квартире и оставаясь отсыпаться после вечеринок у Андерсона. Блейн отказывался прислушиваться к чужим намёкам и собственным подозрениям, исподволь закрадывающимся в голову. Ведь тот, кто сам попросил ключ от его съемной квартиры, имея при этом собственное жилье, оставивший в его ванной свою запасную зубную щетку и буквально потребовавший предоставить пару полок в шкафу для вещей не мог изменять!.. Не мог же?..

 

Блейн Андерсон никогда не был из тех людей, что позволяют посторонним влиять на их решения и, вообще, как бы то ни было, вмешиваться в их жизнь. Но… ключевое слово «посторонним». И, дело в том, что эту весело щебечущую стаю бешеных Соловьёв, сидящих за столиком неподалеку и уж тем более Стерлинга, с которым его связывали несколько лет учебы в медицинском, он давно не мог назвать посторонними. А своего часто неадекватно реагирующего, при первой возможности тычущего в него пальцем и разговаривающего на повышенных тонах безо всякой к тому необходимости, но, тем не менее, нежно любимого братца Купера, и подавно. А они, как все вместе, так и каждый по отдельности, продолжали настойчиво намекать ему, как сильно он облажался в выборе. Да… Себастиана. Ну, конечно, они же его видели совершенно в ином свете, это с ним наедине холеный красавчик превращался в нежного и ласкового кота, а с другими выпускал когти и чуть ли не шипел, считая, судя по всему, делом чести настраивать против себя окружение своего парня. Сколько раз Блейн упрашивал его постараться и поладить с его друзьями и братом, но нет, Бас, сука, даже и не думал идти на уступки! Вот и приходилось бедняге Андерсону метаться между двумя, а точнее, между множеством, огней, не зная, на что решиться. Потому что, да, он любил и доверял Себастиану… вроде бы. Но каждый раз, пока его рука рассеянно вырисовывала на салфетке что-то, подозрительно похожее на колечко, в голове не умолкал соловьиный щебет. 

 

Блейн, наконец, поднял голову, залпом опрокинул в себя уже далеко не первый, заботливо подставленный барменом, бокал виски и решительно посмотрел на Джеффа.

– Раз все так, и, как я понимаю, слушать ты никого не будешь, то иди на сцену и пой, а я позабочусь о том, чтобы видео с предложением дошло до адресата.

Уэсли попросил у зала тишины, Трент опустил пониже микрофон, а Ник позаимствовал у кого-то гитару. Сидя на сцене и будто на пробу перебирая пальцами струны, Блейн отпустил все сомнения:

– Я думал, – начал он, – что сегодня спою эту песню одному очень особенному для меня человеку, но обстоятельства, порой, бывают против нас. Я надеюсь, что он все же услышит ее.

 

~Vonda Shepard – Will You Marry Me?~

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MJvjLyLNwXw

 

I guess you sunk in .  
 _Я думаю, ты запал_

Oh yeah you made it in  
 _О, да, это так_

Now I’m fumbling somewhere deep within  
 _Теперь я где-то глубоко внутри себя пытаюсь понять_  
Will I raise my glass  
 _Поднимать ли мне бокал_  
Or will you kick my ass?  
 _или ты пошлешь меня пинком под зад_

Or will we fall down laughing, laughing?  
 _Или мы будем падать и смеяться?_

I know love is pain  
 _Я знаю, любовь - это боль_  
I know your life’s insane  
 _Я знаю, твоя жизнь сплошное сумасшествие_

I want you anyway  
 _Но я все равно тебя хочу_  
I’ll probably complain  
 _Может я буду жаловаться_

Why would I subject myself to this kind of disaster?  
 _Зачем мне такие напасти?_

A respectable ball and chain is all you’re really after  
 _Все, что тебе нужно, это респектабельная жизнь и узы_  
I’m tumbling in side this reeling feeling coming over me  
 _Я ощущаю внутри себя как меня захватывает головокружительное чувство_

Will you ever decide? So unrevealing...  
 _Ты когда-нибудь решишься? Все так неопределенно..._

Will you marry me?  
 _Ты выйдешь за меня?_

Strange behavior from my savior  
 _Странное поведение моего Спасителя_  
You yank me up and down  
 _Ты дергаешь меня то вверх, то вниз_

Just like a yo-yo  
 _Просто как игрушку на резинке_

Do you love me?  
 _Ты любишь меня?_  
You’re an anomaly  
 _Ты аномалия_

Or maybe you are just  
 _А может быть просто_  
Unbelievably ordinary  
 _невероятно ординарная особа_

Why would I subject myself to this kind of disaster?  
A respectable ball and chain is all you’re really after  
I’m tumbling inside this reeling feeling coming over me  
Will you ever decide? So unrevealing...  
Will you marry me?  
I’m tumbling inside, I’m happiest when you are next to me  
 _Я ощущаю себя счастливейшим рядом с тобой_

But I’m still on the inside...  
 _Но это все внутри..._

Am I obsessed or  
Will you marry me?  
 _Мучает ли меня навязчивая идея или ты выйдешь за меня?_

 

Зал, замерший на время исполнения песни, буквально взорвался аплодисментами, люди ждали чуда, сказки, того, что счастливчик, которому предназначалась песня, все же появится. Но, к сожалению Блейна, он слишком хорошо понимал, что чудеса в этой жизни приходится делать своими руками. Он сам зачастую бывал в роли волшебника, вершащего чудеса, чудеса исцеления детей от различных недугов. Поблагодарив зрителей, он спустился в зал к ожидавшим его за столиком друзьям. 

– Би, мы все отсняли и отослали твоему ненаглядному с телефона Уэсли на всякий случай, – наперебой рассказывали ребята. – И оповещение о доставке уже поступило, так что он его гарантированно получил. Хочешь посмотреть, что получилось? 

Блейн взял протянутый телефон, но затем лишь, чтобы самому убедиться, что видеофайл доставлен адресату. Теперь оставалось только ждать. Разговор за столом был немного напряженным, все ждали ответа и поглядывали на телефон Блейна лежащий на столе, но тот упрямо молчал. Плавно от новостей и сплетен (и кто сказал, что мужчины не сплетничают? просто называют это мужским разговором) беседа перетекла к воспоминаниям о годах, проведенных в Далтоне. То с одной, то с другой стороны от Блейна слышались возгласы: «А помнишь?», но он лишь поднимал отрешенный взгляд от экрана, который проверял каждую минуту, и кивал в ответ. Он давно уже упустил нить разговора, когда вдруг к нему обратился Уэс: 

– Блейн, Блейн, ты в порядке? 

– А? ... да-да, помню, – наугад ответил Андерсон. 

– Так как его звали?

– Кого, Себастьяна? – переспросил растерявшийся Блейн.

– Того, который в выпускной год не пропустил ни одного нашего выступления, ну того мальчишку, еще почти ребенка, что даже в городской парк приехал на наш рождественский концерт? Он тогда еще весь вечер проторчал на холоде с таким же красным шарфом, как были у нас. С ним еще девчонка всегда была маленькая со смешным носом, помнишь? 

– Какого мальчишку? – еще больше запутываясь, переспросил Блейн.

– О, наш капитан очевидность и тогда не заметил, что на него целый год смотрел влюбленными глазами поклонник, а сегодня вы хотите, чтобы он вспомнил то, чего и не знал? – рассмеялся Ник. 

Ребята покатывались со смеху. Глядя на них, Блейн тоже заулыбался: 

– Я что, и правда не заметил тогда, что кто-то мной интересовался?  
Дюваль лишь кивнул головой, неспособный из-за сбившегося дыхания произнести ни слова в ответ, и над столиком прокатилась новая волна хохота.

– Ох, надеюсь, это был не розовощекий малыш с леденцом? – поинтересовался Блейн.

– Стой, а я, кажется, видел его на днях когда был с женой в центре акушерства, здесь в Нью-Йорке, – резко вернувшись к серьезному тону, влез в разговор Стерлинг. – Да, точно, это был он. Ждал кого-то. Оу, Блейн, надеюсь, это не из-за твоей невнимательности к собственным поклонникам парень переметнулся в нашу команду? И, кстати, он горяч, даже на взгляд натурала, – поиграв бровями, схохмил Джефф.

В эту минуту телефон Блейна издал звук, оповещавший о получении SMS. Все замерли. Дрожащими руками парень открыл сообщение. Лицо его мгновенно стало пунцово-красным, а глаза раскрылись, едва ли не шире, чем рот. В следующую секунду Блейн закрыл ото всех экран телефона, и хриплым голосом, еле слышно произнес: 

– Это "Да". 

Парни, как по команде, подскочили со своих мест и с детской непосредственностью взялись изображать ритуальный танец коренного населения Америки вокруг столика с одиноко сидящим Блейном и орать словно оглашенные: 

– Да! Да! Он сказал "да"!!! 

От них эйфория передалась и всем посетителям клуба, которые также искренне радовались за парня, подарившего им сегодня трогательную песню. А Блейн, оставшийся сидеть за столом, смотрел на фото в своем телефоне, где прислонившийся к стене Смайт с приспущенными штанами одной рукой придерживал рубашку, а другой ласкал свой возбужденный член. 

Спустя некоторое время Блейн вновь был у барной стойки.

– Поздравляю, парень, спасибо за щедрые чаевые и, знаешь, если передумаешь на нем жениться, то я здесь, – с этими словами и улыбкой на лице, бармен поставил перед Андерсоном еще один бокал с виски. 

– Это за счет заведения. 

Пить Блейн больше не мог, ноги и без того уже не слушались, язык заплетался, а глаза безуспешно пытались разобрать только что пришедшее от Смайта сообщение, но и отказаться от такого предложения Андерсон счел некультурным. Он все же прочел текст, гласивший "Жду у тебя", положил бумажник и телефон на стойку, взял бокал и чуть пригубил. Отблагодарив бармена, Блейн направился к выходу, где его уже ждал Стерлинг, вызвавшийся, как самый трезвый, проводить новоиспеченного жениха в аэропорт.  
За окнами мелькали здания и вечно куда-то спешащие, такие же не спящие ни днем ни ночью, как и сам город, жители Нью-Йорка и срывался дождь, а в такси было тепло и достаточно уютно. Глаза Блейна слипались от усталости и алкоголя, да и немудрено, он был на ногах уже полтора суток: сначала перелет из Бостона, конференция, просто умопомрачительное предложение работы, требующее переезда в "Большое яблоко", встреча с друзьями и Себастиан, ответивший, надо полагать, "да", потому что, как же еще можно понять сообщение "Это то, что делает со мной твой голос" и прилагающуюся к нему фотографию, все еще не дающую покоя его воображению и полувозбужденному члену. Непомерно пошлые картинки сами собой возникали перед глазами, стоило их прикрыть хоть на секунду. Из этого состояния нетрезвой дремотной неги его вывел голос Джеффри: 

– Би, приехали, аэропорт. 

Стерлинг пресек попытку Андерсона оплатить такси и насильно запихнул его деньги в задний карман джинс, когда Блейн спрятал руки в рукава куртки и скрестил их на груди.

Ноги едва волочились к ближайшему креслу в зале ожидания. Плюхнувшись в него, Блейн прикрыл глаза. 

– Э-э, друг, так не пойдет, – растормошил его Джефф, – ты пока посиди, а я сбегаю за кофе, а то тебя и в самолет не пропустят в таком-то состоянии.

Блейн вновь прикрыл глаза. За иллюминатором ярко сияло, отражаясь от поверхности крыла, солнце, и проплывали облака, так похожие на диванные подушки в гостиной Себы.

– Черт, – встрепенулся Блейн и резко подскочил. В левый глаз ему маленьким фонариком светил белобрысый веснушчатый мальчонка, сидящий на соседнем кресле. 

– Себа, я уже...бегу...

И, прилично покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, но, тем не менее, весьма резво он отправился на стоянку такси. На площадке, рядом с терминалом выстроилась впечатляющая очередь в ожидании водителя с лицензией, что было и не удивительно для такой погоды. Блейн отправился искать машину любой частной компании, лишь бы побыстрее добраться до дома и Смайта. Косой дождь лил нещадно, вода уже ручьями стекала с волос за шиворот, тонкая короткая куртка еще как-то держала оборону, а вот джинсы предательски липли к ногам, затрудняя и без того непростую задачу – передвигать ногами. А в это время, раздобывший, наконец, самый крепкий доппио**, какой только можно было вообще найти на территории аэропорта, Джеффри Стерлинг бегал по залу в поисках неизвестно куда запропастившегося друга и названивал на телефон, который почему-то не отвечал. 

Наконец, найдя свободное такси, Блейн открыл дверь и плюхнулся в теплый салон. В нос ударил довольно резкий запах. Пока мозг Блейна анализировал эту пощёчину обонянию, замутненный взор нашел-таки его источник и, сопоставив данные обонятельных анализаторов и визуальную картинку, выдал вердикт – кари. На месте шофера сидел индус и на ломаном английском уже не в первый раз спрашивал о месте назначения. Блейн назвал свой адрес, где его пообещал ждать Себа, но водитель только что-то лепетал в ответ на хинди, если Блейн правильно помнил название этой тарабарщины. Наконец, водитель развернул перед ним бумажную карту и, ткнув в нее пальцем, тронулся. Блейн тщетно пытался что-то найти на бумаге, от невозможности сфокусировать взгляд и вибрации машины ему становилось нехорошо, выпитый ранее на пустой желудок алкоголь просился наружу. Блейн начал делать дыхательные упражнения, рекомендованные при тошноте, но гипервентиляция, да запах кари в, и без того теплой, кабине автомобиля лишь усиливали головокружение. Блейн закинул голову назад. Очнулся он от явно ругательных окриков таксиста и долго не мог понять, чего тот от него хочет. Сознание Блейна плавало, взгляд выхватывал знакомый подъезд дома, освещенный фонарем и дерево, стоящее немного не на своем месте. Разобрав, наконец, слово "деньги", Блейн вытащил из заднего кармана джинс мокрые смятые купюры и, пробурчав что-то похожее на "оставь на чай", шагнул на улицу. 

Дождь, казалось, усилился. Леденящие капли хлестко били по лицу заставляя прищуривать и так не идеально видящие глаза. Блейн поднялся по лестнице, удивившись, когда успели срезать обвивающие перила растения и шагнул в подъезд. Отсчитав привычное количество ступеней, он неожиданно споткнулся:

– Упс… промашечка вышла, – пробурчал он, толкнул дверь и вошел в темную прихожую. Не найдя на привычном месте выключателя, Блейн в темноте скинул башмаки и, неуклюже пошатнувшись, оперся ладонью о стену, которая почему-то предательски хрустнула и пронзила мякишку ладони режущей болью. Блейн чертыхнулся, зашипел и одной, слава богу, пока еще целой рукой начал стягивать с себя куртку. Мокрая ткань с характерным звуком плюхнулась на пол. Следом полетела футболка. И если с курткой все прошло сравнительно удачно, то вот джинсы уже на пороге гостиной не хотели расставаться с такими же промокшими трусами. Блейн, пригревшийся было в такси, а затем резко оказавшийся вновь на улице под дождем, даже находясь теперь уже дома, все никак не мог унять дрожь. Поэтому, наплевав на приличия, Андерсон решил, что Смайт не обидится, если он снимет с себя еще и кусок мокрого трикотажа. 

Расправившись с одеждой, Блейн шагнул в гостиную и по привычке направился в спальню, но, не пройдя и нескольких шагов, рискуя серьезно повредить себе что-нибудь еще, кроме уже нещадно саднящей ладони, свалился на диван. Потирая ушибленное колено и припоминая недобрым словом родительницу Себастиана и привычку парня вечно переставлять мебель с места на место в поисках какой-то там восточной философии или еще какой-нибудь очередной ерунды, Блейн нашёл на привычном месте парочку диванных подушек с характерной текстурой ткани и почему-то не к месту задумался о тех квадратиках, что остаются от нее на лице. Сил подняться с дивана уже не было, и он положил кружащуюся голову туда, где нащупал подушки. Его обоняние определило еще один непривычный, но отнюдь не неприятный запах. Мужской парфюм. Что-то свежее, легкое, сродни морскому бризу или аромату леса после дождя, Блейн затерялся в ассоциациях, в голове запели соловьи и на этот раз не те, что остались в Нью-Йорке, а настоящие лесные птахи, трелями которых он заслушивался на прошлой неделе в игровой комнате отделения педиатрии бостонской больницы вместе со своими маленькими пациентами, в то время как рука потянула на себя махровый источник аромата, перекинутый через спинку дивана. Озноб по-прежнему не унимался, но тошнота отступила, и Блейн провалился в сон.

________________________________________________  
* Аэропорт Ла Гуардия (англ. LaGuardia Airport) — аэропорт, расположенный в северной части Куинса в Нью-Йорке на берегу залива Флашинг. Аэропорт Ла Гуардия имеет статус международного, но, тем не менее, обслуживает преимущественно внутренние линии.  
** Доппио (doppio, it.) - двойной эспрессо. Кофе эспрессо, приготовленный на двойном количестве молотого кофе и объемом в два раза больше стандартной порции эспрессо. Характеризуется интенсивным вкусом и ароматом.


	2. Chapter 2

Тяжелые капли дождя глухо ударяли по крыше такси, падали на стекла и стекали вниз, оставляя за собой неровные причудливые дорожки. Природа будто бы гневалась на жителей Нью-Йорка и сейчас в середине марта устраивала им внеплановую осень. Курт спешил домой, он даже не удосужился полностью переодеться после спектакля и побеседовать с родителями своих учеников. Сегодня у него не было на это времени. И именно сегодня, сейчас, когда ему так нужно было побыстрее добраться до дома, весь город, казалось, возжелал сделать то же самое. 

– М-да, видимо, сегодня какой-то очередной Хэллоуин, – задумчиво протянул пожилой таксист, – пробки… придется постоять.

Курт поднял глаза на пассажиров ползущего рядом такси. Молодые люди, сидящие в нем, были наряжены во что-то зеленое и держали на коленях огромного размера забавные шляпы.

– Сегодня семнадцатое марта – день Святого Патрика, – не то самому себе, не то в ответ таксисту, констатировал Курт. 

– Вы тоже на вечеринку опаздываете? – попытался поддержать беседу мужчина.

– Не совсем на вечеринку, но опаздываю, – вновь не слишком-то дружелюбно пробубнил пассажир.

Шофер взялся переключать каналы радиостанций на приемнике, ясно давая понять, что, если клиент не желает общаться, то разговор окончен.

И не то, чтобы Курт Хаммел был невоспитанным грубияном, совсем нет, он очень даже любил поболтать по дороге с таксистами Нью-Йорка, особенно с такими, как этот, колесившими явно не одно десятилетие по дорогам Большого Яблока. У них в запасе неизменно было бесконечное множество забавных историй, они всегда знали адреса уютных кафе и ресторанчиков, которые открылись лишь недавно или работали уже много лет и зарекомендовали себя постоянством, они были в курсе всех новостей этого города, всех интрижек знаменитостей и всех громких бракоразводных процессов сильных мира сего. Ведь деловые люди в такси свободно разговаривают по телефону, считая, что их никто не слышит, подружки делятся секретами, не обращая внимая на шофера, а кто-то сам на радостях или с горя выбалтывает информацию, о которой стоило бы промолчать. Но сегодня Курт Хаммел не был настроен на праздные разговоры. А точнее, он вел непростую беседу с самим собой, в собственной голове. Он решил, наконец-таки, ответить Дейву на его недопредложение. Курт уже давно разочаровался в любви. Нет, точнее, отчаялся эту самую любовь всей своей жизни встретить. Он влюблялся и неоднократно, но, либо эти люди, либо обстоятельства, сопровождавшие его влюбленность, неизменно оставляли в душе не самые светлые воспоминания. 

 

***

 

Их отношения начались примерно полтора года назад, с одного из таких же, как и сегодняшний, отчетного спектакля в детской театральной школе-студии. Хаммел незадолго до того взял под своё крыло самую младшую группу. Поначалу было сложно – потребовалось много сил и терпения, пришлось научиться говорить на языке своих подопечных, понять их образ мышления, освоить словечки-паразиты пятилеток, но в скором времени пришло взаимное понимание, а вместе с ним и душевная теплота, в которой столь сильно нуждался Курт. 

Днем Курт Хаммел был просто Куртом, работником Vogue.com, незаменимой правой рукой Изабель Райт, весьма достойно оплачиваемым и столь же сильно ненавистным всем остальным обитателям офиса. Да и не удивительно. Для всех в этих стенах он оставался мальчишкой с улицы без соответствующего образования, выскочкой. Диплом выпускника НЙАДИ впечатлял людей, имеющих отношение к искусству, но здесь, практически в сердце мировой индустрии моды, он был никем, даже несмотря на отменный вкус и неоднократно полученные комплименты по поводу подбора собственной одежды от самой Анны Винтур («Лучше бы похвалила мою работу!» – чертыхался каждый раз про себя Курт).

А дважды в неделю по вечерам он превращался в мистера Хаммела, сидящего в своих умопомрачительно дорогих брендовых штанах прямо на полу, распевающего с детворой диснеевские песенки, разучивающего диалоги сказочных персонажей и объясняющего, на доступном пятилеткам языке, основы актерского мастерства и сценической речи. Именно за таким занятием его и увидел Девид Карофски – представитель одной из фирм взявших шефство над студией. Девид попросил о встрече по окончании урока, внимательно и подробно выслушал Хаммела, и, судя по уже имеющимся в его папке отчетам, не его одного, сделал записи и пометки в бумагах, а после, как бы невзначай, пригласил на кофе. 

 

Дейв оказался милым, внимательным, немного неуклюжим и оттого забавным парнем. Он никогда не блистал талантами, но упрямство и постоянство позволили ему неплохо закончить университет и найти работу налогового консультанта в одной из крупных строительных компаний. Именно эта работа и привела его в детскую театральную школу-студию. Благотворительная помощь помогла бы их компании значительно снизить налоги, чем облегчила бы существование в жестоком мире бизнеса. Хаммела, разумеется, не слишком обрадовали такие мотивы и откровенность в этом вопросе Девида, но, как говорится, "деньги не пахнут" и, если они пойдут на благо детей, то пусть так и будет.

Дейв никогда и ни в чем не давил на Курта, не настаивал на своем. Их кофейные свидания случались все чаще, затем они переросли в совместные обеды, а однажды, примерно через полгода, Дейв предложил поужинать вместе у Хаммела дома и прождал его с готовой едой из ресторана под дверью почти два часа. Девид даже названивать не стал, ведь, если Курта нет, то он на работе и скоро вернется, такова была незатейливая логика парня. У Хаммела от этих рассуждений сжалось сердце, и уже на следующий день он вручил парню ключи от своего жилища. 

С того момента Курт частенько стал находить у себя дома продукты, заботливо и в немереных объёмах закупленные Дейвом или готовый ужин на вынос, а позднее и самого Карофски, мирно дремлющего на диване в гостиной напротив телевизора. Впрочем, избытки еды проблемы не составили, они регулярно сбывались старинным подружкам ещё со школьных времён, Сантане и Бритт, жившим в том же доме этажом выше, ради соседства с которыми, кстати, Хаммел и мирился со столь отдалённым от центра жильём. 

 

Иногда у Дейва бывали приступы ревности: то к моделям, с которыми по рабочей необходимости общался Курт и которые, видя в нем любимчика начальницы, пытались всячески обратить на себя его внимание, кто звонками, а кто ни к чему не обязывающими подарками, то к детям, то к родителям детей (этот вид ревности для Курта был особо болезненным). Но реального повода для недоверия Курт не дал ему ни разу. И всё бы ничего было в таких почти семейных, по-домашнему теплых отношениях, но парня настораживала такая, для кого-то, может, и незначительная, но существенная для Хаммела деталь, что Дейв за полтора года их связи ни разу не заикнулся о знакомстве с родителями и, когда Курт спросил его, не хочет ли он поехать вместе к Берту, Девид, сославшись на работу, отказался. Если уж честно, то и официально стать его парнем Карофски не предлагал, а месяц назад в своем же странноватом неуклюжем стиле сделал Курту _недопредложение_. Нет, он не попросил его руки, а сидя на диване и смотря очередной футбольный матч, предложил Курту переехать в его квартиру, что была поближе к центру и попросторнее. Это сильно отличалось от того предложения руки и сердца, о котором всегда мечтал Курт Хаммел. Тот Курт Хаммел, который добился своим талантом и упорством места в престижнейшей НИАДИ, тот, что, буквально, штурмом взял Vogue.соm, страстный любитель мюзиклов и романтических комедий. Курт прикусил от обиды губу, к глазам подступали слёзы, а речевой аппарат отказывался слушаться хозяина, и все, что он смог в тот момент произнести:

– Я подумаю.

 

***

 

Дождь за окном все усиливался, машины уже не стояли на месте, а хоть и медленно, но все же, двигались. Курту было и волнительно и радостно от принятого, наконец, решения о переезде к Девиду. Еще в обед он позвонил и пригласил его к себе на ужин, сказав, что есть серьезный разговор. А теперь вот, торчал в пробке и составлял план действий по срочному спасению того самого ужина, которым собирался порадовать Дейва. Удивить чем-то совсем уж особенным он явно не успевал, но вот испечь незатейливых пирожных, так любимых и Дейвом, и Бритт, он вполне еще мог бы.

 

Когда такси остановилось у дома Хаммела, он быстро расплатился с шофёром и, перепрыгивая через ступени, вихрем влетел в подъезд. Открыв дверь, Курт повесил куртку, разулся и положил телефон на полку для ключей. Первой мыслью было снять грим и принять душ после долгого дня, но на это прямо сейчас времени не было, и банный халат, уже по привычке оказавшийся у него в руках, полетел на спинку дивана в гостиной. Курт сначала придвинул было небольшой столик к дивану, расстелил на нём столовую дорожку, поставил свечи, две тарелки, положил приборы и салфетки, причудливо убранные в кольца, но вовремя вспомнив о неуклюжести своего будущего спутника жизни, решил всё же вернуть стол на место, а диван… ну, что ж, диван может стать перевалочным пунктом между столом и спальней. Он определённо был настроен сегодня на секс. С Дейвом это случалось не так часто, как хотелось бы, а его тело явно нуждалось в большем... Покраснев от собственных мыслей, Курт направился на кухню. Решив обойтись незамысловатым средней прожарки стейком, по большей части для Дейва, и салатом для себя, он решил проблему с основной частью ужина. Затем, довольно быстро, Хаммел справился с бисквитом и уже достал его из духовки, теперь дело было за кремом и коньячной пропиткой. Но, когда Курт открыл шкаф, изумлению его не было предела: на него смотрела абсолютно пустая бутылка теперь уже _из-под_ коньяка. 

– Сантана – мать твою – Лопез! Ты мне за это заплатишь! – с этими словами он выбежал из квартиры и помчался этажом выше.

Обратно Курт спускался уже в прекрасном настроении, с закупоренной бутылкой Remy Martin, пританцовывая и напевая известную песенку Nat King Cole:

 

https://vk.com/away.php?utf=1&to=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DJErVP6xLZwg

L is for the way you look at me / _L — это то, как ты смотришь на меня,_

O is for the only one I see / _O — это один единственный, кого я вижу_

V is very, very extraordinary / _V — это самое удивительное_

E is even more than anyone that you adore can/ _E — даже больше того, кем можно восхищаться!_

 

Открыв дверь, Курт, уже не в первый раз за эти годы, с сожалением отметил один минус этого дома – старая проводка, из-за которой периодически выбивало пробки в квартире. 

«Хорошо, что бисквит уже не в духовке», – порадовался он про себя, поставил бутылку на столик и попытался на ощупь найти электрощиток. Больно уколовшись обо что-то острое, он отдернул руку. Необходим был любой источник света. Курт в недоумении ощупал пустую полочку для ключей, он точно помнил, что оставил телефон именно там, но его почему-то не было. Хаммел подумал про свечи, стоящие на столе в гостиной и поспешил в нужном направлении. Сделав буквально пару шагов вглубь гостиной, Курт споткнулся обо что-то и, совершив недолгий полёт, приземлился на колени, лицом в диван. Из глаз посыпались искры, нос пронзила резкая боль, и брызнула непрошенная слеза. Курт поднял голову и одновременно попытался опереться руками о диван. Стоп! Мозг Хаммела был на грани паники, поскольку то, что нащупали его руки, диваном явно не было. Синхронно, пошарив вправо и влево от себя, Курт испустил звук больше похожий на писк придавленной мыши в гараже его отца, чем на то, что при желании может выдать хорошо поставленный голос контртенора. Слева была человеческая нога, судя по густоте волосяного покрова, мужская, а справа – спина, укрытая махровой тканью… Следовательно, то, во что он уткнулся носом была... попа! Чья-то мужская попа! Хаммел, не успев в полной мере осознать своих действий, свел вместе правую и левую руки и еще раз ощупал то, обо что ушиб уже хлюпающий нос. Попа. Весьма недурная, округлая, крепкая попа под скользящей по ней тканью. «Труп!» – молнией пронеслось в сознании парня. В этот момент предполагаемый «труп» заворочался и с хрипотцой и придыханием произнес: 

– Да, детка... уф... вот так...

Курт вскочил на ноги. Глаза его, уже адаптировавшиеся к темноте, вполне сносно различали в свете уличных фонарей, пробивавшемся сквозь тонкие занавеси, фигуру мужчины на диване. 

«Полиция, срочно звоню в полицию!» – Курт оглядывался по сторонам в поисках хоть чего-нибудь, что могло бы помочь защититься от грабителя. «У меня ж и грабить-то нечего кроме, пожалуй, гардероба», -- подумал он, уже выбегая в кухню. Пошарив в темноте по столешнице, он схватил спички, потом, сам не понимая зачем, открыл темный холодильник и нащупал там большую пластиковую бутылку холодного Dr Pepper, которая вполне могла сойти сейчас за суррогат бейсбольной биты. Мысленно поблагодарив Дейва за его запасливость, парень, крадучись, вернулся обратно в гостиную. Обнаружив незадачливого грабителя, все так же мирно посапывающим, он зажёг свечу, и тут у него зародились сомнения в собственном предположении о покушении на его гардероб:

– Что за бред, ну кому может быть нужен целый вагон тряпья прошлого и позапрошлого сезонов? – тихонько пробормотал сам себе Курт. Он на цыпочках подобрался к дивану и едва-едва коснулся плеча человека, укрытого, как он только сейчас понял, его банным халатом. Ответной реакции не последовало. Он еще раз, теперь уже чуть сильнее, похлопал по плечу спящего. Реакции ноль. Хаммел с силой вцепился в плечо мужчины и начал уже весьма ощутимо трясти его:

– Эй... эй ты... – Курт с досады ударил кулаком, – ну, просыпайся же!

Тело проворчало что-то невразумительное в подушку и повернулось на бок, спиной к Хаммелу. Халат частично сполз, открывая Курту неплохой обзор на _абсолютно, да-да, абсолютно голую и весьма аппетитную_ , – как успел проанализировать мозг парня, – фигуру. Тело завозилось, натянуло на другое, нетронутое плечо, полу халата, и вновь засопело, распространяя вокруг себя стойкое алкогольное амбре.

– Ах, так! Ну, получай, эксгибиционист чёртов! – раздался воинственный клич Хаммела, и бутылка ледяной газировки, ещё минуту назад являвшаяся оружием для самообороны, с шипением открылась и жидкость, сопровождаемая громкими характерными бульками, полилась на голову непрошенного гостя.

Эта тактика оказалась весьма действенной. 

Мужчина резко сменил лежачее положение на сидячее, затряс головой, схватился руками за лицо и, отфыркиваясь от стекавшей с кудрей сладкой холодной воды, взвыл:

– Ты совсе-е-ем очертенел?!

Он поднял, наконец, голову и немигающим взглядом уставился на … эльфа с бутылкой газировки. С трудом наведя резкость, он как-то обиженно моргнул и опустил голову на руки перед собой. Потом вновь поднял взгляд, вновь моргнул – один раз, второй, после чего, снова безутешно уткнулся лицом в ладони и жалобно заскулил, равномерно покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Через несколько секунд он опять устремил на Курта взгляд, полный надежды, которая, впрочем, тут же растаяла, как туман в лучах солнца – эльф всё ещё был перед ним. На самом деле, кое-что изменилось, а именно, взгляд мифического создания, стоящего перед ним в отблесках свечи, казался теперь почему-то остановившимся и потерянным. Но Блейн в своём полукоматозном состоянии, разумеется, этого не заметил и лишь страдальчески икнул:

– Ты кт-тооооо?..

 

Только тут эльф встрепенулся, захлопал своими зелеными ресницами, и его глаза моментально сменили выражение на какую-то странную смесь изумления и восторга. На секунду у него даже дыхание перехватило от такой невиданной наглости незваного гостя. Нет, ну, на самом деле… сидишь без штанов на чужом диване, провоняв всю квартиру – чужую квартиру! – виски и имеешь наглость устраивать допрос хозяину?!! И пусть ты до безобразия похож на… кое-кого… Потому что… нет, ты же не можешь быть этим кое-кем. Ведь нет? Да, нет, что это я… такого просто не бывает! Да и не мог бывший Соловей опуститься до такого! У того были гладкие волосы, уложенные в идеальную прическу, а у этого кудряшки торчат в разные стороны, и то ли уже борода, то ли трехдневная щетина? Курт сумел взять себя в руки, открыл рот и…

– Это я – кто?! Нет! Это ты – кто?! – ну, ладно… получилось не так затейливо, как хотелось, но для человека, у которого в алкоголе так мало крови, сойдёт, решил Курт. И Блейн его не разочаровал, протянув в ответ на слезе со слегка вопросительной интонацией:

– Я… первый спросил?..

О'кей… детский сад, не слишком отличающийся от его сегодняшних пятилеток. Надо адаптироваться.

– Да, малыш… – начал осторожно Хаммел, чуть ли не сюсюкая, – но ты – в моём доме…

– Я… нет, нет, нет, – отчаянно замотал головой Андерсон, дабы казаться убедительней. – Ты – эльф! Ты в лесу живёшь… а дом – мой! – Он ткнул себе в грудь пальцем и победоносно воззрился на Курта, гордый столь длинной и вполне логически завершённой фразой.

 

Поздно. Слишком поздно Хаммел осознал, что стоит с наиглупейшей улыбкой, как последний кретин. Он – эльф, он действительно эльф! С растительным орнаментом на лице, искусно созданным театральным гримером. Больше часа уходило на создание его образа у опытного художника. Сначала наносился общий тон светло-изумрудного, словно разведенного молоком, оттенка, затем подводились глаза и брови, а после начиналось самое сложное: слегка рельефные листья на его скулах и висках смотрелись весьма реалистично и будто бы вплетались в волосы, кстати, убранные высоко вверх и тоже зеленые. Да и водолазку болотного цвета, которую Хаммел одевал под сценический костюм, он не снял. Хорошо, что хоть джинсы были свои, а не театральные трико, да крыльев за спиной не было, а то непрошеному гостю точно потребовалась бы помощь психиатра… на долгие годы.

За этой оживленной и высокоинтеллектуальной беседой Хаммел не услышал ни звука открываемой двери, ни отлетевших в сторону ботинок, о которые споткнулся входящий.

 

Дейв, пригладив перед дверью мокрые лацканы пальто и еще раз осмотрев букет, шагнул внутрь квартиры... В гостиной, судя по играющим отблескам света, горела свеча, а, значит, намечался романтический ужин в стиле Курта Хаммела. Из кухни доносился запах выпечки, следовательно, хозяин был уже дома. Дейв свободной рукой достал из кармана телефон и разблокировал экран, споткнувшись в этот момент обо что-то, он направил туда импровизированный фонарик. В прихожей валялась какая-то огромных размеров клоунская зеленая шляпа-цилиндр и туфли, которые Хаммел отродясь не надел бы! Уж в чем в чем, а в обуви своего будущего жениха, Карофски за полтора года разбираться научился. Тревожная мысль мелькнула глубоко в подсознании, и Дейв поспешил в гостиную... Где его и встретил самой очаровательной из улыбок Курт, повернувшийся, наконец, на шум.

Дейв залюбовался таким вот слегка взъерошенным _своим_ парнем, залюбовался его раскрасневшимся лицом, немного безумным блеском глаз и растекся в ответной улыбке.

Неожиданно на диване зашевелилось нечто. Дейв повернул ещё не потухший экран телефона к источнику звука. И тут это нечто в свете телефона тоже глупо улыбнулось и произнесло: 

– Ик. 

Улыбки погасли одновременно.

 

– Что за… – Дэвид беспомощно переводил взгляд с Курта, у которого на лице округлилось всё, что только могло – и глаза, и рот – на… на, эмм… существо, по-хозяйски устроившееся на диване. 

– Это… это… так это о нём ты хотел поговорить?! – огромный букет красных роз, до этого момента зажатый в кулаке Дэйва, упал к его ногам. В кои-то веки Дэвид захотел продемонстрировать своему парню, что и он способен на романтические жесты, а не только на пополнение продовольственных запасов и перетаскивание тяжестей. Совсем не к месту перед его мысленным взором прокрутилась последняя любимая фантазия мужчины, в которой он, элегантно одетый, открывает дверь своего дома, после чего с лёгкостью подхватывает ещё более элегантно одетого Курта, перенося его через порог, как примерный новоиспечённый супруг своего… новоиспечённого супруга… Но, видимо, судьба решила спустить его на землю таким вот не слишком деликатным способом: знай своё место! Куда тебе до романтики!

– Нет!!! Нетнетнетнетнет!... – Курт, наконец, преодолел ступор и попытался как-то успокоить своего… медвежонка, выглядевшего сейчас совершенно несчастным. Вот только маленькая неувязочка: он понятия не имел, как это сделать. Впрочем, тупо молчать было ещё хуже, так что, он смело открыл рот и понёс, что в голову приходило: – Это совсем не то… – _Боже, Курт, ну что за пошлые клише!_ – Я понятия не имею, кто это такой и как он оказался… здесь! Я только вышел за… за коньяком к девочкам… знаешь, наш закончился… а мне так хотелось хоть твоих любимых пирожных сделать к твоему приходу!.. А… а когда я вернулся, наткнулся… вот на это! – ага, в самом прямом смысле «наткнулся», злобно захихикало ехидное подсознание, услужливо подсовывая воспоминания о недавнем тактильном «исследовании территории», и Курт моментально вспыхнул, мысленно возблагодарив темноту.  
Дейв медленно убрал телефон во внутренний карман и, переступая через букет, лежащий у его ног, сделал шаг в сторону Курта.

– Ты меня что, за полного идиота держишь? – проревел Дейв в лицо своему парню. Затем, схватив его за запястья, приблизил свое лицо к нему. Дейва буквально трясло от гнева и обиды, а его хватка становилась всё сильнее, пока у Хаммела уже не начали покалывать кончики пальцев.

Нечто, до тех пор мирно сидевшее на диване, инстинктивно с него подорвалось, оказываясь в чём мать родила и даже не замечая этого. Курт и Дейв одновременно повернули головы. Глаза у парней буквально повылезали из орбит. И было от чего! Перед ними стоял абсолютно голый мужчина, который аккуратно, чуть ли не двумя пальчиками уцепился за рукав пальто Карофски и, многозначительно показывая на Курта глазами, тихонечко и таинственно прошептал:

– Ты штооо?! Так нельзя! Он же тебя в жабу превратить может!

– Отвали! - заорал Дейв теперь уже в адрес незнакомца, разжимая левую руку и отталкивая его. 

Парень, не ожидавший такой реакции от человека, которого пытался всего лишь предупредить об опасности, приземлился на диван и, наконец-то, увидел себя. В повисшей тишине раздалось его смущенное:

– Ой! 

Гость схватил подушку и, прикрывая ей причинное место, вновь вскочил на ноги. Оглядывая разворачивающуюся перед его глазами схватку, он вдруг резко осознал, что перевес сил, кажется, на другой стороне, и выручать нужно уже волшебное существо, которое как-то странно сжалось с гримасой боли на лице. 

– Отпусти его! – воинственно потребовал непрошеный гость, схватившись одной рукой за пальто Дейва, ибо другой он держал подушку, норовившую упасть и вновь оставить его в не самом респектабельном виде. Смерив презрительным взглядом горе-защитничка, Дейв отпустил запястья Хаммела, развернулся к вцепившемуся в него парню, потянулся было взять его за грудки, но не найдя за что уцепиться, просто с силой швырнул в сторону. 

– Не смею больше отвлекать, – прошипел Дейв. – Не забудь продезинфицировать после любовничка подушки, – и вылетел из квартиры, громко хлопнув ни в чем не повинной дверью.


	3. Chapter 3

Курт стоял посреди комнаты, зажав ладонью рот, он не мог сделать вдох, сердце еще минуту назад грозившее выскочить из грудной клетки замедляло свой ритм, из глаз катились слезы, от недостатка кислорода начинала кружиться голова. Взяв, наконец, себя в руки, Хаммел судорожно вдохнул и, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не закричать, опустил руку. На полу у его ног, лицом вниз неподвижно лежал человек. И это было по-настоящему страшно. В голове Курта, как птица в клетке, билась одна-единственная мысль – _жив ли он?_

Курт не знал, сколько прошло времени, потому что для него секунды превратились в часы, а минуты в годы. В прихожей вновь раздались звуки. Спустя какое-то время в гостиной вспыхнул свет, являя его глазам Сантану. 

– Леди, у тебя тут что, Перл Харбор? Что за ... – осеклась девушка, окидывая взглядом открывшуюся взору картину: посреди комнаты трясущийся Хаммел, которого не спасал от бледности даже до сих пор не смытый грим, свеча, одиноко горящая на идеально сервированном столе, какая-то тряпка, сильно смахивающая на некогда белоснежный банный халат хозяина, раскиданные по полу подушки и букет роз, сиротливо лежащий в какой-то луже у самого изголовья дивана. 

– Что тут произошло? – глухо спросила Сан, придерживая рукой заглядывающую через ее плечо Бриттани.  
Курт лишь молча указал пальцем на человеческие ноги, выглядывавшие из-за другого края дивана и явно не видные Лопез с ее места. Сан рванула в указанном направлении и сама взвизгнула от неожиданности.

– Он что… мертв?

Хаммел, не прекращая мелко дрожать, лишь пожал плечами. Подоспевшая Бритт присела на корточки и, погладив незнакомца по мокрым кудрям, беззаботно произнесла: 

– Нет, он просто спит, – и, умиляясь, продолжила, – ой, и сопит, как маленький щеночек.

– Бриттани, отойди, – с командной ноткой в голосе попросила Сантана.

Девушка покладисто отступила на шаг и, повернувшись к Хаммелу, продолжила: 

– Курти, ну сколько раз тебе говорить, что нужно быть понастойчивее, и попросить арендодателя прислать к тебе электрика. Рубильнички я включила, но вот сам щиток разбит. И да, не бросай свой телефон на полу, на него же могут наступить! – с этими словами Бритт протянула ему так не вовремя потерявшийся телефон. 

Сантана подняла с пола футболку и джинсы парня и проверила карманы: 

– Документов нет, только вот эта ерунда.

На руке девушки лежали несколько монет, чек из Старбакса и тюбик гигиенической помады.

– Посмотрите-ка… он дельфин, – хихикнула Бритт, схватив и тут же открыв помаду. – Вишневая, как вы оба любите.

– Бритт, не говори глупостей, лучше иди, поищи документы в куртке, что ты повесила на вешалку, – попросила девушка.

– Документов здесь нет. Ох, Курт, ты и любимый Сантин коньяк на полу бросил, надо убрать, – и с этими словами Бриттани направилась на кухню.

Оставшись вдвоем, не считая спящего на полу мужчины, Курт и Сантана переглянулись.

– Ну, Хаммел, так что же здесь произошло?

– Дейв ушел от меня.

– Что значит ушел? Он что, был здесь? Так, мистер, давай с начала и по порядку!

– По порядку, так по порядку! – сдаваясь, проворчал Курт. – Возвращаюсь, стало быть, я от вас с коньячком…

 

**

 

– Нет, Хаммел… ты меня в могилу раньше времени сведёшь с твоей задницей-магнитом-для-приключений! Ну, ты только подумай, от одного мужика избавился, другого нашёл, и всё, что тебе пришлось для этого сделать… просто не закрыть дверь на ключ, выходя на пять минут из квартиры! Ты – феномен, малыш! Чёрт… мне даже жалко стало твоего медвежонка, как представлю… Надо было как-то избавиться от этого полутрупа до прихода Дэвида, представляешь, какого ему сейчас?.. 

– Не трави душу, меня и так тошнит от одной мысли… и потом, Сан, ну, не мог же я выставить за дверь живого человека, тем более практически невменяемого?

– Хаммел, ну, убил бы его для начала, – съязвила Сантана. Из гостиной послышался возмущенный голосок Бритт: 

– Санти, перестань говорить такое про дельфинов, их нельзя убивать, они же такие красивые!

– Бритт, мы даже не знаем, дельфин ли это. Ну что, Куртси? – легко справлялась сразу с двумя собеседниками Лопез.

– Убить человека и лишить мир такого красивого тенора? – перешёл на режим стервы в ответ Курт.

– О, мой Бог, монашка-Хаммел, когда ты успел с ним переспать? Я что-то пропустила?

– Сан, почему ты всегда все сводишь к постели?

– О тебе забочусь! Ну, давай, признавайся, давно вы с ним знакомы?

– Да я с ним не зна..., – Курт не успел закончить, как Сантана его перебила.

– Ну, не по храпу же ты определил, что у него тенор! Кууурт, я жду. 

– Он Соловей, – переходя на шепот и виновато опуская глаза, произнес Хаммел.

– Когда он успел стать птицей? Леди, ты точно не выпил весь тот коньяк, за которым заходил? Бриттани ждет пирожные, а не твое похмелье!

– Лопез, я трезв! А на моем диване спит мертвецки пьяный человек, и он солист того хора из академии Далтон… того, с которым мы соревновались в школе, на региональных. 

– Оу, Курт, это немного проясняет ситуацию, – выдохнула девушка. – А не тот ли это загадочный Соловей, про которого как-то ляпнула Берри? 

Щеки Хаммела окончательно залились румянцем.

– Ха, можешь не отвечать, и так вижу, что тот самый, по которому моя прекрасная Леди вздыхал в школе.

Заливистый смех девушки наполнил комнаты и немного снял нервозность этой странной ситуации.

– Ладно, я сейчас уложу Бритт баиньки и вернусь помочь тебе убрать этот погром.

Тело, лежащее на полу гостиной, завозилось и поджало колени. Курт подошел поближе к парню, прислушался к его размеренному дыханию и коснулся обнаженного плеча – оно оказалось прохладным, что и неудивительно, подумал Курт – спать на полу в таком виде да еще после ледяного душа... Курт не без труда приподнял его, обнял сзади под грудью и перетащил практически волоком к дивану.

– А ты не такой легкий, каким кажешься, – сказал Курт самому себе, учитывая бесчувственное состояние единственного возможного собеседника. Взгромоздив беспробудно спящего на сухую сторону дивана, Хаммел принес запасную подушку, которую держал для Финна, нередко остававшегося у него в периоды военных действий с Рейч, и прикрыл все тем же махровым халатом, рассудив, что раз его непрошенному гостю он так пришелся по вкусу, то так уж тому и быть. Задув все еще одиноко горящую свечу и включив на всякий случай затейливый декоративный светильник, купленный по случаю на блошином рынке и одному лишь Хаммелу известно, каким чудом вписавшийся в интерьер, с чувством выполненного долга он вышел из комнаты.

 

***

 

Негромко хлопнула входная дверь.

– Сан, это ты, – со вздохом не то спросил, не то констатировал факт Курт, – я на кухне.   
Брюнетка, судя по звукам, сбросила по пути ярко-красные туфли на шпильке-стилете, что они вместе выбирали на рождественской распродаже, и которые, вкупе с ножками девушки, приковывали к себе горящие взгляды мужчин и завистливые – женщин, не спеша, грациозно, как, впрочем, и всегда, прошла и уселась напротив. 

Курт сжимал в вечно холодных руках изящную чашку тончайшего белого фарфора.

– Опять пьешь свой аптечный настой для спринцеваний? – с легкой ноткой нежности в голосе поинтересовалась девушка.

– Да, тетушка Сникс, опять ромашковый чай. Успокаивает, знаешь ли. И тебе рекомендую.  
Сантана хмыкнула и потянулась, подняв руки вверх, словно после длительной сидячей работы, столь причудливо изогнув спину, что Хаммел, практиковавший ежедневные занятия йогой, в очередной раз засомневался в наличии у девушки позвоночника вообще. 

– О, нет Леди, уволь, – Сан встала, подошла к буфету, открыла бутылочницу и извлекла оттуда единственную бутылку с алкоголем. – Глянь-ка, вот если бы ты, Фарфоровый, держал в доме достаточный запас коньяка для своей выпечки или имел привычку запирать двери, то сейчас миловался бы со своим плюшевым медведем-переростком, а не сидел бы со мной такой кислый, и на твоем диване не спал бы кудрявый хоббит. А, Хаммел? 

– Сан, я уже сотню раз просил не называть Дейва плюшевым медведем… и вообще, хватит придумывать всем моим мужчинам глупые прозвища! – сорвавшись, заверещал Курт.

– Когда это хоббит успел перекочевать в разряд "твоих" мужчин?.. Да какая теперь разница? Карофски ушел. Хоть раз в жизни повел себя по-мужски. А то я уже начала думать, что это у меня в штанах хобот, а не у вас двоих. Ну, да это и к лучшему. Ты же знаешь, он мне никогда не нравился.

– Лопез, я тебя, конечно, люблю, но позволь мне самому решать с кем жить и с кем спать?  
Сантана, меж тем, придвинула стул поближе к Курту и, пригубив, не поморщившись, коньяка, перекатывала его теперь, рискуя расплескать, в стеклянном пузатом бокале. Парень же, как завороженный наблюдал за ее действиями и, закусив губу, нещадно теребил кончик салфетки. На пару мгновений на кухне повисла звенящая тишина, казалось, даже цифровое табло часов замерло и не спешило сменять одну минуту на другую.

– Давай посидим при свечах?

– Куда подевалась моя язвительная Санти? – с грустью поинтересовался Курт.  
Сантана тяжело вздохнула, поставила остренький локоток на стол и подперла кулачком щеку. 

– Гроза Лайма Хай осталась сторожить сон Британи, чтобы никто не спугнул единорогов на радуге и не съел разноцветные зефиринки.

Курт нехотя поднялся и поставил на стол две небольшие белые зажженные свечи цилиндрической формы, украшенные серебряным резным тиснением, предназначавшиеся еще недавно для романтического ужина на двоих с Дейвом. 

– Сан, почему мне всегда так "везет"? – хмыкнул Хаммел. – Сначала влюбился в Финна… хотя, от этого-то как раз хоть польза, потому что, знаешь, теперь уже даже не представляю, как бы жил сейчас отец там один, без Кэрол. Потом в того парня с параллельного курса в университете... 

– Тот, которому ты подарил свою невинность, а он ушел и даже не пообещал перезвонить для приличия? – прервала его Сантана. 

– Не напоминай, – прикрыв ладонями лицо, моментально залившееся румянцем, ярко алевшим даже сквозь размазанный грим, пробормотал парень, – потом Дейв…

– Милый, ты забыл упомянуть Пака, не к ночи будь он вообще упомянут.

– Боже, Сан, только не это, – практически взвыл Курт.

– Нет, моя милая Леди, уж позволь припомнить тебе всю историю твоих достижений на любовном фронте в красках и подробностях, чтобы ты понял, наконец, что избавился сейчас от очередного "не того" парня в своей жизни. 

– Вот дерьмо… похоже в моей жизни "те" только девушки, так и задумаешься о правильности выбора команды, – проворчал шатен.

– Ауч, Леди Хаммел, ругань из твоих уст звучит как-то слишком даже для меня. Да и поверь, твоих расходов на кремы и лосьоны не выдержит сердце ни одной женщины, – рассмеялась Лопез. – Кстати, раз пошла такая пьянка, может, расскажешь уже в деталях, что там у вас случилось с Пакозавром?

Курт взял из рук Сантаны бокал и залпом выпил оставшийся в нем алкоголь.

– Ого. Я и не думала, что все настолько серьезно.

– Помнишь, когда два года назад Рейч позвонила тебе и спросила, не могла бы ты поискать жилье в вашем районе? 

Сан лишь молча кивнула, открыла бутылку, плеснула в бокал еще немного жидкости благородного чайного цвета и поставила между ними.

– Я тогда просто сбегал… сбегал от прошлой жизни, и от Ноа Пакермана. Точнее, в тот момент уже от самого себя. Я увидел его впервые осенью. Красивый, статный мужчина в дорогом костюме частенько останавливался около музыкальной школы, где я тогда работал, и кого-то ждал, но уезжал всегда один, так и не дождавшись. Однажды вечером он подошел ко мне и предложил выпить кофе в ресторанчике на углу. Он был мил и улыбался такой открытой улыбкой, что я не стал отказываться. Мы проболтали часа два. Я сам не понял, как дал ему свой номер телефона, да и вообще не помнил ничего из того разговора, кроме улыбки и сильных теплых рук, которыми он иногда накрывал мою, лежащую на столе, – на этих словах Курт поежился и крепко обнял себя, будто под его одежду пробрался осенний промозглый холод. – От него веяло таким спокойствием и стабильностью, что я, сам не знаю как, согласился на свидание. Настоящее свидание. Он заехал за мной на работу уже на следующий день. Ужин был шикарен, как и Ноа, как и Louis Roederer*, которого я не пил раньше. Наутро я помнил лишь его слова о том, что он разочаровался в женщинах и они ему больше не интересны и его сильные горячие руки по всему моему телу. Ни одного синяка или засоса, ни боли, ни неприятных ощущений, лишь яркие картинки ночного безумия, но такие сладкие, что от повторения я бы не отказался. Кстати, номер отеля был оплачен до обеда, и на столике стоял шикарный завтрак, и лежала таблетка от похмелья с бутылочкой Perrier**. Ноа пропал на три дня. Я не мог поверить, что он вот так просто использовал меня. Рейчел тогда была в ссоре с Фином, и мы на пару смотрели ночи напролет мелодрамы, ели упаковками мороженное и переводили салфетки. Но на третий день Ноа прислал мне домой огромную корзину цветов и написанное его собственной рукой письмо с извинениями. А еще там было два билета, нет не на Злую, но, все же, на бродвейскую постановку. Он писал, что ничего в этом не смыслит и не хочет портить мне вечер, а после представления ждет меня в ресторане. 

– И на Бродвей с тобой пошла Рейч, ну, глупо предполагать что-то иное? – пригубив еще коньяка и запив его уже остывшим ромашковым чаем Курта, поинтересовалась Сантана.

– Сан, а кто бы еще мог пойти со мной тогда? Финн, который засыпает через десять минут после того как гасят свет? – повторив фокус брюнетки с коньяком и холодным чаем и закашлявшись, ответил Курт.   
– Боже, как ты пьешь эту гадость? 

Парень выплеснул в мойку холодные остатки из своей чашки, подошел к термопоту, заварил ещё чая, и уже с двумя чашками вернулся к столу.

– Продолжай, не увиливай, моя прекрасная Леди, а я, так уж и быть, выпью твое травяное пойло, надеюсь, это мне где-нибудь зачтется, как помощь нуждающимся. Но сначала, расскажи, куда перепрятал мои сигареты, а то у меня никотиновая ломка, а Бритт, как назло, глаз с меня не спускает.  
Курт молча махнул рукой на вытяжку. 

– Да, ты прав, на самом видном месте она их точно не заметит, в этом вся моя Бритт-Бритт. 

Сантана прошлепала босыми ногами по кафельному полу и вскрыла пачку своих любимых сигарет с ароматом вишни.

– Да что тут продолжать? Этот период был недолог. Постепенно дорогие отели сменились на более дешевые, затем на комнаты в мотелях за городом, куда добираться надо было часа два.  
Глаза Лопез подозрительно заблестели от непрошеной слезы и она, выпустив очередную струйку дыма, подошла к Курту сзади, приобняла его, не выпуская тонкую сигарету из наманикюренных пальчиков, и нежно, по-матерински поцеловала в висок. 

Курт и сам на мгновение затих, слегка всхлипнул, от переполнявшей его горечи воспоминаний и продолжил: 

– А потом и вовсе Ноа стал заваливаться в мою квартиру, как в свою, и тупо вдалбливать меня в кровать. Не было уже ни цветов, ни ресторанов, ни былой нежности, лишь улыбка, да и та стала холодной и безразличной. Это безумие длилось до самой весны, почти полгода. Оказалось, что у школы тогда, в октябре он поджидал свою дочь. Его жена...

– Что? – вздернула бровь Сантана.

– Да, ты не ослышалась, жена… Квин, я познакомился с ней потом, она не разрешала ему видеться с ребенком и даже из музыкальной школы забрала на какое-то время. Они были в ссоре, уж не знаю из-за чего, но потом помирились, видимо, с того момента я и стал ему больше не нужен. Квин, кстати, красивая и неглупая женщина. Я разговаривал с ней, когда она подошла ко мне в школе и попросила дать материал, который они пропустили. Знаешь, в какой-то момент мне показалось, что она знает про нас с Ноа. В другой ситуации мы могли бы с ней подружиться, – по лицу Курта скользнула теплая улыбка. - А Ноа... Я же просил его развестись, пока не увидел Квин и их дочку. А еще Квин тогда сказала, что ждет ребенка, а дочь возвращается в школу через пару недель. Я уволился оттуда в последний день учебного года.

– Вот оно что... Только Бритт не говори, а то она думает, что тебе нравится возиться с малолетками в памперсах, – хихикнула Сан.

– Пакерман несколько раз пьяный приходил ко мне домой, кричал, что она ему не нужна, что он хочет быть со мной. Я открывал. А на утро... постель оказывалась пустой, и он вновь пропадал на несколько дней. Я больше так не мог. Ты буквально спасла меня, когда перезвонила и рассказала Рейч про эту квартиру, поэтому, считай, что я в долгу перед тобой. 

– Хаммел, ты мне ровным счетом ничего не должен. В Лайма Хай своих не бросают, даже если мы уже давно в Нью-Йорке. Это ты со своей скрытностью спас меня от срока за особо жестокое убийство, поскольку, узнай я тогда обо всём, этот Пакзилла от меня не ушёл бы. И впредь, если тебя ещё хоть кто-нибудь обидит, позвони тетушке Сникс. 

– Спасибо, _Сатана_ , отныне ты мой личный ангел-хранитель, – улыбнулся, наконец-то, Хаммел.

– Не провожай, я не настолько пьяна, как твоя подростковая мечта, – произнесла девушка, хитро прищурив левый глаз и указывая кулачком с оттопыренным большим пальцем в сторону гостиной, где на диване мирно посапывал кудрявый брюнет.

– Санти, задержись тут еще ненадолго, я хоть смою с себя последствия сегодняшнего спектакля, – склонившись в показном реверансе и умоляюще подняв бровки домиком, попросил Курт, – я мигом.

– Иди уже, лесное чудище, покараулю я твое сокровище, – стрельнув глазками, заулыбалась в ответ девушка.

 

Заглянув по пути в гостиную, Курт не смог пересилить себя и пройти мимо дивана. Он подошел и, убедившись, что незваный гость спит, присел на корточки. Лицо Курта само собой расплылось в улыбке. Кудряшки, слегка слипшиеся от столь щедро вылитого на него Хаммелом лимонада и теперь блестевшие, разметались по подушке, щека, на которой он лежал, расплющилась и слегка подперла глаз, от чего и без того длинные и густые как опахало ресницы подвернулись вверх и должны были бы после пробуждения причудливо торчать; вторая щека, невзирая на густую щетину, казалась нежной, как у младенца. Хаммел не удержался и легонько провел по ней большим пальцем от эпицентра возникновения румянца вверх, чуть задержался у виска и спустился вниз по скуле к подбородку. Спящий, видимо, почувствовав столь трепетное прикосновение, самым кончиком влажного блестящего от слюны язычка коснулся верхней губы, причмокнул и, призывно приоткрыв рот, выдохнул в лицо Курту облачко перегара. Курта удивила собственная реакция. Пьяных людей он переносил с трудом, похмельных не терпел вовсе. Даже Финн не рисковал приближаться к Хаммелу с подобным ароматом, а тут ему и в голову не пришло отшатнуться или поморщиться. Курт хмыкнул, прикрыл оголившееся плечо парня все тем же халатом, чудом не пострадавшим при лимонадных процедурах, и отправился в душ.

 

Стоя под струями теплой воды, он почувствовал невероятное облегчение. Все заботы и неприятности прошедшего дня словно растворились, уступая место блаженной неге. Курт в очередной раз намылил волосы, вымывая надоедливый краситель, руки его сами собой спустились на шею и грудь. Задев правый сосочек, который не замедлил превратиться в торчащий камушек, распускающий по телу зыбь удовольствия, Хаммел вдруг вспомнил, что сегодня очень рассчитывал на секс, которого он, судя по сложившимся обстоятельствам, дождется еще весьма не скоро, и подсознание, отозвавшись на случайное прикосновение, тут же подсунуло ему картину: приоткрывшийся рот спящего на его диване незнакомца, влажный кончик его языка… «Интересно, как этот кончик будет ощущаться кружащим по самой вершине головки члена, задевающим уздечку?» – задался вопросом Курт. Та часть мозга, что отвечала за цензуру, слегка было встрепенулась, но поддавшись соблазну и как бы заранее предвкушая столь запретное, но столь желанное сейчас удовольствие, предпочла заткнуться, утонув в потоке блаженства, успокоенная мыслью, что это лишь фантазия, сладкая, тягучая и такая необходимая его напряженному, уже с надеждой поглядывающему чуть вверх члену. Правой рукой он прошелся по собственному животу, заставляя непроизвольно сжаться от прикосновения мышцы пресса, а левой уже ласкал внутреннюю часть бедра, подбираясь все ближе и ближе к источнику возбуждения. Легонько пройдясь пальчиками по всей длине члена, Курт захватил его в кулак и начал, наращивая темп, совершать поступательные движения, чуть задерживаясь поначалу у головки и каждый раз проводя по ней большим пальцем. Курт помнил об ожидающей его Сантане. Закончить все надо было быстро и тихо, но накатившая волна оргазма полностью затуманила сознание, то и дело подбрасывавшее ему образы обнаженного парня, прикрывавшегося подушкой, его играющие мышцы в моменты борьбы с Девидом (Боже, когда же он успел их разглядеть?) и его собственные руки ощупывающие весьма недурной зад непрошенного гостя. Протяжный стон вырвался из груди парня, ноги едва держали. Курт прислонился лбом к холодной стене, ища дополнительную точку опоры и переводя дух, а струи воды в это время смывали результаты игры бурного воображения.

 

Уже вытершись, Курт заметил, что халат до ванной он так сегодня и не донес. Поэтому, повязав вокруг бедер полотенце, – ну, Сан уж точно не смутится, не первый год живут почти одной семьей, – шагнул из комнаты... и почти споткнулся о сидящего на полу в коридоре человека, укутанного в его халат. Лицо Хаммела, в первую секунду выражавшее лишь глубочайшее удивление, затем побелело и, наконец, когда осознание собственной наготы в данный момент и очевидность того, чем он был занят буквально парой минут ранее, настигло его, залилось румянцем.  
Но тут в коридор высунулась сонная физиономия Лопез. Моментально оценив ситуацию, девушка не растерялась:

– Оу! Что ж, оставлю-ка я вас, мальчики! – и перед молниеносным марш-броском к выходу, она подмигнула Хаммелу: – Не теряйся, тигр! Помни – мужество! (Courage!)

– Сан, не смей… – только и успел крикнуть ей в след Курт, прежде чем входная дверь захлопнулась.  
Тигр?.. Курту не нужно было зеркало, чтобы с достаточной степенью уверенности утверждать, что, скорее уж он походил сейчас на варёного рака, по колориту и по панически выпученным глазам, по крайней мере. Ну, не огорчайся, существуют ещё тигровые креветки! – подала голос часть его мозга, отвечавшая за сарказм и до этого момента трусливо затаившаяся на периферии сознания. Хаммел устало развернулся к своему гостю, который с какой-то щенячьей преданностью, молча, следил за ним взглядом.

– Так, ладно… не знаю, что там с тобой случилось… то есть, вообще… в принципе не могу себе представить, по какой такой причине человек может оказаться ночью пьяный, мокрый и голый… на чужом диване… – Блейн попытался было что-то вставить, но Курт тут же в предупреждающем жесте выставил ладонь перед собой: – Стоп. Молчи! Если ты опять начнёшь нести этот бред о том, что дом – твой, а я живу в лесу, клянусь, отправишься ночевать на лестнице! – убедившись, что лохматый индивидуум в его халате проникся угрозой, он медленно опустил руку и продолжил: – Короче, мне нужны объяснения. Но сначала, удовлетворим первичные потребности… – Блейн изумлённо вскинул брови и густо покраснел. – О, господи! Душ! Я имел в виду душ плюс чистую сухую одежду для тебя и крепкий кофе – много крепкого кофе – для меня! – _хотя, твой ход мыслей мне тоже нравится_ , добавил про себя Хаммел и направился к себе в спальню, возвращаясь через несколько секунд со стопочкой одежды.

– Вот. Я не уверен, подойдут ли штаны, но мне кажется, должны, и я не знал, какие ты предпочитаешь трусы: плавки или боксеры... В общем, здесь и те, и другие и они ... в общем, новые. Прими горячий душ… – он слегка опустил взгляд, оценивая ситуацию парня южнее экватора, – ну, или холодный… Оденься и постарайся прийти в себя. Я буду на кухне.

_____________________________________________________________________________  
* Louis Roederer - довольно дорогое шампанское.  
** Perrier - элитная минеральная вода.


	4. Chapter 4

Вина.

Нет, во всей этой ситуации Курт не был виноват ровным счётом ни в чём. Ну, разве что, дверь мог закрыть на ключ, выходя из квартиры, но кто ж знал-то?

И, тем не менее, Хаммел остро испытывал именно это – чувство вины – перед Дэвидом, вспоминая его раненый взгляд, горькие слова и рассыпанные по полу в гостиной цветы. Дэвид принёс ему цветы… впервые… Это же должно было что-то значить?..

 

Едва успев одеться и поднять с пола несчастный букет, Курт начал названивать своему парню, раз за разом выслушивая серию длинных гудков. Но он не сдавался, продолжая свои попытки, пока готовил кофе, жарил стейки и доводил до ума оставленные на столе пирожные: ведь не пропадать добру!

– Ну, давай же, Дэвид, ответь! – не выдержал Хаммел после очередной неудачи.

– Не переживай, он вернётся. Ревнивые и вспыльчивые быстро отходят, – раздался со стороны двери в кухню неуверенный, но уже немного протрезвевший голос.  
Курт поднял взгляд на своего почти забытого гостя. Блейн смущённо провёл рукой по лицу.

– Мне так стыдно… – на его щеке остался красный след, и Курт встревожено подскочил к нему:

– Что… что у тебя с рукой? Чёрт, какой глубокий порез! Там, небось, весь диван в крови… прости, прости, что это я! Давай, присядь, я обработаю рану!

– Да, нет… ничего… не надо!..

– Сидеть!

У Хаммела включился режим заботы, а, учитывая его близость к нервному срыву, это был жёсткий режим заботы, подразумевавший немедленное и безоговорочное пресечение любых попыток подопечного защититься, вплоть до связывания его верёвками и приковывания наручниками к кровати.

_Ммм… интересная мысль… Вот же чёрт… возьми себя в руки, Хаммел! У тебя на глазах человек кровью истекает!_

 

Когда с первой медицинской помощью было покончено, Курт заправил заново кофе-машину, выслушал очередную серию длинных гудков и сел, упираясь локтями в столешницу, а подбородком – в ладони.

– Ну, рассказывай… как ты дошёл до такой жизни?

– А? Что? До какой, до такой?

– Напиваешься в хлам, заваливаешься в чужой дом, рушишь жизнь других людей одним своим присутствием… не слишком здоровые привычки, не находишь?

– Нет! Нет, я вообще не пью!..

– Ну да, конечно, – съязвил хозяин дома.

– Оу, пожалуй, я не с того начал, – замялся гость и протянул аккуратно перевязанную руку, – доктор Андерсон… доктор медицины.

Курт в ответ протянул свою: 

– Не могу сказать, что очень приятно, но, приличия ради, все же… и мне приятно, доктор медицины Блейн Андерсон.

 

Рука Курта легко и невесомо коснулась теплой и нежной на ощупь руки другого парня. Хаммел замер от неожиданности. В его памяти, как в замедленном показе старого черно-белого кино, образы сменяли друг друга… Вот Дэвид, так щедро окруживший его своей заботой… И Пакерман, такой страстный, сумевший заставить Курта ощутить себя желанным, как никто и никогда раньше, но и унизить в той же мере. Мелькнуло лицо, оставшегося безымянным, парня из университета, пробудившего в нём желание познать новое и неизведанное… И, наконец, самого Блейна – того самого, из их общего прошлого, о котором кое-кто и не подозревал – за кем Курт только и смел, что наблюдать издалека с юношеским трепетом и от одного звука чьего голоса замирало его бедное сердечко. Курт держал руку официально совершенно незнакомого на данный момент человека и не мог отпустить. Он уже неоднократно успел приказать себе это сделать, но тепло _этой_ ладони в его собственной ощущалось до того волшебно и желанно, что двигаться совсем не хотелось.

У Блейна же от прикосновения по коже пробежали мурашки. Он, впервые в жизни, из сотни тысяч рукопожатий не хотел разрывать одно. Именно это. По-настоящему мужская, но не менее изящная от этого кисть с тонкой белой кожей сжимала и, надо заметить, весьма ощутимо, его собственную травмированную ладонь. «Я, должно быть, еще пьян… когда я успел назвать и имя? Сколько лет уже представляюсь чисто профессионально "Доктор Андерсон". Все, Блейн, больше ты не пьешь!» – проговорил голос ещё слегка замутненного разума.

 

– Курт, Курт Хаммел, – представился, наконец, милосердный хозяин и аккуратно разорвал рукопожатие. – Извини, забыл, тебе, должно быть, больно? – добавил Курт, заметив легкую гримасу на лице Блейна.

– Ничего страшного, всего лишь рассечена кожа, ни мышцы, ни, тем более, кость не задеты. Пара дней, и снова можно в операционную. Ума не приложу, где так поранился?

– Так ты действительно доктор?

– Ну да, педиатрия, детишек оперирую. 

– А я со своими перевязками полез, – хихикнул Курт. – А где поранился – это, похоже, тайна покрытая мраком? Как и то, каким образом ты здесь оказался?

– М-да, похоже, что это такая же тайна и для меня самого. Вообще-то, я метил в собственную квартиру… – смущённо усмехнулся Андерсон.

– Ну, как видишь, ты в моем нью-йоркском обиталище.

– Ч-что?..

– Что – ч-что? – не понял Курт.

– Где… я?

– Эмм… в моём доме? Мы, вроде, это уже выяснили… Или у тебя появилась новая теория по этому поводу?

– Нет-нет! Ты что-то сказал насчёт твоего нью-йоркского жилища… 

– Ну… да, я так и сказал!

– Ты хочешь сказать, что я в Нью-Йорке? – изумлению Блейна не было предела. – Стой, подожди, не может быть, я же летел в Бостон! Ты что-то путаешь!

– Ух ты! Всё куда серьёзнее, чем я думал… Похоже, ты промахнулся ещё и городом, а не только квартирой!

Хаммел протянул растерянному парню свой сотовый, предварительно разблокировав экран: 

– Можешь проверить свое местоположение. А если тебе и этого мало, то выйди на улицу, спроси кого-нибудь кроме меня, – хмыкнув в ответ на проявленное недоверие, парировал он. – Ладно, оставим пока этот вопрос. Вот держи, – и Курт протянул парню упаковку Адвила и стакан теплой воды.  
Блейн с благодарностью взял и то и другое, но сделав буквально пару глотков, негромко спросил: 

– А ничего попрохладней нет?

– Уж извини, но холодной воды не держу, мне мой голос нужен в боевой готовности, а та газировка моего жениха, что была в холодильнике ушла на побудку кое-кого, – попытался пошутить Курт и замер от собственных слов.

– Жениха?.. – как-то странно поник Блейн.

– Если для тебя это проблема, то дверь открыта, – напрягся Курт.

– Да, нет… я-то тоже не свободен… – челюсть Хаммела слегка отвисла, это был не совсем тот ответ, которого он ожидал.

– Я, вообще-то, имел в виду тот факт, что я гей… проблема ли для тебя _это_?.. – предпочёл уточнить он, с интересом наблюдая, как парень напротив медленно приобретает красивый пурпурный оттенок.

– Кхе-кхе… видимо, мои серые клеточки ещё не восстановились, прости, пить мне, определённо, нельзя! Впрочем, и в этом случае ответ – нет, у меня не может быть проблем с тем, что ты гей… я и сам играю за ту же команду. 

– А у Бритт дельфино-радар на зависть… – пробормотал Курт неразборчиво.

– Извини?..

– Ничего-ничего, это я о своём… так что ты там начал про твою несвободу?

– Ах, это... да я, собственно, и надрался до непотребства из-за некоторых разногласий с моим парнем… то есть, теперь, надеюсь, женихом… хотя, после событий этого вечера я уже ни в чём не уверен.

– Ну, после того, что ты устроил мне с моим, думаю, я могу претендовать на компенсацию в виде подробного рассказа о ваших разногласиях!

– Справедливо… 

– Ну и что, твой парень, он отказал?

– Почему отказал? С чего ты взял?

– Я подумал, раз ты так напился... 

– Я понял, – засмеялся Блейн, – давай я начну сначала, а то я вроде как обязан тебе ещё больше, чем ты думаешь...

– За что? – с непониманием в голосе отозвался Курт

– Хотя бы за то, что не сдал в полицию, – прикрыв глаза рукой и опустив голову, ответил Блейн

 

Парень взял в руки стакан с оставшейся водой, сделал еще пару довольно громких глотков и продолжил: 

– В общем, эта история может показаться довольно странной. Мы с ним учились в одной академии, но никогда не встречались. Когда Себастиан, так зовут моего жениха, – сделал поясняющее отступление Андерсон, – перевелся из Франции на второй курс, я уже выпустился... 

 

***

 

– … Я сказал мой домашний адрес таксисту, и он выгрузил меня здесь…

– И какой же у тебя домашний адрес? 

– Дестини роуд, 142… 

– Невероятное совпадение!

– Да, ничего странного, на самом деле. Периферия… названия не блещут оригинальностью, как и архитектура! Так что, я не заподозрил подвоха, даже перед твоим подъездом… а уж внутри меня так развезло от тепла, что мне было просто без разницы, где упасть. И да, диван у тебя абсолютно такой же, как и мой, и эти противные подушки… после них вечно остаются кубики на щеках... И вот, теперь он ждёт меня там, в Бостоне, места себе, наверное, не находит от волнения… а я вот… тут… – закончил свой не особо долгий рассказ Блейн.

– Так позвони ему! – тронутый историей, эмоционально отреагировал Курт, – подожди, твоя куртка в коридоре, а карманы брюк были пусты, – Хаммел немного смутился, – извини, но мы искали хоть какие-нибудь документы, – с этими словами Курт встал со стула и уже было направился в упомянутом ранее направлении. 

– Мы? – поинтересовался Андерсон, снова заливаясь густым румянцем.

– Сантана, она как раз ушла, когда я... когда ... ну, в общем, как я вышел из душа. А еще Бриттани – ее девушка, ну, и Девид заходил пока ты был… не совсем в себе...

Судя по меняющемуся, с каждым названным именем, выражению лица Блейна, ему становилось, мягко говоря, не очень хорошо.

– Боже, Курт, скажи, что ты перечислил уже всех, и здесь больше никого не было, и никто другой не видел меня, и я не испортил вам всем тут вечеринку? – буквально взвыл окончательно смущенный парень.

– Нет, никакой вечеринки тут не планировалось, скорее уж, романтический ужин при свечах, – хоть и с улыбкой, но вздохнул Курт.

– Еще хуже, – пуще прежнего расстроился Блейн.

 

Курт вышел из кухни, чтобы еще сильнее не огорчать парня. Когда он вернулся с курткой в руках, Блейн встретил его уже на пороге. Взяв еще влажную вещь в руки, он несколько раз проверил все карманы, но кроме маленькой черной коробочки там ничего не было.

– Черт, где же телефон и бумажник?.. – растерянно задал вопрос в пространство Блейн.

– Я не знаю, Бритт проверяла твои карманы, но, ручаюсь, как за самого себя, она ничего не брала: она, как мои пятилетки – сама простота и непосредственность.

– Ох, прости, я и не думал обвинять кого-либо из вас, просто не могу сообразить, куда я их подевал?   
– Блейн так и стоял посреди комнаты и вдохновенно перебирал пальцами кудряшки, распушившиеся после душа.

– Знаешь, ты можешь воспользоваться моим домашним телефоном, а я пока позвоню девочкам и переспрошу на всякий случай. Курт протянул трубку, стоявшую здесь же на окне, а сам уже набирал Сантану по мобильнику.

 

Блейн в который раз выслушивал собственный автоответчик. Из всех номеров он помнил лишь свой домашний, да сотовый, который, к слову, тоже не отвечал. 

– Я жертва цивилизации, – посетовал парень, глядя на циферблат аппарата и тщетно пытаясь вспомнить хоть какую-нибудь еще знакомую комбинацию цифр.

– Ну, перезвонишь чуть позже, может он еще не дома, – попытался успокоить Курт парня. – Ведь не так уж и поздно. Полночь еще не наступила, а, значит, карета в тыкву еще не превратилась.  
Андерсон вымученно улыбнулся.

– Знаешь, я люблю сказки, но сейчас ощущаю себя, скорее уж... беспомощной тыквой, чем принцем или, тем более, Золушкой.

Повисла неловкая пауза, такая, которая возникает когда людям просто нечем успокоить друг друга, когда все понимают, что дело – дрянь, и слова, независимо от их количества и смысловой нагрузки, вряд ли уже помогут.

Курт неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, не зная, куда себя деть, и в этот момент живот Блейна предательски заурчал.

– Может, составишь мне компанию, а то я буквально умираю с голоду? – обратился с улыбкой к гостю Хаммел.

– Если честно, не откажусь, – с радостью принял приглашение тот, – мой желудок сегодня кроме стакана кофе перед конференцией и горстки орешков в клубе ничего не видел.

\- Тогда неудивительно, что тебя так развезло от алкоголя, – хмыкнул хозяин, наклоняясь, чтобы достать упаковку салфеток из нижнего ящика. И только уже прогнувшись в глубоком "поклоне", он осознал, что стоит сейчас в тонких трикотажных штанах задом к своему гостю, который, к тому же, гей, как, собственно, и он, о котором у него буквально полчаса назад в дУше были не самые невинные мысли, в которого он был влюблен ещё в школе и которого Хаммел обнаружил обнаженным совсем недавно на своем диване. Курт покраснел от собственных мыслей до кончиков ушей, ощущая каждой клеточкой тела заинтересованный взгляд собеседника, и, выпрямившись, решил не поворачиваться, хотя подозревал, что эти самые алеющие кончики ушей выдают его с головой.

 

Когда Курт решил, что можно уже и встать лицом к «неприятелю», его гость теребил ту самую черную бархатную коробочку, которую недавно извлек из недр куртки. 

– Помочь? – как-то уж слишком охотно предложил тот.

– Кхм, да, можно. Там вилки и ножи, а на нижней полке холодильника салатный лист и овощи.

 

Им на удивление легко и просто сосуществовалось на кухне, вот так вместе: немного неуклюже сталкиваясь, вздрагивая от каждого нечаянного касания и поочерёдно краснея от неловких перехваченных взглядов друг друга, но, тем не менее, не испытывая особого дискомфорта.

 

Спустя минут пятнадцать они сидели за столом, идеально сервированным совместными стараниями и, пытаясь сдерживать недюжинный аппетит, вели сравнительно светскую беседу.

– Ты говорил что-то про пятилеток и необходимость поддерживать в боеготовности свой голос? У тебя ведь контртенор? – невинно взмахнув ресницами, поинтересовался Блейн, сам не понимая, почему у него появилась такая убеждённость.

– Откуда ты… – холодная плитка душевой кабинки, горячие струи сверху и… да, это вполне могло сойти за неплохую демонстрацию возможностей его голосовых связок. Видимо, и Блейн в этот же самый момент вспомнил, при каких именно обстоятельствах мог узнать о тональности Курта, что незамедлительно повлияло на тональность цвета его лица. 

Смутившийся в первый момент, Хаммел быстро взял себя в руки и довольно ухмыльнулся:

– Ты не представляешь, насколько тебе к лицу румянец!..

– Тебе так кажется только потому, что ты не видел себя в зеркале, когда краснеешь, – попытался отмахаться Блейн.

– О, поверь мне – видел!

– Господи, и как мне теперь с этим жить!...

– Ничего, справишься как-нибудь…– хмыкнул Курт и запустил вилку в свой салат. – А мои пятилетки... ну, это не столько работа, сколько хобби. Мне нравится общаться с детьми, они так непосредственны и открыты, что, занимаясь с ними, сам забываешь о ежедневных невзгодах. Это помогает расслабиться.

– А как же твой парень? – поинтересовался Блейн, рассеянно отрезая очередной приличный кусок стейка.

– Он не в восторге от этого. Он слегка… прагматичный человек, в силу своей работы, пожалуй.

– Мой тоже особого умиления не испытывает.

– Думаешь, стоит их познакомить? – пошутил Хаммел.

– Не думаю, что мой вообще способен испытывать что-то, кроме похоти, – хихикнул в ответ Блейн.

– Ты ещё смеешь жаловаться… не самый ужасный недостаток, – играя бровями и прыская со смеху, протянул Курт.

– Знаешь, это было бы весело, если б не было так грустно, – неожиданно посерьезнел Андерсон. Он вдруг положил приборы на стол и продолжил: – Я частенько бываю в игровой комнате, с послеоперационными детьми. Многим из них непросто, им нужна поддержка и немного веселья. Я играю на гитаре, пою с ними песни из мультиков. Знаешь, это такое ни с чем не сравнимое чувство, когда видишь их горящие глаза, восторг и их веру в чудо. А Себ...

 

***

 

Андерсон на мгновение притих, вспоминая тот день. Себастиан отснял очередной репортаж всего в паре кварталов от больницы и наведался к нему на работу. Обойдя все больничные кафетерии и залы ожидания и не найдя нигде своего парня он решился все-таки позвонить ему, времени на перерыв почти не оставалось, а, значит, и сюрприз был уже безнадежно испорчен. Спустя четыре долгих, по мнению Смайта, гудка, Андерсон ответил. Найдя, наконец, Блейна в комнате с малышней, сидящего на какой-то огромной плюшевой игрушке и распевающего песни, Себастиан буквально набросился на того прямо при детях: 

– У тебя обеденный перерыв, Би, что за хрень? Неужели не надоели эти сопляки, чтобы ещё и в свободное время с ними возиться?

Блейн, с застывшей на губах улыбкой встал, схватил Себастиана за рукав и, пообещав детворе, что еще вернется, прошипел ему на ухо: 

– Что, черт возьми, ты творишь? Это же дети!

– Би, нам надо поговорить, срочно, – обожженный горячим дыханием своего парня, зашептал в ответ Смайт.

 

Едва закрыв за собой дверь во врачебную раздевалку, Себастиан хищно набросился на губы парня, не оставляя ему шанса возразить. Блейн растворился в ощущениях: теплые требовательные и такие до боли знакомые губы обхватывали поочередно, то верхнюю, то нижнюю его губу, язык пробежался по кромке зубов и устремился внутрь, имитируя половой акт, зубы сталкивались от порывистых движений. Оторвавшись, наконец, друг от друга, парни синхронно втянули в легкие воздух, так недостающий им в последние минуты.

– Что это сейчас было, Себ? 

– Би, ты же знаешь, как на меня действует твой голос, когда ты поешь, – прислоняясь к стене и расстегивая ширинку, протянул другой.

– Себастиан, остановись! Мы в общественном месте, сюда могут войти в любой момент! – запаниковал Андерсон.

– Ну, доктор, мы скажем, что это частный прием, – хитро прищурившись, промурлыкал Смайт...


	5. Chapter 5

– Так что, Себ?.. – вырвал Блейна из плена воспоминаний Курт.

– Себ... он... он как-то пришел ко мне в больницу, прервал наш импровизированный концерт* и ради чего? Ради того, чтобы затащить меня на быстрый перепих во врачебной раздевалке, только потому, что приревновал, и к кому… к детям! Они, видите ли, стали для меня важнее всего окружающего! Это же дети! Ну, как к ним можно ревновать? 

– Да, ты прав. Работая с детьми, не удаётся оставаться отстранёнными, держать дистанцию, – немного задумчиво, явно вспоминая что-то своё, проговорил в ответ Хаммел, – всё равно, рано или поздно, это выходит за рамки рабочего места и расписания… дети проникают в тебя, конечно, не все, но они становятся частью твоей жизни, забирают кусочек сердца.

– Да, дети, они самые забавные и непредсказуемые существа на свете. Знаешь, как они меня прозвали?

Курт вопросительно вздернул бровь.

– Доктор Алфавит… ну, доктор АВС.

– Не понимаю, – озадаченно посмотрел Курт

– А – это моя фамилия Андерсон, В – Блейн, С – я сам не понял, почему, но они сказали, что есть еще Д – ну, тут все просто, это либо доктор, либо мое второе имя – Дэвон. – А "С", наверное, симпатичный, – не отдавая себе отчета в том, что сейчас произнес, предположил Хаммел. 

– Спасибо за комплимент, – смутился Блейн, – правда, немного странно слышать его здесь сейчас от тебя, принимая во внимание все те неудобства, что я тебе доставил.

– Неудобство будет, если мясо в твоей тарелке окончательно остынет и его придется подогревать, так что, бери вилку и вперед, – ловко перевел тему разговора Хаммел.

– Да, ты прав это было бы обидно, ты прекрасно готовишь. У тебя талант.

– Ерунда. На самом деле, талант надо иметь, чтобы испортить кусок мяса.

– Это ты сейчас, видимо, про меня, – засмеялся Блейн. – Я обожаю мясо, но совершенно не умею его готовить. 

– Обращайся, если что… – улыбнулся в ответ Курт.

– Нарываешься, вот приму приглашение клиники, перееду в Нью-Йорк и надоем тебе попрошайничеством вкусного ужина. Говорят, это у меня мастерски выходит.

И с этими словами Блейн, окончательно наплевав на приличия, поставил локти на стол, умастил подбородок на кулачки и состроил до того умилительную "моську" с щенячьими глазками-пуговками, что Курт прыснул со смеху, едва успев прикрыть ладонью рот, из которого норовил вылететь салатный лист.

– Всё-всё я прекращаю, а то ещё и тебе придется оказывать медицинскую помощь, хватит моей руки на сегодня, – сам едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не рассмеяться от вида раскрасневшегося Курта, попытался успокоиться Блейн.

– Кхм-кхм, – прочистив горло, Курт продолжил, – ну, мне не страшно, меня реанимировать будет настоящий доктор, а вот тебя перевязывал дилетант. И, к слову… повязка ослабла. Сейчас принесу аптечку.

– Курт, тут достаточно простого пластыря.  
Когда с раненой ладонью парня было покончено, Курт убрал на место в ванной набор первой помощи и, сам не зная, зачем, посмотрелся в зеркало, поправляя прядку, выбившуюся из челки. Вернувшись на кухню, он застал весьма интересную картину. Блейн сидел все на том же месте, но чуть выдвинув стул вперед, и в руках у него была гитара. Гитара Курта, подаренная отцом, когда, учась на втором курсе, Хаммел решил-таки освоить хоть какой-нибудь музыкальный инструмент. Играть Курт в итоге научился, но весьма посредственно. Откровенно-то говоря, гитара имела свое четко определенное место на кухне Курта – она размещалась в дальнем углу довольно просторной по меркам этого города комнаты на специально приобретенной подставке и служила по большей части предметом мебели и декора. Но временами, когда слезы горечи, обиды, неудач или просто накатившего по неясным причинам отвратного настроения невозможно было сдерживать, Курт и Сантана устраивали ночные посиделки. Оказалось, что они оба не так уж и сильны, как хотели демонстрировать окружающим, а проплакаться под задушевную песню не признавая собственной слабости, казалось не столь уж зазорным. Теперь же эта, скрытая от посторонних глаз, частичка _его_ души была в руках чужого человека. Курт замер в дверях и инстинктивно приготовился было закрыться от всего мира и ни за что не показывать своих слабостей, но то, что он услышал, повергло его в шок. Блейн увлеченно наигрывал какую-то весёленькую мелодию и что-то мурлыкал себе под нос. Курт и не подозревал ранее, что его музыкальная мебель может воспроизводить что-то кроме лекарств от накопившегося уныния.

– Что это? Какая забавная мелодия! Моей малышне понравилось бы!

– Наверняка… во всяком случае, мои с удовольствием горланят её вместе со мной. Это песенка про кота… 

– Спой!

– Что, сейчас? Ну, если ты настаиваешь… потом не жалуйся, если соседи сбегутся!

 

**The Cat Came Back** **

Now, Old Mister Johnson had troubles of his own/

У старого г-на Джонсона были неприятности

He had a yellow cat who wouldn't leave his home;/ 

Жил у него рыжий кот, который не желал покидать его дом

He tried and he tried to give the cat away,/ 

Он пытался от него избавиться,

He gave it to a man goin' far, far away./ 

Отдал его человеку, отправившемуся в дальний путь

Припев:

 

But the cat came back the very next day,/ 

Но кот явился назад уже на следующий день

The cat came back, they thought he was a goner/ 

Он вернулся, хотя думали, что он пропал

But the cat came back; he just couldn't stay away./ 

Но он вернулся, он просто не мог покинуть свой дом

Give me a "Meow", go *Meeeooowww*/

Скажи:"мяу", давай, Мяяяяяууууу!

 

Now, the man around the corner swore he'd kill the cat on sight,/ 

А потом какая-то темная личность поклялась, что убьет кота, как только увидит его,

So he loaded up his shotgun with nails and dynamite;/ 

Он зарядил свое ружье гвоздями и динамитом,

He waited and he waited for the cat to come around,/ 

Он поджидал, когда кот появится,

Ninety seven pieces of the man is all that they found./ 

Но все, что потом нашли, были 97 кусочков, оставшихся от этого человека.

 

Курт начал подпевать припев вместе с Блейном: 

– Но кот явился назад уже на следующий день, Он вернулся, хотя думали, Что он пропал...

So he gave it to a man going up in a balloon,/ 

Потом он отдал кота человеку, улетающему на воздушном шаре

He told him for to take it to the man in the moon;/ 

Он просил его отдать кота жителю Луны

The balloon came down about ninety miles away,/ 

Но шар спустился в девяноста милях

Where the man is now, well I dare not say./ 

И где сейчас тот человек, боюсь себе даже представить.

 

Припев

 

So he gave it to a man going way out West,/ Потом он отдал кота человеку с запада

Told him for to take it to the one he loved the best;/ Просил отвезти его к тому, кто ему милее

First the train hit the track, then it jumped the rail,/ Сначала поезд застрял, потом сошел с   
рельсов,

Not a soul was left behind to tell the gruesome tale./ Ни одной души не осталось, чтобы рассказать   
эту ужасную историю

 

Улыбка Курта не сходила с лица, дыхание сбивалось от смеха из-за забавного текста и не менее забавной мимики Блейна, брови которого на протяжении всей песни, казалось, жили своей, отдельной от остального лица, жизнью.

– Но кот явился назад уже на следующий день, он вернулся, хотя думали – Блейн вопросительно взглянул на Курта.

– Что он пропал, – театрально разведя руки, пропел тот.

– Но он вернулся. Он просто не мог покинуть свой дом. Скажи: "мяу", давай, – вновь обратился песней Блейн к парню.

– Мяяяяяууууу, – протяжно взвыл Хаммел.

– Ещё раз!

Курт продолжил припев: 

– Но кот явился назад уже на следующий день. Он вернулся, хотя думали, что он пропал. Но он   
вернулся. Он просто не мог покинуть свой дом. Скажи: "мяу", давай! 

И теперь уже Блейн затянул как настоящий мартовский кот свое: 

– Мяяяяяууууу!

– Громче мяу, – продолжил он, обращаясь к Курту

– МИИаааауууу!

– Громче мяу!

– МИИИАААУУУ!

– Немного потише, – склонив голову набок и более спокойным голосом пропел Андерсон. 

– МЯЯууууу!..

– Потише мяу.

– Мяяуууу…

– Потише мяу.

– Мяяу…

– Ш-ш-ш-ш, как можно тише…

– Миу, – едва слышно пискнул напоследок Курт. – Боже мой, что за прелесть! Из этого же можно целую инсценировку сделать! – Хаммел только что не искрил от энтузиазма, представляя жизнерадостно мяукающие мордашки своих ребятишек. – А у тебя есть ещё что-нибудь вроде этого в запасе? Давай, делись, а то я своих мелких уже замучил номерами из мюзиклов…

– Да с удовольствием!

 

***

 

Парни и не заметили, сколько времени провели вот так, распевая милые детские песенки и наперебой рассказывая друг другу забавные случаи, происходившие с их подопечными, пока песне на седьмой-восьмой Курт не заметил, как Блейн начал периодически потирать больную ладонь.

– Оу, извини, болит все-таки. Я думаю, можно уже и антракт объявить.

Андерсон встал со стула, забавно выгнул спину с гитарой в руках и, чтобы вернуть ее на законное место, пересек кухню. Подойдя к стойке, он установил инструмент в крепления, но, вместо того, чтобы тут же вернуться, так и застыл в "интересной" позе: немного склонившись вперед и опираясь обеими руками на колени, чтобы рассмотреть что-то, привлекшее его внимание. 

Хаммел в душе рассмеялся этакому "закону парности". Теперь была его очередь оценить пятую точку Андерсона, в его, Курта, скинни-джинсах из прошлогодней коллекции, любезно одолженных гостю. И, надо заметить, Курт оценил вид по достоинству. Штаны сидели идеально, были, конечно, немного длинноваты и потому подвернуты, чуть приоткрывая щиколотки парня, но эта легкая небрежность придавала лишь шарма картине в целом.

Блейн, будто почувствовав на себе заинтересованный взгляд, не меняя положения тела, повернул голову. Он смотрел вопросительно, с лёгкой полуулыбкой, то ли заигрывая, то ли и впрямь не понимая всей недвусмысленности своей позы в данный момент. Курт же не мог пересилить себя и перестать пялиться на Блейна, хоть и осознавал, что тот делает в данный момент то же самое. Блейн медленно, словно под гипнозом, наконец, выпрямился и повернулся к Курту. Неловкий момент был нарушен, но некоторая остаточная неловкость, хоть и буквально саднила обоим горло, тем не менее, была приятна, как послевкусие каштанового меда, расплескавшегося сейчас в глазах Блейна, и пьянила, как морской бриз в синеве глаз напротив.

Блейн все так же медленно вскинул голову, будто спрашивая "Что?" 

– Оу, – в долю секунды вернулся в реальность Курт, – Ты еще моих пирожных не пробовал. Знаешь, Бритт и Дейв говорят, что готовы за них душу продать, уплетают их за обе щеки, ну прям как дети малые. 

– А ты хотел бы детей? – вдруг резко посерьезнел Андерсон.

– Своих? Не знаю, не задумывался. Наверное, да… когда-нибудь... но, определенно, не сейчас. Просто... как-то дети и Дейв пока не укладываются в единую картинку идеальной семьи.

– Я бы тоже... И, скорее всего, двоих. Наверное, потому, что у меня есть старший брат. Он та еще заноза, но я люблю его, – губы Блейна растянулись в самой умиротворенной и искренней улыбке какую только видел у него за этот вечер Курт. – Знаешь, он вечно лезет во все мои дела со своими особо ценными советами… 

– Да, брат это хорошо. Я своего заполучил уже большим, о-очень большим, – хихикнул Курт, – наши родители поженились, когда мы ходили в старшую школу. А бонусом к нему – моя лучшая школьная подруга   
– его теперь уже жена. Я, кстати, ходил с Рейчел на ультразвук в клинику на днях, а то Финн при виде докторов норовит упасть в обморок, и, похоже, у меня будет племянница.

– Ого, поздравляю. Но как же ты с ними управляешься? С одной стороны брат, а с другой подруга?

– Лучше не спрашивай! Видел бы ты, какая война между ними разгорелась, когда встал вопрос с чьей стороны я буду шафером на свадьбе. Пришлось пригрозить, что не приду вовсе, если они не помирятся. 

– Вот, посмотри, – Блейн протянул Курту маленькую бархатную коробочку. – Открой.  
Взгляду Курта предстало аккуратное обручальное кольцо. В равной мере в нем сочетались два метала – белый и жёлтый: простая белая полоса была оправлена жёлтой, витиевато украшенной узором, чем-то похожим на математический знак бесконечности.*** Курт видел нечто подобное в коллекции колец от Тиффани, но это отличалось пропорциями и каким-то, заложенным в его дизайн особым пониманием красоты, простоты и стиля одновременно.

– Купер, мой брат, смеялся над моей одержимостью дизайном этого, по его словам, "бестолкового куска металла". А для меня это всегда было важно. Я нарисовал его ещё в выпускной год в Далтоне. Два цвета – это двое, готовых, не только заботится друг о друге и поддерживать в трудные моменты, но и разделять все милые мелочи совместного бытия: прогулки в выходной день в парке, чашку утреннего кофе, первый совместный танец уже супружеской пары, первые шаги ребенка, его первый смех. А ещё, два разных цвета потому, что не бывает двух абсолютно одинаковых людей, но есть те, кто идеально дополняет друг друга, как кусочки мозаики, что, складываясь правильно, раскрывают полную картину. Один металл как бы окружен другим – это символизирует то, как один человек заботится о своей половинке, а тот, в свою очередь, служит ему поддержкой и опорой, являясь их общим стержнем. Узор, как и само кольцо – символ вечного и непрерывно... ну, по крайне мере, в моем представлении брака. 

– Оно прекрасно! Ты сам его нарисовал? – Искренне восхитился Курт. – Да, тебе правда нравится? – скромно потупил взгляд Блейн. – Я даже день запомнил, когда понял, каким оно должно быть. Мы выступали в Вестервиле, в городском парке. Было жутко холодно, и мы с парнями кутались в шарфы и отогревали руки горячим кофе за сценой. И, держа этот стаканчик кофе в ладонях, я понял, что оно должно быть именно таким. Знаешь, я в отношениях тогда вообще мало что понимал, у меня даже парня тогда не было.

– Я тоже тогда был одинок и грел руки о стаканчик кофе… – мгновенно погрузившись в собственные воспоминания, протянул Курт, но тут же, будто очнувшись, встрепенулся, – ну... я имею в виду, зимой... тогда, когда в школе еще учился.

Его щеки покрылись румянцем.

– Так что с чаем? Ты не передумал угощать меня волшебными пирожными? – прервал неловкое молчание Блейн.

– О, да, конечно. Сейчас заварю чай.

– А я позвоню пока Себу? – спросил Блейн, беря со стола телефонную трубку. – Можно я… – он кивнул в сторону гостиной.

– Само собой, без проблем!

Молчавший до этого номер, вот уже на которую попытку дозвониться отвечал короткими гудками. Когда автоответчик противным писком пригласил оставить сообщение, Андерсон решил всё-таки выговориться:

– Опять занято… ладно это такая странная ночь… я всё ещё в Нью-Йорке, представляешь, оказалось, что тут тоже есть точно такая же улица и почти в точности такой же дом… Я здорово напился сегодня, знаешь, я совсем не умею пить… но ты весь день не отвечал на мои звонки, и я… да, похоже, я сорвался, а потом пришло это твоё сообщение с фотографией… Честно говоря, я ожидал какого-то более… вербального ответа… И почему я продолжаю надеяться?.. Наверное, это нечестно, прежде всего, по отношению к тебе… я не должен желать, чтобы ты изменился ради меня… Каждый заслуживает, чтобы его принимали таким, какой он есть, без оговорок и условий. Нам… нам нужно серьёзно поговорить, Себ. Позвони мне, я без мобильника, но я буду здесь, так что, позвони по этому номеру…

 

– Снова занято… – печально произнёс Андерсон, возвращаясь на кухню.

– Ну, конечно, у него занято! Все морги, небось, обзвонил… все больницы…

– Ну, это вряд ли, на самом деле. Себ… он не такой…

– Да? А я бы извёлся весь, наверное, если бы вдруг потерял тебя вот так… – задумчиво и почти мечтательно проговорил Курт. У Блейна слегка округлились глаза, и даже рот приоткрылся от такого нежданного откровения. Заметив, наконец, перемену в его выражении, Хаммел сам себя мысленно одёрнул и поспешно уточнил: – На его месте… я хотел сказать, если бы это мне ты сделал такое замечательное музыкальное предложение и заказал такое потрясающее кольцо…   
Курт схватил пирожное и активно заработал челюстями, чтобы не ляпнуть еще чего-нибудь. _"Что с тобой, Хаммел, ведь вы оба почти женатые люди! Что творится с твоей головой сегодня?"_

– Похоже, не только твои друзья неравнодушны к этим вкусностям, – в который раз за вечер, спас ситуацию Блейн.

Откусив небольшой кусочек, он замер, оценивая новый раздражитель у себя на языке. Курт же затаил дыхание в ожидании вердикта.

– Умф, – только и смог произнести Блейн, – божественно! Никогда не пробовал ничего подобного.

– Ты мне льстишь, – облегчённо выдохнув, парировал Хаммел. 

– Ладно-ладно, сдаюсь. Нечто подобное я действительно пробовал, но это ни в какое сравнение не идет. Оно же сделано не профессионалом.

Курт вскинул голову, притворно возмутившись: 

– Блейн Андерсон, ты только что обозвал меня дилетантом?!

Блейн поспешно затолкал в рот оставшийся кусочек и молниеносно схватил следующий.

– Я оставлю тебя без сладкого! – заливисто рассмеявшись над действиями своего гостя, пригрозил Хаммел.

Блейн смеялся в ответ одними глазами и трясущимися плечами, держа в одной руке чашку с чаем, а другой пытаясь прикрыть набитый рот, не выронив при этом очередное пирожное.

Сейчас, сидя на кухне Курта в его футболке и домашних штанах, с растрепавшимися кудряшками, разрумянившись, то ли от горячего чая, то ли от смеха, с шальными искорками в глазах цвета каштанового мёда, с размазанным по щеке кремом, он превращался в того мальчишку из прошлого, веселого и еще не обремененного заботами взрослой жизни.

– Погоди, замри, – поддаваясь порыву веселья, попросил Курт, – да стой же ты! У тебя тут...

Курт протянул руку к лицу парня, и, придерживая ладонью скулу, коснулся большим пальцем уголка губ. Время замерло, остановилось, как в замедленном показе кинофильма, отсчитывая вместо секунд - часы, месяцы, годы. Палец Курта наконец тронулся выше по щеке Блейна стирая след, а тот тихонечко втянул носом воздух и прикрыл глаза, инстинктивно потянувшись навстречу ...

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

* Когда Себастиан заходил в больницу к Блейну, тот распевал с малышами песенку White lie, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TblCwn-g6lU   
** Песня The Cat Came Back http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=th_KV1XVYFU  
*** Примерный вид кольца.


	6. Chapter 6

Громкий вздох, раздавшийся у двери в кухню, одновременно со странным шелестящим звуком падения заставил обоих резко обернуться.

Прислонившись к косяку, стоял Дэвид с выражением изумления, детской обиды и гнева, причудливо смешавшимися на лице, а у его ног валялся букет жёлтых роз, аккуратно перевязанных золотистой ленточкой. "Дежавю…" – мелькнуло в голове Хаммела.

– Помешал? – глухо произнёс Карофски, нарушая гробовое молчание.

– Дэйв, ну, наконец-то! Слава Богу, ты вернулся! – засуетился Курт, вскакивая с места и бросаясь к нему, в порыве перевернув стул и чуть не смахнув со стола чашку с недопитым чаем. Быстро чмокнув ошарашенного его реакцией мужчину Хаммел кокетливо, не сводя с него глаз наклонился к букету и снова поднявшись уткнулся лицом в цветы.

– Это мне? – довольно прошептал он, бросая на Дэвида взгляд, в котором совершенно неожиданно для последнего мелькнул вызов. – Думаешь, хватит какого-то букета, чтобы я простил тебя? – "Так его! Браво, Курт!" – подбодрил он сам себя. – "Нападение – лучшая защита!"

– Ты… – меня?!! – неверяще переспросил Дэвид.

– Естественно, молодой человек, – идеальным тоном детсадовского воспитателя, в котором поднаторел за последние два года, ответил Хаммел, успевший взять в руки себя и всю ситуацию.

Блейн, тем временем, не зная куда податься, тихонько ретировался к хозяйскому холодильнику и как раз успел вынуть оттуда неизвестно зачем баночку своего любимого вишневого йогурта, в очередной раз удивляясь схожести вкусов в таких мелочах. Хлопнувшая дверка холодильника и голубоватое освещение внутри него молниеносно пробудили еще одно воспоминание сегодняшнего вечера, столь прочно затертое алкогольным дурманом:

– Я ж бумажник со всеми документами оставил в баре, на стойке, когда с барменом расплачивался! А там еще и ключ от камеры хранения, и билет на самолет.

– Доктор Андерсон! – заметив йогурт в его руках, Курт быстро сориентировался, достал ложку и, всучив её Блейну, тоном, не терпящим возражений, приказал: – Будьте так любезны, съесть это в гостиной, а вашими документами мы займемся чуть позже! – и дверь за Андерсоном захлопнулась.

 

***

 

Только сейчас, оставшись наедине с Дэвидом, Хаммел в полной мере ощутил всё скопившееся за сегодняшний вечер напряжение, готовое обернуться неслабым таким взрывом, возможно, с серьёзными последствиями, включающими человеческие жертвы… Парень прислонился лбом к двери, делая несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, пытаясь успокоиться, а потом, не оборачиваясь, тихо поинтересовался:

– Что это вообще было сегодня, Дэвид?..

– Что?.. 

– Именно… что ты мне устроил? Ты хоть понимаешь, что я чуть с ума не сошёл по твоей вине?!

– Не переводи стрелки, Курт!

– Я перевожу стрелки? – Хаммел, наконец, обратил на него взгляд, мечущий молнии, развернувшись всем телом. – Посмотрим… – парень вскинул подбородок и сложил руки на груди. – Сначала, ты обвинил меня бог весть в чём, даже не попытавшись разобраться в ситуации, потом, напал на совершенно незнакомого беззащитного человека, оставив наедине с тем, что я считал уже трупом, учитывая его поистине мертвецкое состояние после твоего нежного прикосновения, медведь чёртов!!! Молчать! – пресёк Курт попытку своего парня сказать хоть что-то в собственное оправдание и театрально вскинул вверх указательный палец. – Просто молчи сейчас, Дэвид, иначе здесь действительно появится покойник! Продолжим… после этого подвига ты изволил исчезнуть с концами, не подавая признаков жизни, не отвечая на мои звонки… Что я должен был думать? Господи, да если бы не девочки, я бы уже точно был в психушке, Дэйв! – истерически крикнул Курт, не в силах больше сдерживать слёзы и кидаясь на шею ничегошеньки не соображающему Карофски.

 

***

 

Блейн Дэвон Андерсон – двадцати девяти лет от роду, доктор медицины, успешный педиатр, в своём, можно сказать, юном для медика возрасте успевший заработать себе достаточно недурную репутацию, учитывая недавнее приглашение от известной клиники для работы над интереснейшим проектом… пребывал в прострации. И не без оснований.

Начать с того, что он сидел не только в чужой квартире, на чужом диване, но и в чужих футболке, штанах и даже трусах – прости господи, срам-то какой! – сжимая в руках, опять же, чужой йогурт и ложку и прислушиваясь к приглушённым закрытой дверью голосам из кухни. И к вполне объяснимому чувству неловкости и смущения начинало примешиваться уж совершенно необъяснимое и неуместное чувство… ревности?..

Потому что, каким бы странным это не могло показаться, ему приходилось признать, что за последние пару часов он испытал много нового и непривычного _с_ и _к_ едва знакомому человеку. Никогда в жизни Блейн не ощущал себя с кем-то настолько, как бы лучше сказать?.. На одной волне! Да, именно так, потому что, хоть эта ситуация и была из ряда вон выходящей и полной неловкости, и, хоть Андерсон за два часа перевыполнил годовой план по количеству допущенных ляпов, оплошностей и соответствующих смен цвета лица от нормального до почти бордового, он с изумлением констатировал, что не желал иного, как только немедленно снова оказаться наедине с тем человеком, чтобы продолжить их полуночный чай с того самого момента, на котором он был прерван. И, что казалось уж совсем невероятным: он не испытывал ни малейших угрызений совести перед Себастьяном, уже несколько часов как являющимся его женихом. Всё это отошло сейчас на задний план, и мысли занимал лишь один единственный человек.

Но сейчас тот самый человек был на кухне, за закрытой дверью… не один и явно приводил в порядок несколько подпорченные, не без его невольного участия, отношения со своим парнем. Ну, судя по глухому удару чего-то большого и тяжёлого о дверь, и членораздельную речь, сменившуюся на негромкие всхлипывания, а сразу после – и едва различимые постанывания двух различных тембров голосов. Да, да… в какой-то момент Блейн не удержался и сейчас поймал себя на том, что, потихоньку подкравшись к двери, подслушивал. Было стыдно, но это оказалось сильнее его. То есть, он-то хотел разобрать, о чём там говорили, и не нужно ли было его вмешательство в случае нападения этого гиганта на Курта, и да, ему нравилась идея стать его спасителем, этаким рыцарем в сияющих доспехах! Но, в результате, он стоял под дверью, "наслаждаясь" весьма однозначными, не подлежащими какой-либо иной интерпретации, звуками. И надо было срочно убираться подальше, поскольку подобное развитие событий, вероятнее всего, повлечёт скорое перемещение сладкой парочки в более подходящее для определённых занятий помещение. И эта мысль вызвала в груди Андерсона… злость?.. "Да что ж со мной такое творится сегодня? Какое мне до этого дело? У меня вон, шикарный жених в Бостоне! Может, он в эти пирожные приворотного зелья подмешал?.. " – мысленно прикрикнул на себя Блейн.

 

***

 

Нежные и мягкие, но не менее требовательные от этого губы Хаммела сначала уткнулись в пульсирующее местечко у основания шеи Девида, затем, едва ощутимо проскользив вверх, чуть задержались на мочке уха, и, наконец, припечатались к его собственным в каком-то странном и необузданном, совершенно не свойственном Курту поцелуе. 

Дэвиду хотелось просто расслабиться и раствориться в этих ощущениях… Однако, тревожный звоночек в его голове не желал умолкать. Он затрезвонил в тот самый момент, когда Курт, покончив со своей обвинительной тирадой, бросился в слезах ему на шею, а уже через пару секунд пришпилив – ну, насколько это было возможно, учитывая разницу в весовой категории – к кухонной двери принялся целовать с каким-то непривычным энтузиазмом, граничащим с отчаянием. И это настораживало. Потому что, да, у них бывали ссоры, куда ж без них, и всё произошедшее до этого – словесная агрессия Хаммела и детальный "разбор полёта" – вполне вписывалось в привычную схему. Но не _это._ Обычно Курт продолжал дуться ещё некоторое время, чтобы после, как ни в чём не бывало, чмокнуть в щёчку и сказать, что больше не злится или ещё проще – спустить ситуацию на тормозах. А подобный поворот… Дэвид мог быть толстокожим и в чём-то наивным, но долгие часы, проведённые с Хаммелом за просмотром, пусть и вполглаза, всех этих мелодрам и мюзиклов, кое-чему его научили. А именно, что такая реакция слишком сильно смахивала на подсознательное желание его парня загладить вину. 

Карофски недюжинным усилием воли оторвался от Курта, обхватил его лицо ладонями и слегка отстранил, вглядываясь в глаза любимого, который в растерянности часто заморгал.

– Курт?.. – окликнул он. – Курт… что происходит?

– Что?.. О чём ты? Мне всё кажется предельно ясным: я домогаюсь своего парня прямо на кухне… а он почему-то сопротивляется! – обиженно хмыкнул Хаммел, быстро придя в себя.

– Нет! Не начинай сначала! Я знаю, что ты собираешься сейчас сделать: снова обвинишь меня в чём-нибудь, чтобы запудрить мозги и уйти от ответа на мой вопрос!

– Да какой вопрос, Дэйв?! – Курт освободился от становящейся болезненной хватки мужчины и отступил на пару шагов, обнимая себя руками.

– Хочешь конкретней? Ладно: почему после всех обвинений, вместо того, чтобы наложить вето на секс дней так на десять, что было бы вполне в твоём стиле, ты набрасываешься на меня, как голодающий на торт? Знаешь, на что это смахивает? – Дэвид окончательно убедил сам себя в правильности собственных подозрений, пока произносил эти слова, так что под конец речи уже почти кричал. – Это смахивает на замаливание грешков! Когда я выходил отсюда, ты был в компании голого и до невменяемости пьяного, однако, весьма привлекательного мужика! – челюсть Курта с грохотом приземлилась на пол, а глаза по размеру стали похожи на блюдца. – Да, Хаммел, я не слепой и я даже догадываюсь, что он в твоём вкусе!.. А два часа спустя я вижу этого типа в твоей одежде, с тобой за столом… кстати, ему понравился _наш_ ужин? – лишь произнеся это, Дэвид вспомнил, какую именно сцену застал, войдя в дом: Курт, склонившийся к блаженно прикрывшему глаза гостю, сосредоточенно стирает крем с его щеки. Сексуальное напряжение в тот момент в комнате было практически осязаемым. И Дэвид взорвался: – Может, между вами уже что-то произошло?!! 

Нет! Если до этого момента Курт покорно выслушивал упрёки Дэйва, прекрасно сознавая, что тот во многом прав, то это уже было несправедливо. Любая мало-мальски заметная краска вмиг схлынула с лица, превратив его в бесцветную маску, губы, распухшие от недавних проявлений страсти, сжались в тонкую линию, а глаза, смотревшие теперь уже в упор на Карофски, метали молнии. 

– Что?! Да как ты смеешь?! Это такого, значит, ты обо мне мнения? По-твоему, я с первым встречным-поперечным способен переспать?! –возмутился Курт.

– Тогда что этот встречный-поперечный до сих пор делает в твоём доме?!

– Ну, не выставлю же я человека посреди ночи на улицу, под дождь без денег и документов!

– Тебе его уже жалко? – прошипел в ответ Карофски

– Послушай, Дэвид… даже моему эльфийскому терпению может прийти конец! Да, мне не хотелось бы услышать в утренних новостях о том, что какой-то неопознанный темноволосый кудрявый мужчина был найден убитым или замёрзшим насмерть, а потом объяснять его жениху, почему я позволил этому случиться… Да! У него есть жених! Потому что он, в отличие от кое-кого, сделал своему парню предложение! Песней! И кольцо по собственному рисунку заказал! А не пробормотал между очередным куском пиццы и глотком пива "Переезжай ко мне.." – Курт не на шутку разошёлся, вновь чувствуя себя на коне. – И знаешь, Дэйв, несмотря на это, я собирался ответить тебе "Да!"… я хотел сказать об этом сегодня вечером, поэтому и устроил этот ужин…

Дэвид подскочил к нему, хватая за плечи.

– Так ты согласен? – с удивлением переходящим в восторг воскликнул Дейв.

– Я не знаю, Девид, я больше ни в чём не уверен… после всего этого…

Руки Хаммела безвольно повисли вдоль тела как плети, глаза не отображали ничего кроме усталости и разочарования, а голос начинал срываться на всхлипы.

– Нет! Ты не можешь передумать из-за таких глупостей!! – вскрикнул Карофскии и начал трясти Курта как тряпичную куклу. – Нет, нет, Курт только не это, я так давно мечтал об этом! Ты не можешь всё испортить! 

– Дейв, мне больно, отпусти, – уже почти со слезами попросил Хаммел.

Не успел он договорить, как чья-то рука тяжело опустилась на плечо Дэвида. Карофски вздрогнул от неожиданности.

– Он, кажется, просил отпустить, – четко и размеренно произнес негромкий, но уверенный голос.

– А вот и наш незваный гость объявился, как всегда вовремя, – медленно повернув голову к источнику звука, злобно проговорил Дейв. – Ты здесь лишний. 

– Возможно, но, тем не менее, отпусти его, – не отступал Блейн.

– Он мой парень, если ты еще не понял, и не тебе указывать, как мне обращаться с собственным парнем,   
– Дейв постепенно снова переходил на крик.

– Для начала, он свободный человек и, если ты его сейчас же не отпустишь, я за себя не ручаюсь  
Это заявление окончательно сорвало все замки, сдерживавшие Карофски в рамках приличия. Руки его разжались, отпуская Курта, сделавшего не мешкая шаг в сторону стены и уже готового было сползти по ней вниз, и стремительно сжались в кулаки.

Дейв развернулся к наглецу и, не задумываясь, размахнулся. Блейн, будто предчувствуя направление удара, отскочил назад. Дейв снова замахнулся, теперь уже другой рукой. На этот раз Блейн не стал отступать, а просто пригнулся, позволяя кулаку просвистеть в паре сантиметров над его головой. Рассвирепев окончательно, Дейв шагнул в сторону и перекрыл собой часть свободного места, ограничив тем самым пространство для маневров Андерсону. Вот тут-то и началась потасовка. Тяжелые кулаки Дейва с переменным успехом колотили Блейна, не отвечавшего ударом на удар, а пытавшегося уйти от них, увернуться, что, как успел заметить хозяин, все это время безмолвно за ними наблюдавший, удавалось ему все реже. 

Курт, наконец, встрепенулся. Подлетев к дерущимся парням, он попытался разнять их: 

– Стойте! Да остановитесь же! Вы ведете себя, как дети!   
Бойцовский клуб замер. Противники, схватив друга в отнюдь не дружеские объятия, в ожидании грозы смотрели на Курта. Тот, в свою очередь, вышел из кухни с высоко поднятой головой и чувством выполненного долга. Спустя совсем непродолжительное время, он вернулся, неся в руках уже высохшую одежду Блейна. 

– Держи – это твоё… и бонус на такси, – с леденящим спокойствием протянул он Андерсону аккуратно сложенные футболку, джинсы и куртку, поверх которых лежала пятидесятидолларовая купюра, – доберешься до бара как-нибудь сам. Не волнуйся, и ты без подарочка не останешься – он взял со стола и вручил Дэйву так и не убранную сегодня едва начатую бутылку коньяка, – тебе стоит продолжить, судя по пивному перегару. Можете хоть поубивать друг друга, но за пределами этой квартиры. А теперь… вон отсюда! – переходя на крик и указывая пальцем на дверь, заверещал Курт. – Оба! Вон! 

 

***

 

Оставалось только подчиниться, потому что, судя по внешнему виду хозяина, приговор был окончательным и обжалованию не подлежал.

Смиренно выйдя на улицу, противники в ступоре стояли под дождем, оглядывая другу друга.

– И часто он у тебя _такой_? – решился, наконец, нарушить молчание Блейн.

– Таким я его вообще впервые вижу, – пожав плечами, ответил Дэйв, – может, хоть под крышу, а то тут того, мокро? – предложил он. 

Присев на верхние ступеньки подъездной лестницы, куда не доставал дождь, Дейв открыл бутылку и, хлебнув прямо из горла, поморщился, –никогда не понимал, как Сантана его пьет.

– Сантана? Подруга Курта?

– Ага, она самая… не девица, а черт в юбке. Вон, посмотри, свет в верхних окнах зажегся – сейчас фурия проверять примчится. У него все друзья со странностями: Сан – дьяволица форменная, Бриттани, подружка ее – дитё неразумное, от Рейчел уши закладывает у всех в радиусе километра, а брат, Финн, – ну, тот и вовсе совмещает несовместимое: сама доброта и непосредственность в теле Халка.  
Блейну невольно вспомнилось, с каким теплом Курт говорил о своём брате и подругах, и он внезапно ощутил неприятное, и почему-то очень знакомое чувство, подступившее как тошнота к горлу, от таких пренебрежительных комментариев Дэвида… Ах, да… то же чувство охватывало его, когда Смайт принимался критиковать его собственных друзей и Купера.

– Забавные друзья, ничего не скажешь. Впрочем, ты знаешь, мои тоже, наверное, могут показаться странными. Но, мы же их не выбираем… их нам дает судьба. 

– Не слишком щедрый дар. Я до определенного момента тоже думал, что у меня друзей – вся футбольная команда.

– А что случилось?

– Ничего особенного. Я вышел из шкафа, и все друзья куда-то делись. В итоге, перевелся в другую школу и с тех пор широко не афиширую своих пристрастий.

– Вот тут мы с тобой похожи. Я тоже перевелся в Далтон после некоторых трудностей в своей старой школе, но, знаешь, как раз в тот момент судьба и преподнесла мне подарок. Именно там я нашел друзей… настоящих друзей. Мы до сих пор общаемся, хоть и разлетелись по всей стране. 

Дэйв протянул Блейну бутылку: 

– Будешь?

Андерсона передернуло: 

– Не-е, я теперь долго на алкоголь смотреть не смогу. Мне еще от своего жениха на эту тему предстоит целую лекцию выслушать по возвращении домой.

– Так у тебя и правда кто-то есть? – недоверчиво поинтересовался Карофски.

– Да… и, уж поверь, по моему парню тоже сцена плачет. Надеюсь, что брак сделает его попокладистее что ли, подомашнее.

– Э, нет, друг по несчастью, таких не исправит ничего! Им надо оставить простор для "творчества" и не вмешиваться, – с полушутливым смирением произнес Дэйв. – Хотя, меня его детский театр уже порядком достал.

– А мне вот иногда думается, может… может, я просто не тот человек… поэтому он никак не успокоится?.. Тебе никогда такие мысли в голову не приходили? – вопрос повис в воздухе, так и оставшись без ответа. 

Дэйв, уже по-приятельски, опустил руку на плечо Блейна, чем вызвал непроизвольную реакцию: парень вздрогнул и напрягся, сжав руки в кулаки. Карофски отставил бутылку в сторону и поднял в знак капитуляции обе свои руки вверх.

– Я тебя бить не собирался. Ты сам тогда напросился, если что. И... ты это... извини, если я тебя задел.

– Оу, не извиняйся, ты меня не ударил, я и сам могу побить, если нужно, – ухмыльнулся Блейн.

– Да ладно, скакал как заяц вокруг.

– А вот это ты напрасно, я раньше боксом занимался, да и сейчас нет-нет, захаживаю в спортзал, поэтому и уворачивался – боюсь бить людей.

– Никогда не понимал этого вида спорта. Колотите друг друга почем зря так, что голова потом перестает соображать. 

– Да ну, что ты, даже Шерлок Холмс – легендарный английский сыщик – увлекался боксом! – довольный своим сравнением, заулыбался Блейн. Но тут в его глазах мелькнула искра, словно в голову пришла гениальная идея, которую, впрочем, он немедленно постарался замаскировать под озабоченность. – Черт! Вспомнил! Где ж была моя голова! – резко воскликнул Андерсон, довольно звонко хлопнув себя ладонью по лбу. 

Дейв с тревогой уставился на собеседника: 

– Во-во, я о чём и говорю, лишний удар по голове ума не прибавляет. 

– Я шляпу особо ценную забыл, ребята сегодня подарили, – и Андерсон радостно, чуть ли не вприпрыжку, направился к входной двери. 

– Подожди, шляпа где? В коридоре? Я своим ключом потихоньку открою, а то у него вон уже и свет в гостиной не горит, может, спит уже. А если ты его сейчас еще и разбудишь, то точно сожрет с потрохами нас обоих, – предостерег Дэйв. И уже на лестнице, опережая Андерсона, сквозь зубы, почти что шепотом, добавил, – да и все равно не доверяю я тебе, кудрявая башка. 

Карофски, стараясь действовать как можно тише, отворил дверь и шагнул в глубь квартиры. Блейн проскользнул за ним следом. Не то, чтобы, теперь, познакомившись с Дейвом поближе, он опасался того, что тот мог сделать что-то плохое Курту, но оставлять его сейчас один на один с хозяином квартиры Андерсону не хотелось. Из спальни, окна которой выходили на другую сторону и были не видны с улицы, лился приглушенный свет и раздавался голос Курта, явно беседовавшего с кем-то по телефону...


	7. Chapter 7

Многие считали Себастиана Смайта баловнем судьбы, везунчиком, а также самодовольным нахалом. Что ж, так оно и было, он сам знал и не стеснялся этого. Ведь не его вина, что родился он в состоятельной семье, что природа наградила привлекательной внешностью, умом, способностью к языкам, да ещё и красивым голосом. И он пользовался всем этим по полной, наслаждаясь тем, что жизнь могла предложить: будь то дорогие вещи или хорошая французская книга, прочитанная в оригинале, или же самые красивые парни, по первому зову падающие к его ногам. Зачастую в прямом смысле.

Однако, к его чести надо сказать, парень довольно рано понял, что блага, достающиеся легко, много удовольствия не приносят. То есть, приносят, конечно, но хватает его ненадолго. Тогда начался в жизни Себастиана Смайта период «войны за независимость». Ну, война – это громко сказано. Никаких радикальных действий он предпринимать не стал, а просто оповестил своих родителей, что не намерен продолжать династию, обеспечивая себе будущее в юридической фирме отца, а поступает на журналистику в университет далёкого Бостона.

Так что, да, самодовольства у Смайта было не отнять, но, как ни странно, это довольство собой, своими достижениями и своей жизнью отнюдь не сопровождалось самодостаточностью. Себастиан, как в воздухе, нуждался во внимании окружающих, что вполне объяснимо для артистической натуры, каковой он и являлся, но тут было ещё кое-что. Он и под страхом смертной казни не признался бы в этом, но Смайту был просто необходим «якорь», человек, полностью отличающийся от него самого, надёжный, честный, влюблённый… в Себастиана, естественно. Эта мечта-идея жила в его душе давно и тайно ото всех, столь резко контрастируя с его привычным стилем жизни завзятого плэйбоя.

Но, сколько бы мы ни мечтали, это не может подготовить к _воплощению_ наших заветных желаний. Так что, Себастиан встретил появление Блейна в своей жизни совершенно и абсолютно неподготовленным. Себастиан растерялся. Рядом с Андерсоном, таким спокойным, и рассудительным, но, в то же время, забавным и весёлым, ему хотелось свернуться калачиком, желательно, прижавшись к тёплому бочку своего мужчины и довольно мурлыкать. Да, ему хотелось… проблема была лишь в том, что он не умел. Нет, он, конечно, изо всех сил старался быть для Блейна самым белым и пушистым, но надолго его не хватало, старые привычки брали своё, и он срывался, пропадая на всю ночь в каком-нибудь клубе, благо, это всегда можно было списать на неформальные встречи с нужными людьми. Но не эти короткие и не столь уж частые загулы Смайта главным образом огорчали Андерсона. Хуже всего было, когда они оказывались в компании друзей, коллег или родни Блейна. Тут Себастиан включал режим "стерва", не жалея едких замечаний, сарказма и колкостей. Потому что – сюрприз-сюрприз! – Себастиан Смайт оказался жутким собственником. И все, кто хоть сколько-нибудь приближался к _его_ Блейну, автоматически становились угрозой и вносились в чёрный список. И если в сравнительно небольшом и уже "своём" Бостоне, где близкие друзья Андерсона появлялись редко и наездами, а коллеги из госпиталя, по счастью и в силу собственной занятости, оставались всего лишь коллегами, эту ситуацию ещё можно было как-то держать под контролем, то в Нью-Йорке многое могло поменяться. И не в пользу Себастиана. Поэтому он так внутренне воспротивился идее грозящего переезда и так распсиховался, когда получил сообщение Блейна о предложении ему работы от известной нью-йоркской клиники, что, впав в детство, весь день игнорировал звонки собственного парня. И поэтому так возликовал, когда тем же вечером получил другое сообщение с восхитительным музыкальным предложением руки и сердца. Потому что в качестве официального жениха он получал право голоса в подобных решениях, ведь, когда делают предложение, значит, собираются строить совместную жизнь, так? А решать, где её строить уже становится делом обеих заинтересованных сторон.

И вот тут Себ сглупил. Ну, то есть, не совсем Себ, а, скажем так, Себ и алкоголь – много алкоголя – в его крови. Вместо того, чтобы просто набрать номер своего возлюбленного и нежно промурлыкать "да", он всучил уже вставшему перед ним на колени пареньку телефон и велел запечатлеть деяния рук своих… Гений, да и только! Невзирая на эйфорию от выпитого, едва отправив сообщение и фото, Себастиан сообразил, что фотка-то весьма даже недвусмысленно демонстрирует, что он вовсе не один стоит со спущенными штанами и оголённым членом, поскольку обе _его_ руки в кадре, а камеру кто-то – хочешь – не хочешь – держать должен! И Блейн, даже при всей своей наивности и слепом доверии к нему, рано или поздно, это поймёт, и тогда… Смайту резко поплохело.

Уже по дороге к дому Андерсона Себастиан начал набирать номер Блейна, каждый раз слыша лишь длинные гудки вызова. Необходимо было срочно добраться до телефона Андерсона и во что бы то ни стало стереть злосчастное фото. Заходя в квартиру, он чувствовал себя на грани срыва. Ну, как? Как он мог так облажаться?! После ещё часа безуспешных попыток поговорить со своим ненаглядным, Смайт сдался, он вытащил припрятанную бутылку рома и взялся за дело: один звонок – один бокальчик прозрачной жгучей жидкости. Ещё через час полупустая бутылка наблюдала за негромко посапывающим на диване парнем с разряженным мобильником под щекой.

 

***

 

Себастиан подскочил и резко сел, недоумённо озираясь прищуренными со сна глазами. По квартире во всю заливались… соловьи? Так, спокойно… Неужели все-таки допился до галлюцинаций?

Ещё через пару затейливых рулад до замутнённого мозга Смайта дошло:

– Соловьиные трели? Серьёзно, Блейн? – невольно усмехнувшись, пробормотал он, отправляясь на поиски домашнего телефона. 

Как ни странно, но он впервые слышал мелодию телефона Андерсона: обоим звонки всегда приходили на мобильники, и это устройство никогда раньше не оживало в присутствии Себастиана.

Ориентируясь на звук, он с удивлением обнаружил, что его источником было то, что он привык воспринимать как чисто декоративный элемент обстановки: художественно обшарпанный аппарат с громоздкой трубкой и наборным диском, выполненный под старину. 

Едва Себастиан поднёс трубку к уху, то тут же пожалел об этом, так как истерический крик Джеффа   
Стерлинга буквально взорвал его барабанные перепонки:

– Блейн, мать твою, Андерсон!!! Какого чёрта ты удрал от меня?! И что с твоим сотовым?!..

– Эмм… это не Блейн…

– Себ!.. Чёрт, никогда бы не поверил, что произнесу это в здравом уме… Скажи мне, что Блейн с тобой!   
– взмолился до крайности встревоженным голосом Джеффри.

– Н-нет, его нет здесь, и он не отвечает по мобильному… – промямлил напуганный Смайт. Однако, он довольно быстро сообразил, что, раз Джеффри тоже не в курсе, где Блейн, значит, он пропал не из-за той дурацкой фотографии, и Себастиан набросился на притихшего на том конце линии мужчину. – Куда вы дели моего жениха, Стерлинг?!

– Заткнись, Смайт! Если ты так о нём беспокоишься, мог бы поехать с ним в Нью-Йорк или ответить хотя бы на один из сотни его звонков сегодня, или уж, как минимум, перезвонить и лично ответить на предложение! Но нет! Ты просто скинул ему какое-то жалкое сообщение! Даже представить боюсь, что в нём было! – надрывался Джефф, с каждой фразой накручивая себя ещё больше. В этот момент в его трубке раздался негромкий «бип», оповещавший о новом входящем, и, быстро посмотрев на экран, он увидел, что это ожил мобильник Андерсона.

– Мне звонит Блейн, – без лишних церемоний бросил он Смайту и отключился.  
А вот это было уже плохо. О-о-очень плохо. Если Блейн объявившись, наконец, звонил не ему, а своему другу, значит, всё-таки… Вот дерьмо!.. – паника снова охватила Себастиана. Но долго паниковать по этому поводу ему не пришлось, поскольку буквально через пару минут Стерлинг перезвонил, предоставляя ему новую причину для переживаний:

– Это был бармен из клуба, где мы сегодня были… Блейн оставил там свой сотовый и бумажник. 

– Чтоооо?! Он же носит в нём всё! В смысле… вообще всё… все наличные, документы, кредитки… Это что ж, он теперь где-то, непонятно где… без ничего?! 

– И ещё пьяный… в стельку пьяный, – подлил масла в огонь Джефф.

– Чего, прости?.. И как, скажи на милость, вам, придуркам, удалось упустить пьяного Блейна? Это ж талант надо иметь! Он же становится похожим на ленивца: находит, к чему прицепиться и замирает!

– Это не «мы»… это я его потерял! – неохотно признался Стерлинг. – Я провожал его в аэропорт, пошёл за кофе, возвращаюсь, а его и след простыл…

– В аэропорту… – медленно проговорил Себастиан, живо представив этот людской муравейник и одиноко бредущего в нём Блейна, такого беззащитного и потерянного. – Я вылетаю!

– Стоп, Смайт! Сиди, где сидишь! Ты должен дежурить на домашнем телефоне, на случай, если он всё-таки проявится! Нас тут и без тебя достаточно, я уже ребят поднял… Ты понял? Никуда не уходи!

– Да… да, я понял… – смирился Себастиан, вынужденный признать разумность аргументов Джеффа.  
Джеффри отключился, пообещав дать знать, если что выяснится, и Себастиан тупо уставился на трубку телефона, чувствуя себя совершенно опустошённым.   
Он даже не пытался думать, а просто пялился на трубку в своих руках. 

– Что это? – на небольшом дисплее мигали какие-то цифры и значки. Разобраться в несложном меню замысловатого на первый взгляд винтажного аппарата не составило труда, и уже через несколько минут Смайт прослушивал взволнованный голос Блейна.

Сообщение оборвалось. Никаких « люблю тебя» или хотя бы «целую»… Совсем не в духе Андерсона. Да ещё это пугающее «нам нужно серьёзно поговорить». Такая фраза никогда не предвещает ничего хорошего. Никогда. Но Себастиан не любил откладывать непростые разговоры на потом, так что, решив из вредности не сообщать Стерлингу об обнаруженном сообщении, он незамедлительно набрал незнакомый нью-йоркский номер.

 

***

 

– Да? – раздался высокий и вовсе не заспанный голос. Себастиан как-то растерялся, не зная с чего начать, но, видимо, его затянувшееся бессловесное пыхтение показалось собеседнику подозрительным. – Кто это? Говорите, или я кладу трубку!

– Я… эмм… простите, мисс… это прозвучит странно, но мой жених оставил мне сообщение на автоответчике, и там говорится, что я могу найти его по этому номеру… Блейн Андерсон, он у Вас? Вы не могли бы его позвать?

– Я… эмм… не мисс!

– О! Простите, мэм!

– Нет, ещё больше не мисс… я – мистер.

– Да?.. В самом деле?.. Просто, Ваш голос…

– Да-да, знаю… постоянные недоразумения по телефону, я, в общем-то, привык. Впрочем, это совсем не важно… Блейн уже ушёл, – Хаммел прерывисто вздохнул и продолжил: – Он вспомнил, где мог оставить свой телефон и бумажник, и, думаю, скоро перезвонит Вам, Себастиан… Вы ведь Себастиан, верно?

– Да, это я… Только вот, вряд ли он позвонит мне… не после того, как увидит на трезвую голову ту фотографию, что я ему отправил вечером…

– Хмм… чего уж такого ужасного может быть на той фотографии, чтобы игнорировать человека, с которым он собирается построить семью?

Себастиану вдруг захотелось хоть с кем-нибудь поделиться своим идиотским поступком, а кто лучше подойдёт на роль исповедника, как не незнакомец на другом конце линии, в далёком городе, которого он никогда в жизни не увидит и, скорее всего, больше не услышит? 

– Ну, например, мой член… и руки… мои…

– Ого… ну… это не совсем в моём стиле, но не вижу ничего скандального, учитывая, что это было посланием твоему жениху, который и так, думаю, со всем этим знаком не понаслышке…

– Ты не понял… – учитывая обсуждаемый аргумент, Смайту казалось странным продолжать обращаться к собеседнику официальным тоном и дальше, – обе руки… обе мои руки – в кадре!..

– Ох! Это я упустил… Да, пожалуй, этот факт может его… смутить! А этот… ну, кто тебя снимал, это был твой лю…

– Нет! Нет-нет… я был в клубе, это гей-бар, знаешь, там всегда найдётся кто-нибудь… владеющий языком и готовый оказать небольшую услугу возбуждённому симпатичному парню, ну и сфотографировать, если надо… Я реально плохо соображал тогда.

– Ааа… О!.. Ну, я, судя по всему, несколько более моногамен… впрочем, не мне судить тебя, с моими-то прецедентами!

– Расскажи... – с надеждой протянул вконец раскисший Смайт, – может, мне полегчает?..

– Немного гуманитарной помощи пострадавшему на любовном фронте?.. Ладно! Так, чтобы коротенько: влюбился в натурала, первый раз просрал с незнакомцем, имел связь с женатым мужчиной…

– Ты… гей?..

– Эмм… да! Но, мне кажется, не тебе тыкать в меня пальцем! 

– Я… нет, конечно, нет… Я не в этом смысле! А… не расскажешь, как, собственно, Блейн попал к тебе в квартиру? Я имею в виду: ну, хорошо, адрес совпал, он был пьян и ничего не соображал… но почему ты   
его впустил? Я бы, например, побоялся впускать в дом пьяных незнакомцев.

– Нет… на самом деле, всё было гораздо забавнее! Я вышел на минуточку за коньяком к соседкам и не закрыл дверь на ключ, а, вернувшись, обнаружил его спящим на диване… Ну, как обнаружил… ха! Я практически спланировал на него, споткнувшись о его одежду, разбросанную по полу… – Хаммел вспоминал события всего пятичасовой давности, теперь вызывавшие лишь улыбку, с некоторой ностальгией. 

– Его одежда… разбросанная по полу?.. Он что там у тебя раздетым валялся? – ошалел Смайт. Всё было, кажется, ещё хуже, чем он думал.

– Да уж! – невольно хихикнул Курт. – Он абсолютно вымок – у нас тут дождь вчера был как из ведра – и, видимо, как только оказался в помещении, стянул с себя всё! Боже, как вспомню! Я ведь его ещё и газировкой холодной полил, беднягу! Но не беспокойся, я его потом заставил горячий душ принять и дал сухую одежду… Кстати, возвращать вовсе не обязательно: те скинни-джинс превосходно на нём сидят, хоть их и пришлось немного подвернуть… он пониже меня ростом… – ласково проворковал Хаммел, напрочь забыв, что разговаривает с женихом Блейна.

– Я не совсем об этом беспокоюсь, знаешь ли!.. Мой парень в другом городе… голый и невменяемый… с другим парнем геем… – "который, к тому же, выше него ростом, а это его же практически его фетиш!" – добавил уже про себя Смайт.

– Что ты… нет! Себастиан, ты не должен так думать! Блейн очень славный, он очень хороший! Я даже немного тебе завидую… Ладно, вру – не немножко, я ужасно тебе завидую!

– Откуда тебе знать, какой он? – огрызнулся Себастиан, потихоньку проникаясь ненавистью к этому незнакомому парню, почему-то с таким теплом говорившему о _его_ Блейне. И тут его осенила догадка: – Может, между вами уже что-то произошло?!

– Нет! Ты всё не так понимаешь!

\- Всё я так понимаю! Но даже и не надейся, что с тобой будет иначе… Он и тебя захочет изменить, подогнать под свой идеальный образ! А когда не сумеет, просто бросит в самый неожиданный момент! – выкрикнул Смайт, вспоминая с болью слова Блейна на автоответчике, и швырнул трубку в стену.

 

***

 

Дэвид и Блейн затаили дыхание, прислушиваясь к негромкому взволнованному голосу Курта, доносившемуся из кухни:

 _– Что ты… нет! Себастиан, ты не должен так думать! Блейн очень славный, он очень хороший! Я даже немного тебе завидую… Ладно, вру – не немножко, я ужасно тебе завидую!.. Нет! Ты всё не так понимаешь!_

Даже при отсутствии достаточного освещения, было видно, что лицо Карофски заметно побелело. Дэйв вылетел из квартиры словно ошпаренный, к удивлению Блейна, не произведя при этом абсолютно никакого шума, чего трудно было ожидать от парня его комплекции. Андерсону стало не по себе. Получалось, что он во второй раз без спросу проник в чужую квартиру, только вот теперь стал еще и невольным свидетелем чужого же приватного разговора. Стоп! Что он только что слышал? Курт разговаривал… с кем? С каким-то Себастианом. Это ведь мог быть кто угодно с таким же именем, как у Смайта?.. Но, с другой стороны, в разговоре определенно было упомянуто и его собственное имя? Так ведь? Нет, таких совпадений не бывает! 

Блейн, пятясь, вышел из квартиры, стараясь не шуметь, проводил растерянным взглядом быстро удалявшуюся спину Дэвида и тихонько прикрыл за собой дверь.

"Блейн очень славный, он очень хороший! Я даже немного тебе завидую…" От этих простых слов у Андерсона кружилась голова и подкашивались коленки, как у подростка, впервые пригласившего кого-то на медленный танец.

Прислонившись спиной к прохладной стене, он никак не мог решить, что же делать дальше? Он нравился Курту. Сердце Блейна пустилось в пляс, но вдруг пропустило удар от неприятной мысли: понравился, как же… как милый щеночек, подобранный на улице! "Ох, прекрати, Би! На щенячьи задницы так не пялятся!" – возмутился его внутренний голос. И то верно… И он ведь сказал Себастиану, что завидует ему… это же значит, что… ну, вроде как, не прочь бы был оказаться на его месте… Правильно?

Может, постучаться в надежде, что хозяин сжалится и впустит его? Но зачем? И что потом? Или же лучше бежать отсюда? Но куда? В клуб? Блейн, окончательно запутавшись в вопросах, роящихся в голове и разрывавших все его представления о приличиях, порядочности, совести и чести, выбежал на улицу. В поисках такси, он бессмысленно заметался туда и обратно вдоль дороги.

"Да ты гений, Андерсон! В три часа ночи такси по окраинам прямо косяками ходят, только и ждут приблудных, вроде тебя!" – съязвил голос в его бедовой головушке. "Я не приблудный… я несчастный человек!" – обиделся Блейн. "Как будто несчастный человек не может оказаться приблудным!.. Не дури уже! Ты скорее пешком до Бостона доберёшься, чем встретишь машину здесь и сейчас! Ну?.. Ждёшь пинка под зад в нужном направлении?"

Нет, Блейну не нужны были пинки, его и так, словно магнитом, тянуло к заветному подъезду, и под конец внутреннего диалога, он осознал, что снова стоит перед домом Хаммела.  
Вариант вернуться и попросить у Курта помощи был воспринят, в результате, собственным подсознанием, как очень желанный, хоть и запретный плод. Подойдя к двери квартиры, Блейн еще какую-то долю секунды колебался: стучать или звонить?  
Ему дико, до ломоты в суставах, хотелось постучать в эту дверь. Чёрт возьми, почему бы и нет: Дэвид самоустранился, повод, хоть и довольно жалкий, у него был… Андерсон занёс было кулак… "Эй! И суток не прошло, как ты сделал предложение своему парню! И уже ищешь новых приключений? Когда это в тебе проснулся такой побля… эмм… шалунишка?" – раздался голос под кудряшками. "Может, решишься уже, на чьей ты стороне?!" – прикрикнул на него Блейн. "Да, мне без разницы… просто… ты действительно готов поставить крест на трехлетних худо-бедно, но отношениях ради парня, которого знаешь несколько часов? И который, не факт ещё, что ответит тебе взаимностью? Да и Дэвид вполне ещё может вернуться, это, по ходу, его фишка, ну просто мистер-бумеранг какой-то!" Да… Себастиан… Рука Блейна медленно разжалась и, вместо того, чтобы опуститься на дверь, вцепилась в волосы.   
Андерсон всю жизнь считал себя человеком рассудительным, даже, скорее, рассудочным, не поддающимся сиюминутным порывам. Но сейчас, впервые в жизни, ему казалось… нет, он был практически уверен, что, если не последует этому порыву, то будет сожалеть всю жизнь, продолжая изводить себя бесконечными "А если бы…"

Блейн зажмурился, глубоко вдохнул, как перед прыжком в воду, и несильно трижды ударил в дверь.

 

***

 

_– Что ты… нет! Себастиан, ты не должен так думать! Блейн очень славный, он очень хороший! Я даже немного тебе завидую… Ладно, вру – не немножко, я ужасно тебе завидую!_

_– Нет! Ты всё не так понимаешь!_

_– Всё я так понимаю! Но даже и не надейся, что с тобой будет иначе… Он и тебя захочет изменить, подогнать под свой идеальный образ! А когда не сумеет, просто бросит в самый неожиданный момент!_

Курт в растерянности лишь крепче сжал дурацкую шляпу, забытую второпях Блейном. В его черепушке, отскакивая от стенки к стенке, словно упругий мячик, металось обвинение, брошенное Себастианом: _"Может, между вами уже что-то произошло?!"_ И в какой-то момент, Хаммел отчётливо услышал ту же самую фразу, произнесённую другим, куда более знакомым голосом… Дэвид! Точно, совсем недавно Карофский швырнул ему в лицо эти же слова… Да что они, сговорились что ли?! С чего они взяли? Ведь они с Блейном ничего такого не делали! Всего лишь… 

Что "всего лишь"?.. Флиртовали, как сумасшедшие, не жалея намёков и двусмысленных фразочек? Горланили песни под гитару? Пялились друг другу на задницу? Готовили вместе ужин, не упуская ни малейшей возможности потереться друг о друга? А потом этот самый ужин и уничтожили, опять-таки вместе, ведя задушевные беседы и делясь сокровенным? И если бы Дэвид не завалился с очередным дурацким букетом, поклялся бы ты, Курт, на последнем выпуске Vogue, что в эту самую минуту не кувыркался бы уже в тёплой постельке с кучерявым Леприконом?

Щёки парня вспыхнули огнём и побелели как мел за пару секунд, когда он честно ответил "Да" на все вопросы, кроме последнего. Потому что было бессмысленно врать собственной совести.

Курт согнулся пополам на стуле, безжалостно сминая в гармошку несчастную шляпу, словно физически ощущая тяжесть пришедшего вдруг осознания: ему совсем… ну, вот нисколечко, не было стыдно! Должно было. Он точно знал, что просто обязан сгорать от стыда за своё поведение и за многое из сказанного. Прежде всего, перед Дэвидом, чёрт возьми, полтора года моногамных отношений просто так не перечёркиваются. Во всяком случае, Хаммел никогда не считал себя способным на такое. А вот, поди ж ты! Вероятность того, что Дэйв не простит ему сегодняшней ночи, вовсе его не беспокоила. И перед женихом Блейна, вообще-то, должно было быть хотя бы неловко за все те откровения и недостаток деликатности… человек и так переживал за своего парня, а теперь ещё и ревнует безо всяких на то причин! "Так уж и безо всяких?.." – снова встряла совесть.

– Не знаю! – не разгибаясь, простонал в зелёную ткань Курт. Совесть тихо хихикнула, но промолчала, видимо, сжалившись над ним.

Впрочем, было бы неправдой утверждать, что Хаммел совсем уж ни о чём не сожалел. Ещё как! А именно, о том, что выставил из дома бывшего Соловья, доктора медицинских наук, Блейна Дэвона Андерсона… Обладателя самых тёплых золотистых глаз, самых мягких кудряшек, самых забавных бровей и самого соблазнительного голоса на свете! Курт снова застонал, теперь уже бессловесно… а что тут скажешь? Едва эта мысль пришла ему в голову, он уже не мог её оттуда выкинуть. А вдруг, то заведение будет уже закрыто? А вдруг, бармен окажется воришкой и присвоит бумажник, просто сказав, что и не видел его? Или Блейн сам ошибся и, на самом деле, оставил его вовсе не там? Далеко он уйдёт с полтинником и без документов? Да ему даже на такси не хватит, чтобы вернуться, в случае неудачи! Да… убивался Хаммел несказанно. Но тут его совесть не выдержала и решила нанести последний удар: "Прекрати уже тут театр греческой трагедии устраивать! Ты просто хочешь, чтобы он был рядом!"

Раздался негромкий стук в дверь...


	8. Chapter 8

Блейн зажмурился, глубоко вдохнул, как перед прыжком в воду, и несильно трижды ударил в дверь.  
В тишине ночи казалось, что стук сердца громче, чем звук, произведённый его собственной рукой. Опустив взгляд в пол, Андерсон какое-то время пристально рассматривал свои ботинки и не сразу осознал, что дверь открылась. На пороге стоял Курт с очаровательно взъерошенной челкой, левой рукой крепко прижимая ту самую безумную зеленую шляпу, что притащил кто-то из Соловьев в бар и за которой собственно и вернулся Блейн.

Два голоса прозвучали в унисон:

– Ты вернулся!

– Я вернулся… я забыл кое-что… – добавил Блейн и немедленно пожалел об этом, заметив, как на последних словах радостные искорки в глазах напротив угасли, сменившись… разочарованием?..

– Ах, да… конечно, – Курт торопливо кивнул, прикусив губу, и посторонился, пропуская гостя. Не глядя больше на Андерсона, он направился в кухню, роняя по дороге рассеянное: – Себастиан тебе звонил…

– Себастиан? – ненатурально удивился Блейн. – А как же он узнал твой номер? А, ну да, в смысле… я же сам ему сообщил…

– Я пытался ему объяснить… но он, кажется, всё неправильно понял!

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Он… ты будешь смеяться… но, он, вроде как, приревновал тебя ко мне! Он даже предположил, что между нами что-то могло уже произойти! Это безумие… ведь между нами ничего такого… – только теперь, подняв, наконец, взгляд, Курт обнаружил подошедшего вплотную Блейна, нервно вдохнул и почти шёпотом закончил: – не было…

– Уверен?.. – Андерсон и сам не мог бы сказать, откуда набрался смелости, но он, в кои-то веки, не хотел копаться в себе и анализировать, а просто делать то, что подсказывала интуиция.

– Нет?.. – выдохнул Хаммел, как загипнотизированный, глядя в его глаза.

– Потому что, если ничего такого не было… отдавай мне шляпу, и я пойду?.. – произнёс Блейн с полувопросительной интонацией.

– Какую шляпу? – не отводя пристального взгляда, медленно выговорил Курт, ненавязчиво заводя за спину руку с зажатым в ней головным убором. – Смешная такая… зелёная?.. Где-то я её видел… надо будет поискать. Поможешь? – Курт шире распахнул глаза, цвет которых в данный момент стало невозможно причислить ни к синему, ни к зеленому и по-детски наивно закусил нижнюю губу. 

– Что ты делаешь?

– А что я делаю? – захлопал ресницами Хаммел

– Ты ищешь повод, чтобы задержать меня…

– Да… ищу, – сдался без боя Курт, щеки которого начали потихоньку наливаться румянцем, а уголки губ медленно, но верно ползли вверх, – но не нахожу…

– А я ищу повод, чтобы остаться! – обезоруживающе улыбнулся Блейн, ловя себя на мысли, что, кажется, теперь у него появилась достойная цель в жизни: заставлять лицо этого парня расцветать вот такой изумительной улыбкой чистой радости… ну, если бы он ему это только позволил.

– Тогда, давай, ты просто останешься? А я… я тут как раз собирался чай заваривать! Устраивайся, сейчас я буду колдовать!.. – лукаво подмигнул Хаммел, выдвигая один из ящиков, оказавшийся буквально забитым впритирку стоящими баночками. – Все издеваются над этой моей страстью, кроме Бритт, пожалуй. Знаешь, иногда, если не спится, я открываю мои секретные баночки с травяными чаями и сочиняю какой-нибудь интересный купаж… как настоящий чародей. Бритт говорит, что я помощник Мерлина! – смущённо хихикнул Курт.

– Значит, я не так уж сильно ошибся! – обрадовался Блейн.

– В чём? – насторожился Хаммел.

– Ну… – «Да чего уж теперь? Вываливай всё как на духу, раз припёрся!» – подбодрил Андерсон сам себя. – Я грешил на пирожные… думал, ты туда приворотного зелья подмешал. 

– Приворотного… О!.. – Курт вспыхнул и стал пристально разглядывать собственные тапки.

– Да… когда вернулся Дэвид, и ты выставил меня с этим дурацким йогуртом, я… мне стало так плохо! Особенно, когда вы начали целоваться!..

– Что?.. Как ты?.. Ты… подслушивал?

– Чёрт… ну… я опасался, как бы он тебе чего не сделал… Он был здорово рассержен… Да, я подслушивал! И злился! И ревновал! – выпалил под конец на одном дыхании Блейн, закрывая лицо руками.

– Прости, но ты ведь понимаешь, насколько странно это звучит?

– Можешь посмотреть мне в глаза? – не слишком разборчиво пробурчал Андерсон из-за сомкнутых ладоней.

– Эмм… нет. Как я могу посмотреть тебе в глаза, если ты… спрятался?

– Я к тому, что я тут спрятался как раз потому, что понимаю, насколько странно прозвучали мои слова, и мне жутко неловко. Но я почему-то чувствую себя с тобой, как под присягой: только правду, и ничего, кроме правды!.. – Блейн чуть отстранил руки от лица, чтобы Хаммел смог разобрать его речь, но не убрал их.

– Да? – пользуясь тем, что гость не мог его видеть, Курт позволил себе расслабиться и умильно улыбнулся. – Ну, тогда ты заслужил награду: откровенность за откровенность. Это твоё признание… ну, насчёт ревности и, что беспокоился – мне это было приятно. То есть, даже хуже: в жизни не слышал ничего приятнее! Так что, пожалуй, у нас ничья по неловкостям, вылезай уже оттуда!  
Блейн растопырил пальцы и весело сверкнул сквозь них взглядом:

– Это означает, что ты не выгонишь меня?

– Ну, если я до сих пор этого не сделал…

– Хочу чаю и ещё пирожных – и пусть мне потом придётся неделю поститься, чтобы согнать жирок, оно того стоит! – поняв, что, по крайней мере, в ближайшем будущем ему ничто не грозит, Блейн устроился на стуле поудобней, скрестив руки на груди, и уставился на хозяина с широченной улыбкой.

– Ох, да, мистер, Вы определённо склонны к ожирению! – сыронизировал Курт, потом встал, чтобы взять уже заварившийся чай и, проходя мимо Блейна прошептал ему в самое ушко: – Могу с уверенностью утверждать, что на вид… и на ощупь, Вы вполне можете позволить себе ещё пару пирожных.

– Как ты ска… что? Когда?..

– Эй-эй, спокойно, доктор! Мне безумно нравится вгонять тебя в краску! Это даже могло бы стать моим любимым хобби, но случай самовозгорания у меня в доме – это уже перебор, так что, просто поверь мне на слово, хорошо?

Смутные образы Курта почему-то переодетого эльфом и орущего на него Дэвида промелькнули у Блейна в голове. Да, точно, потом он вскочил с дивана, в чём мама на свет родила – прямо Давид против Голиафа, только вот Давид в этот раз был малость под градусом и Голиаф его запросто вывел из строя. И следующее, что он помнил, это как просыпается опять на диване, заботливо укутанный в банный халат… а левитировать он не умеет, тем более, в состоянии нокаута, значит… Значит, Курт его туда доволок! Чёрт, совершенно голого! 

– Та-дан! А вот и пироженки!

 

Через полчаса всё таких же вкусных сладостей и необыкновенно ароматного чая парни разомлели, а Курт начал откровенно клевать носом. И неудивительно, он ведь за всё это время совсем глаз не сомкнул, в отличие от некоторых.

– Может, в постельку? – невинно предложил он. Да, определённо, вгонять в краску Блейна Андерсона могло стать его хобби. А, если бы за это платили, так и профессией!

– Да… Да, конечно! Ты сейчас прямо за столом отключишься! Я на диване, естественно, мы с ним уже как-то подружились, вроде бы…

– О, ты ещё не всё о нём знаешь! – загадочно заявил Хаммел, вставая из-за стола и складывая чашки-блюдца в раковину. – Он умеет раскладываться!

Блейн встал, сладко потянулся, раскинув руки в стороны, выпятив грудь и зевая… во всех смыслах, потому что Хаммел, не удержавшись от соблазна, незаметно подкрался, ткнул его остреньким пальцем в живот и тут же сбежал в гостиную, хохоча как ребёнок над своей проказой.

– Ой! Ах ты!.. – крикнул Андерсон, кидаясь вдогонку. 

Не добежав пары шагов до дивана, Курт остановился, разворачиваясь и поднимая руки.

– Сдаюсь! Сдаюсь!

Блейн притормозил, переходя на медленный кошачий шаг и окидывая «пленника» каким-то уж слишком   
плотоядным взглядом. Курт нервно сглотнул и засуетился:

– Ну, давай, я принесу бельё, а заодно схожу в ванную и переоденусь, а ты здесь пока… – он метнулся глазами к полкам, схватил оттуда какую-то небольшую вещицу и сунул её в руки Блейну, – … вот, музыку можешь послушать. Тут в основном минусовки, знаешь… мы тут частенько караоке устраиваем! Эмм… ну, я пошёл! – и Хаммел поспешно удалился, не видя, как глаза Блейна неотступно следили за ним, будто их притягивало магнитом. Когда Курт исчез за дверью ванной комнаты, Блейн присел на краешек дивана и рассеянно включил плеер. Он быстро пролистывал список, узнавая мелодии по первым же нотам и удивляясь схожести, хоть и не идентичности их вкусов и в этом. Вдруг ленивый перебор гитарных струн заставил его сердце пропустить удар: он нашёл её, это была она, та самая песня, что выражала сейчас все его сумбурные чувства и сомнения, и какое-то болезненное желание говорить правду, какой бы странной и неуместной она ни казалась. 

Андерсон подключил устройство к колонкам и замер в ожидании, держа палец на кнопке «Play», словно на курке.

Едва Курт показался в гостиной со стопкой постельного белья и пижамой для Блейна, тот включил музыку и кивнул ему, приглашая сесть напротив. Курт опустился на диван, с осторожным любопытством глядя на парня, который, дождавшись вступления, как бы нехотя, почти речитативом, запел:

 

\-------------------------------------------  
~I hope that I don't fall in love with you~ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e2f1Vk5CM_8  
\-------------------------------------------

Well I hope that I don't fall in love with you/ Надеюсь, я не влюблюсь в тебя

'Cause falling in love just makes me blue,/ Потому что влюбленность заставляет меня грустить

Well the music plays and you display your heart for me to see,/ Играет музыка, а ты открываешь мне свое сердце

I had a beer and now I hear you calling out for me/ А я с пивом и я сейчас слышу твой призыв, 

And I hope that I don't fall in love with you./ Но я надеюсь, не влюблюсь в тебя

 

Well the room is crowded, people everywhere/ Комната полна народу, люди повсюду

And I wonder, should I offer you a chair?/ Я не знаю, должен ли я предложить тебе присесть?

Well if you sit down with this old clown, take that frown and break it,/ Если ты сядешь рядом с этим старым клоуном,

Before the evening's gone away, I think that we could make it,/ Уйдет твой хмурый взгляд, К концу вечера нам удастся добиться этого,

And I hope that I don't fall in love with you./ И я надеюсь, я не влюблюсь в тебя

 

I can see that you are lonesome just like me, / Я вижу, что ты тоже одинок, как и я

And it being late, you'd like some company,/ Уже поздно и тебе хотелось бы с кем-то пообщаться

Well I turn around to look at you, and you look back at me,/ Я поворачиваюсь взглянуть на тебя и ты отвечаешь на мой взгляд

 

The guy you're with has up and split, the chair next to you's free,/ Парень, с которым ты пришел встал и ушел, Место рядом с тобой освободилось

And I hope that you don't fall in love with me./И я надеюсь, ты не влюбишься в меня

 

Now it's closing time, the music's fading out/ Время близится к закрытию, музыка затихает,

Last call for drinks, I'll have another stout./ Наполняют последние бокалы, я тоже выпью еще

Well I turn around to look at you, you're nowhere to be found,/ Я оглянулся взглянуть на тебя, но тебя нигде нет

I search the place for your lost face, guess I'll have another round/ Я везде ищу твое лицо, думаю, я выпью ещё

And I think that I just fell in love with you/ Но, боюсь, что я уже влюблён в тебя…

 

Музыка затихла, и в наступившей тишине слышалось лишь дыхание двух молодых мужчин, сидящих молча, не смея ни пошевелиться, ни отвести взгляд от глаз напротив. От глаз, в которых читался вопрос «Можно?..» В какой-то момент оба неуловимо потянулись друг к другу, и вот уже Блейн чувствует на губах дыхание Курта с запахом зубной пасты – не может быть… вишня? – а его кудряшки мягко щекочут лоб Курта… 

«Дрииинь!»

– Ай!

– Ой!

Ну, ещё бы, от неожиданности парни вздрогнули, и последовало крепкое столкновение головами. 

– Боже… кто же это к тебе в такой час? 

– Ну, наверное, Дэвид, больше некому! Посиди здесь, я пойду, открою.

 

****

 

Не обнаружив Блейна в зале ожидания в аэропорту, Джефф не находил себе места. Пройдя этот самый злосчастный зал вдоль и поперек не единожды с двумя уже успевшими остыть стаканчиками кофе, Стерлинг опустился в кресло рядом с тем местом, где оставил Блейна. Набрав в очередной раз номер парня и в очередной раз не услышав ответа, он со злостью швырнул оба стаканчика в урну. Ругая все и вся, и себя в первую очередь, за то, что позволил Блейну напиться, Стерлинг отправился на стоянку такси. Опять неудача. В службу охраны аэропорта. Снова никаких результатов. Буквально умоляя улыбчивую девушку у стойки регистрации Джеффри выяснил лишь одно – билет Андерсон не сдавал, а значит, была надежда перехватить его, когда будет объявлена посадка. Все еще не находя себе места, Джефф решился позвонить Уэсли. Получив от последнего нагоняй и просьбу информировать о любых, даже самых незначительных новостях, парень немного успокоился. Оставалось лишь ждать. Когда и к моменту окончания посадки Блейн не появился, Стерлинг запаниковал по-настоящему. Все та же улыбчивая девушка попыталась успокоить его:

– Быть может, Ваш знакомый улетел предыдущим рейсом?

Джеффри окончательно запутался. Он отыскал в телефоне домашний Блейна, однако, когда и там вместо него ответил взволнованный Себастиан, в душе парня поселилась настоящая паника. Но при виде на экране телефона входящего с номера Андерсона, Стерлинг внутренне возликовал, быстро закончил разговор со Смайтом и перезвонил другу. После пары коротких гудков трубку подняли:

– Би, где тебя черти носят?! – закричал возмущенный Стерлинг.

– Простите, это не Би. Это бармен того клуба, где владелец телефона потерял его. Извините, что воспользовался трубкой, но я видел, что это уже далеко не первый Ваш звонок, и я видел Вас с владельцем телефона, судя по фотографии, что высвечивается при вызове, так что решил перезвонить. Вы можете передать ему, чтобы не беспокоился, потому что здесь еще и бумажник. Моя смена заканчивается утром.

– Вот так поворот, – пробубнил растерянный Джефф. – Я сейчас же беру такси и еду.

Сказать, однако, оказалось гораздо проще, чем сделать. На поиски свободного такси у Джеффри ушло не менее получаса. За это время он успел отзвониться Себастиану, от которого выслушал массу неприятных вещей, что в данной ситуации его даже не зацепило, высказав в ответ всё, что думал о женихе своего друга, и перезвонить Уэсу, слова которого действовали хоть немного успокаивающе. Когда он, наконец, добрался до клуба, время неуклонно близилось к полуночи и количество народа там стремилось практически к бесконечности. Едва протолкнувшись к бару, Джефф привлек к себе внимание обслуживавшего их весь предыдущий вечер парня. Бармен, видимо, уже привычными в грохоте музыки жестами, заменяющими слова, указал сначала на себя, на свои глаза, затем на Стерлинга и, коснувшись наручных часов, поднял вверх два пальца.

– Надо понимать, что ты освободишься через пару минут, – беседовал сам с собой Джефф.

И действительно, пусть не через две минуты, но достаточно скоро, на его плечо опустилась чья-то рука. Обернувшись, Джефф увидел бармена, только без форменного фартука, указывающего на входную дверь.

Выйдя, наконец, из шумного зала на улицу, бармен заговорил:

– Извини, что заставил ждать, но там разговаривать просто невозможно, я Дэнни*.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Вот такой у нас Дэнни:

http://imgdepo.ru/show/5525694

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

– Джеффри, – пожал протянутую ладонь Стерлинг, – спасибо, что ответил на звонок.

– А где сам хозяин документов?

– Хотел бы я знать. 

– Знаешь, обычно, если сам хозяин не возвращается за потерянной вещью в нашу же смену, то мы отдаем ее начальству. 

– Стой-стой, подожди, понимаешь, тут вот какая штука. Он перебрал немного...

– Ага, видел я это "немного", – ухмыльнулся Дэнни, – да ладно, у него ж повод был, и, как я понял, весьма неплохой. Давай так, формальности ради, рассказываешь мне, как зовут твоего друга, и что там ты еще про него знаешь, я сверяю твои слова с его документами и, если все совпадает, то делаю вид, что ты – это он? Ну, разумеется, не бесплатно? Только учти, его бумажник практически пуст на тему наличных, так что платишь ты.

– Идет, – обрадовался Стерлинг. – Итак: полное имя Блейн Дэвон Андерсон, родился в ...

– Воу-воу, стой, не так быстро, – расхохотался бармен, – дай я хоть сам посмотрю, как его зовут.  
Дэнни достал из заднего кармана телефон и протянул его Джеффу: – Держи, передай своему другу, пусть придумает код блокировки поинтереснее, чем четыре единицы.

Далее последовал бумажник. Раскрыв его, парень достал права: 

– Ну, да Андерсон, правильно. Права получены в штате...

– Огайо, Вестервиль, – перебил Стерлинг, – прости, номера медицинской страховки не знаю.

– Ладно, верю я тебе. 

Джефф достал свой бумажник и, раскрыв его, вопросительно глянул на Дэнни: 

– Сколько я тебе должен?

– Да ничего не должен, хватит чаевых, что оставил твой друг, я так... проверял. Если ты знаешь его, да еще и заплатить согласен, значит, не врешь, а то понимаешь, я за время работы всякого народу повидать успел. А где он сам-то, этот твой Блейн?

– Сам не возьму в толк. Я пошел за кофе, а когда вернулся, его уже не было. Черт, мне его жених голову снесет теперь. 

Дэнни лишь рассмеялся в ответ.

– Это ты просто Себастьяна не знаешь, уж лучше оказаться в террариуме с различными гадами, чем попасться ему не под то настроение.

– Горячая штучка? Мне такие нравятся, с ними не соскучишься. Так, и что твой друг?

– Не знаю где теперь его искать.

– Подожди, – Дэнни вновь раскрыл бумажник, который все еще держал в руках, – вот, смотри, здесь квитанция какая-то и адрес доставки указан Дестини роуд, 142...

– Угу, только это Бостон.

– Да нет же, это здесь, в Нью-Йорке, это почти в моем районе.

– Да ну?.. И в Нью-Йорке? Маловероятно, что Блейн будет там, но, пожалуй, это единственное, что мне остается. С момента исчезновения прошло слишком мало времени, чтобы заявлять в полицию… Так, в каком, говоришь, это районе?..

Сидя в такси, Стерлинг все смотрел на часы и молился всем известным ему богам, чтобы Блейн действительно, каким угодно чудом, нашелся. Потому что пьяный Блейн – это нечто из ряда вон выходящее. Потому что пьяный Блейн безобиднее маленького котенка. Потому что пьяный Блейн, в точности как выразился Смайт, "становится похожим на ленивца: находит, к чему прицепиться и замирает". Уж что-что, а эту особенность Андерсона знали практически все Соловьи. Стерлинг от накопившегося напряжения даже рассмеялся в голос, чем вызвал косой неодобрительный взгляд водителя, вспомнив, как однажды такого вот придремавшего Блейна они с ребятами, возвращаясь с вечеринки, чуть не забыли в такси. И ведь забыли бы, если бы не внимательность водителя, вернувшегося, не успев отъехать и сотню метров.

Выйдя из машины и попросив таксиста подождать, Джефф осмотрел дом. Да, действительно, адрес соответствовал указанному на чеке. Стоя уже у двери, Стерлинг с трудом представлял, как сейчас, среди ночи, объяснять совершенно незнакомым людям эту абсолютно бессмысленную теорию? Но, была не была. Джефф нажал на кнопку звонка. Дверь открылась практически сразу...  
На пороге стоял весьма удивленный молодой человек в пижаме и с чашкой в руках (не удивительно, что в пижаме, Джеффри, сейчас уже третий час ночи, или утра, да не важно, чего, – продолжил мысленную беседу сам с собой Джефф).

Хозяин квартиры молча рассматривал незнакомца. Джефф же, хоть и репетировал всю дорогу три сотни извинений за беспокойство в такое время, сейчас стоял перед необходимостью соскребать с пола упавшую туда челюсть. Человек напротив него, хозяин квартиры, был тот самый недавно встреченный им в клинике акушерства, полузабытый мальчишка из прошлого, тот самый, упорно не замечаемый Андерсоном, поклонник – Курт.

– Вы что-то хотели? – поинтересовался хозяин.

– Привет. Понимаешь, в общем, тут такое дело. Я потерял друга...

Лицо хозяина изумлённо вытянулось.

– Видишь ли, мы праздновали, у нас традиция… собираться на день святого Патрика и мы... ну, вообще-то, если честно, то я... повез его в аэропорт и... Блейн Андерсон, ты же знаешь его, должен знать... – глаза парня округлились от обрушивающейся на него массы вопросов, – Ты же из Огайо, да? – не останавливался Джефф, – Ты Курт? Ну Вестервиль, Далтон, Соловьи, Блейн?..

– Блееейн? – изменившимся тоном почти взвизгнул Стерлинг.

– Джефф? – в унисон ему раздался еще один голос за спиной замершего в ступоре Хаммела. 

– Что ты тут... 

– Как ты меня... – не успели одновременно раздаться вопросы как их прервал невероятно громкий телефонный звонок.

– Да, слушаю, – незамедлительно ответил Стерлинг, – Уже рожает? Как рожает? Еду!

И парень, резко развернувшись, рванул по ступеням вниз. Замерев на середине, он столь же стремительно вернулся назад ко все еще недоумевающему Хаммелу и крайне озадаченному Андерсону, выглядывающим из квартиры.

Джеффри что-то извлек из кармана пальто и, не глядя, сунул в ближайшую к нему руку: 

– Вот, чуть не забыл, – он снова развернулся и поспешил к выходу. Уже выскакивая из подъезда, парень обернулся: – Блейн, ты обещал стать крестным!

Впустив внутрь порцию холодного воздуха, дверь закрылась. А на пороге квартиры стояли два, мягко говоря, ошарашенных человека. Первым очнулся Курт. Он посмотрел на то, что сжимали его пальцы:

– Блейн, это твое?

– Курт! Я буду крестным! У меня будет крестник… или крестница! Черт! Я даже не поинтересовался кто это, Курт!

Блейн весь буквально светился как Рождественская елка в Рокфеллер-центре и подпрыгивал словно ребенок, не в силах сдержать эмоции. Он вдруг обхватил Курта за плечи, притянул к себе, сжал в объятиях и совершенно неожиданно для последнего громко чмокнул его в... "щеку?". Ну, намеревался в щеку... только вот, Курт от неожиданности таких объятий вздрогнул и немного повернул голову в сторону возмутителя спокойствия и тут по его губам едва ощутимо скользнули другие мягкие и приятно теплые. Поцелуй пришелся в самый уголок рта парня. Блейн от неожиданности отпрянул от Курта и замер. Курт же прикрыл свободной рукой место поцелуя.

– Извини, – начал Блейн, – я иногда бываю немного, как бы это сказать... не сдержан, что ли.

– Не стоит извиняться, – промямлил Курт, опуская взгляд, и тут же по лицу его расползлась улыбка: – Еще неизвестно, как я буду реагировать, когда у меня появится племянница. – Через секунду он добавил: – Уж не знаю, каким образом твой друг нашел тебя, но, похоже, это твои потерянные документы и телефон.

Курт осторожно протянул вещи Блейну. В какой-то момент он понял, что не то чтобы боится, но опасается прикосновений парня. Определенно, ничего угрожающего его жизни и физическому здоровью в них не было, а вот про спокойствие душевное он такого сказать не мог.

Блейн, будто чувствуя опасения Курта, очень аккуратно принял у него телефон и бумажник. Оставаться и дальше вот так не то в подъезде, не то в квартире было неуютно, и Курт, жестом пригласив Блейна пройти в гостиную, закрыл дверь.


	9. Chapter 9

– Я… это всё очень странно и становится всё страньше и страньше, может, если мы поспим, всё само как-то придёт в норму?.. – Курт вышел, передвигаясь в режиме «зомби». 

– Если, проснувшись, я обнаружу, что ты всего лишь сон… я не хочу, чтобы всё приходило в норму, – прошептал Андерсон сам себе.

Через минуту в комнате снова показался широко зевающий хозяин дома с новенькой зубной щёткой в руке, которую тут же вручил гостю.

– Ступай в ванную, а я приготовлю тебе диван, – угасающим от усталости сонным голосом промямлил Хаммел. Блейн послушно кивнул и отправился готовиться ко сну.

 

***

 

Закрыв за собой дверь, Блейн рассеянно положил полотенце на полку справа от умывальника, а пижаму – на стул справа и тупо уставился на вновь обретённый мобильник.

Пролистав список пропущенных звонков, он ощутил укол совести: пятьдесят три были от Смайта – парень явно переживал за него. Ну, во всяком случае, хотелось бы так думать… 

Решив поскорее разобраться с делами насущными, Блейн заказал новый билет на самолёт, теперь уже на утренний рейс. Мысли о предстоящем отлёте неприятно скребли по душе, и Андерсон немедленно призвал на помощь одну из своих любимых героинь, Скарлетт О'Хара, с её знаменитым «Я подумаю об этом завтра!»

Зачем-то перейдя на просмотр фотографий, Андерсон с удивлением обнаружил снимок приветливо улыбающегося бармена из того самого клуба, где вчера – Боже, всего лишь вчера! – состоялся слёт Соловьёв. Парень держал в руках табличку, на которой был номер телефона – очевидно, его – и подпись: «Только позвони, красавчик!» Блейн озадаченно хмыкнул, мотнул головой и открыл предыдущую фотографию, ту, что прислал Себастиан. Несколько неожиданно для него, это изображение не вызвало ни малейшей реакции южнее экватора, а лишь лёгкое смущение. Он закрыл папку с фото, борясь с желанием вообще выключить эту адскую машинку, однако, его природная сознательность победила, и милостиво согласилась на небольшой компромисс, позволив ограничиться сообщением вместо звонка Смайту. Блейн написал жениху, что не сумел вылететь из Нью-Йорка и переночует у своего гостеприимного хозяина, приютившего его, несмотря на все причинённые неудобства. Проговорив про себя, словно заклинание, оправдание, что звонить сейчас уже поздно, Блейн нажал «Отправить» и отложил телефон в сторону.  
Учитывая, что душ он принимал всего несколько часов назад, Андерсон решил обойтись ускоренной процедурой: почистил зубы, умылся, слегка прошёлся по растрепавшимся кудряшкам мокрыми пальцами, после чего, прихватил сотовый и вышел из ванной.

Он представления не имел, что собирался сказать или сделать, но зато точно знал, чего хотел, а именно: вернуться к тому моменту, на котором их прервал приход Джеффри.

Чёрт возьми, Курт собирался его поцеловать!

Нет. Он собирался поцеловать Курта!

Да, какая разница! Суть в том, что они бы точно поцеловались, если бы не Джефф!  
И вот тут-то воспоминание о близости желанных губ и мягком прерывистом дыхании, ласкавшем его собственные, сделало то, что не удалось «горячей» фотографии Себастиана – Блейн-младший проснулся, а старший густо покраснел.

Гостиная встретила его подозрительной тишиной.

 

***

 

Курт застелил уже разобранный диван, размеры которого в таком виде поражали: на нем запросто можно было разместить пару-тройку Финнов – откровенно говоря, хозяин дома и присмотрел этот диван именно с расчетом на сводного братца, частенько остававшегося в ожидании очередного перемирия со своей драгоценной половинкой – что уж говорить об одном Блейне, который рисковал потеряться на его просторах. Хаммел утомленно вздохнул и присел там же, на результат своих трудов в ожидании последнего.

– Сейчас… я только чуть-чуть… – голова Курта коснулась спинки дивана, и мир бодрствующих потерял его в тот же миг.

 

***

 

– Курт, я воспользовался твоим... Курт? – Блейн был удивлен, не обнаружив сходу хозяина, и, лишь подойдя ближе, понял причину.

В приглушенном свете лампы и немудрено было не заметить свернувшегося клубочком на диване Курта. Парень совершенно по-детски поджал под себя ноги, обнял приготовленную подушку и, прислонившись головой к подлокотнику, мирно посапывал. Блейн подошел и присел рядом. Челка Хаммела растрепалась окончательно, и теперь одна прядка свисала на лоб, придавая ему настолько милый и невинный вид, что парень казался ребенком, задремавшим в обнимку с медвежонком Тедди в ожидании родителей. Ну, если бы не легкая щетина на щеках спящего, свидетельствовавшая о его явном совершеннолетии. Глубоко в подсознании Блейна лениво толкнулось смутное, едва уловимое воспоминание, рассыпавшееся, впрочем, в прах, как только Андерсон попытался сфокусироваться на нём, наморщив лоб и даже зажмурившись от усилия. Нет, память не желала сотрудничать, а, может, это была просто ложная тревога… 

Блейн, чуть дыша, просто на каком-то подкожном уровне наслаждался этим удивительным зрелищем, не в силах оторваться. Курт во сне выглядел таким беззащитным и открытым; вот его губ коснулась лёгкая улыбка, и сердце Андерсона пронзило острое желание оказаться её причиной: «Пусть это буду я… ну, пожалуйста, пусть это буду я тем, кто ему снится!» – взмолился он про себя, прекрасно сознавая всю абсурдность этой брошенной в пространство просьбы. 

Мобильник Блейн всё ещё сжимал в руке и, хоть это и противоречило определённым моральным принципам, которым он обычно следовал, соблазн оказался сильней. В ночной тишине резким скрипом раздался звук затвора камеры и папка "работа" пополнилась еще одним снимком, умилительным до иголочек в пальцах ног. 

Жаль было будить парня, но и оставлять в такой вот позе, обрекая последнего на затекшие ноги и неизбежную боль в шее наутро было нельзя.

Блейн аккуратно коснулся плеча Курта:

– Курт, – почти прошептал он, – ты спишь?

В ответ Хаммел лишь вдохнул поглубже и, судя по уменьшившимся складкам на подушке, чуть ослабил хватку.

По губам Блейна скользнула улыбка. Стараясь не касаться кожи, он осторожно убрал выбившуюся прядку со лба, но все же, не сдержавшись, прошелся кончиками пальцев по волосам Курта, таким мягким, легким и шелковистым, неожиданно для себя самого поддался порыву и коснулся губами виска.

Курт встрепенулся, испугав Андерсона, мгновенно отодвинувшегося от него на почтительное расстояние, свесил ноги с дивана и захлопал спросонья ресницами:

– Извини, я задремал.

– Ничего, это и понятно – ты меня прости, что разбудил, но оставлять тебя здесь в неудобной позе и оккупировать хозяйскую кровать было бы верхом наглости, – хихикнул Блейн.  
Курт резко встал с дивана, и тут же рухнул, как подкошенный, в заботливо подставленные объятия. 

– Ногу отсидел, – попытался оправдаться он, стараясь не утонуть в медовом взгляде напротив.  
Ладонь Курта, в первый момент весьма чувствительно сжавшая плечо Андерсона, ослабила, наконец, хватку, а вторая невесомо легла на его грудь. Вопреки ожиданию, руки, только что спасшие Хаммела от неминуемого падения, не разомкнулись, а лишь крепче обхватили его, заключая в сладкий плен самого настоящего объятия.

Курт внезапно с невероятной отчётливостью осознал, что вот это, наверное, и есть чувство дома – то, что испытываешь в месте, где ты защищён, где тебе рады, где тебя ждут и куда сам ты всегда стремишься, как бы далеко ни находился. Ему почудилось, будто они с Блейном оказались под каким-то магическим колпаком, под который не могло проникнуть ничто постороннее, и даже жалкий писк совести и здравого смысла превращался в бессмысленный лепет, разбиваясь о его стенки.

Взгляд Хаммела остановился на губах Блена, полных, чувственных и ставших до боли знакомыми за последние несколько часов проведенных вместе. С непонятным умилением он задержал внимание на кромке зубов, слегка неровных и чуть ассиметричных, но явно регулярно осматриваемых стоматологом. Да, Курт и в этот момент подмечал всё новые и новые детали в Блейне, пусть и не характерно-романтичные, но столь важные, какими могут быть мелочи лишь в по-настоящему дорогом для тебя человеке.

Курт прекрасно сознавал, что произойдет в следующую секунду и полностью отдавал себе отчет, что после этого пути назад для него не будет. Этот шаг окажется завершающей точкой в его отношениях с Девидом, и он вновь, как и много лет назад, увязнет в чувствах к этому человеку. Но даже это сейчас казалось правильным. И пусть он рискует вновь остаться один-одинёшенек, с разбитым сердцем, Курт готов был заплатить цену риска. Он еле слышно прерывисто вздохнул и подался вперёд.

Блейн не помнил своего первого поцелуя – лишь смутные, нечеткие контуры и очертания, сам факт, как данное, не более – но он запомнит каждую малейшую деталь этого. Пальцы Курта скользнули по его растрепанным кудряшкам и чуть сжали их на затылке, в то время как бездонная глубина синих глаз сквозь мелкую зыбь полуприкрытых ресниц ни на миг не отпускала. Кончик языка Хаммела лишь чуть показался, чисто интуитивно увлажнив губы и вновь спрятался, оставив рот немного приоткрытым. Блейн неспешно набрал в легкие воздуха, как перед погружением в воду, и немного наклонился навстречу Курту... Их губы встретились, слегка приоткрытые, чуть влажные, гораздо более мягко, чем Блейн ожидал от той жизненной силы и того стержня, что он успел разглядеть за эту ночь в Хаммеле. Курт прижался ближе и углубил поцелуй, позволив своим пальцам окончательно запутаться в волосах Блейна, который еле слышно застонал отозвавшись на нечаянную ласку. Он позволил губам Курта приоткрыть его собственные чуть шире, а затем язык Курта проскользил по внутренней стороне его верхней губы. Андерсон в жизни не испытывал ничего более похожего на счастье, и все это было столь невероятно и чувственно, что Блейн перестал ощущать гравитацию, он словно находился в каком-то неведомом пространстве, где напрочь отсутствовала сила притяжения. Курт оторвался на мгновение от губ Блейна и рвано вдохнул. Теперь уже Блейн инициировал следующее прикосновение. Он обхватил нижнюю губу Курта и принялся ее посасывать, проходясь собственным языком по еще сомкнутой линии его рта. Курт издал стон, видимо, означавший признание собственной капитуляции, и впустил Блейна. Это был ни с чем несравнимый танец-бой за первенство, сменяющийся время от времени игрою в поддавки. Курт с характерным влажным звуком отпустил нижнюю губу Блейна прежде чем их губы окончательно расстались. Он лишь немного отстранился от Андерсона, так, что они все еще дышали одним на двоих разгоряченным воздухом смешивающегося дыхания. Они оба молчали, но глаза Курта, казалось, задавали один и тот же вопрос уже в сотый раз. "Разве это нормально? Правильно?" Блейн умиротворенно улыбнулся, не желая разрушить момент словами. Сейчас, при всей неправильности сложившейся ситуации, вопреки здравому смыслу, он чувствовал себя счастливее, чем когда-либо за последнее время. И, видимо, это состояние умиротворения и покоя передалось Курту, и уже неважно было, чьи именно губы накрыли другие, и чей язык первым оказался во рту другого, это был тот же поцелуй, но все же немного иной, более спокойный, слаженный, хоть и столь же опьяняюще безумный. 

Рано или поздно всему приходит конец, и поцелуй грозил перерасти в нечто большее, чего оба пока опасались. Парни прервались. Ещё какое-то время они так и стояли молча, соприкасаясь лбами и закрыв глаза, рука в руке. Тишина не была неудобной, неуютной, или гнетущей, наоборот – скорее, умиротворяющей и даже какой-то естественной, но ситуация все же казалась обоим непозволительной, и легкая нотка напряжения витала в воздухе.

– Зачем ты это сделал? – не удержался Хаммел. Да, пристрастие устраивать детальный анализ любых событий в его жизни было общеизвестно.

– Не смог удержаться?

– Это не объяснение.

– А тогда объясни, почему ты обнимался с моей шляпой? 

– Упс… а я так надеялся, что этот позорный акт фетишизма ускользнул от твоего внимания… и вообще, отвечать вопросом на вопрос не честно!

– Замолчи уже, это было мило! – Блейн вновь потянулся к губам напротив, но едва он коснулся с готовностью приоткрывшегося рта Курта, раздался громкий – слишком громкий, похоже, долбили ногой – стук в дверь. Парни обречённо застонали в унисон. – Уже не смешно, Хаммел… твоя квартира – это проходной двор какой-то!

Стук продолжался. Колотили сильно и с регулярностью исправного метронома.

– Боже мой, ну, что за люди, – жалобно прошептал Курт, сжимая пальцами кудряшки на затылке Блейна. 

– Если не открываем, значит, нас нет дома!

– А если мы дома, и не открываем, значит, мы не хотим никого видеть… – Блейн осмелел и принялся методично выцеловывать линию челюсти Хаммела, начиная от подбородка и продвигаясь к ушку. Курт одобрительно промычал что-то похожее на «Да!»

Грохот снаружи, однако, и не думал прекращаться. С терпением, похоже, у стоящего перед входной дверью всё было в порядке.

– Они так дверь снесут… и разбудят всех соседей! – неохотно отстранился Курт. – Надо открыть.

– Ты не пойдёшь один! – Блейн хотел прозвучать уверенно и мужественно, но получилось, скорее, капризно и с ноткой истерики. Хаммел изумлённо вздёрнул брови. – Я имею в виду, ну, мало ли что…   
_нам лучше быть вместе._

– Да, пожалуй, лучше… – медленно, будто о чём-то своём, проговорил Курт, берясь за ручку вздрагивающей под равномерными ударами двери.

– О! Ребята… – протянул, расплывшись в пьяной улыбке, Дэвид и прислонился к косяку. – А это я вам тут дверь ломаю! Кудрявый, ты ещё здесь? На этот раз хотя бы в штанах, и на том спасибо, – нарочито раскланялся Дэйв. – Пустите, или мне так и стоять в дверях?

– Боже, Дэйв, проходи, конечно, – спохватился гостеприимный хозяин, чувствовавший себя в некоторой степени ответственным за происходящее, и добавил про себя: «Везет же мне сегодня на пьяных.»

– Курт, не стоит преувеличивать, я не Господь, а все еще просто Дэйв, но приглашением всенепременно воспользуюсь.

Карофски неуклюже ввалился в прихожую, сметая с полки многострадальный телефон Курта, который, уже не впервые за эту ночь приземлившись на пол, тут же разлетелся на части и, судя по осколкам экрана, уже окончательно.

– С чего ж тебя так развезло-то? – еле слышно озвучил свои мысли Блейн.

– Ха, кудрявый, сам виноват, отказался составить мне компанию. А вот согласился бы, глядишь, и я рассмотрел в тебе то, что моему несостоявшемуся женишку приглянулось. Да, Курт? – подмигнул спьяну обоими глазами сразу Карофски. С этими словами Дэйв чуть наклонился в бок и демонстративно уставился на пятую точку Андерсена, стоявшего в пол-оборота. Блейн, поймав направление его взгляда, попятился, вызывая, очевидно, головокружение у Карофски, склонившегося еще больше следом за объектом наблюдения и тут же с грохотом рухнувшего на пол, увлекая за собой оказавшегося на траектории падения Курта.

Дэвид навалился на Хаммела сверху и клюнул носом в щёку, двигаясь по инерции. Приподняв голову, он даже и не подумал встать, а принялся с неожиданной нежностью разглядывать любимые черты, для полноты ощущений очерчивая указательным пальцем контур лица Курта, в шоке затаившего дыхание. Вдруг Дэйв остановился на его губах и почти по-детски жалобно протянул:

– Ты целовался, Курт!.. У тебя красные губы! Я знаааю… знаю, когда у тебя бывают такие красные губы! Ты целовал этого коротышку? Почему, Курт?.. Почему он? – Карофски обиженно всхлипнул и уткнулся лбом в плечо Хаммела, начинавшего страдать от нехватки кислорода и почти полностью перекрытой циркуляции крови.

 

– Блейн! Ты не поможешь?.. Если тебя не затруднит! – прохрипел он из-под тихонько проливающего пьяные слёзы Дэвида.

 

Андерсон, наконец, вышел из ступора и кинулся ему на выручку. Вдвоём они кое-как подняли несопротивляющегося Дэйва. Курт прикинул про себя, как поступить с практически бесчувственным телом – уже вторым за ночь – и решил, что лучше оттащить его парня… ну, бывшего парня, в спальню. 

 

***

 

– Ты ведь это уже проходил, Курт… Удар молнии! Бум! Вспышка чувств… а потом, что? Нет, ты мне скажи: это хоть раз хорошо закончилось? Или хотя бы безболезненно? Ну, так, чтобы ты не сожалел о содеянном, не плакал в подушку, не терзал гитару, напару с Сан, ночи напролёт? – Хаммел удивлённо округлил глаза. – Да, я знаю, об этих ваших посиделках, Бритт не такая стерва, как её благоверная, хоть и со странностями. – Дэвид внезапно наклонился к Хаммелу и схватил его за оба запястья, крепко, но неожиданно деликатно. – Я хотел, чтобы у нас с тобой всё было иначе, чтобы всё получилось! Я дал тебе время… никогда ни в чём не торопил, старался быть рядом, заботился о тебе, Курт!.. Я думал… мне казалось, это то, чего ты ищешь – надёжного человека, прочных отношений… семьи. Я ошибся? Это не так? Тебя интересуют приключения на одну ночь? Потому что, это же оно и есть! Он улетит и никогда не вспомнит о тебе. – Карофски обернулся к застывшему у двери Блейну и злобно сверкнул глазами. – А ты… искатель приключений! Ну как? Приятно походя разрушать чужие жизни? Завтра расскажешь своему жениху, как повеселился в Большом Яблоке? У тебя что, как у моряка дальнего плавания – в каждом порту по любовнику, да?

– Перестань, Дэвид, ты пьян! – попытался остановить его Курт.

– Да! Я абсолютно, совершенно, до одури пьян! Но это только, чтобы угодить тебе, Курт! Вон как тебе этот коротышка в пьяном виде приглянулся! Правда, он был ещё и голый!.. Но это же можно исправить… 

– Дэвид приподнялся, но Курт в панике вскинул руки и пригвоздил мужчину к кровати.

– Дэйв, тебе необходимо поспать. Пожалуйста!.. Мы завтра обо всём поговорим.

– Да, да… завтра. Что ты знаешь о нём, Курт? Что ты можешь ожидать от человека, в течение суток делающего предложение одному, и соблазняющему другого?.. – Дэвид откинулся на подушку и устало прикрыл глаза. – Знаешь… вот за такое короткое время старое разрушить можно, а новое построить трудно… нельзя… – голос его затих, будто кто-то постепенно убавлял громкость, и через пару секунд он всхрапнул и повернулся на бок, обняв вторую подушку.

Курт аккуратно поднялся с кровати и вышел, кивнув Блейну следовать за ним.


	10. Chapter 10

Оставив Девида, уснувшего на полуслове в хозяйской спальне, парни молча вернулись в гостиную.  
– Курт, не возражаешь, я воспользуюсь твоей ванной и переоденусь в свое? А то и рассвет уже скоро, и спать, откровенно-то говоря, расхотелось, – нарушил тишину Блейн.   
– А? Нет, что ты. Да, конечно. Мне тоже, – соорудив этакую конструкцию три в одном, ответил на все вопросы разом хозяин, казалось, заплутавший в дебрях собственных мыслей.  
– И я посмотрел расписание... там самолет есть, утром.  
Блейн выудил из карманов одежды многострадальный телефон, документы и пятьдесят баксов, которыми так и не воспользовался и, молча положив все на край дивана, удалился.  
Курт взял в руки телефонную трубку и пульт от телевизора.  
Спустя весьма непродолжительное время в комнате вновь появился Блейн. Он вошел, ступая очень тихо, практически бесшумно, все так же молча присел на противоположный край дивана, собирая оставленные там вещи, и, как и Курт, безучастно уставился в экран, наблюдая с выключенным звуком какой-то из фильмов ВВС об обитателях морских глубин. Несколько раз Блейн было открывал рот, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь, но лишь хватал воздух, как рыба, выброшенная на берег. И, судя по напряженно выпрямившейся спине Курта, сидящего на другом конце дивана, тому тоже непросто давалось это молчание, он искоса бросал взгляды на Блейна, временами чуть слышно вздыхал, сжимал одной рукой другую, разжимал, безвольно опускал их и вновь сжимал, закусывал правый уголок нижней губы и с ясно различимым в этой гнетущей тишине причмокиванием тут же зализывал укушенное место. Сказать хотелось так много, что, казалось, слышны были звуки усиленно работающих шестеренок в головах. Но, то ли язык отказывался слушаться, то ли внезапно проснувшаяся совесть и гнетущее чувство вины после слов Девида не давали произнести ни слова. Когда экран телефона рядом с хозяином квартиры ожил, Курт, наконец, поднялся и, уставившись в пол, произнес:  
– Тебе пора собираться.  
– Почему? – было произнесено в ответ абсолютно нейтральным тоном.   
Курт поднял голову и теперь пристально смотрел в лицо собеседнику:   
– Потому что твой самолёт вылетает через три часа?.. Я уже вызвал тебе такси.  
И в этот момент Блейн все же решился:   
– Нет… Почему я должен улетать? Сегодня суббота, мы могли бы погулять в Центральном Парке, поглазеть на статую Свободы; теперь, когда моя кредитка при мне, я вполне мог бы угостить тебя обедом в ресторане на крыше Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг; вечером можно было бы посмотреть какой-нибудь мюзикл на Бродвее… А в воскресенье… в воскресенье я улечу в Бостон.  
– Нет. Лети сейчас.  
– Я… я не хочу, – жалобно протянул Блейн. Выражение его лица было таким… растерянным и беспомощным, что Курту пришлось отвести взгляд. Он просто не мог этого выдержать.  
– И я не хочу, но… если ты останешься на один день, это ничего не изменит… а потом будет ещё больнее… ну, по крайней мере, мне…  
– А… а если бы это было не на один день?..  
– О чём ты?  
– Если бы я _жил_ в Нью-Йорке? Это изменило бы что-нибудь?  
– Возможно… Возможно, это изменило бы всё, но не стоит исходить из «если бы», не находишь?  
– Могу я позвонить тебе?  
– Не надо… пожалуйста, не надо! Дэйв и Себастиан… они оба правы: мы совсем не знаем друг друга. Это была безумная ночь, и мы… мы просто немножко сошли с ума… Наступило утро, и нам следует очнуться.  
– Но, если… если мне станет совсем худо… можно, я всё-таки наберу твой номер?  
Курт нервно рассмеялся.  
– Только если это будет вопросом жизни и смерти!.. – Хаммел отвернулся и подошёл к окну, упираясь лбом в холодное стекло. – Просто… ты вспоминай меня иногда… ладно?  
– Я буду… Каждый раз, подходя к своему дому и видя табличку с названием улицы… – Блейн приблизился к нему сзади, он уже приподнял руки, чтобы обнять Курта за плечи, но, уловив его еле слышное «Нет… прошу тебя, просто… иди…», сжал ладони в кулаки, быстро развернулся и вышел.

***

Стоя у окна, Курт чувствовал, как собственные ногти больно врезаются в мягкую кожу ладоней, он сдерживался из последних сил, чтобы не разреветься, но нервы-предатели не выдерживали, сердце, то бешено колотилось о ребра, грозя сломать их, то вдруг практически остановилось, когда глаза, все же затуманенные подступившей влагой, различили в предрассветных сумерках подъехавшее такси и отделившуюся от подъезда ссутулившуюся фигуру, нахохлившуюся, будто замерзшая птица. Курт не мог… он просто не мог смотреть, как этот человек из прошлого, казавшийся таким родным и неизвестным одновременно, исчезает внутри машины, возвращаясь в свою жизнь, в другой город, к другому мужчине. Оттолкнувшись от подоконника, Хаммел развернулся всем телом и тяжело прислонился спиной к стене рядом с окном, закрыв глаза и ожидая звука захлопывающейся дверцы такси, как выстрела в спину. Один, два, три… да, сколько же можно? Пять, шесть, семь… стреляй уже!.. Восемь, девять… Нервы не выдержали, и Курт, резко отдёрнув занавеску, выглянул наружу, чтобы, услышав, наконец, долгожданный хлопок двери, проводить взглядом удаляющиеся габаритные огни автомобиля.

***

Лёгкая рука легла ему на плечо. Курт вздрогнул от неожиданности и обернулся так резко, что несколько слезинок сорвались с его щёк и беззвучно шлёпнулись прямо на лицо напротив.   
Бриттани, не ожидавшая такого солёного душа, инстинктивно зажмурилась и мотнула головой.  
– Ну, какой же ты забывчивый, малыш! Не только дверь забыл закрыть, а ещё и кран в твоей головушке: глянь-ка, что за сырость развёл! – девушка уверенно обхватила его лицо и провела большими пальцами от переносицы к скулам, вытирая часть влаги.  
Нежный упрёк подруги и почти по-матерински ласковое прикосновение окончательно сорвали внутреннюю плотину Хаммела. Острое ощущение потери, жалость к себе, чувство безысходности накрыли парня с головой, и он обессилено повис на плечах Бритт, рыдая уже в голос.  
– Ууу! Это я удачно зашла! – усмехнулась она ему в волосы, похлопывая по спине. – Ну-ну, тише, милый, давай, мы сейчас пойдём, умоем и приведём в порядок твою мордашку. Эй, выше нос! Вчера вечером ты был прекрасным эльфом, а сейчас, посмотри! – она уже впихнула, послушно тащившегося за ней парня в ванную и включила лампочку над зеркалом.  
Проморгавшись от резко ударившего по воспалённым глазам света, Курт поднял взгляд на своё отражение и ужаснулся: на него уставилась опухшая физиономия с тремя красными пятнами – двумя на месте глаз, и одним на месте носа!  
– Божечки… кто это?..  
– Вот именно, – Бриттани включила ледяную воду и подтолкнула его в спину, заставляя нагнуться, поскольку сам он явно не намеревался, не только предпринимать какие-либо действия, но и вообще шевелиться, тоскливо уставившись в пространство перед собой.  
– Ну же, Курт! Мы должны вернуть тебе, если не эльфийский, то хоть человеческий облик, а то мистер Кудряшка и не узнает тебя, когда вернётся! – ох, зря она это сказала: Хаммел громко замычал, будто ему наступили на любимый мозоль, и отчаянно замотал головой, окатывая Бритт теперь уже пресной водой из-под крана.  
– Нееееет! Он… он больше не вернёёёётся!   
Хлоп! Хлоп!  
Девушка сильно ударила в ладоши перед самым его носом, и Хаммел моментально замолк, ошарашено уставившись на неё. Бритт же, воспользовавшись затишьем, схватила первое полотенце, попавшееся ей под руку, и профессиональным жестом, поддерживая за затылок, вытерла лицо друга. За пять лет работы в детском саду помощь тем, кто не мог ещё толком позаботиться о себе, вошла в привычку, и подобные вещи выходили у неё уже просто на автомате. Два года назад, решив взяться за работу с детьми, Курт мудро рассудил, что ему необходимо немного практики и попросил Бриттани позволить взглянуть на её работу. Она же сделала нечто гораздо лучшее: провела несколько своеобразных мастер-классов, обучая его на практике вытирать сопливые носы, обрабатывать разбитые коленки и отвечать на самые щекотливые вопросы просто и, по возможности, не краснея.  
– Курт?.. Курт! Слушай, я понимаю, ты, должно быть, очень устал, но ложиться спать, не облегчив душу, не очень хорошая идея. Давай так, ты сейчас мне всё расскажешь, а потом я сама уложу тебя баиньки, ладно? – Бритт, слегка наклонив в бок голову, заглянула ему в глаза. Парень обречённо кивнул, и они отправились в кухню.   
На этот раз девушка обратила внимание на разложенный и даже застеленный диван. Когда оба уселись за столом, она спросила:  
– Зачем ты разложил диван? С твоей кроватью что-то не в порядке?  
– Нет, я… это было для _него_.  
– Значит, он собирался остаться? – утвердительный кивок. – Так, что случилось? Почему он ушёл?   
– Мы уже собирались ложиться спать… – _чужие горячие руки лихорадочно скользят по его спине, в то время, как его столь же жадно и беспорядочно исследуют каждый доступный уголок тела напротив; дыхание поверхностное и неровное, а глаза закрыты, чтобы лучше сконцентрироваться на ощущении мягких настойчивых губ, тщательно выцеловывающих линию челюсти, прихватывающих на мгновение мочку и продолжающих свой сладостно-мучительный путь вдоль шеи к ключице…_ Курт рвано вздохнул, – а потом заявился Дэвид. Пьяный! Ты не представляешь, Бритт, я в жизни не видел его пьяным… То есть, это сколько ж он должен был выпить при его-то комплекции, чтобы практически не стоять на ногах! Но, как ни странно, он прекрасно соображал. Он… он и трезвым-то так никогда не рассуждал, а тут, прямо философ, да и только! Он вернул нас… ну, по крайней мере, меня к действительности. Знаешь, ведь это правда, за одну ночь невозможно узнать человека и построить с ним отношения. Мы давно не дети, чтобы верить в любовь с первого взгляда. Человека нужно узнать, на это необходимо время. А у нас его не было… у него своя устоявшаяся жизнь там, в Бостоне, и его жених тоже никуда не делся… Потом Дэйв отключился прямо посреди разговора! Знаешь, это было даже забавно, Сан понравилось бы: он и впрямь казался огромным говорящим заводным мишкой, у которого садятся батарейки! – несмотря на общий мрачный настрой, Курт хихикнул от воспоминания. – Вот, собственно, и всё. Нам пришлось оттащить его в мою спальню и свалить там прямо в одежде на постель, – Хаммел с отвращением поморщился. – В этом наблюдается даже некоторая красивая закономерность, не находишь? Всё началось со спящего на моём диване голого незнакомца, а закончилось храпящим в моей постели, опять же пьяным, полностью одетым моим… бывшим женихом… Чёрт, почему я такой идиот, Бритт? Я ведь сам оттолкнул его, сам спровадил домой, прямо в лапы его драгоценного Себастиана!  
– Курт Хаммел… плохой мальчик! – с шутливым упрёком Бриттани шлёпнула его по вяло лежащим на столе сцепленным рукам, после чего задумчиво протянула: – Это не похоже на тебя, Курт, ты бы ни за что сознательно не влез в чужие отношения. Что же _между вами уже произошло_ , чтобы ты…  
– Нет! Бритт, и ты туда же! Сперва Дэвид, потом Себастиан, а теперь ещё и ты!  
– Себастиан? Ты успел пообщаться с его женихом? Оперативненько!  
– Да, он звонил, но Блейн тогда уже ушёл… в первый раз. И, знаешь, мы вполне мирно болтали, а потом как-то так получилось, что он вдруг приревновал Блейна, наорал на меня… заявил, что он и меня захочет изменить, подогнать под свой идеал, как он выразился.  
– Ну, малыш, значит, у них не так уж всё гладко! И… судя по тому, что я видела, вполне вероятно, что ты и есть его идеал.  
– Ты… а что ты видела? – спросил с надеждой Хаммел, не удержавшись.  
– Я видела, как он уезжал. Поэтому я и решила зайти, проверить, как ты тут… – Курт нетерпеливо замахал на неё руками, и девушка, усмехнувшись, продолжила: – Так вот: прежде чем сесть в такси, кудряшка долго смотрел на твои окна. Очень-очень серьёзно. Клянусь, его извилинки скрипели на весь квартал!  
– Пока ничего позитивного…  
– Эй! Что за манеры, мистер? Как не стыдно, перебивать даму! – Курт демонстративно зажал рот обеими руками. – Так-то лучше… А потом он улыбнулся так… ну, понимаешь, как будто, что-то для себя решил!  
– С чего ты взяла, Бритт?  
– Потому что я уже видела такую улыбку. И её последствия…  
– Где? – зачарованно прошептал Хаммел.  
– На твоём лице, глупыш, я видела точно такую же улыбку на твоём лице! Помнишь, когда мы провожали Рейч в Нью-Йорк? Ты тогда не поступил и страшно переживал, думая, что для тебя всё потеряно. Остальные смотрели на Берри, а я – на тебя. И в какой-то момент, когда поезд уже тронулся, твоё лицо буквально осветилось такой вот улыбкой! Признайся, именно тогда ты решил, во что бы то ни стало, добиться своего и выбраться из Лаймы?  
– Да, ты права. Но, Бритт… лучше бы ты мне этого не говорила! Я так боюсь!  
– Чего?  
– Я боюсь надеяться. Я боюсь просыпаться с надеждой, а засыпать с разочарованием. Я боюсь, что каждый день надежда будет становиться всё меньше, а разочарование – больше, пока не заполнит меня всего… И я опять останусь один, как всегда.  
Бриттани решительно встала, пересекла кухню, привычным жестом сняла с подставки гитару и протянула её Курту:  
– Помнишь, когда мы приходили с нашими бедами в хоровую? Как думаешь, что бы сейчас тебе посоветовал мистер Шу? Давай, вытащи наружу то, что тебя мучит!  
Парень задумчиво взял пару аккордов, стараясь понять, что же было его главным страхом. 

*** Alone again naturally*** http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sH4zYVQyyCI

To think that only yesterday  
I was cheerful, bright and gay/ Подумать только...  
ведь только вчера я был жизнерадостным и веселым

Looking forward to well wouldn't do  
The role I was about to play /С нетерпением ожидая сыграть предназначенную мне роль.

But as if to knock me down  
Reality came around Но вдруг, сбивая меня с ног, нахлынула реальность

And without so much, as a mere touch  
Cut me into little pieces/ И, едва прикоснувшись ко мне,  
разрезала меня на мелкие кусочки,

Leaving me to doubt  
Talk about God and His mercy/ Оставляя меня в сомнении:  
Говорить ли о Боге и его милости

Or if He really does exist/ Или о том, что, если он действительно существует,  
Why did He desert me in my hour of need/ То почему он покинул меня в час моей нужды?

I truly am indeed Alone again, naturally/Я снова, на самом деле… действительно одинок, естественно.

It seems to me that there are more hearts  
broken in the world that can't be mended  
Left unattended/ Мне кажется, что в мире много разбитых сердец  
Покинутых людей, и это не исправить

What do we do? What do we do?/ Что нам делать? Что нам делать? 

What do we do? What do we do? /Что нам делать? Что нам делать? 

And in my hour of need  
I truly am indeed Alone again, naturally, Alone again, naturally/И в час моей нужды  
Я снова на самом деле действительно одинок, естественно.

 

– Нет, милый, в одиночестве нет ничего естественного. Просто… тебе нужен кто-то действительно твой… тот, кто будет продолжением тебя самого, кто дополнит тебя, не давя и не вторгаясь в твоё пространство…  
– Да уж, вторжений в моё пространство, пожалуй, с меня хватит! – Курт горько усмехнулся: – По крайней мере, на сегодня.  
– Тебе нужно отдохнуть, Курт. Спальня занята, если хочешь, пошли к нам, мы с Сан всегда рады принять в постельке нашего любимого единорожка! Ну, почти всегда…  
– Нет, спасибо, Бритт. Диван уже застелен, не пропадать же моим трудам зря.  
– Ну, хорошо. Если что, ты знаешь, что у тебя есть мы с Санни. И не спеши, ему нужно разобраться со своим прошлым, как и тебе со своим, – она значительно кивнула в сторону спальни. – Постарайся быть помягче с Плюшевым, он и правда сильно к тебе привязан, не его вина, что он… не он!  
Несмотря на усталость Курту казалось, что заснуть так и не удастся: он то вставал зашторивать окна, в которые вот-вот грозили ворваться лучи весеннего солнца, то проверял телефон, будто ждал чьего-то звонка, то заглядывал в спальню, проверяя внезапно притихшего, обычно похрапывающего Дэйва.  
Убирая на место, оставленный Андерсоном на журнальном столике проигрыватель, Курт с удивлением обнаружил маленькую чёрную коробочку с кольцом, предназначавшимся жениху Блейна. Хаммел откинул крышечку и погладил металл. Потом, нервно оглянувшись по сторонам, будто кто-то и впрямь мог за ним наблюдать, он вытащил колечко и, краснея от смущения, надел на левую руку. Кольцо скользнуло вниз, идеально охватывая палец. _Я просто немножко полюбуюсь… я же не украл, он сам забыл его. Вот поношу совсем чуть-чуть, и завтра же отправлю ему по почте… благо, адрес известен!_ – утешал сам себя Курт, по пути к дивану, рассеянно разминая, как кот любимую игрушку, вернувшуюся в его объятия зелёную шляпу.  
Курт свернулся почему-то на самом краю, ласково поглядывая на блестящий ободок на руке, и сам не заметил когда уснул. 

***

– Приснится же такое, – бормотал Курт сладко потягиваясь и выгибаясь в лучах ласкового весеннего солнышка, падающих ровнехонько в глаза. Руки его задели спинку дивана... – _Что? Стоп! Диван? Чёрт!_ – Курт резко сел и огляделся вокруг. Расстеленный диван, довольно большое пятно от газировки на светлом ковре и рулады храпа доносящиеся из собственной спальни. Реальность прошедшей ночи в свете нового дня накрыла его с головой. Голова, кстати, болела нещадно. – Такое ощущение, что пил я, а не _они_. Сколько ж я спал? – задался вопросом парень и протянул руку к телефону.  
17 пропущенных вызовов от Рейчел и 2 сообщения.   
Финн: "Чувак, мы в больнице, ты мне нужен, приезжай"  
Финн: "Ложная тревога, но лучше бы тебе приехать, если, конечно, жить еще не надоело"  
Пальцы мгновенно нашли контакты Финна.  
– Привет, бро, все уже нормально, не паникуй, – сходу ответили на том конце линии.  
– Финн, что случилось? Почему Вы в больнице? Как Рейч? Где она? Могу я с ней поговорить? Что с ребенком?.. – взволнованно затарахтел Хаммел.   
– Рейч под утро стало нехорошо и мы поехали в больницу. Сейчас уже все в норме, ей дали успокоительное, и она полчаса назад, наконец-то, замолчала. Врачи сказали, что несколько часов поспит, так что приехать до того, как она окажется в форме, чтобы съесть тебя живьем ты успеваешь. Я тут в коридоре устроился, знаешь, не такие уж и плохие тут кресла, как говорят, а еще в кафетерии рогалики с яблоком и корицей. Нет, ну, у мамы они, конечно, вкуснее, у тебя тоже не плохие выходят, но по мне, так ты корицы в них многовато пихаешь...  
– Финн! Какие рогалики! В какой конкретно вы больнице? Что случилось с Рейчел? Как она? Как там ребенок?  
– Чувак, да успокойся ты, я ж сказал, ложная тревога. Со всеми все нормально, но если ты не приедешь немедленно, то вот за твое здоровье я не ручаюсь. Она тебе названивать перестала, только когда уснула. Врачи сказали меньше работать и побольше отдыхать. Так что теперь она будет дома жить, а не в театре, крепись, – прыснул со смеху Финн.  
Через пятнадцать минут Курт уже одетый вышагивал по собственной кухне с кружкой свежесваренного кофе. Уехать и оставить Девида вот так, без каких-либо объяснений, было нельзя – некрасиво, да и вообще, не по-людски как-то. Будить его, определенно, не хотелось. Не разбудить? А что потом? Тогда придется объясняться, а к разговору Курт не готов, уж точно не сейчас. Хаммел снял с холодильника блокнот и сел за стол. 

"Дэйв, я уехал к Рейчел. Тебя будить не стал. Прости меня за все. Я понимаю, что во многом виноват, но сейчас я не готов обсуждать произошедшее. Единственное, в чем я уверен, так это в том, что нам определенно не стоит жить вместе. И как бы банально это не звучало, но дело действительно не в тебе. Ты замечательный, ты добрый, заботливый, но я... Я не знаю что со мной. Все так запутанно и непонятно сейчас. Я не хотел бы обрекать нас обоих на совместную жизнь только затем, чтобы не быть одинокими. Ты обязательно найдешь своего человека, того кто не будет придираться к мелочам, как я, требовать невозможного и с кем у вас будут общие интересы и планы. Прошу тебя, прости. Я позвоню тебе когда разберусь в себе самом, обязательно позвоню, обещаю. Оставь, пожалуйста, ключи девочкам.  
Курт. "


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Предупреждение…** глава, девочки и мальчики, несколько… необычная.  
>  Впрочем, не хочу портить сюрприз, так что предупрежу лишь об изменении рейтинга, здесь мы вплотную приблизились, пожалуй, к NC-21. И это раз.  
> А ещё у нас здесь имеет место неканонный пейринг, кто захочет тапком кинуть, швыряйте в меня, это я Лану уломал…  
> Всё. Кончаю, страшно перечесть… и дальше по тексту.
> 
> –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Блейн бесшумно закрыл за собой дверь и начал неохотно спускаться по лестнице, как-то заторможено перебирая в памяти все события прошлого вечера и ночи, не в силах поверить, что прошло меньше половины суток с тех пор, как он попал в этот дом. Сейчас ему казалось, что эта ночь была длиною в целую жизнь. Хорошую, насыщенную жизнь. И последнее, чего ему хотелось, так это говорить «прощай» этой жизни и парню, оставшемуся там. Андерсон двигался с медлительностью человека, шагающего по горло в воде, преодолевая дикое желание развернуться и в пару секунд преодолеть небольшое – "Пока, небольшое!" – поправил его внутренний голос – расстояние до так и не закрывшейся на замок двери.  
Единственным, что заставляло его делать каждый следующий шаг, было глубокое убеждение, что это правильно. Нет, вовсе не из-за всей той лабуды, которую наговорили Себастиан и Дэвид Курту, насчёт того, что они совсем друг друга не знают, и за одну ночь не построишь ничего нового. Просто Андерсон ощущал острую потребность, навести порядок в своей жизни прежде, чем попытаться начать что-то новое с Куртом. Потому что, как бы сильно не тянуло его к этому парню – а, может, именно поэтому – Блейн не хотел осквернять их начало, не освободившись от отношений с Себастианом. Ведь иначе это было бы похоже на воровство, и его горький осадок неизбежно испортил бы их едва зародившуюся связь. А Блейн ничего не хотел сейчас портить. Не с Куртом. Да и Хаммелу следовало разобраться с Дэвидом…  
Едва Андерсон открыл дверь подъезда, порыв промозглого, ещё пахнущего дождём, утреннего ветра заставил его поёжиться и поплотнее запахнуть куртку. Долго ждать не пришлось, такси подъехало почти сразу, и Блейн, уже взявшись за ручку дверцы, не смог не обернуться в надежде увидеть хоть силуэт Курта в слабо освещенном окне. Но его ждало разочарование. Блейн закусил губу и гипнотизировал окошко, пока таксист не напомнил ему, что счётчик уже тикает. _«Я вернусь! Будь я проклят, если откажусь от тебя, Курт Хаммел! И в следующий раз тебе от меня так просто не отделаться!»_ – пообещал про себя Блейн, и его улыбкой в этот момент можно было осветить, наверное, полгорода. Кивнув собственным мыслям, он забрался, наконец, в машину.  
Когда такси развернулось, отъезжая, Андерсон не сдержался и сквозь заднее стекло бросил последний взгляд на дом Хаммела, успевая заметить взметнувшуюся занавеску и знакомые очертания за ней. Облегчённо вздохнув, он откинулся на спинку сидения и прикрыл глаза.   
– Эй, приехали! Мистер, аэропорт! – разбудил его голос шофёра. Блейн растерянно заморгал, приходя в себя после недолгого, но на удивление глубокого сна. _Ах, да… аэропорт…_  
Блейн зашарил по куртке в поисках денег, чтобы расплатиться с таксистом, отдал ему причитающуюся сумму плюс чаевые и, уже убирая бумажник обратно, осознал, что чего-то не хватало. Он снова похлопал себя по всем карманам, пытаясь сообразить, что же именно его насторожило?  
О! Точно, коробочки с кольцом не было на месте. Блейн вспомнил, что положил её на полку в гостиной Курта, когда подключал плеер к колонкам. _«Ну, это уже, похоже, судьба!..»_ – подумалось Андерсону. И да, теперь его улыбки определенно могло хватить на освещение целого города!

***

Себастиан в бешенстве мерил шагами квартиру своего жениха. А жениха ли? Он уже ни в чём не был уверен.  
Смайт никогда не ждал милости от судьбы, и сообщение Блейна о том, что он остаётся на ночь в доме высокого парня гея со сладким голоском стало последней каплей, подтолкнувшей его к решительным действиям.   
Сообщение! Так, значит?! То есть, позвонить он не мог! Нет, пора было брать дело в собственные руки, иначе и глазом моргнуть не успеешь, как твой жених станет чужим мужем.  
Смайт вызвал такси, быстро собрался и через пару часов садился в самолёт на Нью-Йорк.

***

– Доброе… эмм… утро! – не зная, с кем имеет дело, Себастиан постарался придать своему голосу наиболее нейтральный тон. – Простите за беспокойство, я ищу Блейна… Блейна Андерсона, я знаю, что он заночевал здесь…  
– Его здесь нет! Улетел рано утром. Впрочем, напакостить он успел по полной, можете гордиться своим мальчиком! – горько усмехнулся Дэвид, начав закрывать дверь и уже прикидывая в уме, что ему ещё осталось закинуть в дорожную сумку, чтобы поскорее убраться отсюда и суметь продержаться вдали от Хаммела хоть сколько-нибудь продолжительное время и успеть зализать раны, прежде чем неизбежно снова появится на пороге этого дома.   
Нет, Дэйв не особо надеялся вернуть своего парня, хотя такая мысль, безусловно, посещала его. Но он слишком хорошо успел узнать этого молодого мужчину, чтобы в полной мере понимать серьёзность ситуации. Хоть Карофски и не мог видеть полной картины, не будучи осведомлённым по поводу одностороннего юношеского знакомства Курта и его ночного гостя, он нутром чуял, что здесь было нечто большее, чем импульс, моментальная прихоть. Такое было бы слишком непохоже на Хаммела. И, если интуиция не обманывала Дэвида, Курт, скорее, до конца дней останется в одиночестве, нежели снова попытается удовольствоваться кем-то, кто не является его идеальной половинкой, его родственной душой, кем-то, кто не… Блейн.   
Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!!! Ну, почему? Что он успел разглядеть такого особенного в этом кудрявом гноме? Да, что они все в нём нашли?!  
Дэвид злобно глянул на высокого красавца, уверенно упирающегося ладонью в дверь, не позволяя её закрыть. Вот. Ещё один: припёрся аж из Бостона за своим не таким уж и благоверным. Не поленился ни свет, ни заря, сесть на самолёт…  
Девизом Себастиана в подобных ситуациях было: «Доверяй, но проверяй!». Он с силой толкнул дверь, решительно ворвался внутрь мимо обалдевшего от такой наглости Дэвида и быстро обошёл небольшую квартиру, проверяя её на наличие Блейна или, на худой конец, загадочного хозяина жилища.  
– Чего Вам ещё надо?! – рявкнул на него Дэвид. – Я же сказал, нет здесь твоего Блейна… Андерсона – глаза б мои его не видели! И часто он у тебя чужими парнями балуется? Это у него что, хобби такое?  
Себастиан нахмурился, получив на блюдечке подтверждение собственных подозрений.  
– С этого места, пожалуйста, поподробней! – попросил… ну, почти попросил, он, по-хозяйски располагаясь в кресле.  
Первым порывом Карофски было взять нахала за шкирку и вышвырнуть на улицу. Но потом… Потом он осознал, что тот предлагает ему как раз то, в чём мужчина сейчас отчаянно нуждался: выговориться. Да ещё, перед кем-то, кто находится приблизительно в его же положении… Да это ж просто подарок _судьбы_!  
– Ладно. Только не здесь, – Дэвид задёрнул молнию набитой до отказа сумки и перекинул её через плечо. – Давай, поднимай свою тощую задницу! – чувствуя себя, в некотором роде, хозяином положения, Дэйв не церемонился. – Не знаю, как тебе, а мне надо подкрепиться. Ну, пошли, угощаю! – расщедрился он.  
Себастиан внутренне поморщился от "тощей задницы", но проглотил грубость и смолчал, понимая, что мужчина перед ним сейчас не просто неотёсанный грубиян, а потенциальный источник информации. А, значит, к нему следовало применить хорошо отработанную тактику: увлечь, обольстить, выжать всё, что нужно, и выбросить на помойку. Итак, пункт первый…  
– О, с удовольствием! На самом деле, мне бы тоже не мешало перекусить, я даже не завтракал. Но угощаю я, в конце концов, это же я сюда так бесцеремонно ввалился! – проходя мимо, Смайт кинул на Дэвида фирменный кокетливый взгляд из-под ресниц и, как бы ненароком, провёл пальцами по руке мужчины, лежащей на ремне сумки. «Ммм… реакция ноль… ну, что ж, это мы ещё посмотрим, не будь я Себастиан Смайт!» – произнёс он мысленно.

***

Кафе было весьма уютным. Скорее даже, не кафе, а небольшой итальянский ресторанчик-траттория на углу не самых оживленных улиц. Выйдя из дома, Дэйв уверенным жестом нью-йоркца со стажем поймал такси и, настояв на том, что расходы, по меньшей мере, на дорогу покроет он, не задумываясь, назвал адрес. Время только близилось к обеду субботнего дня, и посетителей было ещё совсем немного. Окинув вошедших опытным взглядом, хостесс препроводил их к небольшому столику в углу, полускрытому от посторонних взглядов.  
Смайт, небрежно демонстрируя весьма недурной итальянский, заказал un misto di formaggi* и говядину прожарки мedium rare**. На что Дэйв хмыкнул:   
– Ну, по крайней мере, без крови, это радует.   
– Я не столь кровожаден, как могу показаться на первый взгляд, – с намеренно плотоядной ухмылкой, разворачивая салфетку и устраиваясь поудобнее на стуле, ответил Себастиан.  
– Что-то слабо верится, – парировал Дэйв.  
– Ну, в глубине души… где-то очень глубоко, я чистый агнец, – бросил в него лукавый взгляд из-под дрогнувших ресниц Смайт.  
– Простите, что прерываю, но позвольте принять и Ваш заказ, – вмешался официант, вынужденно наблюдавший этот странно начинающийся диалог.  
– Все, что угодно, только быстро.  
– Простите, сэр, но не могли бы Вы определиться чуть поконкретнее: паста, пицца, мясо...   
– Да хоть Фриттата***, лишь бы, поскорее.  
– Хорошо сэр, могу я предложить...  
– Два ристретто**** и два бокала коньяка, только не Реми – меня от него уже воротит – а, хотя, знаешь, лучше, просто водки.  
Себастиан лишь удивленно вздернул бровь.  
– Что? – огрызнулся Дэйв, – или тебе не хватит расплатиться за завтрак? Не беспокойся, я же сказал – угощаю.  
– Уж поверь, мне даже не придется доставать карточку. С твоими скромными запросами даже наличных в моем кармане хватит, чтобы неделю здесь пировать. Просто я думал, ты более разборчив.  
– Вообще-то, я действительно не гурман. Хотя, за последний год Хаммел немного избаловал меня своими разносолами… – на секунду взгляд мужчины приобрёл какое-то ностальгическое выражение, впрочем, Дэвид тут же встряхнулся и нарочито бесстрастно заметил: – А стейк здесь лучше брать мedium, а не мedium rare.  
– Ладно, доверюсь аборигену! Так, любезный, значит, не мedium rare, а мedium. И… что у вас там собственного приготовления из сладенького? Канноли сичилиано? Тирамису*****?  
– Да, синьоре, тирамису совсем свежее, наш повар буквально утром приготовил!  
– Вот и славно, carissimo******! Две порции! – подмигнул он Дэвиду и якобы смущённо опустил глаза.  
– Ух ты, и как это при таком аппетите тебе удаётся сохранять твою аноресическую стать?! – сыронизировал Дэйв, испытывая, на самом деле, удовольствие от блеска, появившегося в глазах собеседника при виде первых блюд. С Куртом вечно приходилось бороться за каждую лишнюю калорию. Нет, Дэйва-то он баловал, а вот сам вечно держал себя в узде…

***

– Ой, и не говори! Сил уже нет никаких! Ну, как можно эту тоску смотреть сто пятьдесят раз?.. И Титаник ещё куда ни шло! А мой, знаешь, что заставил меня смотреть раз десять?  
– Ну-ка, ну-ка… послууушаем! – подпёр ладошкой подбородок Себастиан. Его уже развезло не на шутку и пробирало на «хи-хи» просто с ничего.  
– Му… _ик!_.. лен руж!.. Не, ты прикинь, я задремал как-то на просмотре, а он меня потом пинками разбудил и посреди ночи из дома выставил! Оскорбился, видишь ли!  
– Во-о-от ссссука! Ну как так можно! – Смайт потянулся через стол и схватил Дэвида за щёчку. – Разве можно выставлять из дома плюшевых медвежат?!   
Дэйв немного смутился, но руку его не смахнул, а, скорее, прижал, взяв за запястье и медленно опустив.  
– Всё, с тебя, похоже, хватит! Ты где остановился?  
– Я? – непонимающе уставился на него Себ. – Эмм… нигде… Я, как прилетел, сразу к тебе… ну, то есть, к жениху твоему поехал, так что, я бездоооомный! – нервно хихикнул он, театрально разведя руками.  
– Ладно, сейчас разберёмся! – Карофски подозвал официанта, попросил счёт и адрес ближайшего отеля. Смайт на этот момент был, мягко говоря, не совсем в себе, так что Дэвид, усмехнулся, покачав головой, и оплатил обед, а заодно, вызвал такси.

***

– Ты сверху или снизу?  
– Обычно сверху, – пробормотал Себастиан, прижатый к дверному косяку Дэйвом, оставившим минуту назад в лифте немаленький засос на ключице, а теперь сжимающим его задницу одной рукой и вытаскивающим ключ-карту из нагрудного кармана, другой.  
Дейв скользнул картой по замку и распахнул дверь, буквально втаскивая Себастиана внутрь.  
Смайт судорожно сжал тонкими пальцами и без того не слишком опрятную, еще вчерашнюю, рубашку Дэвида на его мощной спине и испытал какое-то абсурдное в данной ситуации спокойствие, когда рык Дэйва заставил его усомнится в этом чувстве.  
– Значит, сегодня не твой день, детка, потому что сверху буду я.  
– В таком случае, я не согласен, – тяжело дыша, попытался отстраниться Себ.  
– Поздно, – прошептал Дэйв ему на ухо, прикусив мочку, а затем присел и перекинул через плечо, словно куклу.  
– Поаккуратнее, – прошипел Себ, – ты меня инвалидом оста... – не успел договорить он, как уже был скинут на кровать, оказавшуюся весьма неплохой, для такого класса отеля.  
Себастиан лежал на спине и, колеблемый неизвестным наполнителем под ним, – он так и не понял, что это было, но точно не пружинные блоки как в его новомодном матрасе, – наблюдал, как Дэйв на удивление ловко и быстро расправился с пуговицами на планке рубашки и манжетах. Тело, представшее взгляду Смайта, оказалось совершенно не таким, каким он представлял. Там не было и намека на лишний вес, лишь груда мышц, мощных и явно тренированных, отчего Себ немедленно задался вопросом: _"Как обладатель таких очаровательных плюшевых щёк мог не иметь ни капли жира? Стой Себ, уже очаровательных? Смайт, ты бредишь, это все недостаток хорошего минета"._  
– Повернись спиной, – попросил Себ, сам не ожидая от себя командных ноток в голосе.  
Дэйв ухмыльнулся, но повиновался. Развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов, он напряг мышцы и, повернув в пол-оборота голову, поинтересовался:   
– Ну что, доволен, тощая задница?  
– Еще не совсем, но, скорее да, – Себастиан вновь смолчал по поводу оскорбления в свой адрес, потому что мысленно уже представлял эту самую спину, когда он окажется сзади, как будут перекатываться её мышцы _под ним_.   
Дэйв расстегнул ремень и пуговицу на брюках.  
– Чего ждешь, красавица? Раздевайся.  
Смайт резко схватился за низ пуловера, одним движением стянул его и швырнул в сторону.  
– А ты явно не церемонишься со своим брендовым шмотьём, – прокомментировал его действие Дейв и откинул севшего было парня обратно на подушки.   
– Я упоминал, что не обременен финансовыми проблемами? – съязвил Себастиан.  
– Лучше бы ты был не обременен своим хоббитом, – зло ответил Дейв и вжал собственным весом парня в кровать. Руки Себа получили доступ к оголенной спине, и по звукам, издаваемым Девидом, тому это было весьма по нраву. До сих пор целовавший лишь шею и левую ключицу парня, Карофски на мгновение оторвался от своего занятия и посмотрел Смайту в глаза. Себастиан тоже замер в ответ. Их губы одновременно нашли друг друга. Смайт не ожидал, что прикосновения такого грубоватого и местами жёсткого в манере общения мужчины окажутся настолько мягкими. Поцелуй не был ни долгим, ни глубоким. Они словно пробовали друг друга на вкус, прощупывали почву. С одинаковой тревогой и опасением.   
Но, видимо, столь же одновременно их сомнения отошли на задний план, и Дэйв приоткрыл рот чуть шире, впуская язык Себастиана, такой же проворный и острый в действиях, как и в словах, позволяя ему по-хозяйски управлять процессом. Руки Себастиана не спеша спустились ниже и осторожно проникали под ремень, задевая кончиками пальцев резинку трусов.  
– Не терпится? – ухмыльнулся в поцелуй Дэйв.  
Себ вместо ответа довольно болезненно прикусил нижнюю губу Карофски. Дэйв дернулся и разорвал поцелуй грозивший закончиться членовредительством.  
– Блять! Ах ты, зараза! – ругнулся Дэвид.  
– От хама слышу, – заулыбался Смайт глядя на ощутимо выпиравшую ширинку мужчины, оседлавшего его бёдра. – Еще вопрос, кому тут не терпится?  
Дэйв опустил взгляд и, найдя там внизу, столь же бедственное положение Себастиана улыбнулся в ответ:   
– Да заткнись, твоему малышу не меньше хочется на свободу! – поиграл бровями Карофски. – Чего ждешь, красавчик, особого приглашения?  
Руки Смайта будто бы и вправду только и ждали приглашения. Он быстро расстегнул свои брюки, и взгляду Дэйва предстал весьма и весьма примечательный орган.  
Дэйв присвистнул:   
– Упс… зря это я его малышом обозвал! Такого не грех и минетом побаловать, – дальнейшее Себастиан воспринимал уже не то, чтобы сквозь дымку тумана, но весьма нечётко. Губы Дэйва творили чудеса, или, может, Смайт действительно скучал по хорошему отсосу, но всё что он помнил – это язык, такой нежный и обходительный, руки, ласкающие его яички и губы, горячие и требовательные, причем не только на члене, но и в более потаённом местечке. К своему стыду прожжённого гуляки, Себастиан ни разу в своей жизни не делал римминга и не получал его взамен, и не то чтобы он был ханжой, нет, он считал приемлемым очень многое, но как-то так не довелось, не сложилось. И вот сейчас... язык Дэйва кружил под его яичками и настойчиво пробирался ко входу внутрь. Себастиан испытывал некоторый дискомфорт от того, что явно не был готов к такому повороту событий ни морально, ни физически. И уж точно не ожидал сейчас каких-либо слов от Дэйва, который, как ни странно, назвал его по имени впервые за все время из знакомства:   
– Себ, перевернись на живот, пожалуйста.  
За оглушающим шелестом простыней и учащенным двойным дыханием Себастиан не услышал звука рвущейся фольги. Сильные руки приподняли его зад и нежно раздвинули ягодицы. Себастиан, готовый к появлению языка, зашипел от неожиданного ощущения ожога. Дэйв толкнулся в него весьма резко. Он тоже удивился, не ожидая, что Себ – этакий похотливый стервец – действительно в последнее время явно не подставлял свой зад под чей-либо член. Руки Дэвида, будто извиняясь, пробежали по позвоночнику парня, напряженно, сильно и в то же время нежно, он лёг на Себастиана сверху немного вдавливая того в простыни и замер, давая время привыкнуть к вторжению. Целовал его шею, плечи и шептал на ухо какую-то милую ерунду. Себастиан потерялся в собственных ощущениях. Болезненное жжение довольно скоро сменилось на необычайно приятное чувство необходимости большего, и он сам оттопырил попку навстречу. Поясница Смайта моментально покрылась испариной, при каждом толчке, задевающем простату, его трясло, дыхание сбивалось, и сознание, находящееся на грани срыва или уже за гранью его, просило об одном: ещё, ещё, ещё, только не останавливайся, прошу!   
Момент собственного оргазма Себастиан не осознал. Тот факт, что Дэвид не стал доставлять ему неудобство и дискомфорт, он понял, лишь почувствовав горячую сперму, стекающую по своей руке. Значит, кончил первым и сейчас собственноручно дрочил Дэвиду, чего не делал ни для кого из своих знакомых на вечер, оставляя их довольствоваться собственной "ручной работой". На этом его сознание исчезало в темноте.  
Очнулся Смайт от поражающего чувства беспомощности. Он всё так же был к комнате отеля, лежал на спине на кровати, его задница была выше головы, очевидно, под неё была подложена пара подушек. Парень дернулся, и тут же его руки были задраны вверх над головой, точнее опущены вниз, учитывая его позу, и блокированы там крепкой хваткой.  
– Что, красавчик, очухался, – зло рассмеялся Дэйв и, раздвинув ему коленом ноги, пристроился между ними.   
– Постой, – едва слышно, с хрипотцой от сухости в горле пробормотал Смайт. Память подкидывала ему картинки недавнего минета, – _член Дэйва, пытаясь проникнуть глубже, задевает миндалины и язычок, и Себастиан, весьма чувствительный к подобным вещам и остро реагирующий на раздражители, сильно кашляет, едва справляясь с рвотными порывами. Дэйв шепчет извинения, целует в висок, но настаивает на своем и продолжает жёстко трахать его рот._  
– Нет уж, малыш, расслабься, – скомандовал Карофски и вошел в него быстро, резко и глубоко. Дэйв навалился сверху всем своим телом, лишая и без того обездвиженного Себа последней из свобод – свободы дыхания. В ответ Себастиан обхватил покрепче ногами задницу Дэйва, обеспечивая, таким образом, еще более глубокое и полное проникновение.  
– Ебать! – взвыл он.

– Именно это я и делаю, милашка, или ты хочешь еще глубже? – злорадствовал Дэвид. – Боюсь, дальше просто некуда.  
Он давно мечтал о жестком сексе с долей эдакого перегиба, но с Куртом это казалось немыслимым, а сейчас под ним был этот молодой мужчина – такой красивый и независимый буквально пару часов назад, теперь же, находящийся в его полном и беспрекословном подчинении. Дэйв сам удивлялся всей жёсткости и властности, исходившей от него в данный момент, но вид беспомощного, тщетно сопротивляющегося, но получающего явное удовольствие от происходящего Себастиана, будоражил воображение еще больше.   
– Перевернись, встань на четвереньки, – скомандовал, Карофски, и Себастиан, словно завороженный, вновь молча подчинился. Дэйв пристроился сзади, приласкал рукой яички Смайта и резко сдавил их, от чего последний аж взвизгнул и мелко задрожал. Парня волной накрыл очередной оргазм. Но на этот раз Дэйв не вышел из него, а с новой силой и остервенением вдалбливался под определённым углом, каждый раз мучительно задевая простату, вызывая скулеж и стоны со стороны Себастиана.  
В очередной раз сознание Смайта выкинуло его на поверхность действительности лежащим на боку, с поджатыми к груди коленями и вновь Дэвид был над ним, а точнее в нём. Яички Карофски на сей раз с характерными чавкающими от изобилия смазки звуками шлепали о его собственные, и это понимание собственного бессилия пробежало импульсом по телу и завязалось в тугой узел в низу живота.  
– Смотрите, кто к нам присоединился! А ну-ка, встань, неженка! – заметив движение, ухмыльнулся Дэйв и вышел из него. Ноги Себастиана коснулись пола, помогая восстановить сознанию ориентацию в пространстве. – Нагнись и упрись руками в кровать.  
– Я знаю позу _раком_ , – вернулась неожиданно к Себастиану способность разговаривать.   
– Я и не сомневался, похотливая сучка, что это знакомая для тебя поза. Как-никак, самая удобная для быстрого перепихона в клубе!  
– Не в той роли, – огрызнулся Самйт, – я же предупреждал, я – топ.  
– На твоем месте я бы пересмотрел это сомнительное убеждение.  
Дэйв вновь без каких-либо предупреждений вошел в него. Себастиан от этого откровенно застонал и еще больше оттопырил попку, сам себе не отдавая отчета в собственных действиях.  
– Говорю же, похотливая сучка, – смеялся Дэйв, – просто твой хоббит даже оттрахать тебя хорошенько не умеет, – Дэйв вышел из задницы Смайта совсем. Тот повернул голову к Дэвиду. В глазах парня застыло непонимание. Прохладный воздух комнаты коснулся растянутого отверстия и Смайт интуитивно сжал его. Дождавшись этого момента, Дэйв резко вогнал член в задницу Себа вновь. Тот блаженно застонал, отвернулся и опустил голову на руки, упёртые в кровать.  
– Значит, разубеди меня в этом, давай же, – содрогаясь от очередной потери члена внутри себя, признал собственную капитуляцию Себастиан. Дэйв выходил из него полностью и резко входил, вновь и вновь, сжимая при этом задницу Смайта до неизбежных синяков. Массировал сильными руками его ягодицы и периодически весьма болезненно шлепал, отвлекая от неприятных и резких ощущений внутри легкими ожогами снаружи.  
Себастиан потерялся во времени и пространстве. Подчинение с разумной толикой унижения, перемежающееся оргазмами – то короткими, но сильными и яркими, то длительными и сладостно-мучительными – окончательно спутало его сознание. Он открывал для себя неожиданно новые, возбуждающие позиции, вроде бы и знакомые, но не в этой роли.

– Нет! – Себастиан вцепился в спину Дэвида, попытавшегося слезть с него.  
– Что – нет? – не понял Дэйв.  
– Останься… мне нравится!  
– Что?.. Быть расплющенным?  
– Сам не ожидал… – смущённо хихикнул Смайт, – это так неловко, но да… мне нравится именно это… и то, что ты такой тяжёлый… Тебя так много… я… да, это чертовски приятно!  
– Надо же! Ну, ты немного жёсткий, но… ладно, если хочешь, попрессую тебя ещё чуток! – хохотнул Дэйв в ответ на жалкую попытку Смайта возмущённо пнуть его снизу. – Начнёшь задыхаться, пихайся сильнее, не хочу проснуться на трупе!..

***

Спустя несколько часов Смайт обнаружил себя всё в том же номере, в изрядно смятой кровати, разметавшимся по этой самой кровати практически звездой, однако, заботливо накрытого покрывалом. Во рту пересохло, а задница нещадно болела, даже без движения.  
Услышав шум воды в ванной, Себастиан насколько мог торопливо поднялся и натянул найденную, как ни странно, аккуратно сложенной на стуле, одежду. Медленно помотав раскалывающейся с похмелья головой, он заметил на прикроватной тумбочке наполненный водой стакан с лежащей сверху коротенькой запиской: "Выпей меня!". Смайт поднёс стакан к носу – а, Адвильчик, то, что надо! – растроганно улыбнулся, в пару глотков опрокинул жидкость в себя и поковылял к выходу из спальни.   
За двадцать минут, что Дэвид потратил на сборы, Себастиан сто раз успел обозвать себя сопливой девчонкой, искусать почти в кровь губы и подробнейшим образом изучить рисунок коврового покрытия гостиничного номера, где он провёл вчерашний день и ночь. Где _они_ провели день и ночь. Они с Дэвидом. Преимущественно трахаясь. Преимущественно молча, зло, жёстко. И много. И, несмотря на это, Смайт продолжал всё время ощущать какое-то ледяное безразличие этого мужчины. Казалось, испарись Себастиан прямо под ним в самом разгаре акта, тот лишь пожал бы плечами и отправился в душ, даже не комментируя произошедшее. Такое отношение было аномалией, оно задевало, оскорбляло, вызывало желание надавать этому неотёсанному болвану пощёчин… и попросить номер телефона. Потому что Себастиан не хотел говорить ему «прощай». Очень по-детски, внутренне топая ножкой и уперев кулачки в бока. Дэвид, не взирая ни на что, заставил Смайта испытать нечто новое, и ему необходимо было получить какую-то зацепку, возможность встретиться с ним снова.  
– Ну, что, _Тедди_ , не оставишь номерок?.. – с наигранной беспечностью, прикрывавшей подступившие слёзы беспомощности и обиды на всё и всех сразу, проворковал Себастиан, когда Дэйв уже взялся за ручку двери, собираясь, судя по всему, удалиться, даже не попрощавшись. Карофски изумлённо округлил глаза, будто только сейчас заметив его.  
– Зачем это ещё? – насторожился Дэйв. Он, конечно, не помнил во всех подробностях то, что произошло прошлой ночью, но вполне отчётливо сознавал, что, мягко говоря, не церемонился с Себастианом, а точнее, с его шикарной попкой. _Чего? Шикарной? Когда это она успела сменить статус с «тощей» на «шикарную»?_ Смайт сделал осторожный шажок в его направлении, болезненно поморщившись, чем подтвердил опасения Карофски. _Чёрт, чёрт… неужто, всё-таки, в полицию решил заявить? А за что?.. Да найдётся за что: издевательства и телесные повреждения наверняка налицо… если красавчик прямо сейчас обратится в ближайшее отделение скорой помощи, и там зафиксируют последствия их эмм… ночного марафона, запросто могут привлечь! Надо делать ноги!_ Дэвид крепче вцепился в ручку.  
– Ну, мало ли, может, в следующий раз, как буду в Нью-Йорке, можно было бы встретиться… повторить марафон…  
– Э? Ты… ты точно извращенец! Тебе… понравилось, что ли? – голос Дэйва почти сошёл на шёпот.  
– А тебе, что, противно было? – гордо вздёрнул подбородок Себастиан, преодолевая новую волну обиды. Дэвид снял ладонь с дверной ручки и сунул кулаки в карманы, опустив голову.  
– Мне… нет… мне, на самом деле, было чертовски хорошо… с тобой! – Смайт закусил щёки изнутри, чтобы не расплыться в довольной улыбке. – Но ведь это не у меня задницу будет ещё с неделю саднить!  
– Это да… – невольно переступив с ноги на ногу, подтвердил "пострадавший", – но оно того стоило, уж поверь! Просто в следующий раз будь самую малость поделикатнее и запасись лубрикантом, договорились?  
– В следующий раз, да? Звучит как обещание… – смущённо ухмыльнулся Карофски.  
– Только, если ты дашь мне твой чёртов номер! – потерял терпение Себ. Дэвид, будто очнувшись, спохватился и, неловко выудив из внутреннего кармана бумажник, достал оттуда визитку и протянул Смайту.  
– Так-то лучше! – принимая карточку, Себастиан неожиданно обхватил холодными пальцами ладонь мужчины и приложил к своей щеке, слегка толкнувшись лицом навстречу желанной ласке. – Мне… мне тоже было чертовски хорошо… с тобой! Странно, необычно, но чертовски хорошо! – Смайт едва не замурлыкал, когда Дэвид робко провёл большим пальцем по его скуле.  
– Я… мне нужно идти. Хочешь… тебе заказать завтрак или что ещё? – пробормотал Дэйв, понимая, что, если не уберётся отсюда прямо сейчас, то точно снова завалит этого парня, ластящегося к нему, как большой кот. А это было абсолютно неприемлемо… ну, для здоровья Себастиана, по крайней мере.  
– А? Нет, нет, спасибо! Конечно, ступай… Я справлюсь тут уж как-нибудь.   
Дэвид вышел, наконец, из номера, но, пройдя пару шагов, быстро вернулся и распахнул дверь, просунув внутрь лишь голову:  
– Эй, Себ!  
– Да? – Смайт резко обернулся, немедленно закусив губу от боли.  
– Я ошибался насчёт твоей задницы… она шикарная! – дверь захлопнулась, и за ней раздались торопливо удаляющиеся шаги. Не перед кем было больше притворяться, и Себастиан позволил себе улыбнуться во все тридцать два зуба.

***

– Да, я слышал твоё сообщение, и уже тогда ни черта не понял! Блейн, мы вместе уже три года, и до сих пор тебя всё устраивало! До такой степени устраивало, что ты хотел связать со мной всю свою жизнь! Ты мне предложение, чёрт возьми, сделал! – Себастиан раскраснелся и срывался на крик, ему было уже плевать на самолюбие. Да, что там самолюбие, он и здравый смысл уже послал куда подальше. Потому что, на самом деле, глядя сейчас на Андерсона, он прекрасно сознавал, что проиграл, что Блейн уже не с ним, что он всё твёрдо решил, и его не вернуть. Всё так, но, когда тонешь, хватаешься за соломинку.  
– Я не верю, это не может быть просто так… – присев на край кресла, Смайт нервно листал свеженький Vogue, только что брошенный Блейном вместе с остальной почтой на журнальный столик. Его взгляд задержался на красивом лице с ярко-синими глазами и робкой улыбкой.   
– Если бы ты решил расстаться со мной ради какого-нибудь красавчика вроде… ну, вот, хотя бы, него, я бы мог понять! Признайся, Би, у тебя кто-то появился?  
Но Блейн уже не слышал его. Можно даже сказать, что Блейна там вообще больше не было. Андерсон застыл с глуповато приоткрытым ртом, слегка скривившимся в отсутствующей полуулыбке, уставившись на ту самую фотографию. Всю страницу занимала статья об онлайн-версии всемирно известного модного издания и одном из молодых и многообещающих сотрудников, Курте Хаммеле, чей снимок и привлёк внимание Смайта.  
– Курт… – выдохнул Блейн, благоговейно касаясь кончиками пальцев глянцевой поверхности листа.  
– Что?! – Себастиан в бешенстве швырнул журнал в сторону и схватил Андерсона за плечи, не слишком деликатно встряхивая. – Эй! Вернись из астрала и не симулируй помешательство! Что с тобой? О чём ты там лепечешь?!  
Блейн с трудом сфокусировался снова на Смайте, неохотно выныривая из своих грёз наяву, и мотнул головой.  
– Ты прав… – он поднял руки, как бы сдаваясь, – это не только из-за проблем, которые у нас всегда были – ты не можешь отрицать – и с которыми я мирился. Я действительно кое-кого встретил. _Кого-то… близкого_ … Понимаешь, я… мы были знакомы меньше суток, но мне казалось, будто… будто _я ждал его всю жизнь_! – Андерсон аккуратно освободился от хватки ошарашенного Себастиана и поднял с пола Vogue. Найдя нужную страницу, он бережно разгладил смятый край и развернул её к Смайту. – Невероятное совпадение, но ты попал в точку. Это Курт… мой Курт. Тот самый, с кем я провёл ту ночь в Нью-Йорке – и попрошу, без пошлостей, мы лишь разговаривали… ну, и целовались.  
– Это… Курт?! Этот чёртов Леголас – парень Дэвида?!  
– Э?.. Д-да… Но… при чём здесь… откуда ты?..  
– Неважно! – Себастиан и сам не ожидал от себя подобной реакции. Но, одно дело было просто знать, что у Дэвида есть парень, и совсем другое, увидеть воочию, что этот парень – настоящая лесная нимфа с улыбкой, способной растопить вечные льды. И как с этим прикажете соперничать? И, чёрт возьми, Смайт думал сейчас вовсе не о Блейне. – Я… мне пора, Би. За вещами я на днях заеду… – Себастиан поспешно прихватил куртку и ключи от машины, рассеянно чмокнул опешившего Блейна в щёчку и вышел, неразборчиво бормоча под нос что-то вроде «… твари остроухие!...»

__________________________________________

Уж извини, дорогой читатель, но, как истинные _гурмэ_ , мы не смогли сократить и, уж тем более, проигнорировать такие вкусные примечания.

* un misto di formaggi – закуска, блюдо, состоящее из множества маленьких порций самых разнообразных сортов сыра. Мощный удар по талии.

** Различают 5 классических степеней прожарки, из которых наиболее популярными считаются Medium Rare, Medium и Medium Well.  
Medium rare (слабой прожарки) – мясо лишь доведено до состояния отсутствия крови, с соком ярко выраженного розового цвета. Medium (средней прожарки) – среднепрожаренное, внутри светло-розовый сок. 

*** Frittata – итальянская версия омлета, характеризуется тысячей различных наполнителей, включая оставшуюся со вчерашнего ужина картошку или пасту.

**** Ристре́тто (итал. ristretto — «ограниченный»), также иногда называемый корто (corto), шранк (shrunk), лайтирэлли (literally) или шот (shot) — наиболее крепкий кофе, который готовится в объеме меньшем, чем эспрессо (на то же количество молотого кофе – меньшее количество воды). При подаче ристретто также подается стакан с холодной питьевой водой. Такой своеобразный ритуал преследует две цели: во-первых, это предотвращает обезвоживание организма. Во-вторых, вода помогает очищать вкусовые рецепторы, благодаря чему каждый новый глоток воспринимается как первый.

***** Канноли сичилиано – традиционный сицилийский десерт, представляющий собой вафельную хрустящую трубочку, наполненную начинкой из сыра маскарпоне, взбитого творога или рикотты с добавлением различных сиропов, вина марсалы или розовой воды.  
Тирамису — итальянский многослойный десерт, в состав которого входят следующие ингредиенты: сыр маскарпоне, кофе (обычно эспрессо), куриные яйца, сахар и печенье савоярди. Как правило, десерт припудривают какао-порошком.

****** Carissimo – дословно – дражайший, любезное обращение, уместное в данной ситуации.


	12. Chapter 12

Курт ворвался в палату, и, не глядя, отпихнув неловко топчущегося около кровати Финна, плюхнулся, задыхаясь от бега и волнения, рядом с уже вполне бодрой Рейчел.  
– О! А вот и ураган Хаммел! – звонко рассмеялась Берри. Опасность миновала, и она была настроена благодушно.  
– Ты в порядке? – он торопливо ощупал взглядом покойно сидящую в своеобразном гнезде из подушек подругу. – Ты в порядке! Слава Гаге! Как я испугался!.. – Курт сгрёб обе руки девушки, чмокнул костяшки и рвано вздохнул ей в пальцы. – Прости меня, прости, прости, прости… Я… я не слышал телефон! Понимаешь, я заснул только под утро… это была безумная ночь…  
– Боже мой!.. – пропела, внезапно округлив глаза, Рейчел. – Дэвид… сделал… тебе… предложение?! И вы всю ночь отмечали, шалунишки! Если так, ты прощён!.. Это не так? – при виде искреннего недоумения на лице Курта, энтузиазм Берри поубавился, и она озабоченно уставилась на друга в ожидании ответа.  
– Н-нет… скорее, даже наоборот! С чего ты вообще взяла?  
– Эмм… ну, обычно, кольцо на левом безымянном знак помолвки, разве нет? – Рейчел поднесла к носу Курта его собственную левую руку, на пальце которой минуту назад на ощупь обнаружила резной металлический ободок. – Курт Элизабет Хаммел, ты просто обязан сейчас же объясниться!   
Курт громко сглотнул. Курт побледнел. Курт покраснел и закусил губу.  
За всеми волнениями и беготнёй этого утра он совершенно забыл о колечке Блейна, так уютно прижившемся на его пальце. К Берри присоединился её муж, а по совместительству, его брат, и теперь оба выжидающе смотрели на Хаммела. Выжидающе и требовательно. И фраза типа «А, это так, ничего особенного!» или « Это моё личное дело», совершенно точно не была вариантом.   
Курт вздохнул. Курт закатил глаза. Курт покачал головой и выругался про себя.  
– Вчера вечером, после спектакля…

***  
Рабочая неделя Курта началась ожидаемо суетливо и сумбурно, что с завидной регулярностью повторялось перед выходом очередного номера журнала. Только вот на этот раз ситуация усугубилась внезапным отказом сотрудничать одного из ведущих, модных в этом сезоне, фотографов, а соответственно, необходимостью поисков нового, подающего надежды перспективного имени, новых моделей, нового места съемки и срочной разработкой новой концепции. И все это разом свалилось на и без того больную голову Хаммела. Вечерами же пришлось еще и подменять коллегу в детской театральной студии.   
В четверг вечером Курт возвращался домой, едва волоча ноги и мечтая лишь о горячем душе и, сразу же после него, своей мягкой уютной постели… в обнимку с ожидавшей его на диване, уже прилично потрёпанной от постоянных ласк Хаммела, зелёной шляпой.   
Мечтам его, само собой, не было суждено сбыться. Ещё из-за двери он услышал весёлый девичий смех, звон посуды и топот явно не одной пары ног. Да, уединением и не пахло… _«Ну, что я должен сделать, чтобы получить минимум личного пространства?..»_ – мысленно взвыл Курт, открывая дверь и с удивлением заставая помимо предполагаемых Сантаны, Бриттани и Рейчел, ещё и удобно развалившегося на диване Финна. Финна, бесцеремонно вертящего в руках уже упомянутую шляпу. Курт нахмурился и, сжав губы, быстро подошёл к брату:  
– Кто тебе разрешил её трогать? – выпалил он, гневно сверкая глазами, и протянул руку, чтобы забрать свою… эмм… подружку.  
– И тебе привет, братишка! – Хадсон и не подумал вернуть вещь, а, напротив, отвёл руку назад, делая её недосягаемой для Хаммела. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что теперь, когда ты так разозлился из-за этой… непонятной штуки, я не отдам её, пока не услышу всей истории?  
– Дай. Сюда! – с расстановкой произнёс Курт, тяжело дыша и начиная наливаться краской.  
– Ух ты! – оценил его неадекватную реакцию Финн. – Даже и не надейся! Не отдам, пока не расскажешь! А ещё и Рейчел, пожалуй, на тебя натравлю!  
Вот это уже было серьёзной угрозой. Финн это мог. Совершенно запросто. Курт закусил губу и быстро зыркнул в сторону кухни, где, кажется, ещё не заметили его возвращения.  
– Ладно!.. Только между нами, окей?.. – Финн кивнул. – ЭтошляпаБлейна…  
– Э? Это ты по-каковски сейчас выразился?  
– Это. Шляпа. Блейна. Андерсона. Ну же, Финн… того, про которого я вам с Рейч в больнице рассказывал!  
– А! А чего ты так осерчал?.. О! Понятно… А почему она такая замусоленная?.. – Хаммел покраснел и опустил глаза. – Ох!.. Ясно… Держи, надеюсь, вы с ней ничем таким не зани…  
– Финн!  
– Ну, мало ли! Рейч! Иди сюда, любимая! Я тебе хочу кое-что рассказать!..  
– Ты мне обещал! – прошипел Курт.  
– Она моя жена, у меня не может быть от неё секретов! – наставительно заявил Хадсон, явно забавляясь, глядя на панику брата, когда в гостиную шумно ввалились все три Грации.  
–----------  
– Курт, ты не можешь вечно ждать, когда кто-то другой сделает первый шаг! – вещала Берри. – Ты знаешь, чего… то есть, кого хочешь! Ты расстался с Дэвидом, и теперь свершено свободен. По-моему, ты просто должен поехать и сказать ему об этом. В самом худшем случае, он скажет тебе «нет»… но ты хоть будешь знать! Лучше уж так, чем терзаться неизвестностью! Взгляни на себя – на тебе же лица нет, исхудал, побледнел!  
– Короче, Хаммел! – вмешалась Сантана. – собирайся в дорогу, чтобы в субботу утром ноги твоей здесь не было! Ясно?  
Курт невольно перевёл взгляд на, молчавшую до сих пор, Бриттани.  
– А что? – смутилась она. – Девочки всё правильно говорят. К тому же, я не думаю, что дельфин сможет сказать тебе «нет»… просто, он, наверное, тоже боится, а то бы давно позвонил хотя бы!  
– Я сам просил его не звонить… – едва слышно пробормотал Хаммел.  
– Ну, ты… Так чего ж ты хочешь?! – не выдержал Финн. – Отшил мужика, как ему теперь к тебе подъехать? Нет, Рейч определенно права: собирайся, и в путь! Девочки, давайте ему билет закажем в один конец? – захохотал Финн.  
– Ну уж нет, Великан! Туда один, и два обратно, я даже их оплачу, если Леди Хаммел распишет в подробностях, как они с хоббитом провели время между перелетами, – заливисто захохотала Сан.   
– Сатана, ты оправдываешь свое прозвище, но я отказываюсь это слушать.  
Все три Грации дружно покатились со смеху, глядя как Финн, густо покраснев, демонстративно прикрыл руками уши и даже зажмурился, на всякий случай.

***

Рано утром в субботу Курт вышел из своей квартиры, сам не веря, что решился на этот… крестовый поход. Едва он успел всунуть ключ в замочную скважину, как по лестнице буквально ссыпалась Бриттани, растрёпанная ото сна и в пижаме.   
– Курт! Ох, чуть не проспала! Хотела пожелать тебе уда… то есть, ни пуха, ни пера!  
– Это ж не экзамен, Бритт! – усмехнулся он.  
– Считаешь? – хитро сощурившись, спросила девушка.  
– К чёрту, Бритт, к чёрту!  
– Вот и умница, дай, поцелую! – Бриттани, привстав на носочки, ласково коснулась губами его лба, улыбнулась и, махнув напоследок рукой, убежала к себе.  
Курт, рассеянно улыбаясь, вытащил, так и не повернув в замке, ключ и поспешил к выходу, где его уже ждало такси.

*** 

В пятницу вечером к Андерсону, как они и договаривались, зашёл Себастиан. Он тихо поздоровался и, явно избегая взгляда своего бывшего парня, поинтересовался, какая из коробок с вещами предназначалась ему. Уже с картонкой в руках, Смайт остановился у самого порога и неожиданно глянул в глаза Блейну.   
– Я... я просто... в общем, прости меня.  
На лице Андерсона отразилось недоумение.  
– Я знаю, что был неправ. Во многом. И что ты... я... Черт! Не думал, что будет так тяжело, отпустить кого-то, кого считал частью своей жизни. Но знаешь, теперь я понимаю, что между нами все было неправильно, не так, как должно было… но, согласись, не один я виноват во всём. Блейн Андерсон, ты та ещё заноза, но я желаю тебе удачи!.. А эльфов всё равно буду ненавидеть до конца жизни!  
Дверь за Себастианом захлопнулась, и Блейн опустил голову, возвращаясь взглядом к фотографии в журнале, будто та притягивала его как магнит. Последние две встречи с бывшим женихом казались чистой воды бредом, но Андерсону совершенно не хотелось сейчас в этом разбираться. А хотелось ему… ему до боли, до слёз, до дрожи хотелось целовать мягкие губы со вкусом вишни, вдыхать аромат шелковистых каштановых волос или, на худой конец, услышать, пожалуй, слишком высокий для мужчины, но такой милый голос. Блейн жадно вглядывался в успевшие стать родными черты, борясь с желанием снять трубку и позвонить, пусть даже только, чтобы услышать тихое «Да?». Но нет, он обещал, он сумеет продержаться. В конце концов, речь всего о нескольких днях, а уж тогда, Блейн Андерсон, доктор медицины, новоиспеченный сотрудник нью-йоркской клиники лично появится на пороге Хаммела, чтобы предложить этому удивительному парню всё своё сердце, всё своё время… всего себя. Ему нужно продержаться всего несколько дней.   
Все бумажные формальности с переводом в исследовательскую группу в Нью-Йорк были разрешены на удивление быстро. Как и всегда, неожиданно руку помощи протянул Купер: едва узнав, что Блейн решился-таки на перевод, он предложил брату свою пустующую квартиру в Большом Яблоке, купленную с неясной целью Андерсоном-старшим, живущим и работающим в Лос-Анжелесе безвылазно уже не один год. Блейн всегда с трудом понимал логику собственного брата, но после непродолжительных, хоть и жарких споров, решил, что слова его не лишены смысла и согласился воспользоваться предложением на первое время.   
И всё же, на душе было, мягко говоря, неспокойно. Впереди ждала новая работа, новый коллектив, новый город со своим особенным укладом, ритмом жизни, и Курт... возможно, Курт. Многократно прокручивая в мыслях их последний разговор, Андерсон пытался понять… угадать, желает ли Хаммел продолжения, или всё произошедшее было для него лишь временным помешательством, если не ошибкой вовсе. А что, если он помирился с этим своим плюшевым медведем Дэйвом, а что, если он не захочет даже видеть Блейна? Тысячи "а что если" разрывали его голову на части. На утро было заказано такси в аэропорт, поздний вечер плавно переходил в ночь, а Блейн всё не мог уснуть, уже битый час ворочаясь в кровати.   
В подобные моменты, когда необходимость в поддержке близких людей становилась почти болезненной, Блейн любил просматривать старые фотографии, где он был в кругу друзей, юный и беззаботный. Это удивительным образом успокаивало и вселяло уверенность. Вот и сейчас, среди ночи, с кружкой травяного успокаивающего чая, ноги сами подвели его к ноутбуку. Блейн удобно расположился с ним на диване, _«…точно таком же, как у Курта,»_ –напомнила, как нарочно, память, и рука сама собой прошлась по подлокотнику и подушке, все так же оставляющей забавные следы на щеке на утро, а губы вспомнили прикосновение других, такое легкое, неуверенное и до боли сладкое. Блейн отвлекся от мучительного видения и оглядел собственную комнату: горы коробок и одинокий диван посреди всего этого нагромождения, неизвестно откуда взявшихся в таком количестве пожитков. Утром служащие транспортной компании увезут всю его старую жизнь в Нью-Йорк. И он, перевернув страницу, начнет ее новую главу... Пальцы, привычно пробежавшись по клавишам, нашли папку «Соловьи», а в ней подраздел «Выпускной год».  
Андерсон неспешно и со вкусом «листал» снимки, разглядывая лица друзей, увеличивая некоторые участки и иногда находя новые, незамеченные раньше, забавные детали.  
Вдруг на одной из фотографий, сделанных после какого-то зимнего выступления уже на улице, внимание Блейна привлекла довольно странная сценка: Джефф с улыбкой от уха до уха протягивал руку какому-то озябшему парнишке, скромно стоящему со своей невысокой подружкой поодаль от основной группы Соловьёв. Сердце Блейна замерло на мгновение и тут же припустило галопом. Он приблизил этот участок снимка. Андерсон смотрел и глазам своим не мог поверить: тот парнишка с покрасневшим от холода носом, немного испуганно уставившийся на Джеффа… это был Курт!  
Руки Блейна в мгновение нащупали лежавший неподалеку телефон:  
– Джеффри!  
– Андерсон! Ты на часы когда-нибудь смотришь?! – зашипели на том конце линии.  
– Оу, Джефф, прости, я не подумал, просто, представляешь, я мог встретить Курта еще тогда, в школе!  
– Стой, Блейн, ты опять надрался что ли? Ты вообще где, что происходит? Порядка ради, напоминаю: последний раз мы виделись на пороге квартиры Курта в Нью-Йорке, и ты обещал стать крестным моему пупсику. И раз уж ты меня разбудил... ладно, сознаюсь, я не спал, сижу и улыбаюсь как идиот, любуюсь мирно посапывающим комочком в кроватке. Так что, рассказывай, что там у тебя?  
Слушая историю, Джефф и удивлялся и хихикал и откровенно ржал в трубку, поражаясь таким забавным совпадениям.  
– Блейн, я до сих пор в голову не возьму, как ты его ещё в школе не заметил, он же не пропускал ни одного нашего открытого концерта! Как его можно было не увидеть?   
– Джефф, я и сам не знаю, он... он такой... замечательный, волшебный, необыкновенный, безупречный!  
– Ого, эк тебя разбирает, Андерсон, да ты влюбился!   
– Глупо, да?  
– Глупо то, что ты до сих пор сидишь в своем Бостоне.   
– У меня билет в Нью-Йорк на завтра. Вот приеду, устроюсь…  
– Ага, – прервал его Стерлинг, – Так и вижу титр на экране «прошло пять лет…»! Блейн, если этот парень для тебя хоть что-то значит, езжай немедленно к нему. Он определенно неравнодушен к тебе. Начни, наконец, жить, а не плыть по течению! Ты погряз в приличиях и условностях. Хватит. Встряхнись. Где тот Блейн, которому по плечу были любые конкуренты, который не боялся отстаивать свои идеи? Кто ты и куда подевался тот Блейн Андерсон? 

***

Блейн гипнотизировал взглядом информационное табло аэропорта имени генерала Эдварда Лоуренса Логана в ожидании данных о собственном рейсе. Правая щиколотка безбожно саднила. Какой-то грубиян своим брендовым чемоданом от Луи Вуитон проехался по его ноге, когда он поднимал с пола билет.   
Четверть часа назад Блейн, боясь опоздать, вихрем ворвался в здание аэропорта, едва не вписавшись носом в стеклянную дверь. Глаза, после бессонной ночи и затянувшихся до зари разговоров с Джеффом, определенно были не в лучшем состоянии. Утро тоже выдалось раннее и весьма загруженное. Едва успев разобраться с транспортной компанией, закинув в сумку сменную одежду на ближайшую пару дней, нацепив на непослушные кудри бейсболку и прихватив ноутбук, Блейн вылетел из квартиры, оставив арендодателю ключи. Позавтракать он, как обычно, не успевал, такси, как на зло, игнорировали его взмахи и прыжки практически под колеса, а та машина, что, наконец, остановилась-таки, надолго увязла в пробке. До начала регистрации на рейс оставались считанные минуты. Блейн прекрасно понимал, что это только начало регистрации, но его всего буквально раздирало изнутри от принятого в ночной беседе с Джеффом решения – первым делом, прямо из аэропорта отправиться к Курту. И вот в этот самый момент его обоняние уловило отдалённо знакомую смесь ароматов геля для душа и парфюма. Редкое, надо заметить, сочетание. Руки его предательски задрожали и выпустили билет, неспешно спланировавший на пол. Блейн повернулся, наклонился за бумажкой и тут чьи-то мужские, определенно новые, еще со скрипом туфли прошлись по этому самому билету, а чемодан от Луи Вуитон больно саданул щиколотку. Блейн схватил билет, выпрямился и собрался было разразиться гневной тирадой в адрес даже не извинившегося мужчины, но тот так стремительно бежал к выходу, что первые же слова застряли в горле Андерсона – от обидчика его отделяли уже несколько десятков метров и приличное количество таких же торопливых пассажиров.

***

Курт в сотый раз ругал себя за непредусмотрительно сданный в багаж чемодан, но каждый раз неизменно сам же себя оправдывал тем, что всё необходимое ему для ежедневных процедур по уходу за кожей в стандарт ручной клади определенно не влезало. Выхватив, наконец, с транспортера свой чемодан, он со скоростью, которой могли бы позавидовать легкоатлеты, ринулся к выходу. По пути он, кажется, чуть не сбил – или все же сбил – какого-то человека в кепке. По-хорошему, надо было хотя бы извиниться, но все его мысли занимал один кудрявый брюнет... 

 

Дверь никто не открывал. «Этого следовало ожидать, он же не знал, что я вот так заявлюсь ни с того, ни с сего… может, его срочно в больницу вызвали? Или ему кирпич на голову свалился?..» – попытался Курт заговорить разочарование, поднявшееся в груди. Ну, конечно, он знал о возможности такого варианта, но, как закоренелый романтик, невольно нарисовал себе сценарий, согласно которому, Блейн распахивал дверь после первого же звонка, заключал его в объятия… и они жили долго и счастливо!  
Призвав на помощь всё своё благоразумие и оптимизм – ну, те крохи, что сумел наскрести – Курт решил, что раз уж он здесь, то сделает нечто большее, чем просто позвонить и удалиться, не получив ответа. Он огляделся по сторонам и постучал в соседнюю дверь.  
Миловидная старушка в бигуди, при полном мейкапе и с сигаретой в мундштуке открыла практически сразу. Курт едва сдержал смешок при виде такой очаровательной соседки, которая, судя по скорости реакции, стояла непосредственно за дверью уже не одну минуту.   
– Извините, не могли бы Вы мне помочь? – почти заискивающе улыбнулся Хаммел.  
– Да, мой милый, конечно. Чем могу быть полезна?  
– А не подскажите ли Вы, где я могу найти мистера Андерсона, вашего соседа?  
– Боюсь, не смогу тебе ничем помочь, мой милый мальчик. Наш доктор, видимо, чем-то был ужасно расстроен в последние дни. Представляешь, он даже петь перестал! Да, он поёт в дУше, – хихикнула старушка, – я частенько не сплю по ночам – возраст, бессонница, понимаете ли – так вот наш солнечный доктор, когда до рассвета поднимается на работу, то поёт в дУше. И, откровенно говоря, очень неплохо поёт, да и репертуар его мне весьма и весьма импонирует. А в последнюю примерно неделю в квартире тихо стало, и сегодня утром служащие транспортной кампании забрали коробки, видимо, с вещами. Так что даже и не знаю где теперь тебе его найти. Ох, а кто же мне будет рассказывать о вреде курения? – поинтересовалась сама у себя старушка, стряхивая пепел с кончика сигареты прямо на коврик у двери. – Надо срочно всё рассказать миссис Грэй из 4-В...  
С этими словами старушка, не попрощавшись, захлопнула дверь перед носом Курта, оставив того наедине с не самыми радужными мыслями.   
Уехал…  
 _– Просто… ты вспоминай меня иногда… ладно?  
– Я буду… Каждый раз, подходя к своему дому и видя табличку с названием улицы…_  
А теперь Блейн сменил адрес и не будет вспоминать Курта… если уже не забыл о той странной ночи в Нью-Йорке.  
Да, верно, так и есть. _«Курт, ты, как всегда, из ничего построил хрустальный замок и, естественно, на песке! Нет, даже на зыбучих песках! О чём я только думал?.. Это была всего лишь одна ночь, Блейн был пьян до беспамятства. Да, потом, казалось, он пришёл в себя, но… «казалось» – ключевое слово!»_ – Хаммел простоял с печально опущенными плечами посреди лестничной площадки ещё добрых пять минут, на чём свет стоит, браня себя за то, что столь легкомысленно поддался и позволил надежде поселиться в сердце.   
Блейн уехал… забыл. Придётся и тебе забыть, Курт.

***

Такси уже пару минут, как отъехало от знакомого подъезда, а Блейн всё стоял неподвижно, судорожно сжимая ремень дорожной сумки и пытаясь привести в порядок сердцебиение в груди и мысли в голове. Со вторым оказалось сложней, поскольку мысли, похоже, решили поиграть с ним в прятки, и весьма успешно. Всю дорогу от своей теперь уже бывшей квартиры в Бостоне Андерсон был настроен по-боевому и даже придумывал какие-то фразы, тогда казавшиеся вполне убедительными и разумными. Только вот сейчас, когда от Курта его, возможно, отделяла пара лестничных пролётов, все слова куда-то исчезли, а уверенность испарилась.   
_– Если бы я жил в НЙ? Это изменило бы что-нибудь?  
– Возможно… Возможно, это изменило бы всё_  
Да, он помнил эти слова Хаммела, но ведь потом парень попросил его даже не звонить… может, не стоило быть таким послушным? Может, надо было сразу рассказать ему о своих планах, а не устраивать дурацких сюрпризов, потому что сейчас Блейн отчётливо осознал, что запросто может сам застать сюрприз в виде Дэвида уютно расположившегося на диване… в лучшем случае, на диване. И что тогда? Извиниться и, сказав, что заехал оплатить нанесённый ущерб, уйти? Как глупо…  
Но тупо стоять перед подъездом тоже было не слишком умно, так что, воспользовавшись тем, что дверь открылась, выпуская благовидную старушку, Андерсон проскользнул внутрь. Двери лифта начали медленно сдвигаться, и Блейн, не задумываясь, запрыгнул в него, хоть ему нужно было добраться всего лишь до второго этажа. Взглянув в зеркало кабины, он постарался придать глазам менее потерянное выражение и пригладил торчащие во все стороны кудри. В выражении не добавилось твёрдости, а волосы не перестали торчать. Блейн раздражённо крякнул и вышел на этаже Курта.  
Быстро проведя пару дыхательных упражнений, Андерсон поднял руку и, решительно мотнув головой, позвонил. Реакции не последовало. Блейн попытался ещё пару раз, но, не уловив ни малейшего движения внутри, со смесью отчаяния и облегчения ткнулся лбом в дверь, хватаясь за ручку.  
– Ну, где же ты, Курт?.. – Андерсон дёрнул ручку вниз… и чуть не упал вперёд, потому что дверь открылась. – Эй! Есть тут кто-нибудь? – Блейн нерешительно шагнул через порог, опустил сумку на пол и огляделся: в доме было тихо и темно.   
Включив свет в прихожей, он притворил за собой дверь и, двигаясь крайне осторожно, отправился на разведку. Да, дом был пуст, как и показалось с первого взгляда. Зайдя в ванную, помыть руки и освежиться, Андерсон с удовольствием отметил наличие всего одной зубной щётки в стаканчике над раковиной, как, впрочем, и одного банного халата на крючке. _«Раз было не заперто, значит, хозяин, скорее всего, вышел ненадолго, подожду,»_ – решил он.  
Блейн уселся на диван, с удивлением обнаруживая расположившуюся на подлокотнике огромную зелёную шляпу, подарок Уэсса. Взяв её в руки, он с ещё большим удивлением заметил, что она была в, мягко говоря, плачевном состоянии: вся какая-то потёртая, помятая и со странными разводами. Больше всего это наводило на мысль о том, что несчастный головной убор активно использовался… не по назначению. Как если бы его мяли, тискали и, может даже, вытирали об него слёзы… Ох!.. Блейн умильно улыбнулся, зевнул и, открыв в телефоне фотографию спящего Курта, прилёг на знакомую рельефную подушку.


	13. Chapter 13

***  
Курт, удручённо ссутулившись, поднимался по лестнице – ни дать, ни взять, сосуд мировой скорби. Рассеянно вытащив из кармана ключ, он вставил его в замочную скважину, но сделав пол-оборота, обнаружил, что дверь не заперта. Хаммел не удержался от злорадной ухмылки: _«Прости, Сан, коньячок твой тю-тю!»_ – и морально приготовившись к терапевтическому караоке-вечеру с подругой, вошёл внутрь. Где его встретила неожиданная тишина в сочетании с полнейшей темнотой. _«Ага, ну, правильно, Санни же не предполагала столь скорого моего возвращения… Надо будет отругать за оставленную открытой дверь.»_ – размышлял Курт, снимая плащ, ботинки и проходя в гостиную.  
Желтоватый свет уличных фонарей сочился сквозь лёгкие занавески, ложась позолотой на стены, мохнатый ковёр, журнальный столик, диван… и мирно посапывающего на нём мужчину. Мужчину с пухлыми соблазнительно приоткрытыми губами, неприлично длинными ресницами и чёрными кудряшками, в художественном беспорядке спадающими на слегка нахмуренный лоб. Дежавю!   
Сердце Хаммела зачастило, как обезумевшее, а коленки безвольно подогнулись, заставляя его осесть прямо на пол перед самым диваном. Курту казалось, что он сейчас взорвётся от распирающего изнутри счастья, и он инстинктивно прикрыл одной рукой рот, а другую прижал к сердцу, пытаясь одновременно сдержать крик и ополоумевшую мышцу в груди. Третьей руки у него не было, и слёзы чистейшей радости, воспользовавшись этим, свободно покатились по щекам.   
Вскоре осознание реальности происходящего вылилось в острое желание почувствовать на ощупь тепло этой смуглой кожи, мягкость этих непослушных кудряшек. Однако, боясь прервать такой сладкий сон желанного, хоть и нежданного гостя, Курт, подавив почти болезненный порыв прикоснуться, опустил свою голову рядом с его, подставляя лицо под ровное дыхание. Внезапно Андерсон сморщил нос и, резко втянув ртом воздух, тихонько чихнул. Вид его при этом был настолько милым и комичным, что Хаммел не выдержал и захихикал. Блейн скорчил недовольную гримасу, зажмурился и, едва приоткрыв глаза, уставился в лицо напротив.   
– Куууурт… ты вернулся.  
– Да… наблюдательный ты мой!.. – Хаммел, наконец, позволил себе запустить пальцы в его волосы и начал легонько массировать затылок Андерсона.  
– А я вот опять твой диван оккупировал… ты ведь не станешь меня больше поливать ледяной газировкой?  
– Не стану, – усмехнулся Курт, – да и газировки в этом доме больше не водится.  
– Как так?  
– Это было прерогативой Дэвида, а мы расстались.  
– А я расстался с Себастианом.  
– Ох… значит, ты теперь свободный мужчина, и я вполне могу за тобой приударить?  
– Нет!  
– Нет?.. – Курт отстранился, закусив губу от разочарования, и хотел было вынуть руку из копны Блейна, но тот остановил его, схватив за запястье.  
– Нет… потому что это я собираюсь за тобой _ударять_! И будь готов к массированной атаке! – Андерсон поднёс ладонь Курта к губам и начал медленно целовать, начиная с пальчиков, неотрывно глядя в широко распахнутые синие глаза.  
– Блееейн, – прошептал Курт, моментально разомлев от столь откровенного взгляда и ласковых прикосновений, но сперва… – у меня был не самый легкий день, и для начала я хочу в душ.  
– И я туда хочу, – мечтательно протянул Блейн и добавил, – а ещё, было бы здорово хоть чего-нибудь перекусить, а то у меня в желудке, по сложившейся традиции, кроме утреннего кофе опять ничего не было.  
– Доктор Андерсон, я не понял, у кого из нас степень по медицине? Разве ты не знаешь, что такое отношение к собственному организму чревато последствиями? – изогнул бровь Курт. – Немедля в душ! Где найти полотенца, ты знаешь, а я пока приготовлю что-нибудь.  
Пока из-за прикрытой двери ванной раздавался звук падающей воды, Курт с невероятной скоростью трясущимися от волнения руками сменил постельное бельё и поставил в гостиной у дивана поднос с сыром и крекерами и большую кружку горячего шоколада с зефиринками. Готовить что-либо ни сил, ни времени не было. Да и продуктов в холодильнике оказалось, как говорится, шаром покати, а о том, чтобы обратиться за последними к девочкам – даже речи не шло! Едва заслышав, что Блейн выключил воду, Курт молниеносно проскользнул снова в кухню.  
– Блейн! – крикнул он, стараясь удержать нотки спокойствия в дрожащем голосе, – легкий перекус на столике у дивана, извини, ничего другого нет, можно, конечно, заказать пиццу, или что-то из китайской кухни, но я не знаю твоих предпочтений. Там в телефоне забиты номера доставки, если хочешь, позвони, закажи что-нибудь, я недолго.   
Убедившись по звуку включенного телевизора, что Блейн в гостиной, Курт все так же неслышно, практически тенью пробрался в душ. Легкая дымка пара, аромат собственного геля для душа и слегка терпкая, чуть сладковатая нота парфюма Блейна окружили его. Курт замер на минуту от осознания того, что этот парень только что был в его душе, пользовался его средствами, касался этих кранов. _«Курт, ты неизвестно где витаешь, в то время как за дверью ждёт мечта твоей юности, пошевеливайся уже!»_ – проснулся подозрительно долго воздерживавшийся от комментариев внутренний голос.  
Все омывательно-очистительные процедуры заняли не слишком много времени, не говоря уже о том, что ритуал по увлажнению был просто вычеркнут из сегодняшнего списка. Накинув прямо на голое, еще влажное тело махровый халат, Курт открыл дверь и...  
...и застыл, потому что прямо за ней, слегка опершись корпусом о стену, стоял Блейн, босой с обнаженной грудью и все еще мокрыми кудрями, спадающими на лоб, а из одежды на нём было лишь полотенце, прикрывавшее бедра и спускавшееся чуть ниже колена.  
Курт нервно сглотнул, ему казалось, что звук, изданный им при этом, был слышен даже соседям. Блейн улыбнулся в ответ, чуть наклонил голову и прикусил губу. Взгляд Курта чуть задержался на медовых глазах напротив, опушённых длинными ресницами и смотрящих на него сейчас с каким-то новым огоньком, скользнул по губам, полным, ярким, сочным и растянутым сейчас в полуулыбке, пробежался по груди, опустился вниз и увлечённо проследовал по выделяющейся дорожке волос, спускающейся от пупка и исчезающей в мягкой ткани полотенца.  
В следующее мгновение Курт ощутил на своих губах вкус того самого шоколада, что приготовил недавно, и, разумеется, попробовал сам перед тем как предложить его особо ценному гостю. Руки его зарылись в мокрые, прохладные кудри, чуть оттянули их, завернули кончики на пальцы и вновь оттянули. Как же он, оказывается, успел пристраститься к этом действу, и как же он соскучился. И, видимо, не он один, потому что ему в бедро теперь упиралось нечто гораздо более жесткое, чем полотенце.  
Курт ощущал сильные, обжигающие, даже сквозь толщу махровой ткани, руки, блуждавшие по его спине. Язык Блейна легко и неспешно прошелся по ещё сомкнутой линии губ Курта, которые столь же медлительно приоткрылись, впуская внутрь и отвечая на жаркий, полный чувственной и требовательной ласки поцелуй. Курт ослабил свою хватку, выпутал пальцы из кудрей и всей поверхностью ладоней припал к сильным плечам, затем опустил их чуть ниже на грудь. Ребром правой ладони он задел сосочек, тут же отозвавшийся на нечаянное прикосновение и мгновенно затвердевший. Блейн издал звук больше похожий на мычание, но в нём сквозило столь неприкрытое удовольствие, что нечаянное касание Курта в то же мгновение превратилось в намеренное, в тонкую, изысканную то ли ласку, то ли изощренную пытку. Он кружил по чувствительной вершине соска указательным пальцем, постепенно переходя на ареолу, накрывал его горячей ладонью, словно куполом, вновь кружил по самой вершинке, но теперь уже остреньким кончиком ноготка мизинца, пощипывал, теребил и чуть оттягивал, покручивая между большим и указательным пальцами. На что Блейн отзывался ни с чем не сравнимыми звуками наслаждения разной тональности. Его руки отвлеклись от исследования спины Курта, непродолжительное время вслепую повозившись с поясом халата, одолели его и слегка распахнули полы. Блейн едва ощутимо скользнул рукой от солнечного сплетения вниз, мышцы Курта от прикосновения напряглись и обозначили пресс с легким намеком на кубики. Вторая рука Андерсона легла на талию парня, чуть сжала её и начала плавно подниматься вверх. Курт неожиданно разорвал поцелуй, чуть согнулся, и прижал локтями обе руки Блейна к собственным бокам. Глаза Блейна распахнулись, и в них застыла тревога и вопрос о причинах разительной перемены, так и оставшийся не озвученным, поскольку Курт опередил его с ответом:   
– Блейн, – пискнул он умоляюще, – не надо, я до жути боюсь щекотки.  
– Фух, – расслабленно выдохнул, наконец, Блейн, – мистер Хаммел, ты сам-то понял, что сейчас сделал? – Блейн вопросительно-игриво приподнял бровь, – ты дал мне в руки безотказное оружие!  
– Оу, мистер Андерсон, открываю Вам одну из своих уязвимых сторон в надежде на Ваше благоразумие, – в том же шутливом тоне парировал Курт.

– А вот это напрасно, рядом с тобой я теряю остатки разума.

Губы Блейна вновь накрыли чуть приоткрытые в полуулыбке уста Курта. Блейн уперся руками в стену по обе стороны от головы Курта, руки которого поглаживали играющие, перекатывающиеся от малейшего движения мышцы на спине Блейна. Когда воздуха стало критически мало, Курт вновь разорвал поцелуй и поднырнул под руку Андерсона, оставив его стоять лицом к стене. Теперь не только осязанию, но и взору открылась спина Блейна. Покрывая поцелуями местечко между лопаток, Курт поинтересовался:   
– Тренажерный зал? Как минимум, три раза в неделю?  
– Не угадал, только два, – отозвался Блейн. – Раньше была еще и боксерская груша, но, к сожалению, из-за профессии пришлось отказаться. Ладони Курта накрыли распластанные на стене кисти Блейна, а губы скользнули по предплечью к шее и остановились за ушком, чуть ниже, где кожа была особенно тонка и чувствительна.   
– Может, продолжим разговор в спальне? – немного нерешительно, предложил Курт. В ответ Блейн развернулся, широко распахнутыми глазами посмотрел на Курта, отступившего на шаг назад, и протянул ему раскрытую ладонь, будто бы держаться за руки – было самым сокровенным из всего, что они собирались разделить сейчас. Курт слегка дрожащими пальцами коснулся горячей ладони Блейна, отчетливо понимая, что не просто вверяет ему руку, а окончательно и бесповоротно отдает своё сердце. Недолгий, всего-то в несколько шагов, путь до спальни показался вечностью с затруднённым от волнения дыханием и весьма ощутимым дискомфортом в паху... Разошедшиеся в стороны полы халата и бесшовные тонкие брифы ничуть не скрывали возбужденного состояния Хаммела, равно как и выпиравшее спереди полотенце Блейна.   
Едва переступив порог комнаты, Андерсон взялся за халат Курта.  
– Можно? – едва слышно спросил он. Курт ответил легким кивком головы. Махровая ткань тут же, без промедления была сброшена на пол. Блейн медленно поднял взгляд, прошелся им по телу Курта, едва коснулся рукой его челюсти, погладил большим пальцем мочку уха и со словами: – Какой же ты красивый! – вновь притянул для поцелуя. И если бы поцелуй возможно было сравнить с танцем, то это определенно было бы танго – яркий, пламенный, страстный, немного резкий, терпкий и фееричный. В этом пламени касаний, столкновений, переплетений руки Курта оказались на пояснице Андерсона, находя и массируя большими пальцами две ямочки уже под полотенцем. Блейн улыбнулся в поцелуй и, хоть и нежно, но довольно-таки ощутимо, сжал ягодицы Курта.   
– В постель, – так же в поцелуй прошептал Курт.  
Прохладный хлопок простыней освежал и тело, и затуманенный разум парней. Они лежали лицом к лицу, обмениваясь ласковыми поцелуями и взглядами. И пусть это была лишь небольшая пауза, чтобы в очередной раз отдышаться, но такой нежности во взгляде напротив не видел еще ни один из них. Рука Курта, замершая на бедре Блейна, осторожно потянула вниз полотенце, неизвестно каким чудом еще державшееся на парне.  
– Так несправедливо, – с улыбкой возразил Блейн и вмиг оседлал бедра Курта, перевернув его на спину. Курт пытался… честно, пытался смотреть в глаза Блейну, но тщетно… не в состоянии сдержаться, он то и дело опускал взгляд ниже. И не то чтобы он не видел полностью обнаженного парня раньше, просто сейчас это было совсем иначе. Он любовался теперь уже на _своего_ парня, и пусть важные слова еще не прозвучали, но было совершенно ясно, что они непременно будут. Просто здесь и сейчас словам не было места, здесь и сейчас происходил разговор двух истосковавшихся по искренней, откровенной ласке тел и двух душ, одной судьбе известно, почему столь много раз пересекавшихся, но встретившихся только теперь.  
Блейн прошёлся легкими, чуть ощутимыми поцелуями по шее Курта, выгнувшегося, дабы обеспечить ему более свободный доступ. Андерсон неторопливо перешёл на грудь, поочередно приласкал мягкими, неспешными касаниями языка сосочки Хаммела, шумно выдохнул, обдавая их, еще мокрые от слюны, своим дыханием, посмотрел в бездонные синие глаза и спустился ниже. Блейн слегка прикусил кожицу у пупка, пощекотал впадинку языком, затем переместился еще чуть ниже и аккуратно, чтобы не задеть резинкой головку выпустил, наконец, наружу член Курта, явно истомившийся в ожидании, о чём свидетельствовало небольшое мокрое пятнышко на трикотаже. Курт рвано вдохнул и замер, почувствовав прикосновение губ Блейна к головке. Блейн покрывал её легкими поцелуями, чуть касаясь кончиком языка дырочки и явно наслаждаясь вкусом и запахом предэякулята. Затем двумя пальцами он полностью оттянул вниз кожицу с головки и взял её всю в рот, посасывая, дразня, намеренно задевая языком уздечку и заглатывая член Курта все глубже. Руки Блейна при этом тоже не бездействовали, правой он чуть поддрачивал основание члена, а левую подложил под попу Курта, которую нежно массировал синхронно действиям правой руки.  
Курт тяжело и рвано дышал, стонал, распластавшись на кровати, иногда, когда язык Блейна проходил по особо чувствительному местечку, сжимал рукой простыни, совершенно наплевав на их идеальную выглаженность. Голова Курта металась по подушкам пока вконец не сползла между ними и очутилась на матрасе.   
– Блейн, Блейн, остановись, – взвыл он.  
Блейн с характерным чмокающим звуком оторвался от своего занятия и с озаряющей полутьму комнаты улыбкой, украшенной тонкой ниточкой слюны, свисавшей с подбородка и исчезающей где-то внизу, уставился на Курта. Член Хаммела мгновенно обдало прохладным воздухом, что принесло немного облегчения.  
– Мне нужна пауза, иначе я... – замялся Курт.  
– Все хорошо, – спас ситуацию Блейн, – это нормально.  
Блейн продолжил выцеловывать витиеватые узоры в паху Курта, прошёлся горячими поцелуями по внутренней поверхности бедер, пару раз лизнул яички, затем полувобрал одно из них в рот, пощекотал языком и отпустил.  
– Курт, – спросил он, – лубикант и презервативы в тумбочке?  
– Нет, в ванной, в аптечке, – смутился Курт, но все же ответил на недоумение Блейна, – они не были предметами первой необходимости.  
Будто стесняясь собственной наготы, Курт поднялся с кровати, подобрал халат, не задумываясь, что в очередной раз открыл прекрасный и предельно откровенный на этот раз вид на собственный зад Блейну, уже успевшему сгрести в кучу подушки и вольготно расположиться на них зрителем.   
Вернувшийся через минуту Курт озадаченно моргнул, застав Блейна полулежащим на спине, с расставленными в стороны ногами. Подойдя ближе, Хаммел протянул ему лубикант и положил коробку на край тумбочки. Теперь настала очередь Блейна смущаться:  
– Курт, ты предлагаешь мне самому себя растянуть? Тебе нравится наблюдать?  
Ответная реакция, мягко говоря, шокировала Блейна. Курт напрягся, покраснел, затем резко побелел и сел на самый краешек кровати спиной к Андерсону, подобрав к груди колени и спрятав в них лицо.  
– Курт, прости, я что-то сделал не так? Я обидел тебя? – переполошился Блейн и тут же подскочил к парню, обнял его за плечи и взволнованно прошептал, – прости, прости, что бы я ни сморозил сейчас! Прости, Курт, я не специально… вот вечно со мной так – ляпну что-то и сам не знаю, где напортачил.  
– Нет Блейн, – еле слышно зашептал Курт, – дело не в тебе, это я...  
– Курт, только не закрывайся, поговори со мной, пожалуйста, ну же, – Блейн уже стоял на коленях на полу перед кроватью и сцеловывал пару слезинок, что скатилась из глаз Курта.  
– Иди ко мне, – предложил он и потянул Курта на кровать в свои объятия.  
Устроившись поудобнее в кольце рук Блейна, Курт примостил голову ему на грудь и, казалось, немного успокоился.   
– А теперь, расскажи мне, в чем проблема, Курт? Что тебя испугало?  
– Я только снизу, – тихо, но достаточно разборчиво проговорил тот.  
– Ну а мне, откровенно говоря, нравится и то и другое, – заулыбался Блейн, – может, тебе не понравилось сверху когда-то из-за того, что это было не с тем человеком? – предположил Блейн.  
– Нет, – односложно ответил Курт.  
– Ну, возможно, не та позиция, не та обстановка, да и вообще, звёзды не так сошлись! Курт, не надо ставить себе ограничений – кто сверху, кто снизу – это всё так тонко и необъяснимо, настолько зависит от настроения и желания в данный момент, что нужно просто жить, пробовать что-то новое и не зацикливаться на затертых стандартах!  
– Нет, Блейн, ты не понял, я никогда и не был сверху, – прошептал Курт.  
Изумлению Блейна не было предела. Внутри него бушевали страсти великой французской революции, не меньше. Как его мужчины могли ни разу не предложить ему такого! Почему они так потребительски относились к этому волшебному мальчику, к этому чудесному добрейшему существу? Что было не так с этим миром? Как можно было довести до слез этого внешне вполне уверенного в себе и сильного молодого мужчину?  
– Курт, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста, – попросил Блейн, приподнимая с подушки голову. – Запомни, – заговорил он спустя какое-то мгновение, что любовался этими бездонными, почти потерявшими цвет в полумраке комнаты, глазами, – то, что происходит между двумя людьми за закрытой дверью спальни, не имеет никаких запретов и границ, если этого хотят оба человека. В любви не бывает неприемлемых тем и позиций, если они соответствуют желанию обоих. Я хочу тебя, Курт, очень хочу. Я хочу целовать тебя, я хочу ощущать тебя внутри, я хочу видеть твое лицо и я благодарен судьбе, что сыграла с нами такую шутку, но все же оставила что-то, что будет только нашим, что будет у нас впервые. Поцелуй Курта не заставил себя ждать, и спустя мгновение невозможно было разобрать в смешенье прикосновений, объятий и поцелуев, где чья рука или нога.   
Блейн лежал на спине, едва дыша, широко разведя присогнутые в коленях ноги и, все же закусив нижнюю губу, ждал вторжения пальцев Курта, отвлекавшего его тем, что щекотал остреньким язычком член, проходясь от вершины до основания и обратно.  
– Расслабься Блейн, я знаю, каково это, и постараюсь быть поаккуратнее.  
– Курт, не тяни, давай уже, я боюсь не боли, а ожидания. Курт, я... О, да, Курт, да...  
К первому пальцу присоединился второй, а затем и третий, и хоть и было понятно, что Блейну не столь уж необходима тщательная растяжка, но Курту она приносила удовольствие. Ему понравилось то, как извивается в его руках тело Блейна, как тот открыт перед ним, как доверяет, как реагирует, когда пальчики Курта скользкие от обильной смазки легонько задевают потаенный бугорок и как это касание отзывается мелкой дрожью по телу Блейна, как вздрагивает каждый раз его член, такой темный, красивый, чуть изогнутый, толстый, с темной, налитой кровью головкой.   
Курт, не вынимая пальцев, свободной рукой дотянулся до тумбочки, распотрошил коробку, вытащил презерватив и разорвал зубами фольгу. Блейн зашипел от потери и ощущения пустоты, настигшего его, но почувствовав у входа нечто более горячее и весомое, чем пальцы, облизнул пересохшие губы и, улыбнувшись Курту, прошептал:   
– Давай же, мой красивый, мой сказочный эльф. Я хочу тебя.  
Курт аккуратно ввел головку, миновав все ещё тугое, хоть и старательно расслабляемое Блейном, колечко мышц, на мгновение замер, давая тому время привыкнуть к новому объему внутри. Увидев улыбку, такую искреннюю и опьяняющую, услышав ласковые слова из уст, которые до безумия хотелось целовать, и выражение абсолютного счастья в медовых, глазах напротив, столько лет посещавших его лишь призрачным видением в снах, толкнулся вглубь. Он неспешно погружался все дальше, ощущая склизкость и мягкость Блейна внутри, тесноту и жар, давящее колечко мышц уже у основания своего члена, то, как собственные яички коснулись кожи парня под ним, как содрогалось тело Андерсона каждый раз, как он, выходя и входя, вновь и вновь задевал бугорок простаты. Темп всё нарастал, виски Курта были покрыты испариной, волосы растрепались, щеки пылали, губы саднили от резких, корявых, иногда болезненных, но столь желанных поцелуев, дыхание сбивалось, периодами воздуха не хватало вовсе, отчего комната в его глазах начинала кружиться, и он терял ориентацию в пространстве... Оргазм настиг их почти одновременно, первым разрядился Блейн, разбрызгав по собственному животу белую тягучую сперму, но, не успел он извергнуться в последний раз, как Курт, стимулируемый его все чаще и сильнее сжимающимся анусом, кончил. Так бурно, сильно и аж до болезненности томительно, что, рухнул прямо на Блейна, не обращая внимая на размазываемую между двумя телами еще горячую жижу.  
Спустя какое-то время Курт почувствовал, что лежит на спине, и чужие руки заботливо вытирают с него последствия сладкого безумства теплым влажным полотенцем. Хотелось пить, петь и обниматься – и даже неизвестно, в какой последовательности – отметил про себя Курт. Блейн, будто прочитав его мысли, предложил стакан воды, наушник от своего айфона и объятия нежных, сильных и заботливых рук.  
– Кууурт, – томительно и лениво протянул Андерсон, – я, конечно, понимаю, что в этой истории вообще все перевернулось с ног на голову с самой первой минуты, но, может, еще не поздно?  
– Ммм?   
– Курт Хаммел, я могу называть тебя своим парнем?  
– Боюсь, сейчас я не смог бы тебе отказать, даже если бы хотел, а поскольку это определенно не так, то да, Блейн Андерсон, думаю, что не только можешь, но теперь уже просто обязан.  
– Курт, похоже, я ещё не способен соображать, и уж точно не той головой, – хихикнул Блейн. – Это да?  
– Это да, Блейн, – зашептал Курт затягивая теперь уже официально _своего_ парня в новый поцелуй.  
***  
Утро застало Курта в постели не только в новом статусе, но и в отличном настроении. А каким еще может быть настроение, когда по подушке рядом с тобой разметались непослушные кудряшки, в которые так и хочется зарыться носом, вдыхать их аромат, пропускать сквозь пальцы и наслаждаться тем, как они щекочут твое лицо, переливаясь в первых лучах весеннего солнца. Хаммел поддался эгоистичному порыву и, уткнувшись в темноволосую макушку, громко вдохнул. Под ним завозились и не очень разборчиво проворчали:  
– Мммм… сегодня же воскресенье… давай ещё поваляемся?..  
– Непременно поваляемся, – согласился Курт, – но я уже проснулся, и мне одному скучно! – добавил он капризно и принялся весьма чувствительно пощипывать Андерсона за бочок.  
– Сдаюсь! – Блейн рывком сел, глядя вполне бодро, будто бы не вовсе не он мирно посапывал всего пять минут назад.  
– Почему ты приехал?  
– Я принял предложение одной нью-йоркской клиники…  
– Нет, почему ты ко мне приехал?..  
– Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что мне лень запоминать новый адрес?  
– Ну, конечно, поверю… ты у меня непроходимый тупица! – пробормотал Курт, рассеянно перебирая волосы на затылке Андерсона.  
– На твоём месте, Хаммел, я был бы поосторожней с оскорблениями: у меня есть на тебя компромааат! – шаловливо пропел Блейн.  
– Э? О чём это ты? – невольно насторожился Курт. Лицо Андерсона расплылось в ухмылке:  
– Ты обжимался с моей шляпой… опять. И, судя по её состоянию – много… очень много!   
– Ну… она отличный слушатель, и потом, я могу быть абсолютно уверен, что мои секреты умрут вместе с ней!  
– Секреты? Люблю секретики! Неужели ты со мной не поделишься?   
– Даже и не надейся! Это останется между мной и моей зелёной подружкой! – гордо вздёрнул подбородок Хаммел.  
– Ты ведь понимаешь, что теперь тебе от меня не избавиться?  
– В каком смысле, победитель конкурса «взломщик года»?  
– Во всех… Я не собираюсь… больше… оставлять эту квартиру… тебя… и попытки выяснить, о чём вы шептались с этой зелёной предательницей! – Блейн чередовал слова с лёгкими поцелуями, оставляя их на лице и шее Курта в художественном беспорядке.  
– Тебе придётся постараться!.. – простонал тот в тёмные кудряшки. Блейн приподнял к нему раскрасневшееся улыбающееся лицо.  
– Тогда, я начну прямо сейчас, если ты не против!..  
– Совсем не против… но переместимся в душ, ладно? – Хаммел с лёгкой брезгливостью опустил взгляд, чуть поморщившись. – Я всё ещё липкий.

***

После бодрящего во всех смыслах душа в кухне Курта ожидал сюрприз.  
– О, Курт! Привееееет! Ты уже вернулся!  
– Зд-драсте, девочки! Эмм… да, ещё вчера вечером. А… а вы… чего здесь делаете?  
– А… мы вот, рыбок твоих покормить зашли! – обронила Бритт, закусив губу.  
– Бритт, у меня нет рыбок! – Хаммел скрестил руки на груди и, с упрёком покачав головой, вопросительно уставился на подруг, неловко переминавшихся перед ним.  
– Ладно, мы… мы слышали вчера, как ты приехал! – сдалась Сантана. – Я спустилась, хотела спросить, чего это так быстро, но…  
– Но?  
– Но, когда я вошла…  
– Э?.. То есть, тебе и в голову не пришло постучать?  
– Нет?  
– Ясно! Надо срочно сменить замок! Мне нужен английский!  
– Да ладно тебе! Я же не думала, что застану такую милую сценку… я сразу же ушла, клянусь! – Курт скривил рот, старательно пряча улыбку.  
– Сделаю вид, что я тебе поверил. Так что же вас привело сюда сегодня с утра пораньше?  
– Ну, Куууурти! Нам же было любопытно, как у вас всё прошло, не нужна ли моральная поддержка… – переняла эстафету Бриттани.  
– Ну да, и вы не нашли ничего лучшего, как вломиться без спросу!  
– Мы не хотели вас будить! – быстро оправдалась девушка.  
– Ч-что это значит? Вы что, собирались подглядывать за нами… спящими? – Курт покраснел от воспоминания о положении, в котором он проснулся всего двадцать минут назад: он сам лежал на спине, а Блейн, облапив Хаммела всеми конечностями, мирно сопел ему в подмышку… а одеяло прикрывало лишь ступни. Чёрт! Срочно нужен новый замок, даже два – один на входную дверь, другой для двери в спальню – не обсуждается!  
Повисло неловкое молчание, девушки смущённо потупились, однако, на губах обеих играли такие лукавые улыбки, что о раскаянии тут явно речи не шло.  
– Кууурт! Ты гдеее? – раздался еще немного сонный голос, и из ванной вырулил отчаянно протирающий обоими кулаками глаза Блейн, – я забыл где положил свои глазные капли, линзы сменил, а они не очень удачные.  
Хаммел вздохнул и начал было:  
– А вот и он сам, во всей крааааа… се!!! – последнее слово закончилось на какой-то запредельно высокой ноте, поскольку, обернувшись, Курт обнаружил, до какой степени были правдивы его слова: Андерсон действительно ковылял по коридору «во всей красе», то бишь, совершенно и однозначно нагишом… опять!  
Девушки возбуждённо пискнули и разом захлопали в ладошки.  
Не найдя ничего подходящего под рукой, Хаммел подлетел к Блейну и встал вплотную, прикрывая его собой.  
Шум, произведённый подругами-соседками Курта, озадачил Андерсона, он оторвал кулаки от глаз и уставился перед собой ещё слегка расфокусированным взглядом. Ох, ты… твою ж маму!  
– Отличный выход, кудрявый! И ночью знатно пошумели! – поприветствовала его Сан, с сияющей улыбкой выставив вверх большой палец. Бриттани поддержала её, активно кивая головой и добавила:   
– Ну я же говорила, что он дельфин!  
– Какой дельфин? – пробормотал из-за спины парня Блейн.  
– Боже… мой! – застонал Курт. – Вы ещё и подслушивали?!  
– Мы беспокоимся за тебя, милый! – пояснила Бритт, с преувеличенно невинным видом хлопая ресницами.  
Блейн судорожно вцепился в Хаммела и начал медленно отступать обратно к спальне, затравленно поглядывая на хихикающих девушек через его плечо.  
Переступив порог комнаты, Курт, не глядя, пнул дверь ногой и тут же навалился на неё спиной, утягивая за собой Блейна, который впечатался в Хаммела, удерживаемый крепко сцепленными позади него руками.  
– Курт, я кажется понял кто такой дельфин.  
Пару секунд парни молча смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом, не сговариваясь, синхронно прыснули со смеху.  
– А здесь всё по-прежнему! – с притворным умилением почти пропел Андерсон. – Твоя квартира всё тот же проходной двор!  
Словно в подтверждение его слов, раздался звонок в дверь.  
Из прихожей послышался топот, звук открывающейся двери и недолгое затишье, прерванное раздражённым женским криком:  
– Ну вот, Финн! Всё из-за тебя! Я как чувствовала, что надо было пораньше приехать! А теперь мы пропустили самое интересное!  
– Может мне кто-нибудь вразумительно объяснить, чего такого «самого интересного» в голом сонном мужике?! – возмутился муж Рейчел, в свою очередь.  
За его словами последовали ровно две секунды неловкого молчания, после чего на Финна посмотрели сочувствующими взглядами, Финна ободряюще похлопали по плечу, Финну сказали: «Ничего, Хадсон, зато, ты высокий!» 

***

Блейн с сожалением застегнул ширинку и, сжав губы, глянул на Курта, ожидающего его у двери спальни, чтобы вместе выйти на растерзание его подруг и брата, которые, судя по взрывам смеха, доносившимся из кухни, неплохо проводили время и в их отсутствие.  
– Я начинаю недолюбливать твоих друзей, Хаммел.  
– Чего это?..  
– Ну, как так можно? Заявляются без приглашения воскресным утром, да ещё в таких количествах!  
– Это ещё не полный состав, Андерсон! – усмехнулся Курт, выталкивая его в коридор.

Едва Блейн успел представиться чете Хадсон-Берри и… заново познакомиться с Бриттани и Сантаной, как снова раздался звонок в дверь.  
– Пресвятая Гага, надеюсь, это не Дэвид… – направляясь в прихожую, пробурчал себе под нос Курт. Блейн тут же подорвался со стула и кинулся за ним.  
– Я тебя одного не пущу!  
– Ой, не истерии, Блейн!  
– Я просто постою рядом.  
– Ладно, ладно, мой телохранитель!  
Дверь распахнулась и:  
– Ну вот, ребята, что я вам говорил! Туточки наш Блейни! – жизнерадостно воскликнул Джеффри Стерлинг, вваливаясь в квартиру и приглашающе жестикулируя остальным пяти… шести… нет, семи Соловьям, толпившимся на лестничной площадке.  
Хаммел посторонился, боясь оказаться затоптанным и, не оборачиваясь на ошарашено хлопающего глазами за его спиной Блейна, язвительно спросил:  
– Так что ты там про моих друзей говорил?..

 

Последние гости удалились час назад, посуда была вымыта, а гостиная приведена в порядок. Курт и Блейн, наконец, добрались до спальни и, неспешно целуясь, раздевали друг друга, чтобы вместе отправиться в душ.  
Назавтра Курта ожидал самый обычный рабочий день, а Блейну предстояла возня с оформлением документов и знакомство с новой клиникой и будущими коллегами. Но вечером они должны были снова встретиться здесь, и сознание этого теплом разливалось в груди, заставляя уголки губ изгибаться вверх в не сходящей лёгкой улыбке. Простая возможность быть вместе казалась счастьем, ни больше, ни меньше. Они никуда не спешили, теперь у них было сколько угодно времени, чтобы узнавать друг друга, рассказывая смешные и грустные истории из прошлого или болтая ни о чём, осваиваясь с повадками и привычками любимого человека, ссорясь по пустякам и обучаясь искусству просить прощения и прощать. На всё это теперь было время. Но сейчас, в этот самый момент, Блейн хотел лишь одного: он хотел Курта. Целый день Хаммел дефилировал у него перед носом в своих штанах для йоги, соблазнительно облегавших ноги и попку парня, и лёгком свитерке-тунике, оставлявшем открытыми ключицы и время от времени, как бы невзначай, оголявшем плечо. И целый день Блейн истекал слюной, не имея возможности уединиться с радушным хозяином дома, с неизменной улыбкой хлопотавшим вокруг многочисленных гостей.  
Однако, и сейчас, когда все ушли и они остались наедине, Андерсон не мог избавиться от какой-то неясной тревоги.  
– Курт? – Хаммел оторвался от его ключицы и вопросительно взглянул на своего парня. «Мой парень… мой парень – Блейн Андерсон!» – Курт мысленно пискнул и совершил маленький ритуальный танец. – Ты точно запер дверь на ключ?   
– Запер, запер! Параноик! Ты же сам видел!  
Парни уже зашли в душ и даже включили воду, но тут Блейн не выдержал и, ругаясь вполголоса, выскочил оттуда, решительным шагом направляясь в гостиную. Через несколько секунд озадаченный Курт услышал оглушительный в ночной тишине скрип передвигаемой мебели. Хаммел вздрогнул, поспешно обернул вокруг бёдер первое попавшееся полотенце и пулей влетел в гостиную, откуда и доносился шум.  
– Блейн!.. Ты что творишь?! – картина, представшая его взору, была не для слабонервных: обнажённый и всё ещё в полной боевой готовности Андерсон, раскрасневшись от усилий, упорно толкал тяжеленный обеденный стол по направлению к входной двери.  
– А ты как думаешь? Устраиваю баррикаду!  
– Э? Зачем?  
– У твоих подруг есть ключ!  
– Они… они этого больше не сделают! – Блейн глянул на него с упрёком.  
– Я видел их, Курт… разговаривал с ними … и не рассчитывал бы на это! В любом случае, я не собираюсь рисковать. Не поможешь?  
Но Курт был не в состоянии. Он беззвучно ржал самым неприличным образом, буквально согнувшись пополам, и не мог остановиться. Голый, мокрый и возбуждённый Блейн, с обиженно надутыми губками толкающий стол через всю гостиную, представлял собой более чем забавное зрелище.  
Выполнив, наконец, свою миссию, Блейн утомлённо упёрся руками в столешницу, слегка нагнувшись вперёд и опустив голову. В комнате внезапно воцарилась подозрительная тишина. Не успел Андерсон обернуться, как оказался в ловушке, схваченный за бока сильными руками и прижатый сзади горячим телом Хаммела, чья эрекция идеально легла между половинками Блейна.  
– Ага! Кому-то понравилось рулить?   
– Мгм... – нечленораздельно промычал Курт, покусывая шею Андерсона у самого основания и легонько толкнувшись ему навстречу, чтобы подчеркнуть правильность предположения.   
– Нет! Нет, Курт, мы не будем заниматься этим на столе, придвинутом к входной двери! – Блейн слабо дёрнулся, но хватка на его боках лишь усилилась, а нечто очень твёрдое, длинное и горячее недвусмысленно потёрлось о его зад.   
– Нетнетнет! Даже и не думай об этом! Курт! Курт?.. Ты ведь понимаешь, каким грохотом это обернётся? – заискивающе спросил он. – Это всё равно, что отправить официальные приглашения не только Сан и Бритт, но и всем до единого соседям!  
– Вы меня убедили, мистер! – Курт уверенно схватил его за запястье и почти бегом уволок в спальню.


	14. Эпилог.

*** 

День за днём, Блейн Андерсон вливался в жизнь Курта Хаммела, становясь её неотъемлемой частью, одновременно естественной и само собой разумеющейся, как воздух и всегда новой и удивительной, как новорожденный младенец на руках у счастливой матери.   
Блейн лишь частично воспользовался предложением брата, оставив в его квартире некоторые вещи, привезённые из Бостона, и перетащив самое необходимое к Курту. Ему удалось настоять на разделении расходов пополам. Андерсон также попытался добиться равноправного участия во всех домашних хлопотах, что, однако, было решительно пресечено Куртом после второго почти пожара на кухне.  
Несмотря на совместное проживание, Блейн взял за правило регулярно приглашать Хаммела на романтические свидания, на что тот реагировал с неизменным энтузиазмом, хоть и чувствовал себя совершенно нелепо, всякий раз, как вертелся по полчаса перед зеркалом, выбирая лучший аутфит, в то время, как его парень брился в ванной, в паре метров от него.  
Прошло два месяца со дня их знакомства. На улице стоял месяц май, была суббота, и Курт, наконец-то, собрался провести весеннюю ревизию вещей в шкафу, пользуясь отсутствием Андерсона, дежурившего в больнице. Проверяя карманы плаща, в котором, кажется, вечность назад он летал в Бостон, Хаммел наткнулся на что-то маленькое квадратное и бархатистое на ощупь… вот чёрт! Кольцо Блейна! Среди всех этих внезапно навалившихся хлопот и… счастья, он напрочь забыл вернуть его. _«Ну, ничего, лучше поздно, чем никогда»,_ – подумал Курт.

Тем вечером у них было одно из тех редких свиданий, на котором приглашающей стороной был Хаммел. Парочка сидела в уютном ресторанчике, ужин прошёл чудесно и официант только что принёс им кофе. Курт полез во внутренний карман, положил на стол вынутую оттуда маленькую коробочку и подтолкнул её к Блейну:  
– Вот… у меня тут кое-что для тебя… – смущённо проговорил он, опустив взгляд. Подняв его, парень испугался… что он такого сказал? Почему Блейн уставился на коробочку с кольцом такими опасно широко распахнутыми глазами? И почему цвет его лица вдруг приблизился к цвету белоснежной скатерти перед ними?..   
«Ох!.. Вот же болван!» – осознание того, что мог подумать Андерсон, внезапно накрыло Курта, и он закрыл лицо руками, не представляя, как выйти из этой неловкой ситуации без потерь.  
– Простипростипрости… я не хотел пугать тебя! – пробормотал он сквозь пальцы. – Я просто не подумал, как это могло выглядеть… что ты мог подумать, я чувствую себя полным идиотом! – Хаммел глянул на Блейна одним глазом, и, увидев, что тот больше не казался призраком, опустил руки на стол. – Понимаешь, ты тогда улетел, а кольцо забыл у меня… Я хотел ещё тогда вернуть его тебе, даже возил с собой в Бостон… а потом, всё как-то закрутилось, и у меня совсем из головы вылетело! А сегодня, разбирая вещи, я на него наткнулся и… и не сумел сделать ничего лучшего, чем… чем вот это!..  
– Курт… остановись! Прекрати посыпать голову пеплом, меня не так просто напугать! Я и сам совершенно забыл про него, а теперь… теперь я думаю, что это колечко умнее меня. Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе, как его придумал? – Курт молча кивнул, и Блейн продолжил: – Знаешь, велика вероятность, что ты при этом присутствовал, – Андерсон усмехнулся, видя, как Хаммел густо покраснел и отвёл взгляд. – Почему ты ни разу даже не попытался подойти ко мне тогда? Джефф рассказал, что предлагал тебе познакомить нас после одного из зимних концертов в мой выпускной год.  
– Блейн… – почти простонал Курт, – мне было пятнадцать, я только-только признался отцу и Рейчел, что мне, кажется, нравятся парни! Я бы скорее умер… У меня чуть разрыв сердца не случился, когда твой приятель предложил представить нас! И потом, ты выпускался, через полгода и духу твоего в Огайо не осталось бы, а у меня впереди были ещё целых три года школы… это просто не имело смысла… _тогда_.  
– Но _сейчас_ ведь имеет, правда?.. – Блейн задумчиво перекатывал между ладонями вынутое из коробочки колечко.  
– Да… то есть, для меня, имеет. А для тебя?  
– Ты серьёзно ещё сомневаешься?.. Послушай, я думаю, не зря это кольцо решило остаться с тобой. Мне бы хотелось… не пугайся, пожалуйста, я не собираюсь ни принимать сам, ни требовать от тебя поспешных решений, но… я хотел бы, чтобы оно осталось у тебя, как… как обещание.  
– И что же ты обещаешь, Блейн Дэвон Андерсон?  
– Всегда любить тебя. Защищать тебя, даже если я знаю, что ты не прав. Удивлять тебя. Всегда снимать трубку, когда ты звонишь, чем бы я ни занимался в этот момент. Обещаю печь тебе печенье, как минимум два раза в год, и целовать тебя, когда и где ты хочешь. Но по большей части, я обещаю напоминать тебе, как ты совершенен в своем несовершенстве.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Грядут бонусы, не расходитесь!


	15. Бонус №1. О ревности.

Первым, что увидел Андерсон, миновав толпы восторженных родителей, тётушек, бабушек и прочих близких и не очень родственников выступавших артистов, и вырулив, наконец, за кулисы, была чья-то мужская рука, медленно, но верно сползающая со спины на задницу _его_ Курта. Блейн поднял глаза и убедился, что да, действительно, к Хаммелу прилип какой-то типчик… светловолосый, улыбчивый и высокий! А Хаммел, паршивец, и не думал сопротивляться! Ну, держись…  
– Эй, не помешал?.. – блондин дёрнулся и молча уставился на пышущего праведным гневом Андерсона. Не изменив, впрочем, своего положения относительно Курта и… нижней части его спины. Блейн раздражённо скривил рот, склонив голову на бок и продолжая сверлить нахала взглядом. – Может, всё-таки уберёшь лапы с задницы _моего жениха_?!  
– Я… а… что, я не… – засуетился верзила, отскочил от Хаммела, будто ошпаренный и зачем-то начал лихорадочно вытирать ладони о брюки, – простите, я не знал… я просто…  
– Адам, успокойся, пожалуйста! Спокойно… – Курт положил руки на предплечья явно запаниковавшего мужчины, устанавливая визуальный контакт. – Тебя Эрик ждёт, ступай, всё нормально. Ладно?  
Адам часто закивал, распрощался и поспешил удалиться.

– И что это такое было? – Андерсон упёр кулаки в бока и попытался испепелить Хаммела взглядом.  
– Да брось, Блейн, Адам на редкость заботливый дядя… Его племянник очень способный мальчик, видимо, у них это семейное, Адам тоже прекрасно поёт… и танцует…  
– Заботливый… – не веря своим ушам, протянул Блейн. – А! То есть, я, как заботливый дядя, сейчас начну сопровождать нашу племянницу на занятия по плаванию, и, по окончании соревнований, от избыточного энтузиазма брошусь на шею, а заодно, облапаю за задницу её симпатичного тренера, и мне за это ничего не будет?!  
Курт нахмурился, закусив губу.  
– Нет… знаешь, не стану врать: кое-что тебе за это будет! – он крепко схватил Андерсона за запястье и быстро затолкал в свою гримёрку, тут же запирая её на ключ.  
– Эй-эй… – всполошился Блейн. – Я же ещё ничего такого не сделал!   
– А я авансом! – сурово заявил Хаммел, сосредоточенно возившийся с ремнем его брюк.  
Блейн на мгновение замер и втянул едва наметившийся животик.  
– М-да, благодаря твоим ужинам я скоро смогу сделать карьеру как борец сумо, – необдуманно ляпнул он полушепотом и всхлипнул от неожиданности, когда Курт, всё же расслышав произнесенное и восприняв как упрёк, прикусил оливковую кожу в весьма чувствительном местечке у ключицы. Однако, практически сразу почувствовав горячий язык на месте укуса, Андерсон расслабился и приподнял вверх подбородок, причесав двухдневной щетиной висок Хаммела. Томительную тишину, словно выстрел, рассёк визг молнии, и тонкие, ловкие пальцы сквозь ткань боксеров принялись поглаживать выпуклость еще небольшую и мягкую, но мгновенно отреагировавшую и спустя совсем недолгое время уже норовящую вырваться из трикотажного плена.  
А вот Курт, как раз, напротив, казалось, не спешил. Он легонько перебирал своими прохладными пальчиками туда-обратно, проходясь от яичек к головке и назад: медлительно, монотонно, словно ученик, разучивающий гаммы. И стоило Блейну чуть расслабиться под такой знакомой, но не менее приятной от этого лаской, как Курт оторвавшись от его ключиц, опустился на колени, все также неспешно, неотрывно глядя в медовые глаза, провожавшие его. Он чуть приподнял уже и без того потрепанную белоснежную рубашку от ARMANI и прикоснулся губами к местечку слева где чуть округлый животик переходил в пах. По коже Блейна пробежались стайки мурашек, дыхание сбилось, он судорожно втянул носом немного пыльный от обилия хранящихся здесь костюмов воздух с примесью духов Курта. Обе руки Курта легли на бока Андерсона и, прижав ладонями трикотаж к телу, потянули вниз. Резинка трусов зацепилась за головку и, неприятно пройдясь по крайней плоти, оттянула член вниз, выстрелив им словно из рогатки. Блейн зашипел, но в тот же миг нежные пальчики искупили вину, закружив по всему члену мягкими заботливыми прикосновениями. Курт уткнулся лицом в на удивление мягкие кучерявые волоски в паху, зарылся носом поглубже и, глубоко вдохнув, зашептал:  
– Обожаю твою привычку пользоваться моим гелем для душа несколько раз на дню.   
Потом он оставил невесомый поцелуй у основания члена Блейна и интенсивнее заработал рукой. В следующее мгновение губы его коснулись головки и чуть приоткрылись, будто приглашая толкнуться внутрь. Но Блейн не купился, слишком хорошо зная Курта и его нежелание подчиняться, когда дело касалось минета. И вопрос здесь был не в неспособности Курта брать глубоко, а, скорее, в его желании руководить процессом, наслаждаться тем, как Блейн расслабляется под его губами, предчувствовать и предугадывать все желания последнего. Вот и сейчас Блейн едва стоял на ногах, опершись спиной о стену позади него, и предвкушал невероятное удовольствие от того как из едва приоткрывшихся губ появится кончик язычка, чуть пощекочет сверхчувствительную кожу на головке, уже сочившейся смазкой и, спрятавшись, уступит место нежным губам, избалованным бальзамами и поцелуями. И ожидания его с лихвой оправдались, когда поцелуй стал более мокрым, глубоким, с характерными причмокиваниями, нажимом и даже посасыванием. Язык, уже гораздо большей своей поверхностью обернувший головку члена, потерся об уздечку и словно бабочкой запорхал по скользкой от слюны коже. Член Блейна все глубже и дальше погружался в рот Курта в то время как пальцы Хаммела почти щекотали его основание. От таких разноплановых ласк хотелось, и кричать от удовольствия, и плакать от восторга, и испытывать и воспроизводить еще море различных эмоций и звуков едва ли доступных голосовым связкам, но за последние несколько месяцев, благодаря довольно богатому опыту мимолётных встреч с женихом по закуткам, как в клинике, так и в редакции, Блейн уже рефлекторно сдерживал голос в общественных местах.

Неожиданно оторвавшись от своего занятия, Хаммел взглянул на блаженно запрокинувшего голову Блейна и злорадно ухмыльнулся.  
– Вы осознали свою вину, будущий мистер Андерсон-Хаммел?  
– Д-дааа… – дрогнувшим голосом тихонько простонал Блейн и инстинктивно потянулся руками к Курту, чтобы вернуть на прежнее место, но тот ловко увернулся.  
– Хм… ответ неубедительный. Твоё «Дааа» не имело ни малейшего отношения к заданному мной вопросу, – Курт поднялся, показательно отряхнул коленки и начал собираться на глазах изумлённо взирающего на него жениха.  
– Т-ты… ты это чего де-делаешь? – с трудом сформулировал Блейн, с недоумением переводя взгляд с Курта на свой стояк и обратно.  
– Домой собираюсь, поздно уже! – невинно похлопал глазами Хаммел.  
– Э? А я?  
– А ты наказан, мой милый! – Курт подошёл вплотную и легко щёлкнул Блейна по носу. – Никогда, и ни при каких обстоятельствах ты не должен меня ревновать. Ревность равнозначна сомнениям. Сомнения – недоверию. И, может, кому-то это нравится, но меня лично недоверие с твоей стороны оскорбляет. Так на это смотрю я, Курт Хаммел. Уяснил? – Блейн, всё ещё с трудом соображая по причине недостаточного притока крови к мозгу, послушно кивнул. – Ну, и ладненько! Жду тебя у выхода, давай побыстрей, хочу пешком пройтись – погода СТОИТ чудесная, – поиздевался напоследок Курт, красноречиво опустив взгляд.  
– Пройтись, да?! – вскинулся Блейн, видя, что Хаммел на полном серьёзе собрался кинуть его в абсолютно плачевном состоянии. – И как это я, по-твоему, смогу гулять в таком виде?  
Курт взглянул на него снисходительно и с ласковым упрёком сказал:  
– Ну, Блейн, ты ведь не маленький, именно для этого придумали мастурбацию!


	16. Бонус №2. О полицейском и кулебяках.

– Блейн Дэвон Андерсон… ты был очень… очень плохим мальчиком!.. – прошелестел над ухом родной голос, с пол-оборота заводя означенного индивидуума.  
А ведь было всего восемь утра рабочего дня, и речь шла всего лишь о не убранной на место грязной чашке!  
– Кууурт! – взмолился он. – Ты это специально?! И как мне теперь со стояком на смену заступать?.. А там дети, Курт… подумай о невинных детях!.. – заискивающе произнёс Андерсон, вплотную подступая к жениху. Бровки домиком забавнее обычного смотрелись над потемневшими из-за расширившихся зрачков глазами… нет, Курт не собирался заставлять страдать бедных детишек.  
– О, да! Я это специально… И нет, я не хочу травмировать детское воображение…

***

Неумолимо приближался месяц май, а, следовательно, и внеплановый сбор Соловьев, на который, хоть и несколько преждевременно – ведь как-никак свадьба была назначена на лето – был запланирован мальчишник Блейна. Нет, безусловно, настоящее прощание с холостой жизнью планировалось непосредственно накануне свадьбы, но, поскольку кое-кто из парней уже заранее предупредил, что не сможет приехать, Джеффри предложил устроить этакую тематическую вечеринку-сюрприз для Блейна, воспользовавшись оказией.   
В Нью-Йорке как раз недавно открылось новое заведение, полностью соответствующее вкусам певчей стаи: со сценой, вечером "свободного микрофона" и столь модной в последнее время славянской кухней. Ник, Трент и Уэс во главе с Джеффом лично пришли отпрашивать друга у его, весьма сурового по слухам, но вопреки внешнему виду, жениха.  
– Курт, все будет в порядке, не беспокойся, мы вернем Блейна в целости и сохранности, – заверял Хаммела Уэсли.  
– Да, мы с Ником лично проследим, чтобы он не напился! – уверял Дюваль.  
Курту и без того было жутко неудобно, что его почти что мужа, человека вполне самостоятельного и состоявшегося, да ещё и старше него самого, как ребенка, пришли отпрашивать друзья! Конечно, он понимал, что таким образом они лишь выражали свою привязанность к другу, заботу о нем и его благополучии, но, тем не менее, Хаммелу было не по себе.  
– Ребят, вы чего?.. Он не первоклассник, а я не его мамочка – ну, конечно же он может пойти повеселиться со старыми друзьями, тем более, если некоторых не будет на свадьбе. Только… – Блейн, Соловьи, ночной клуб, с одной стороны, всё это вместе взятое вызывало у Курта воспоминание о невероятном начале их истории, а с другой, невольные опасения – а вдруг опять что-то пойдёт не так? Ну, ладно, в прошлый раз он от этого выиграл, но это не значило, что ему будет везти всегда. Конечно, глупо, наверное, было представлять себе фантастические сценарии с улетающим в чужой город пьяным Блейном, но мнительность была частью натуры Хаммела, тут уж ничего нельзя было поделать. Да и не требовалось ничего сверхъестественного, чтобы причинить вред безобидному, вялому, прилипчивому существу, в которое трансформировал алкоголь Андерсона. Поэтому Курт осторожно коснулся руки Стерлинга и попросил: – Только не давай ему напиваться, Джефф, очень тебя прошу! Кто-кто, а уж мы-то с тобой знаем, чем это может обернуться.  
– Обещаю, Курт, никаких крепких напитков, а от бокала пива ничего с ним не станется! – заверил Джеффри, а остальные активно закивали в подтверждение его слов, – да и к тому же, знаешь, там подают какую-то невидаль – кулебяку, говорят, жутко калорийная вещь, разве с такой закуской напьешься?  
– Что ж, будем считать, поверил я вам… – парни с облегчением перевели дыхание. – Но учти, Стерлинг, тебя я официально назначаю лично ответственным за операцию «трезвый Блейн»! – от прищура Хаммела у Джеффри холодок пробежал по спине, но он встряхнулся и бодро взял под козырёк, стараясь выглядеть увереннее, чем был.  
Только после ухода парней Курт сообразил, что те так и не сообщили название клуба. Сам Блейн тоже был не в курсе, поскольку вечеринка являлась для него сюрпризом, а звонить Джеффри и уточнять эту маленькую деталь, было бы всё равно, что напрямую заявить о своём недоверии к друзьям жениха.  
Начав думать в этом направлении, Хаммел уже не мог остановиться и вскоре понял, что не успокоится, пока не выяснит место скорого слёта Соловьёв. С этими нелегкими думами вечером следующего дня, как раз в ночь дежурства Блейна, Курт направился туда, где все проблемы становились ровно в три раза проще, а именно – этажом выше.   
Сантану он застал у плиты, колдующей над каким-то блюдом с ярко выраженным ароматом рыбы, приправленной паприкой, чесноком и еще какими-то пряностями, а Бритт бродила по дому в ультра коротких голубых шортах с подтяжками, капитанской фуражке и одном черно-белом полосатом гетре, что в общем не слишком удивило Курта – не зря же малышня в детском саду принимала её скорее за старшую подружку, нежели за воспитателя.  
– Леди? Привет, как дела в дельфинарии? – поинтересовалась Сантана, но оторвав глаза от готовки, моментально поняла, что Хаммел явно пришёл не на паэлью* напроситься… ну, или, по крайней мере, не только за этим. – Так, что там твой кучерявый педи… – она нарочито тщательно облизала лопаточку, прежде чем продолжить: – … атр учудил?  
– Фу! Грубая ты, Сан, не буду я с тобой общаться! – сморщился Курт.  
– О как! А что же ты тогда будешь? – искренне удивилась она в ответ. – Давай, колись, раз пришёл, дело ведь в нём? Чем он тебя расстроил?  
– Да ничем… _пока_.  
– Хм… а вот это уже интересно! Ключевое слово, я так понимаю, _пока_? И что же тебя привело в такое смятение? – она убавила огонь под гигантской сковородой и проникновенно посмотрела другу в глаза. – Курт, ты же знаешь, я могу прибегнуть к шантажу и пыткам, но, может, лучше сам расскажешь?  
На кухню вошла Бриттани и по уже сложившейся традиции чмокнула Курта в лоб, чуть приподнявшись на носочках:   
– Привет, Куртси, не хмурь лоб, а то никакие крема тебе не помогут. Всё гениальное просто, – пропела она, крутя в руке второй полосатый гетр.  
– Эх, Бритт, вот только жаль, что я не гений! Хотя насчёт лба ты совершенно права, надо лучше себя контролировать, я же дипломированный актёр, в конце концов! – просиял Курт фальшивой, как трёхдолларовая банкнота, улыбкой.  
Сантана только грозно сверкнула глазами, села и молча указала ему на место напротив.  
Курт плюхнулся на стул и, ничего не тая, поделился с девочками своими переживаниями касательно нетрезвого Блейна, таких же Соловьев и неизвестно каких ещё последствий досрочного мальчишника.  
Сан внимательно слушала, подперев кулачками подбородок, то вздыхая, то невольно улыбаясь, поскольку уж ей-то было ясно как день, что по большей части Курт сам себя накручивал. Однако… почему бы и не устроить из всего этого забаву?   
– Итак, – резюмировала она. – Что мы имеем? Точную дату мероприятия – это раз, – выпрямила неизменно наманикюренный пальчик девушка. – Обязательное наличие сцены и микрофона в заведении – это два, – в воздух взметнулся второй пальчик. – Заранее заказанный банкет с какой-то там бла-бла-бякой – это три.  
– И одного из знакомых Санни, который в два счёта превратит всё это в название заведения с адресом – это четыре, – влезла Бритт, прибавляя к трем пальцам с хищно красным лаком свой с аккуратно обрезанным ноготком, покрытым разноцветными горошинками.  
– Именно, Бритт-Брит, – чмокнула девушку в губы Сантана.  
– И если Санни узнает где это будет, то я, кажется, знаю как ты туда проберёшься, – воскликнула Бриттани, покачивая в такт играющей негромко музыке бедрами, взявшись за козырек фуражки и размахивая полосатым, так до сих пор и не надетым, гетром.

***

Вечеринка была в самом разгаре. Выпивка лилась рекой и, разумеется, никто и не собирался следить за тем, чтобы Блейн не набрался. Соловьи веселились на всю катушку не теряя, однако, при этом ни на минуту из видимости виновника торжества, начиная с того самого момента, когда перехватили его на выходе из больницы после смены. Дежурство выдалось относительно спокойное, и Блейн планировал провести вечер с Куртом, возможно, даже прогуляться пешком по улицам города, перекусить в каком-нибудь открытом кафе, но столь романтичным планам не суждено было сбыться. Блейн, безусловно, был рад сюрпризу и неимоверно горд реакцией Курта. "Да, конечно, дорогой, только не пей много," – вот и все что сказал Хаммел, прежде чем положить трубку. 

Блейн и не собирался пить. То есть алкоголь. Но кто-то, как в годы учебы, подлил в его колу водки, которая в этом заведении, судя по её количеству, подавалась разве что не за даром, и вскоре голова доктора Андерсона уже немного кружилась.   
Остатки трезвости рассудка проснулись, когда на сцене потух свет, и в заведении затихла музыка. В клубах театрального дыма, едва пробиваемых прожекторами, появилась фигура полицейского с наручниками в правой руке, стоящего спиной к залу. Из динамиков полились звуки саксофона. Зазвучала зажигательная мелодия, в самом известном её исполнении, не угадать которую было просто невозможно.   
– Парни, кто из вас притащил стриптизера?! – воскликнул возмущённый до глубины души Блейн. Он не раз и не два бывал на мальчишниках, и обычно стриптиз не предвещал ничего хорошего виновнику торжества. 

_Baby, take off your coat, real slow._  
Детка, скинь-ка пальто, медленно 

Затянул озорной, немного с хрипотцой голос Джо Кокера.

 _Baby, take off your shoes. I'll take off your shoes._  
И обувь снимай, я тебе помогу, давай.

Однако, как не противился Блейн происходящему, а отрицать магии действа на сцене не мог. Танцор, а это несомненно был мужчина, обладал завидной пластикой и чувством ритма.

 _Baby, take off your dress. Yes, yes, yes._  
Платье брось вот туда, да, да, да.

На этой фразе в кучку людей у сцены полетел плащ.

 _You can leave your hat on._  
Но не трогай шляпу!

Артист повернулся к публике и нарочито провел указательным и большим пальцами правой руки в черной мотоциклетной перчатке вдоль козырька. 

_You can leave your hat on._  
Да, не трогай шляпу!  
 _You can leave your hat on._  
Слышь, не трогай шляпу!

Яркий слепящий прожектор позади него медленно гас, и в свете софитов, наконец, стал виден сам танцор – довольно высокий, стройный молодой мужчина, действительно в форме полицейского. Лица, наполовину закрытого большими очками-авиаторами, было не разобрать.

 _Go over there, turn on the light. No, all the lights._  
Иди туда, включи весь свет, нет, весь свет!

Еще один прожектор был направлен прямо на Блейна и ослепил его на какое-то мгновение.   
– Я не ручаюсь за здоровье того, кто всё это затеял! – практически взвыл Блейн. – Где, мать его, этот Стерлинг?! – уже кричал Андерсон, вскакивая со своего места.  
– Блейн, я не заказывал гей-стриптиз, клянусь, – бормотал с противоположной стороны стола Джеффри.

 _Come over here, stand on that chair. Eah, that's right!_  
Вернись назад, залезь на стул, да, вот так!

Толпа посетителей разразилась аплодисментами и громким улюлюканьем, когда неожиданно на плечи Блейна опустились чьи-то руки. Андерсон резко мотнул головой, и, то ли от яркого света, то ли от неожиданности повиновался оказываемому на него давлению и опустился на свой стул.

 _Raise your arms in the air, now shake 'em._  
Руки вверх подними, тряси руками!

Танцор, крутнувшись, демонстративно прогнулся в пояснице и потерся своим задом о плечо Блейна. "Хорошо, что он хотя бы одет" промелькнула мысль в его голове. Впрочем, радовался он недолго, потому что тут же танцор перекинул ногу через его колени и, положив руки Блейна себе на грудь, резко рванул рубашку.

 _You give me reason to live._  
Ты смысл жизни моей!  
 _You give me reason to live._  
Ты смысл жизни моей!  
 _You give me reason to live._  
Ты смысл жизни моей!  
 _You give me reason to live._  
Ты смысл жизни моей!

– Я не заказывал приват, здесь какая-то ошибка, – бормотал Блейн, жмурясь от резкого света, пряча руки за спину и отводя в сторону взгляд.  
Уэсли, больше других возмущённый происходящим, привстал и потянулся к полицейской фуражке стриптизера. Тот молниеносно пристегнул его запястье к ближайшему стулу и погрозил пальцем, склонив голову набок.

 _Sweet darling, You can leave your hat on!_   
Малышка, Но не трогай шляпу! 

Стриптизер, все еще извиваясь на непростительно близком расстоянии, взял Блейна за подбородок и повернул лицом к себе.

 _You can leave your hat on!_  
Нет, не трогай шляпу!

Блейн медленно открыл глаза. И в зеркальных авиаторах Ray Bаn увидел своё испуганное отражение. Следующим, что привлекло его внимание, была кожа мужчины. Она была... Что? Серебристой! Реально серебристой! Все лицо, руки мужчины и оголенная грудь были покрыты серебристой краской, а на губах играла та ещё ухмылочка, даже не приоткрывавшая зубов.

 _Baby, You can leave your hat on!_   
Малыш!! Но не трогай шляпу! 

Серебряный танцор слез с его колен и, отойдя на пару шагов, развернулся. В лицо Блейну полетел галстук. Следом за ним на пол упали брюки.

 _You can leave your hat on!_  
Да, не трогай шляпу!  
 _You can leave your hat on!_  
Но не трогай шляпу!  
 _You can leave your hat on!_  
Но не трогай шляпу!

Мужчина пригрозил Андерсону пальцем, повернулся задом и, примостив руки на попе, обтянутой такого же цвета как и он сам, крошечными шортами, просто невероятно сексуально задвигал бедрами. 

_Suspicious minds are talking._  
И пусть вокруг болтают, 

В штанах Блейна это движение нашло невольный отклик.

 _That's right, they'll tear us apart._  
Но им нас не разлучить.

Стриптизер вновь повернулся к Блейну, наклонился, глядя сквозь стекла очков в глаза и, замерев на секунду, принялся вдруг весьма пошло и недвусмысленно практически облизывать ухо Андерсона.

 _They don't believe in this love of mine._  
Они не верят в нашу любовь! 

Блейн окаменел.

 _They don't know what love is._  
Просто они не любили..  
 _They don't know what love is._  
Они не любили

– Блейн Дэвон Андерсон, ты был очень… ооооочень плохим мальчиком!.. Я же просил не пить! – произнес серебряный, почти обнаженный и невероятно сексуальный мужчина до боли знакомым голосом.

 _They don't know what love is._  
Они не любили

Блейн хмыкнул, тряхнул кудрями, и в прищуре его ещё немного шокированных увиденным глаз блеснул бесноватый огонёк.

 _They don't know what love is._  
Они не любили

Андерсон сорвался со своего места и начал откровенно блуждать руками по телу стриптизера, пританцовывая в такт музыке и двигаясь вслед за ним.

 _I know what love is._  
А я люблю тебя!

– Блейн! Андерсон, вернись! Куда ты, Блейн? – были последние окрики соловьев, что слышали парни, захлопывая за собой дверь импровизированной гримёрной.

– Я даже не хочу знать, как ты это провернул, – шептал Блейн в губы парня напротив, дышащего тяжело и прерывисто.  
– Правильно, и не спрашивай. Лучше помоги мне избавиться от них. Они ужасно тесные.  
– Ого, не только я в затруднительном положении? – улыбнулся Блейн, стягивая серебристые шорты и поворачивая парня лицом к стене. Когда Андерсон со словами: – Уж извини, смазку с собой не прихватил, – попытался засунуть ему в рот два пальца, парень начал отплевываться.  
– Блейн, я хочу там твой член и сейчас же!   
– Курт, я боюсь сделать тебе больно.   
– Блейн, там двадцать минут назад были четыре моих пальца, Блейн, ЧЕТЫРЕ! Трахни меня уже!

***

Джефф, Ник и Трент то краснели, то белели, хватаясь за голову и чуть не рвали на себе волосы поняв, что опоздали, и гримёрка уже заперта изнутри. Соловьи с ужасом прислушивались к стонам двух тональностей, сопровождаемым недвусмысленными равномерными ударами о дверь... крупного тупого предмета... "Ну, какой же ты тупой, Андерсон! Курт с тебя пылинки сдувает, а тыыы!.." – подумал Джефф, но вслух сказал:  
– Всё, отступаем, здесь уже ничего не исправишь!  
– А, может, дверь сломать… – начал было Уэс, чуть припозднившийся из-за стула, пристёгнутого к запястью, который волочил за собой следом, но тут же умолк под перекрёстным огнём трёх убийственных гримас.

Вернувшись в зал, в ответ на моментально обратившиеся к ним вопросительные взгляды, они синхронно помотали головами, вызывая хор приглушённых проклятий. Оставалось только ждать.  
Уэс зажал рот свободной от стула рукой и пугающе долго не моргал, Джефф сидел на полу, Ник ходил взад-вперёд, никогда раньше не куривший Трент теребил в руках неизвестно откуда взявшуюся сигарету, а Флинт "бит-бокс" непривычно молчал.

***

Курт удерживал на диване в объятиях едва живого Блейна и нежно, с хитрецой в глазах, словно кот, заигрывающий с мышкой, наминал пальчиками его попу.   
– Кому-то было мало?  
– Мне всегда тебя мало, мистер Блейн Андерсон.  
– Могу заметить, что это взаимно, мистер почти-что-Андерсон-Хаммел?  
– Ты можешь это не просто заметить, но и наглядно продемонстрировать, сегодня же вечером. Тебе пора, парни и так уже заждались. До скорого, любимый! – Андерсон быстро привел в порядок, насколько это было возможно, безнадежно испорченную краской одежду и вышел, послав ему напоследок воздушный поцелуй, а Курт прищурился и добавил, обращаясь к закрывшейся двери: – А теперь, твоя очередь, Джеффри Стерлинг!

*** 

Блейн расслабленной походкой приблизился к столику Соловьев. Он светился ярче недавних прожекторов, как в переносном смысле, так и в прямом: его лицо, руки, шея и брюки в районе ширинки были изрядно перепачканы серебряной краской.  
Друзья как один воззрились на него округлившимися в ужасе глазами, будто увидели призрак и, вопреки соловьиной натуре, устроили, не сговариваясь, минуту молчания.   
Андерсон окинул их невозмутимым взглядом, опрокинул в себя полбокала шампанского, сладко причмокнул и утёр рот ладонью.   
– Ну, спасибо, ребят, удружили! Стриптизёр этот, надо сказать, горяяяяченькая штучка! Кстати, Джефф, он сказал, что слышал, как кто-то тут нахваливал местные кулебяки… так вот, он бы от порции не отказался, говорит, аппетит разыгрался…  
– Какие куле… ты что несёшь, Андерсон, совсем спятил?! – заорал, гневно брызгая слюной, Стерлинг. – Как ты мог, дубина ты этакая! Как у тебя только рука… нееет, у тебя не рука поднялась, нимфоман чёртов! А я за тебя ещё поручился!  
– Эй, потише, парни, – вы заказали приват, а я им воспользовался, и всего-то, – с мечтательной улыбкой проговорил Блейн.  
– Ты дурак Блейни, – обреченно вздохнул Уэс.  
– Всего-то?! – заголосил Трент, – Да как ты.. да Курт... он же...   
– … от меня теперь даже мокрого места не оставит… – продолжил обреченно Джефф, но, взглянув на продолжающего беззаботно лыбиться Андерсона, побледнел и засуетился: – Мужики, так, никто Хаммелу ни слова! Сейчас надо быстренько этого придурка отмыть и переодеть…  
– Ага, а Курт его одежду всё равно увидит… – вякнул Уэс.  
– Сжечь! И пепел развеять! – рявкнул Стерлинг. Соловьи повскакивали с мест, кто-то уже прикидывал, чья одежда может подойти по размеру Блейну, кто-то схватил Андерсона и тянул в туалет.  
Внезапно чья-то рука легла на плечо Джеффа, он резко обернулся и похолодел, наткнувшись на ледяной пристальный взгляд голубых глаз.  
– Привет, Джеффри! – дружелюбно произнёс Хаммел, слегка оттянув заметно тесноватый ему воротник-стойку надетого не по погоде свитерка с длинными рукавами.  
– Ку-к-ууурт… – Стерлинг понимал, что ему крышка, но всё же решил попытаться спасти ситуацию: взял Курта под локоток, уводя в сторону и усиленно жестикулируя свободной рукой, чтобы парни прятали Блейна. – А что ты здесь… в смысле, как же ты нас нашёл?   
– Ну, знаешь, как бывает: у моей подруги есть бывший, у которого есть сестра, которая встречается с парнем, который в курсе насчёт всего, что касается ресторанов в Нью-Йорке… Так что, решил заглянуть, поздороваться со всеми, Блейна в щёчку поцеловать, да кулебяки здешней хвалёной отведать… я тебе безусловно доверяю, Джефф, не пойми меня неправильно... Что-то ты бледный какой-то, Джеффри! – нарочито обеспокоенным тоном заметил Хаммел и, аккуратно освободив локоть, развернулся к так и не успевшей утащить Блейна из поля зрения группе незадачливых Соловьёв, виновато поникших перед женихом друга. – Да ты не беспокойся, мне бы только благоверного моего повидать, и я оставлю вас развлекаться дальше, – Курт выжидающе посмотрел на Стерлинга, забавляясь его замешательством.  
И тут раздался совершенно неприличный и абсурдно звучащий в контексте всеобщего неловкого молчания гогот. Это всё-таки прорвало Андерсона.   
Джефф смотрел на согнувшегося от хохота Блейна, мысленно уже подыскивая хорошего психиатра для явно свихнувшегося приятеля.  
– Ну, что ж, – прервал тишину Хаммел, – весело тут у вас, я посмотрю… а чего это у моего жениха вся одежда чёрти в чём вымазана?.. – Курт подошёл к Блейну, тот выпрямился, и они уставились друг на друга с каменными лицами.

– Жарко тут, не находишь? Закатал бы ты рукава… и воротничок такой узкий, мне на тебя смотреть больно! – предложил Андерсон суженому с издёвкой.  
– Да нет, спасибо, – усмехнулся Хаммел, засчитав очко жениху, – знобит меня что-то…  
– И меня почему-то развезлооо… – жалобно проговорил Блейн, притянув его за бока к себе вплотную и аккуратно устраивая голову на плече Курта, который на глазах изумлённой публики не только не возмутился, но и чмокнул его в маковку, запустив одну руку в чёрные кудряшки.  
– Джеффри, можно тебя на минуточку? – позвал Курт тихонько, словно боясь потревожить мурлыкающего ему в ухо Андерсона.  
Расслабившийся было Стерлинг, вновь похолодел от ужаса и смиренно подошел поближе к Курту, предвкушая экзекуцию.   
– У меня кое-что есть для Уэсли, он, кажется, в затруднительном положении… не передашь ему? – Курт покачал перед носом Стерлинга маленьким ключиком. При этом рукав свитера слегка задрался, и глазам Джеффри предстала не до конца отмытая серебристая краска на коже Хаммела.   
– Хочешь что-то сказать, Джефф? – Курт вздёрнул бровь и с вызовом смотрел на Стерлинга, с раскрытым ртом пялящегося на смазанную серебристую полоску на его руке.  
– Ах ты… так это ты, Хаммел! Да как же ты мог, чёрт тебя подери! – шипел Стерлинг, брызгая слюной от возмущения, но всё же сдерживал голос, чтобы не привлекать внимание остальных, озадаченно поглядывающих на них Соловьёв.  
Но в этот момент толпу пробила шикарная блондинка, довольно бесцеремонно проложившая себе между ними дорогу к Хаммелу.  
– Ты был великолепен, малыш! – Бриттани – а это была именно она – явно не собиралась тормозить на пути к своей цели, так что даже в полусне Блейн предпочёл посторониться, уступая ей ненадолго жениха. – Горжусь тобой! – облапила она Курта за шею, оставляя следы помады на обеих щеках. – Но, милый, ты зарываешь свой талант в землю! – надула губки девушка, беря его под ручку.  
– Кууурт, – повис на другом плече Хаммела жених, улыбаясь и сладко позёвывая, забери меня домой, а? – к словам прилагались фирменные жалобные щенячьи глазки и бровки домиком. Ну, кто бы перед таким устоял?   
– Конечно, любовь моя, как скажешь… – пробормотал Хаммел и сгрёб довольно щурящегося Андерсона в охапку. – Видишь, Джефф, вот об этом я и говорил! Теперь мне придётся лишить вас вашего друга или остаться самому в качестве ветки, на которой будет дремать этот ленивец следующие пару часов, потому что никому другому этой роли я не доверю, – и, послав всей честной компании воздушный поцелуй, он отправился в обнимку с мирно дремлющим на ходу Андерсоном к выходу.  
Джефри метнулся поскорее освободить умаявшегося уже от стула Уэса, как мимо столика продефилировала умопомрачительная брюнетка в красном платье и фуражке полицейского:   
– Hasta la vista, amigos!** – отсалютовала она и без того потерянным соловьям.  
– Я правильно понял, что это была подруга Курта, и у нее на голове фуражка стриптизера? – повис над столиком по видимости уже риторический вопрос.   
– Вот мне моя невеста за такой левак в момент бы башку отгрызла! А Андерсона по головке погладили, поцеловали, да ещё «Конечно, любовь моя, как скажешь…»! Как же повезло Блейну с женихом… на этот раз! – завистливо пробормотал Трент.  
– Ты даже не представляешь, _как_!.. – мрачно согласился Стерлинг.

 

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

*Паэ́лья (кат. Paella, произносится «паэйа») — национальное испанское блюдо из риса, подкрашенного шафраном, с добавлением оливкового масла с морепродуктами, овощами, курицей, колбасой и т. д. Готовится в гигантских размеров глубокой почти конусообразной сковороде.  
**Hasta la vista, amigos! - до свидания, друзья по-испански.


	17. Бонус №3. День святого Патрика: год спустя.

– Смайт! Стоять!  
Джеффри перехватил Себастиана у самого входа в клуб, не позволяя пройти в зал, уже полный вовсю веселящимися Соловьями.  
– В чём дело, Стерлинг? С каких это пор у вас закрытая вечеринка? – немедленно ощетинился тот.  
– Нет… я просто хочу предупредить, что если ты только попытаешься закатить сегодня тут истерику… то есть, даже если я только заподозрю, что ты собираешься это сделать… ты в тот же момент окажешься на улице! – Джеффри старался говорить спокойно, но его выражение не оставляло места сомнениям по поводу серьёзности угрозы.  
– Когда это я истерил?  
– Всегда?  
– А… точно! – усмехнулся Себастиан. – А с чего ты решил, что именно сегодня я должен дать представление? И почему это тебя так волнует?  
– Так ты не в курсе?.. Час от часу не легче! – смущённо отвёл взгляд Стерлинг. – Сегодня особенный слёт – мы отмечаем помолвку Блейна. Это произошло на день святого Валентина, а сегодня Блейн пригласил Курта, чтобы официально представить его всем Соловьям, в качестве жениха.  
– Он сделал предложение в день святого Валентина? Боже, какое клише! Андерсон превзошёл сам себя… – съязвил Смайт, неожиданно для Джеффа, спокойно отреагировав на новость.  
– Ну, Блейн всегда обожал клише, – озадаченно пробормотал Стерлинг, – но, вообще-то, предложение сделал Курт.  
– Вот как?.. Да уж, два сапога – пара. Ладно, пропусти уже меня, Джеффри! Обещаю, я ничего не учиню! И предупреждаю, я намерен прямо сейчас приблизиться к сладкой парочке с исключительно мирными намерениями, отзови своих сторожевых, окей? Я просто хочу их поздравить, – Стерлинг продолжал недоверчиво взирать на Себастиана, не посторонившись ни на миллиметр. – Серьёзно, Джефф, слово скаута! И, кстати, я тоже сегодня кое-кого пригласил, надеюсь, это не проблема?  
– Пф-ф-ф, ты и скаутсво несовместимы, ну да ладно, но если что, ты знаешь, чем всё закончится, так? – Смайт смиренно кивнул. – И нет, конечно, это не проблема, мы же не сняли весь клуб – вход свободный… а кто это?  
– А вот это тебя не касается.

Войдя внутрь, Себастиан быстро просканировал помещение, моментально зацепившись привычным взглядом за знакомую до колик кудрявую макушку рядом со стойкой бара. Эльфа поблизости видно не было, так что Смайт, расправив плечи, хищной поступью направился к своему бывшему с самой что ни на есть соблазнительной улыбкой, беспечно наплевав на все предупреждения Стерлинга.  
– А кто это у нас тут такой сексуальный скучает в одиночестве? – промурлыкал он, подойдя вплотную и опустив руку на уровне лопаток Андерсона, но надолго там не задержавшись, а скользнув ниже… гораздо ниже.  
– Себ! – распахнул глаза тот, от неожиданности даже не обратив внимания на не слишком подобающее положение ладони Смайта. – Ка-акими судьбами?  
– Да вот, решил старых друзей повидать… однажды Соловей – Соловей навсегда, так, вроде бы, говорится! Слышал, тебя можно поздравить?  
– Я заждался, любимый! – возникший ниоткуда Хаммел деловито чмокнул Блейна в щёчку, будто помечая территорию. – Милый, что это у тебя к брюкам сзади прилипло?.. Ох, я и не разглядел сразу… это какой-то долговязый сурикат! – Курт склонил голову набок и задумчиво произнёс, глядя сквозь прищур прямо на Себастиана: – А вот интересно, он что, левша, раз так безрассудно рискует правой рукой?..  
– О! Эльф с повадками орка! Не любишь делиться… – буркнул Смайт, но руку всё же убрал.  
– Мой спаситель! – Блейн обхватил жениха за талию и на мгновение ткнулся носом ему в шею, тихонько прошептав на самое ушко: – А как же твоя теория насчёт ревности и доверия? Лицемер! – Хаммел незаметно, но ощутимо ущипнул его за задницу и процедил сквозь зубы:  
– Дома поговорим! Он не уходит, Блейн! – не отводя взгляда от Себастиана заметил Курт и пихнул Андерсона локотком в бок. – Похоже, он всё еще ждёт, что ты нас представишь.  
– Ах, да… что это я! Конечно… Курт, это Себастиан Смайт, мой… эмм… – смущённо замялся Блейн.  
– Его бывший жених! – преувеличенно широко улыбаясь, протянул Смайт руку Хаммелу. – Приятно познакомиться.  
– Не могу сказать, что это взаимно, – Курт с сомнением посмотрел на его ладонь, чуть сморщил нос, но, в конце концов, всё же решился пожать её, очень быстро, впрочем, отдёрнув, – и мы, вроде как, уже заочно знакомы.  
– Оу, гейское личико, не стоит принимать хорошее воспитание за искренность, – расплылся в высокомерной ухмылке Смайт, – хотя, там, где ты воспитывался, о манерах, по-видимому, и не слышали, а посему, так уж и быть, проявлю снисхожде...  
– Се-е-еб, – прошипел над ухом последнего голос Уэса, в то время как желваки Хаммела уже ходили ходуном, а от гневно раскрасневшихся щёчек можно было прикуривать, и неизвестно, каковы бы были последствия, если бы не рука Блейна, крепко обнявшая Курта за талию и не выпускавшая из тисков.  
– Да, совсем забыл. Примите мои искренние поздравления, наилучшие пожелания и бла-бла-бла, чего там ещё говорят в таких случаях! – Себастиан эффектно повернулся на 180 градусов и, победно отсалютовав, удалился за столик к остальным Соловьям.

………………..……….

Мобильник в руках Себастиана задрожал, и от неожиданности Смайт выронил его на стол. Телефон отлетел, толкнув бокал Курта и едва не расплескав его содержимое на белоснежные брюки Хаммела.  
– Эй! Поосторожнее со своим вибратором, замаскированным под сотовый! – Курт поднял агонизирующее устройство, и невольно скользнув по нему взглядом, прочёл входящее сообщение:  
От Тэдди: «Покажись, сладкий!»  
– «Сладкий»?! Ух ты!.. Это кому ж ты сумел так мозги запудрить?!  
– Ну, вероятно, по контрасту с его бывшим парнем, и я могу показаться сладким! – ядовито выдал Себастиан, несколько озадачив Курта таким заявлением.  
Смайт приподнялся со стула и злобно вырвал мобильник из рук Хаммела, испепелив его взглядом, впрочем, весьма мимолётно, поскольку с лихорадочной поспешностью обратил всё внимание на отвоёванный телефон. Едва прочитав сообщение, Себастиан расплылся в неконторлируемой улыбке от уха до уха и вскочил, озираясь по сторонам. Заметив, наконец, искомое, он торопливо выбрался из-за стола и, сдерживаясь, чтобы не побежать, направился к выходу. Курт и Блейн, проследив его траекторию и увидев, к кому именно так воодушевлённо упорхнул Соловей по имени Себастиан, ошарашено округлили глаза и синхронно отпустили в свободное падение челюсти. Потому что Смайт, достигнув, наконец, своей цели, впечатался всем телом в крупного высокого мужчину, выглядевшего в точности как Дэйв Карофски.  
Курт и Блейн переглянулись и увидели в глазах друг друга примерно одинаковую реакцию:  
– Нет… этого не может быть! Скажи мне, что это не к Дэвиду приклеился тот странный гибрид суриката и гадюки!..  
– Милый, мы обещали никогда не лгать друг другу – лучше горькая, но правда – помнишь?..  
– Да-да… но я поверить не могу, ты только посмотри!   
– А что такого? Ну, в смысле, что тебя так-то уж поражает?   
– Чтооо?! Да Дэйв ненавидит все эти сюси-пуси на людях! Мы даже за руку на улице никогда не могли держаться – у него начинался приступ паники! А тут… о, божечки! Он его ещё и по спинке похлопал!  
– Да ладно тебе! Может, он его просто приветствует чисто по-прия… ой, нет… не по-приятельски…  
– Ага, разве что, это такой бостонский обычай – засасывать приятеля при встрече!  
– Всё, Курт, возьми себя в руки! Они идут сюда! – Блейн повернулся к жениху, тот продолжал неподвижно пялится на неумолимо приближающуюся абсурдную, даже с виду, парочку. – Курт?! Ну же, милый, не так я надеялся провести этот вечер, но мы сумеем выйти достойно из этого испытания, призови на помощь твой актёрский талант! Ты ведь профи!

…………………………………

– Пойду, возьму себе что-нибудь горло промочить… Себ, тебе тоже принести?  
– Нет, я в порядке! – Смайт приподнял наполовину пустой средний бокал светлого пива. – Если захмелею, мои воспоминания о сегодняшней ночи будут не такими отчётливыми, как бы мне хотелось! – и он значительно подмигнул густо покрасневшему Дэвиду. Курт фыркнул и закатил глаза, Блейн потупился, усмехнувшись.  
– Тебе, Курт?.. – продолжил опрос Карофски.   
– Спасибо, Дэйв, пусть обо мне позаботится мой будущий супруг! Блейн, милый, принеси мне что-нибудь этакое, в десять слоёв, с вишенкой и мятными листиками… чтобы готовили подольше, – добавил он в конце шёпотом, притянув Андерсона вплотную за галстук.  
Когда Блейн и Дэвид отошли на приличное расстояние, Курт перегнулся через стол и, недобро прищурившись, уставился на Себастиана.  
– Слушай сюда, суслик ядовитый! То, что мы с Дэвидом расстались, не означает, что он мне безразличен. Я отлично знаю этого человека, и он вовсе не такой толстокожий, каким кажется. А вот с тобой я не очень хорошо знаком, но то немногое, что мне известно, отнюдь не внушает доверия… что тебе от него надо? В твоей коллекции не хватало плюшевого медвежонка? – прошипел Хаммел почти в самое лицо Смайту.  
– Эй, мисс, как ты успел правильно заметить, с Дэйвом вы расстались! И, напомню, не просто расстались – ты бросил его, отбив жениха у меня! Ты отдаёшь себе отчёт в том, что, если кто-то и может предъявлять тут претензии, так это я – тебе! И попрошу не совать нос в мои дела, моя ужасная леди! – Себастиан самодовольно ухмыльнулся и, нарочито аккуратно надавив указательными пальцами обеих рук на плечи Курта, сдвинул его обратно на свой стул.  
Хаммел слегка растерялся, в этот момент ему как-то не пришло в голову взглянуть на ситуацию с этой стороны, и Себастиану удалось застать его врасплох. Но это не означало, что Курт собирался сдаваться.  
– Эти… эти детали сейчас не имеют никакого значения! Это было давно! Что сейчас тебе стоит хорошенько запомнить, так это то, что если ты только попробуешь причинить боль Дэйву, будешь иметь дело со мной!   
– Ах, как страшно! Но что насчёт боли… уж скорее это он мне может причинить боль… есть пара позиций… но оно того стоит…  
– Стой! Замолчи! Слышать не желаю интимных подробностей! – замахал Хаммел руками на откровенно ржущего Смайта.   
– Ну, ты же сам заговорил о боли, я только пытался поддержать беседу!  
– Ладно… хорошо, неудачно выразился, должен признать! Перефразирую: попробуй заставить страдать Дэвида – и будешь проверять свой фреш перед каждым прямым эфиром, а то, помнится, Блейн упоминал о твоей аллергии на клубнику. Что там с тобой происходит? Покрываешься красными пятнами и губы распухают покруче, чем у Анжелины Джоли?  
– А ты знатная сучка, Хаммел. Но мне льстит, то, что вы с Би разговариваете обо мне. Он случайно не упоминал, как я хорош в постели?  
– Немного неверный выбор речевого оборота, сурикат – это ты сам себе льстишь. Просто Блейн интересовался, нет ли у меня аллергии на черную икру на одном из наших с ним свиданий, а разговор о тебе к слову пришёлся?.  
– Фи, рыбьи яйца, как же до пошлости стереотипно! Теперь я, кажется, понимаю, кто привил Дэйву тотальную безвкусицу.  
– Я тебя предупредил, обидишь Дэвида, я тебя по стенке размажу! Так доходчивее? – мило улыбнулся Курт, склонив голову набок.  
– Считаешь это собственным исключительным правом, леди Хаммел? – резко посерьёзнел Себастиан.  
– Что?.. О чём ты? – растерялся тот.  
– Только ты можешь безнаказанно заставлять страдать Дэвида? Уже забыл? А я вот нет! Я весь этот год его по кусочкам собирал, это тебе он не показывал, как ему было плохо, потому что не нуждался в твоей жалости, потому что по какой-то неясной мне причине не хотел терять хотя бы твою дружбу! – краем глаза Смайт заметил, что их пары возвращаются к столику. – Так что, захлопнись и обрати внимание на брёвна в собственном глазу, прежде чем искать соринки в моём!  
– Вы вместе уже целый год? – недоверчиво протянул Курт.  
– Не то чтобы вместе… я прилетаю пару раз в месяц, – устало произнёс Себастиан. Их обоих вымотала перепалка и воспоминания об обидах нанесённых ими или им, и оба уткнулись взглядами в столешницу, будто бы негласно объявив перемирие.  
– Ты не обижай его, ладно?  
– Даже и не думал…

…………………………………….

– Потанцуем, пока ещё мистер Хаммел?  
– Неужели Вы думаете, что я смог бы Вам отказать, пока ещё мистер Андерсон?  
Клейн вылезли из-за стола и направились на танцпол, оставляя Дэвида и Себастиана одних. Смайт положил подбородок на плечо Дэйва и прошептал ему в ухо:  
– Давай, сбежим? Времени у нас не слишком много, тик-так!  
– Давай!  
Они поднялись и, ни с кем не прощаясь, покинули заведение.  
Уже на улице, ловя такси, Карофски спросил:  
– Я вообще не понимаю, Себ, чего ты меня сюда затащил? – тот как-то неловко пожал плечами и отвёл взгляд. Вдруг Дэвида осенило: – Ты хотел ткнуть мной в нос Блейну? Продемонстрировать, что ты не один?!  
– Нет! – возмутился было Смайт, но Дэвид глянул на него с укором, и он сдался: – Ну, может, самую малость… Тебе неприятно? Теперь ты обиделся?  
– Глупый ты у меня какой! – Дэйв сгрёб его в охапку и запихнул в подъехавшее такси. – Чего мне обижаться, ты же мной хвастался! Я горжусь, можно сказать! – у Себастиана отлегло от сердца: не то чтобы он всерьёз воспринял угрозу Хаммела, но обижать Дэвида и вправду не входило в его планы.

…………………………………………

Едва успев выйти из лифта, Себастиан прижал Девида к стене и принялся неистово целовать его шею, блуждая руками по спине под пиджаком. Они не виделись больше месяца, и Себастиану уже казалось, что он общается с собственной правой рукой даже чаще, чем просто разговаривает с людьми. Он безумно скучал и теперь, когда наконец-то появилась возможность заполучить столь желаемый секс, он не хотел терять ни минуты, ни секунды долгожданного удовольствия. Дэйв нашёл губы Себастиана и впился довольно грубым, но уже привычным им обоим поцелуем – немного болезненным, тягучим, с примесью зубов и неизбежными следами укусов наутро – но столь желанным. Себ простонал в ответ, и этот стон немного отрезвил Дэвида, выведя его из некоторого ступора в котором он пребывал, казалось, большую часть вечера.  
– Себ, в номер, – скомандовал он, и Смайт, ведомый предвкушением наслаждения, беспрекословно подчинился, в очередной раз удивляясь собственной реакции на этого мужчину. Они оба оказались двуликими: задиристый и дерзкий в жизни и, как оказалось, отнюдь не отрицавший возможности подчинения и даже немного унижения в постели, Себастиан и, покладистый и мягкий в повседневности, оказавшийся весьма властным и жестким в постели, Дэвид.   
Магнитый ключ легко скользнул в замок, и дверь мгновенно распахнулась под напором двух разгоряченных молодых мужчин. Прежде чем запереться изнутри, Себ повесил на дверную ручку табличку "Не беспокоить". Захлопнув деревянное полотно, он облокотился на него и взялся за пряжку собственного ремня с вполне понятным намерением.  
– Себ… Себастиан!.. Нам.. присядь, пожалуйста… _нам нужно поговорить,_ – прервал его Дэвид.  
 _Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт… опять эта жутковатая фраза!_ Смайт с трудом удержался, чтобы просто не заткнуть уши, убежать подальше, забиться в самый тёмный уголок и выплакивать свою обиду и злость, пока слёз хватит. _Ну, что с ним было не так? Разве многого он хотел, разве о многом просил? Какие-то жалкие пара встреч в месяц… это что, перебор? Все старания не казаться навязчивым не помогли? Он всё равно уже успел наскучить Дэвиду? Он ведь ничего не требовал от него, даже верности… хотя, сам-то, если подумать, почему-то перестал искать приключений по клубам чуть ли не с первого их «свидания». Нет, ну было, конечно, пару минетов, но всё это меркло перед теми воспоминаниями, что оставлял ему Дэйв._ Себастиан сжал до боли кулаки и обречённо присел на краешек дивана.   
Дэвид страшно нервничал. Ледяными пальцами он вцепился в обивку, уставившись в пол ровно перед собой, и громко сглотнул.  
Плевать, будь что будет, он скажет Себастиану всё.  
Уже почти год продолжались их вроде-бы-отношения, и Карофски чувствовал, что больше так не может. Ему недостаточно было редких встреч, и его изводило вечное ожидание от одного звонка Смайта до другого. Да, когда они были вместе, Себастиан выглядел счастливым, мурлыкал, как сытый кот на людях и рычал, как дикий зверь, оставаясь в спальне, с ним наедине, но… но потом, ближе к моменту расставания, его будто подменяли. Прощаясь, он словно надевал маску небрежности и безразличия, в лучшем случае, чмокал в щёчку, ничего не обещая, и Дэвид никогда с уверенностью не мог сказать, увидит ли парня снова. А он хотел этой уверенности, больше того, она стала необходимой настолько, что он готов был рискнуть ради неё потерей той слабой и зыбкой связи, что была между ними сейчас.  
В прошлом месяце фирма, где работал Дэвид, открыла несколько новых филиалов в других городах, и ему, как одному из самых перспективных сотрудников, предложили возглавить на выбор любой из них. Начальник немало удивился и даже переспросил, не ошибся ли он, когда Карофски вместо солнечного Лос-Анджелеса ткнул в не столь заманчивый в плане специфики их работы Бостон. И вот теперь следовало рассказать о грядущих переменах Себастиану.   
Дэвид решил начать издалека.  
– Знаешь, мы с Куртом, – сердце Смайта плюхнулось в живот, вызвав лёгкий приступ медвежьей болезни. _«Что – опять? Опять меня оставляют ради этого треклятого эльфа?! Но, как же… они ведь с Блейном только что обручились…»_ – запаниковал было Себастиан, но тут Дэвид прокашлялся и продолжил: – мы после разрыва стали даже как-то лучше общаться. Это было довольно странно поначалу, я не особо верил во все эти «останемся друзьями», но, оказалось – иногда выходит. Может, потому, что я перестал относиться к нему, как к своего рода собственности, а он не чувствует обязанности принуждать себя к чему-то ради того, чтобы угодить мне… не знаю. Хм… я даже на его занятиях побывал. Они с Блейном организовали нечто вроде «десанта» детской театральной группы в педиатрическое отделение клиники, где работает Андерсон, и им нужна была консультация по финансовым вопросам. Они обратились ко мне. Я помог, конечно, и как-то втянулся. Эти малявы, они забавные, если узнать их поближе! Я… знаешь, я никогда не представлял себя отцом, а сейчас…  
Смайт, хоть убей, не мог понять, _к чему весь этот разговор?_ Он никогда не считал себя глупым человеком, скорее уж, наоборот, но в этот самый момент явно и однозначно тупил: слова Дэйва оставались для него полной белибердой, вроде секретного шифра. Мало того, даже выражение Дэвида нисколечко не помогало: Карофски не поднимал на него глаз и, хотя и не выглядел виноватым, но почему-то продолжал смущённо теребить полу пиджака, а на губах его играла странная задумчиво-меланхолическая улыбка. Это сводило с ума, и Себастиан решил, что даст Дэйву ещё несколько минут, а потом, если ничего так и не прояснится, вытрясет из него всё силой. Он бросил взгляд на часы, засекая время.  
Карофски немного повозился, устраиваясь удобнее, и снова кашлянул.  
– Так вот, к чему я это всё говорю… – Себастиан втянул носом воздух и затаил дыхание. – У меня тут появилась возможность повышения по службе, предложили возглавить один из новых филиалов, и я согласился. Город, конечно, помельче Яблока, но уж точно не дыра… – Дэйв почему-то нервно хихикнул и провёл рукой по затылку.  
– Любой город – помельче Яблока… – пробормотал себе под нос Смайт.  
– Да, это верно, – как ни странно, Дэвид его расслышал. – Видишь ли, мне здесь хорошо жилось, но сейчас… не знаю, может, это возраст? Хочется чего-то прочного, стабильного… вроде домика в пригороде – белая изгородь, свой садик с качелями для малышни. Да, чёрт возьми, я бы не отказался завести пару детишек… было бы здорово! – Дэйв решительно хлопнул ладонями по коленкам и, наконец-то, впервые с начала разговора – точнее, монолога – со смущённой нерешительной улыбкой взглянул на Себастиана. Себастиан балансировал на грани истерики и обморока. _Боже, Боже, Боже! Его точно бросали! Дэвид собрался в какой-то другой город, да ещё с идеей обзавестись домом и парой сопляков в подгузниках… это конец! Дыши Смайт, только дыши! Вдох, выдох… вдох выдох… надо взять себя в руки и принять это с достоинством… В конце концов, они никогда ничего друг другу не обещали._  
– Да… конечно, это просто… здорово! По-другому и не скажешь… – натянуто улыбнулся Смайт, вставая и обхватывая себя руками в попытке унять внезапный озноб. – Мне не остаётся ничего, как пожелать тебе удачи в осуществлении твоих планов! – он замялся на секунду, решая, стоит ли унижаться, но потом плюнул на гордость и спросил: – А можно узнать, в какую конкретно «не дыру» ты перебираешься? Потому что, если это на другом побережье, я не смогу навещать тебя чаще двух раз в год… – попытался он свести к шутке свой вопрос.  
– Что?.. Я разве не сказал? Я… я выбрал Бостон, – у Себастиана подкосились ноги, и он не слишком элегантно плюхнулся обратно на диван, едва не промазав задницей мимо. – Там… там было несколько вариантов… даже Лос-Анджелес предлагали, но я… мне захотелось быть поближе к тебе…   
– Ах ты скотина! Нет, ну надо быть такой бестолочью!.. Я ж тебя сейчас своими руками!... – прошипел Смайт злобно, заставляя Дэвида опасливо забиться в противоположный угол дивана.  
– Чтооо? Чего я такого сказал? Ты… если ты не захочешь меня видеть, я не стану тебя преследовать, ничего такого! Мне… ну, мне просто казалось, может, ты был бы не против… эмм… почаще видеться…  
У Себастиана только что дым из ушей не валил от праведного гнева, однако этот жалкий лепет оправданий не мог не вызвать невольной улыбки.  
– Идиот ты несчастный, – фыркнул он, оттаивая, – ты ж меня чуть до инфаркта не довёл со своими подходцами… не мог сразу сказать «Я получил повышение в Бостон!» Я ведь уже решил, что это ты мне так затейливо отставку даёшь!  
– Я тебе… что?! – практически заорал Карофски, вскакивая с дивана. Он застыл на некоторое время, уставившись перед собой и прокручивая мысленно свои слова. Хм… да… ему как-то и в голову не приходило, что Себ мог такое заподозрить, но, если хорошенько подумать, действительно, речь получилась несколько… двусмысленная. – Да… я, похоже, малость облажался. Прости, я правда не думал, что ты так это всё можешь воспринять! Мне жаль, мне только хотелось, чтобы ты понял как следует мои намерения… то, чего я ищу от отношений… – Дэвид продолжал бубнить какие-то объяснения, а Смайт смотрел на него сквозь солёную пелену и думал, что в жизни не видел ничего более милого, чем этот могучий неуклюжий мужчина с краской смущения на щеках. – Я рассказал тебе обо всех этих моих… почти планах, потому что… ну… в общем, я бы хотел попробовать это всё с тобой!   
Себастиан взвизгнул и бросился ему на шею:  
– Да! Чёрт, что ты со мной делаешь! Ещё немного, и я соглашусь повязать фартучек и готовить тебе по утрам блинчики с кленовым сиропом…  
– Ну, это уже было бы перебором. Себ… тебе не нужно меняться, слышишь?.. Я люблю тебя именно таким, какой ты есть, – Смайт резко застыл в его руках.  
– Ты меня – что?  
– Что? – непонимающе заморгал Дэвид.  
– Перемотай чуть назад. Ты только что сказал, что любишь меня… таким, какой я есть… Это что, у тебя просто вырвалось, или ты серьёзно?  
– Вырвалось, – закусил губу Дэйв. Себастиан выскользнул из объятий Дэйва и спрятал руки за спину, нервно теребя собственные пальцы и пытаясь скрыть разочарование за кривенькой улыбкой, что вышло, впрочем, не очень убедительно, – но я это серьёзно, – Карофски покраснел, как помидор, однако сумел себя заставить поднять глаза на Смайта – Себастиан сиял, ярче хрустальной люстры в вестибюле пятизвёздочного отеля.  
Себастиан сделал робкий шаг навстречу Дэйву и тут же оказался в крепких и сильных руках. Он почувствовал губы Дэйва на своих – такие несмелые, тёплые и нежные, как никогда раньше. Себастиан распахнул пиджак Дэвида, прошёлся едва ощутимыми прикосновениями по груди, скрытой под слоем дорогой сорочки, поднялся к плечам и скинул, наконец-таки на пол верхнюю часть костюма, придававшую столько официальности внешнему виду его плюшевого медвежонка. Дэйв улыбнулся в поцелуй, не чувствуя ни спешки, ни стремительности, ни даже намёка на нетерпение в движениях губ Себастиана. Следом за пиджаком на пол полетели галстук и кардиган Себа.  
– А знаешь,– прервал поцелуй Смайт, – это напоминает сейчас дрянную мелодраму.  
– Не знаю, если я не ем, то обычно засыпаю минуте на пятнадцатой, – хмыкнул Дэйв, – но, видимо, да.  
– Они банальны и глупы, но, кажется, я начинаю находить некое очарование в их банальности.   
– На тебя это не похоже, – прошептал Дэйв властно охватывая шею Себастиана, приподнимая его за подбородок и громко чмокая в губы.  
– Пожалуй, я передумал, мне больше по нраву экшн.  
В глазах Себа вновь вспыхнул бесовский огонёк, и проворная ладонь накрыла ширинку брюк, в то время как пальцы второй уже орудовали с пряжкой ремня Дэйва.

……………………………………….

– Себ… постой, да погоди ты! Слушай… эмм… я бы хотел попробовать кое-что новое… ты не против? – спросил Дэйв, приподняв простынь и обращаясь к Смайту, увлечённо щекотавшему ему сейчас языком яички.   
– А когда Бонни отказывала Клайду?.. – оторвался со смачным звуком от дела Себастиан. – Но вот одна проблема… я… новое, серьёзно? У меня фантазия отказывает! Разве что, ты захочешь отыметь меня подвешенным к потолку вверх ногами… Чёрт… ты покраснел, Дэйв!.. Что же это такое, колись, я заинтригован!  
– Ты не понял! Совсем… принципиально новое. Короче, я хочу, чтобы ты был сверху!   
– И что же тут принципиально нового? Ты меня имел в позе наездника много раз.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты меня отымел! Вот! – Себастиан сделал глубокий вдох, вскинув голову, и сел на кровати свесив ноги на пол. Действительно новое, новее не бывает…  
Пауза несколько затянулась: Дэйв не мог понять реакции Себастиана, а Себ, в свою очередь, пытался справиться со всей той информацией, что свалилась на него за сегодняшний вечер.  
Наконец, не выдержав, Девид приподнялся на локте. Лёгкий скрип кровати в тишине вывел Себастиана из забытья, он обнял Дэвида и горячо зашептал ему в шею:   
– Я постараюсь быть нежным и _не причинить тебе боли..._

……………………………………….

Спустя час Смайт, полулёжа на кровати, цедил сухое вино и бездумно переключал каналы телевидения. Дэвид уже минут десять разговаривал по телефону с каким-то важным клиентом и, по-видимому, скоро прекращать разговор не собирался. Смайт встал, сгреб простынь с кровати, нацепив её на себя наподобие греческой тоги, и в этом импровизированном одеянии вошел в соседнюю комнату. Карофски в боксерах и распахнутом махровом халате сидел в кресле и увлечённо беседовал об абсолютно скучных и потому ненужных, по мнению Смайта, налоговых ставках, льготах и послаблениях. Себастиан уселся на резной подлокотник красного дерева и, выставив вперед бокал с вином, начал перекатывать в нем напиток, наблюдая, как тот расплёскивается по стенкам, тянется и играет в свете лампы. Не наблюдая никакой реакции на собственную персону, Себ прошёлся пальцем по воротнику рубашки Дэйва и пощекотал языком мочку уха. На что Дэвид, даже не глядя на него, лишь предупредительно выставил указательный палец свободной левой руки и, как ни в чём не бывало, продолжил свой разговор. Себастиан почувствовал себя ребенком, которого игнорирует занятой взрослый и прикусил от обиды губу. _«Ты жалок, Смайт, не только больные дети, но даже какие-то там дурацкие финансовые вопросы важнее тебя!»_ – раздался противненький голосок в его сознании. _«Себастиан Смайт так просто, без боя не сдаётся!»_ – заткнул его Себ, сполз с подлокотника на пол, уселся по-турецки в ногах Дэйва и, молча приподняв бокал, пригубил вина. Затем окунул в него свой указательный палец и нарочито пошло облизал его. Ура, ему, наконец-то, удалось обратить на себя взгляд Дэйва. Себ, торжествуя в душе, повторил это действо. Речь Карофски немного замедлилась. Тогда Себастиан взял руку Дэвида и окунул теперь уже его палец в вино. Дэйв громко сглотнул, а когда Себастиан принялся облизывать его палец, и вовсе потерял на мгновение дар речи. Немного придя в себя, Карофски, всё тем же официальным тоном, произнёс:  
– Я перезвоню, мистер Миллер, у меня возникло безотлагательное дело. Кто-то напрашивается на неприятности? – обратился он теперь уже к Смайту, – на крупные такие неприятности.  
– Угу, – промычал Себастиан, выпуская палец Дэйва изо рта, – кто-то ищет эти большие неприятности на свой зад, а то у меня осталось всего лишь несколько часов до вылета.  
– А я уж думал, ты и не попросишь, – ухмыльнулся Дэйв и, по традиции перевалив Смайта через плечо, понёс его обратно в спальню. – И сегодня ты никуда не летишь, я уже отменил твою бронь.

……………………………………….

– Блять! – Курт вздрогнул и чуть не уронил чашку. Так, спокойно. Воскресенье, одиннадцать утра… Да, вчера погуляли наславу, но зато сегодня выспались от пуза, и пять минут назад всё было тихо-мирно. Хаммел опасливо заглянул в гостиную. Блейн моментально повернул к нему возмущённое лицо.  
– Нет, ты представляешь, этот засранец всё-таки наставил мне рога! А я ещё защищал его перед всеми! – Курт зажмурился и мотнул головой в надежде, что информация как-то утрясётся в мозгу. Нет, не помогло. Что ж, всегда можно прибегнуть к старой доброй тактике наводящих вопросов.  
– Эмм… Блейн? Если бы ты добавил чуть-чуть конкретики, может, мне удалось бы как-то поучаствовать в диалоге, может, даже посочувствовать тебе…  
– А чего тут добавлять-то? – Блейн недовольно фыркнул и уставился на него с недоумением. – Себастиан изменял мне. А я, наивный, не замечал… даже, когда он меня в это буквально носом ткнул!  
– Спокойно, Курт, спокойно! – погладил себя по груди Хаммел. – Блейн! Да чего тебя сейчас-то это так зацепило?  
– А… да вот, решил привести в порядок фотографии на мобильнике и наткнулся на ту, которую он мне в прошлом году прислал в ответ на видео с предложением, – Курт невольно хихикнул. – Ничего смешного! Ты только глянь! – Андерсон разошёлся не на шутку и сунул мобильник под нос Курту. Тот шарахнулся от светящегося экрана как от проказы, для верности закрыв глаза одной рукой, а другую вытянув вперёд, устанавливая безопасную дистанцию между собой и телефоном Блейна.  
– Нет! Блейн, ты спятил?! Я не стану любоваться на член твоего бывшего! – он вскочил, отступил на всякий случай на пару шагов и только после этого отнял ладонь от лица. – И ты прекращай пялиться! – упёр он руки в бока.  
– С ума сойти, только такому тупице как я мог понадобиться целый год, чтобы заметить… – тут слова Курта добрались, наконец, до сознания Блейна, и он недоумённо уставился на жениха. – Постой! А ты откуда узнал, что на этом снимке?  
Курт сообразил, что ляпнул лишнего, но отступать было поздно; он отвёл взгляд и громко сглотнул.  
– Эмм… ну, не знаю, помнишь ли ты, но в ту странную ночь нашего знакомства он звонил, как раз, когда ты ушёл, я же говорил… – Хаммел замолк, надеясь, что этого могло бы хватить, но Андерсон кивнул и демонстративно подпёр щёку ладонью, изображая преувеличенное внимание. – Ммм… ну, так вот, он, похоже, тогда, как и ты, перебрал, и только отправив фото, понял, что сам на себя создал компромат. Ну, вот и всё, собственно. Он так боялся, что всё испортил этой своей глупой выходкой.  
– Так, ладно, понятно… – извилины Блейна скрипели на всю квартиру, но всё равно у него что-то не сходилось. – Нет, вру… мне непонятно. А почему ж ты мне-то ничего не сказал?  
– Я… я не хотел вмешиваться в ваши отношения. И роль доносчика мне никогда не нравилась.  
– Но… разве ты не хотел, чтобы я оставил Себастиана? – спросил Блейн озадаченно.  
– Нет! – Андерсон удивлённо округлил глаза. – То есть, да… то есть, я хотел, чтобы ты выбрал меня, понимаешь? Но не из-за твоих проблем с Себастианом. Я хотел, чтобы ты вернулся в Нью-Йорк ради меня, а не для того, чтобы уйти от него. Ты понимаешь о чем я, Блейн?   
Курт брезгливо покосился на сотовый, который Блейн всё ещё сжимал в руке.  
– Может, удалишь уже эту гадость? Мне очень хочется обнять тебя, но пока _оно_ там, я не подойду!  
…Сигнал телефона, извещающий об удалении файла.  
…Скрип дивана.   
…Шорох падающей на пол одежды...   
«Не беспокоить!»


	18. Бонус №4. Не верю!

В давящей тишине полумрака на краю кровати сидел Блейн, в одних джинсах, облокотившись о колени и безутешно склонив голову. Курт, стоял у окна, крепко обняв себя руками, и выжидающе смотрел на него, нервно закусив губу. Наконец, Андерсон тяжко вздохнул, нарушая затянувшееся молчание, и нерешительно поднял глаза.  
– Я был кое с кем… – еле слышно прошептал он.  
Курт чуть вскинул голову, поднеся руку к губам, и надрывно всхлипнул. Затем он уронил лицо в ладони и резко отвернулся, содрогаясь в рыданиях. Блейн, всполошившись, подскочил к нему и с трогательной нежностью едва коснулся плеча.  
– Эй, малыш, ты что? Ну, успокойся же…   
Когда Курт, наконец, повернулся обратно и убрал руки, прикрывающие раскрасневшееся лицо, Андерсон обнаружил, что тот вовсе не рыдал.

– Серьёзно, Хаммел?!! – возмущённо воскликнул он. – Я признался, что изменил тебе, а ты в ответ не нашёл ничего лучшего, чем заржать, как конь?! Весь настрой сбил! – Блейн поёжился, схватил с кровати простыню и завернулся в неё, перекидывая один край через плечо.  
– Прости… – всё ещё сквозь смех, покаялся Курт. – Это не твоя вина, просто мы выбрали слишком неправдоподобный сюжет!  
– Неправдоподобнее, чем похищение инопланетянами?   
– Ну, это другой жанр, это же фантастика, там и должно быть всё неправдоподобно! А тут… Блейн изменяет Курту! Станиславский в гробу перевернулся! Я знаю, ты старался, но такой вариант сам по себе смешон.  
Блейн фыркнул, развернулся на пятках с намерением было уже выйти из спальни, но Курт обнял его за талию, притягивая к груди и, перебирая пальцами край простыни у него на плече, проворковал на ушко, чуть задевая его губами и обжигая дыханием:  
– В этой тоге ты чертовски смахиваешь на древнего римлянина… Как считаешь, у Антония могла быть интрижка с братом Клеопатры?..


	19. Бонус №5. They were you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бонус посвящается прекрасному фикрайтеру, заботливой маме и вообще очень интересному человеку, известной многим по La luce azzurra, Oldlady.
> 
> \-----------------------------------–------------------------------------

\- Ну, и почему, собственно, Старая леди, Блейн, ты мне можешь объяснить? Начальнице вашего отделения, сколько? Лет тридцать пять… тридцать шесть?..  
– Тридцать девять, – прервал Блейн возмущённую тираду своего жениха, неохотно возвращаясь в родную педиатрию, куда тот провожал его после обеденного перерыва для доработки ещё шести часов безумной восемнадцатичасовой смены.   
– Вот, о чём я и говорю! Какая же это старость?! Как вам в голову пришло дать женщине такое ужасное прозвище?  
– Мы же при ней так не говорим!  
– Ещё хуже! Значит, прекрасно понимаете, насколько это некрасиво с вашей стороны!  
– Ой, да ладно тебе, Курт! Чего ты так разошёлся? Всё просто: дело в том, что она очень рано вышла замуж и обзавелась ребёнком. Её сыну сейчас двадцать один, и он пошёл по стопам мамочки, так что Барбара скоро станет бабушкой! Так вот, когда мы узнали об этой грядущей радости, Джон в шутку назвал её Старой леди, кто-то подхватил, и теперь вся больница только так за глаза и называет нашу шефиню.  
– О! Ладно, согласен, определённая логика в этом наблюдается… – они остановились перед дверью в отделение, пора было прощаться. – Так ты отпросишься у неё? – жалобно произнёс Курт, надув губки и демонстративно похлопав ресницами.  
– Мииииилый! Я могу попытаться, но, ты же знаешь, что шансы невелики… Мы потом устроим себе наш собственный Валентинов день… – пообещал Андерсон, ненавидя наблюдать разочарование в лазурном взгляде любимого, которое тот попытался скрыть, мгновенно опустив глаза, – и ночь… – добавил он, надеясь таким образом подсластить пилюлю.

 

…………………………………………..

 

– Неееет! Ну, пожалуйста, только на этот раз! Курт же убьёт меня!  
– Ничего, выживешь, Андерсон! Тебя предупреждали, никаких исключений. И потом, Курт у тебя настоящее золото! Был бы мой сын геем, никого лучшего я бы для него и пожелать не могла… но, увы. Тебе невероятно повезло с парнем!  
– Мне-то с ним повезло… а вот ему со мной – не очень! – поник Блейн, уяснив окончательно, что эту битву за свободу в день святого Валентина ему не выиграть.  
– Да не убивайся ты так, ну, подумаешь, всеобщий праздник всех влюблённых – пф! Устроите себе потом отдельный, только ваш, – Андерсон рвано вздохнул, завистливо следя за проворными руками старшей коллеги, собиравшей вещи перед уходом домой.  
– Эх, да у меня были особенные планы на этот день, а теперь…  
– Что за планы?.. – подводя губы помадой, поинтересовалась она. Блейн подошёл к шкафчику и, выудив из своей сумки маленькую коробочку, протянул ей.  
– Вот… – женщина взглянула на коробочку, на мгновение нахмурилась, а потом воззрилась на Блейна со смесью ужаса и негодования.  
– Блейн Андерсон… скажи мне, что ты просто пошутил, и что на самом деле ты не собирался сделать предложение твоему чудесному, великолепному, восхитительному парню в… – она с отвращением сморщилась и буквально выплюнула с отвращением последние слова, – день святого Валентина!   
Блейн испуганно смотрел на этот спектакль, желая сделаться маленьким-маленьким – ну, в смысле, гораздо меньше – чтобы незаметно улизнуть и спрятаться от её гнева.  
– А ч-что тут такого-то? – осмелился всё же промямлить он.  
– Боже, Блейн, это же такое клише!.. Ты же не хочешь предстать перед Куртом королём банальности! Делать предложение в день святого Валентина – ха! – да хуже может быть только предложение в день святого Валентина на крыше Эмпайр Стэйт Билдинг!  
– Мне казалось, это романтично…  
– Это избито, затёрто до дыр, Блейн! Ты должен придумать что-то оригинальное! Удиви его, застань врасплох!   
– Ну, я даже не знаю…   
– Вот и воспользуйся сегодняшней праздничной сменой, чтобы пораскинуть мозгами! – коллега чмокнула его на прощание и исчезла за дверью дежурки, но через мгновение её голова снова возникла в дверном проёме: – А как надумаешь что-то, сперва ко мне на утверждение, ясно? А то опять чего начудишь! – она подмигнула ему и испарилась уже окончательно.

 

………………………………………….

 

– Не вышло? – можно было и не спрашивать, у Блейна на лице было написано «Прости, я не смог отмазаться от смены в наш первый день влюблённых!» У Курта сердце сжалось от вида такого усталого и виноватого Блейна, но он всё так хорошо придумал и уже почти устроил, что совсем отказываться от своих планов всё равно не хотелось. – А… во сколько заканчивается твоя смена?   
– В девять вечера, но, Курт, я буду трупом… То есть, я, конечно, могу пойти с тобой в это милое заведение, которое ты так нахваливаешь, но есть риск, что я утону в тарелке супа, или тебе придётся тащить мою храпящую тушку домой на руках! Может, перенесём? – с надеждой взглянул на него Андерсон. Но на этот раз фирменные щенячьи глазки не сработали.  
– Ничего, справлюсь как-нибудь! – бодро заявил Хаммел, и, чуть приподнявшись на носочках, неожиданно чмокнул его в носик.

 

…………………………………………………..

 

Такси довольно резко затормозило напротив театра, но пассажир, явно не самым удобным образом запрокинувший голову назад, и ухом не повёл, продолжая оглашать салон заливистым храпом. Водитель в отчаянии обернулся.  
– Эй, мистер! Приехали! – убедившись, что вербальные стимулы на клиента не действуют, мужчина перегнулся через спинку своего сидения и потормошил того за плечо. – И ведь не пьяный… – недоумённо пробормотал он, втянув носом воздух.  
После нескольких секунд встряхиваний, подкрепляемых весьма громкими окриками, пассажир, наконец, вскинул голову, растерянно озираясь вокруг. Когда его взгляд остановился на шофёре, тот, повторяясь уже в сотый раз, подсказал:  
– Приехали!  
Блейн каким-то чудом – или просто, благодаря намертво въевшейся привычке – сумел проделать ожидаемые от него манипуляции, а именно: достать бумажник и заплатить таксисту полагающуюся мзду, плюс чаевые за неудобства. Затем, сделав над собой нечеловеческое усилие – даже, скорее, насилие! – он вывалился из тёплого салона прямиком в объятия холодного февральского Нью-Йорка.  
Андерсон мотнул головой, пытаясь прийти в себя, но единственным, о чём он мог думать, оставалось, по возможности, мягкое и тёплое, лежбище. Впрочем, не будь так промозгло, и обочина тротуара сейчас ему подошла бы. Только воспоминание о взволнованной счастливой улыбке Хаммела, уже давно, наверное, ожидающего внутри театра, заставило мозг Блейна начать посылать импульсы мышцам ног, чтобы те отнесли-таки его к жениху.  
Как он и предполагал, помещение в этот час было совершенно безлюдно: спектакль закончился, и даже уборщица давно ушла. Блейн прошёл в зал. Его встретили пустые кресла и опущенный занавес, однако, сбоку от сцены он без труда узнал фигуру Курта, возившегося с какой-то аппаратурой.  
Боковым зрением Хаммел уловил движение в центральном проходе – Блейн! – и сердце парня зачастило чуть больше, чем случалось обычно, при появлении его мужчины. Потому что сегодня всё было не совсем обычно. Да, сегодня был особенный день. Курт прекрасно сознавал, что четырнадцатое февраля – всего лишь формальность, день, когда принято делать подарки и признания возлюбленным, а также возможность для ушлых коммерсантов заработать на этом немалые деньги. И, тем не менее, ему хотелось сделать _это_ именно сегодня! Курт упёрся. Да, была у него такая черта: уж если взбрело что-то в голову, остановить его смог бы, разве что, вселенский потоп… да и то, не факт.   
Курт позволил Блейну подкрасться как бы незаметно и, опять же, как бы неожиданно закрыть ему глаза ладонями. И, профессионально имитируя удивление, воскликнул:  
– Боже мой! Как ты меня напугал!  
– Ждал кого-то другого?  
– Никогда! – мгновенно выпалил Хаммел, убеждённо мотнув головой, но тут же смутился и потупил взгляд. – Наш первый совместный день влюблённых… можешь поверить, ровно год назад мы даже не были знакомы.  
– Да! Наше знакомство, знаешь, для меня это было, как… _удар молнии_! – воодушевился Блейн, невзирая на то, что едва на ногах стоял от усталости.  
– Хм… а для меня – нет. Для меня… _это всегда был ты_! – Курт коснулся кончиками пальцев его лица, аккуратно обводя контур скул и пристально глядя в глаза, будто в поисках ответа на не заданный ещё вопрос.  
– Барбара права, мне невероятно повезло с парнем! – хихикнул Андерсон, немного озадаченный затянувшейся паузой. – Пойдём? Если мы не хотим, чтобы наш столик ушёл, наверное, следует поторопиться. На какое время ты заказывал? Уже половина десятого!  
– О, не беспокойся! В этом заведении нас будут ждать с распростёртыми объятиями даже в полночь!  
– Ты решил затащить меня в таком состоянии в ночной клуб?! Хаммел, я не сдюжу!  
– Всё схвачено, любимый, там предусмотрено обслуживание усталых и сонных клиентов. Тебе безумно понравится, я уверен!  
– Заинтриговал!   
– Именно этого эффекта я и добивался. Подожди меня тут минуточку, я только возьму своё пальто из гримерки! – Курт усадил Блейна в первом ряду партера и упорхнул за сцену.   
Едва оказавшись вне поля зрения Андерсона, он прислонился к ближайшей стенке, стараясь не поддаться волне паники, накатившей, как только парень остался наедине с собой и с тем, что собирался сделать. Сейчас. Вот, буквально через минутку. Нет, он знал, что этот момент наступит, он готовился, убеждая себя, что всё непременно пройдёт хорошо, что Блейн… А вдруг Блейн не готов к этому? Что, если Курт поспешил, и теперь только напугает его и всё испортит? Им ведь и так неплохо. Даже замечательно! Лучше просто не бывает. «Ну, зачем тебе этот штампик в документах и колечко на пальце, Хаммел?» – в который раз принялся он увещевать самого себя. «Потому что хочу, чтобы представляя его знакомым, я мог говорить – «Это мой муж!»; потому что, если с ним, не дай Бог, что-то случится, хочу, чтобы в первую очередь оповестили меня; потому что хочу иметь законное право мечтать о детях… с ним! И состариться – с ним! Я этого хочу, ясно? И заткнись уже, я так решил!» – мысленно наорал Курт на своё трусливое подсознание, которое, покладисто подняв ручки перед таким напором, отступило.  
Хаммел на автомате проделал несколько дыхательных упражнений, включил приготовленные заранее с техником сцены прожектора, взял пульт, управлявший занавесом, и вышел к микрофону в середине сцены.  
Блейн начал было клевать носом в уютном кресле, но вдруг раздались вкрадчивые звуки знакомой мелодии, и занавес с негромким шорохом начал разъезжаться в стороны, открывая его глазам сцену, в центре которой, освещённый прожекторами, стоял его Курт. Прежде чем запеть, Хаммел ласково улыбнулся, приложил руку к груди, жестом изображая, будто вынимает сердце и посылает его Блейну. Тот не растерялся, подхватил на лету драгоценный дар и приложил к собственной груди.

 

http://vk.com/audio.php?id=17156081&audio_id=230476331

 

When the moon was young,  
Когда луна была юной

When the month was May,  
Когда стоял месяц май

When the stage was hung for my holiday,  
Когда впереди маячил мой отпуск

I saw shining lights  
Я увидел сияющие огни

But I never knew:  
Но я тогда не мог знать, что

They were you.  
Это был ты.

 

When the dance was done,  
Когда закончился танец

When I went my way,  
Когда я пошел своим путём,

When I tried to find rainbows far away,  
Когда я пытался найти далёкую радугу 

All the lovely lights   
Все прекрасные огни

Seemed to fade from view:  
Которые, казалось, погасли

They were you.  
Это был ты.

 

Without you near me,  
Когда тебя нет со мной

I can't see.  
Я слеп.

When you're near me,  
Но когда ты рядом, 

Wonderful things come to be.  
Происходят чудеса

 

Every secret prayer,  
Каждая тайная мольба

Every fancy free,  
Каждая вольная мечта

Everything I dared for both you and me.  
Всё, на что я смел надеяться для нас двоих

All my wildest dreams   
Все самые сумасшедшие мечты

Multiplied by two  
Помноженные на два,

They were you.  
Это был ты.

 

Музыка смолкла, Курт, не отрывая от него взгляда, спустился в зал и молча подошёл к Блейну. Тот инстинктивно поднялся ему навстречу, собираясь обнять и поблагодарить за такой замечательный подарок. Но он немедленно понял, что недооценивал своего парня, и что сюрпризы на песне не закончились, поскольку, приблизившись вплотную, Хаммел опустился на одно колено и вынул из кармана маленькую коробочку.  
Блейн резко вдохнул, ругая про себя начальницу, из-за которой теперь Курт его опередил.  
– Блейн Дэвон Андерсон… милый, я знаю, ты ужасно устал, и не буду мучить тебя длинными речами. Просто, я уже говорил… и пел: это всегда был ты, только ты! И я хочу, чтобы это так и оставалось до конца моей жизни! Поэтому просто спрошу, окажешь ли ты мне честь, согласившись стать моим мужем?  
Блейн слегка усмехнулся и вытащил из кармана другую маленькую коробочку, подозрительно похожую на ту, что протягивал ему Хаммел.  
– Да, я с наслаждением окажу тебе эту честь, Курт Элизабет Хаммел! Но знай, если ты и опередил меня, это целиком и полностью вина Старой леди!

………………………………………………….

В такси было тепло, сумрачно и тихо. Блейн, естественно, задремал, едва коснувшись головой плеча новоиспечённого жениха.   
Выглянув в окошко, Курт прикинул, что до места назначения оставалось минут пятнадцать. Он вытащил мобильник и набрал сообщение.  
Сантане: «Через четверть часа мы на месте. Всё готово?»  
Через пять минут пришёл ответ.  
Курту: «Ужин, свечи, музыка, спальня в лепестках роз. *блюю радугой* Мы что-то забыли?»  
Сантане: «Идеально. Выметайтесь!»  
Курту: «Включила видеокамеру. Выметаемся!»  
Курт чертыхнулся, прочитав последнее сообщение как раз, когда такси остановилось у его дома. Он вытянул из кармана приготовленный заранее шёлковый шарфик и аккуратно повязал его на глаза ещё спящему Блейну.  
– Просыпайся, милый, самый лучший ночной клуб ждёт нас!

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
